The Thorned Flower
by MarchenHope93
Summary: Abandoned by her father after the death of her famous mother, Eva Wei leaves her past and former life behind to live upon the planet Oban with her new father, the Avatar. But will the locked memories and her former life consume her with the start of the Great Race of Oban?
1. Chapter 1

**To all my readers, since I am re-posting these chapters up, I will be going through them to fix ALOT of errors that I later found, so please still review and comment like always! Thank you all! **

* * *

**Becoming a Servant**

"Oh, Daddy I can't see!" cried a young five year old Eva Wei, who was jumping up and down to try and see the race which her beloved mother was a part of. "Alright Eva, time for a piggyback" said Don Wei, who picked his daughter up and placed her on his shoulders.

"There, is that better?"

"Yes, I can see her! She's winning, she's winning!" she cried cheerfully at the sight of seeing her mother's star racer, Cloud II, make a sharp corner, and fly ahead of the other racer.

Just then, before Maya Wei ever reached the finish line.

Her star racer exploded before the crowd, Don Wei, and little Eva's eyes.

"Mommy" was the only things that escaped her lips.

* * *

Nearly a month after her mother's crash, Eva and her father drove down a road that was lined with leafless trees on both sides.

She had her small backpack on her lap, often she would glance at her father. But he seemed distance and untouchable through her eyes; the rain outside didn't make things any better for the confused five year old.

'_What's wrong Daddy?_' she thought looking out the window.

Soon the car pulled up in front of a large gate, he kept the car running as they both got out in the rain.

Under the single umbrella with Don holding another small suitcase, her small fists tighten around her father's pants as two old people come out through a smaller door. One was an old man, and the other was a frightening looking woman with a pump body.

The woman looked at the two, before smiling and clasping her hands together. "Ah, look who's here! Our little Eva" she stated with a smile, which didn't make Eva fell any more comfortable as they walked over.

"How are you honey?" she asked her father, but Don said nothing at all.

Then he turned around to get back into the car, Eva tried to follow her father was pulled back by the woman.

"Welcome to the Stern Boarding School my dear."

Eva yelped loudly and just before the car pulled away, she ran to it, dropping her backpack.

She ran up towards the window, he opened it and didn't give her much of a glance. "Be good Eva, Daddy has to…go clear his head a little" then without even giving her a goodbye, he rolled up the window and left her behind in a fit of tears.

Eva watched with utter sorrow, reaching out towards the disappearing car, crying loudly.

"Don't leave me too, Daddy."

* * *

Later that night, Eva had been sent to her boarding room after dinner, but was still hurt and confused by her father's actions earlier. "Why Daddy?" hot tears streamed down her face, as she fell onto the sheets sobbing loudly in the dimly lit room.

"_My poor Eva_" said a sinister voice from somewhere in the room.

Eva looked up to see who was there, but all that she could see was darkness, nothing was around her. There was nothing around her at all, the room was gone, and no sound could be heard except her own panicked breathing and whimpering.

The moment she turned her head upwards, she was greeted by the sight of two scarlet red eyes staring down at her. She felt her heart stop, and her chest tighten within seconds.

"_We meet at last._"

Eva tried to scream, but couldn't for some reason, she leaped up and begin running from the eyes and voice.

She then saw both her parents appear in the distance, they held out their arms towards her with smiling faces. "_Eva! Come here sweetheart!_" both of her parents said together.

Eva reached out to embrace her parents, and nearly believed that she was just having a bad dream.

Suddenly they vanished with the voice now chuckling deeply "_They're gone Eva, both of your parents have abandoned you…you're all alone now._" A pair of large bird like hands formed a cage around her; she was frozen with fear and sorrow.

"_Forget the past my dear, help me, and you and I can create a new world. One filled with purity and no sorrow, surrender yourself to me…Eva Wei._"

Soon a thick black vine tattoo appeared around her small neck; they appeared sharp and in the center over her voice box, a small red five pointed flower with long five black stamens bloomed.

"_Now that my seed has taken root, all I must do now is care for it. You shall be my most perfect flower in my garden my dear_" the voice whispered. "_Slowly this flower will grow, when it reaches full bloom, I shall return._"

Suddenly a bright light broke through the darkness.

"**Canaletto! Leave here and return to the darkness!**" echoed a powerful voice, as a six winged purple robed figure descended into the darkness. The creature released Eva, pulling away from the light, back into the retreating darkness.

"_My seed has taken root, and not even you can stop it from growing!_" laughed the voice as the darkness disappeared. The large figure looked down at Eva, who was become utter silence at the being before her.

"**You poor girl, I didn't get here in time to stop that demon from spreading his evil. Now it grows inside of you…**"

She looked up at him "A-Are you God?" she asked, amazed by the being before her.

"**No my child, I am the Avatar, Guardian of Universe.**"

The Avatar made Eva float up to his eye level; he gave her a warm gaze.

"**Canaletto seeks to use you for some reason… but I shall not him to hurt you. Tell me Eva Wei, would you be willing to leave this world behind? I will take you to Oban, the Mother Planet; become my servant so that I may better protect you from the darkness.**"

Eva looked into his eyes, her ruby eyes shone with her answer, knowing well it would be her best choice than living without her parents.

"Yes, I will" and with those three words, the Avatar chanted a few word in a language that she couldn't understand.

Then a bronze and copper floral crown appeared on her forehead, some of the gems and jewels where agates, amethysts, and a few of the leaves appeared to be made of dark jade, and in the center flower was a moonstone pearl.

"**With this protection crown, the flower shall grow very slowly, but you must never let negative feelings get the better of you or the flower with grow with those feelings**" he turned around back toward the bright light he had entered through.

"**Come now, my Little Eva**."

And she followed behind him up into the light, casting away her past, forgetting the faces of her parents and her former life.

"Yes, Father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Preliminary Planets' Races**

In the shade of the large clover trees, a tribe of Drudgers slept within a group circle, with their younglings in the middle surrounded my mostly the females of the group.

Four or five of the larger male Drudgers were still awake, keeping a lookout for any danger that could appear in the midday. They remained very still as if they were just statues, until they turned their heads around to see their other surroundings before going back to their original position.

Just then, a cloaked figure fell from the sky and through the clovers, landing right onto the shoulder of one of the Drudgers. But this didn't even seem to startle the beast at all, as it remained silent as the others, still keeping lookout.

"Hello Dornn" said a female voice, as she drew her hood back.

"It's me Molly, and Teto here as well."

A black and white Fox-squirrel with large green eyes, popped up from Molly's right shoulder, meowing loudly.

Eva Wei, now named Molly, had lived on Oban for the past ten years with her father and mother, the Avatar and Mother Oban.

Though she had forgotten her human past on Earth, she still loved the feeling of the wind and even flying as it was in her blood after all; though she had forgotten why she her name had been Eva before. A light green cloak covered most of her body, hiding the thorn tattoos growing around her upper arms and legs, which were caused by the cursed red flower growing from her neck though to non magical races it appeared to just be a tattoo.

The flower itself had grown larger in the past few years, but was still kept at bay to the Avatar's powers.

Her black and red dyed hair reached the end of her back, the floral crown wrapped around the middle of her forehead. Her ruby eyes matched her late mother's, and also like Maya had a star tattoo and a line tattoo on her cheeks.

In both of her ears she wore small helix earrings, which had a small chained linking up a large silver lobe earring; spells had been cast upon them which were for her protection, though rarely ever used.

"I've come to tell you that Father and I are leaving Oban to head out to the three planets which are holding the preliminaries. So I won't see you or the tribe for a few weeks."

The Drudger looked at her with his empty eyes, and she knew he understood, as it was their silence that she could understand them so well.

"I hope you and the others will take care of yourselves" she said smiling, suddenly she felt the wind change and noticed the Flying Temple was on the move again.

"Father is calling, good bye for now my friend" she said, taking off into the sky.

From Satis's teachings and Mother Oban's power, Molly gained many abilities from both of her parents and the planet itself when she tapped into her mother's planet at only seven years old.

Two wide ankle bracelets dangled from both of her ankles, they were made of blue and green jade, and gave her quick speed and power of flight.

She had trained her whole body to be silent, and quicker than light, almost like a fully fledged ninja. This also balanced perfectly with her flying skills; she zipped around silently without anyone noticing to her great delight.

"Father, did you call me?" she called, hovering into the gardens in the upper temple, coming upon the pond; she spotted the small old alien clad in his purple robes and tall staff in his hands.

He seemed to be medicating, so she quietly approached him "Father" he opened his eyes and grinned up at her, clearly having heard her earlier. "Ah Molly, you got here faster than I thought" he jumped down onto the water's surface, floating there with a grin on his face.

"Whenever you call, I'm always there Father."

She smiled at him; she then noticed that he was staring at the cursed flower and she quickly covered it with her cloak.

"It's grown much in these last ten years, there is no denying that my dear" he said sadly, walking over to her; and she got on both of her knees. "Does it cause you any pain, both the flower and the tattoos?" he asked, reaching out and clasping her shoulder.

Teto made a mewed, and Molly petted his head in response to calm him.

"Sometimes...I feel like a caged bird, I can never be free of these chains" she said, looking down like it was almost shameful.

Satis moved his hand near her chin, and barely touching even her skin; a shadow vine from her neck tattoo lashed out at him, and he flinched back. "Father!" the vine returned to her neck as not even able to get a smack at him.

"I'm alright Molly, that flower seems to have gotten stronger, now it can even lash out at people if you're not careful." He rubbed his unwounded hand, slightly nervous "Canaletto's magic is much stronger than mine...even if he's not the Avatar."

He hit his staff on the ground three times and formed a sphere around the two, trying to lighten the mood as he spoke "Now, let's make our way to Alwas! It is one of the first three planets that will hold the preliminaries; I have a few words for the racers on all three!"

They disappeared into a large flash of light, leaving Oban for what would be the longest time Molly had been away from the planet, and possibly the most dangerous.

* * *

Both reappeared just outside of coliseum area, right under the cover of dark as all the lights within the town were out.

"Now I must go have a chat with the three judges who will be taking care of the Alwas races" Satis said, before his purple robe and royal staff vanished, being replaced by a pale white robe with a tall wooden staff. "I will tell them that I am the Avatar's most loyal servant, while you are the Avatar's beloved apprentice."

"Father!" she blushed at his words, and Teto made a laughing meow and that made her even more embarrassed.

"Now Molly, you are my beloved apprentice and daughter! You've learned more under me than you'll ever know, and not many Avatars in the past have had apprentices like yourself in the past; now let us be off!"

Molly hid her face under her hood, and quickly followed her master toward the judges meeting chambers, they stood outside the curtain doorway, and Satis tapped his staff on the ground a few times.

"Who goes there? Do you know what time it is?" a thin Alwas alien drew back the curtains; he wore a purple robe dress and hat.

"I am Satis, loyal servant of the Avatar. I come here under my master's orders" this startled the alien, who quickly bowed his head in respect.

"W-We've been waiting for you, please come inside Lord Satis and—" he looked at Molly, who he seemed surprised by to see another life form so tall.

"This is my companion and beloved apprentice of the Avatar, Molly."

"We welcome you both, Lord Satis and Lady Molly."

He led them inside where the other two judges were sitting down at a small round table, both Satis and Molly took a seat on the soft pillows opposite of the judges.

"So, I believe all the predations for the races here on Alwas are ready?" Satis asked, stroking his beard.

The middle judge, a pump alien, nodded his head.

"Yes, everything is read for the welcoming of the racers for the next three days" Satis smiled and nodded in approval.

"I see, I shall report to my master, he will also be giving a speech at the beginning of the opening of the Alwas races, stating the rules" he said cheerfully.

As they continued to talk of other things involving the races, along with the racers coming to Alwas, Molly quietly left and headed back outside, she went down to the center where the racers would come forward and race against each other.

"I wonder what kind of racers there will be, I'm quite curious to know." she said, petting Teto, who just rubbed against her cheek in a loving matter.

* * *

Watching the human girl and her pet, Canaletto could only smirk in delight. "_Soon my little flower will fully bloom, and through her...my carefully laid out plan will spin its web through her every move._"

He touched the image of Molly, his smirk widening at the sight of the cursed flower upon her neck.

"_Soon the seed I planted so long ago…soon it shall will bloom and bring you back under my wings my dear sweet Eva...and no one, not even Satis can save you from your true destiny._" His haunting laugh echoed throughout the lower ruins of the flying temple.

"_The Great Race of Oban has just begun, and it shall be my grand return to my stolen throne_" he whispered.

* * *

"_Eva you can never escape your true destiny, you can never escape me my little flower._"

Molly spun around, until fear consumed her body in a matter of seconds.

"That voice is…no…C-Canaletto."

Falling to her knees, memories came rushing back to her like the wind, when she had been just an innocent child, trying to escape the demonic voice that had cursed her ten years ago.

"W-Why...why do you appear now?"

The flower blossomed at her fear, but in her defense, the crown glowed brightly casting the darkness away quickly as it had come.

"_You will return to my garden Eva, you will return to me' _were the last words she heard, before collapsing, also hearing her father voice calling to her with her real name, the same name that she had thrown away so many years ago.

"EVA!"

* * *

'_Who am I really?_' she questioned herself, as she slipped into darkness.

'_Eva, the flower of Canaletto the Timeless One…Or Molly, the apprentice of Satis, the Avatar…who am I really?_'

'_Someone...please save me from such a fate…for the darkness will steal me away, just as it did with him._'

That night, the first rains began to fall upon Alwas, nature showing her tears from the heavens. Perhaps the rains were from Mother Oban herself, trying reaching out, and comforting her only daughter, though she was far from her motherly embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gunner Boy and the Prince of Nourasia**

Molly awakened to the soft purring of Teto, who slept soundly, curled up by her neck.

"What on Oban happened to me?" she whispered looking around, moaning slightly at her sore neck.

She appeared to be in a hospital bed, and just before she could sit up, Satis walked right in and his frown disappeared right away. "Oh Molly, you're finally awake! You've been out cold for the past two days" Molly sat up in bed and Teto jumped onto her shoulder, rubbing against her cheek.

"Do you remember anything before you blacked out my dear?" she glanced at Satis. Closing her eyes for a moment, Molly tried to recall the events as best as she could.

But nothing came to mind, only blurred images of the rain and someone speaking, in which was only met with darkness that frightened her slightly. "No…I can't remember much" she said, Satis stroked his beard.

"I see…well if you are feeling better, why don't you go out and see a few of the racers. Today is their last day to arrive, I will see you later at the coliseum for my speech, or should I say the Avatar's speech" and with that, he disappeared with a wink.

Suddenly she heard him speak inside of her head, knowing he must've forgotten something, much to his slight annoyance in his voice.

'_Oh I almost forgot to tell you, you'll be performing at the opening ceremony. I'll tell you the details later, take care my dear_.'

Quickly she got out of bed, knowing the fresh air would do her good and that she needed it. "Well I best go see the racers, I wonder who's racing today for the first match?" she chanted at few words and her clothes reappeared on her body, replacing the white gown she had on before.

"Let us be off then Teto, don't want to miss out on all the fun" and she pulled her hood over her eyes and walked out of the room, thanking the doctors and nurses before leaving and heading towards the port.

* * *

"It's feels great to have solid ground under my feet, and the small traveling pods should be down at the port" she whispered to Teto, who poked his head out a few times to look around before hiding back inside her cloak.

Upon arriving at the port, Molly could see that the last racers were arriving from the giant pods.

'_There should be ninety-six racers in all, and there will be two races per day. So we'll be here for about a month and thirteen days_' she thought, making her way around the port while looking at all the racers coming and going to their pits, along with had they had brought from their home worlds .

Suddenly a loud screech sent her jumping back, her hood falling back as she spun back around to see a huge white and blue beetle, its wing flaps open, standing a few feet from her. "Ah, this is a Nourasia Beetle…I've never seen one up close before" the beetle made another screech at her, which made Teto hiss at the beetle in defense, baring his small teeth.

"Easy now, I'm not gonna hurt you. I think you can do that" she said slowly walking toward the creature, this seemed to calm it as its wing flaps lowered, allowing Molly to pet it. "You're friendly, aren't you?" she asked, petting above its head, the beetle hummed in response.

Teto hopped on her shoulder and mewed at the beetle, while Molly placed her hand near the beetle's mouth where it's licked her hand with its long thin tongue. Teto hopped down her arm where he tried to grab the beetle's tongue, only to get licked from up the face by it.

He ran right back up to her shoulder and hissed, before hiding in Molly's hood. "Oh Teto, don't be like that…he was just giving you a friendly kiss, weren't you?" the beetle licked her face in response, and she giggled at that.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing to my friend?" She clocked her head around to see a tall, blue eyed Nourasian boy standing behind her; he seemed puzzled by her being there.

"I'm sorry" she stood up and faced him "This must be your mount and beetle? I guess I got to close to him and didn't even notice until he screeched at me. Nearly made my ears bleed with how loud he was."

"I see… G'dar usually doesn't like anyone, but Canaan and me. He must've taken a liking you" he said smiling. Molly nodded until she caught him staring at her "Is something the matter?" she asked, to which he pointed to her hood.

"Is there something in your hood? I heard mewing, and that something appears to be moving" and just as he said that, Teto popped out of Molly's hair and looked at the Nourasian with his big green eyes. "Ah, this is my little friend, his name is Teto."

"He's a Fox-squirrel, I've never seen one before" he held his hand out to Teto, and he smelled his fingers before jumping out onto his arm. Teto ran up his arm and up to his neck where he began rubbing against the boy's neck "Well, he seems friendly" he said petting Teto's head.

Molly smiled at the two, and then the Nourasian's blue eyes were back on her. "Aren't you a human from Earth? Where is your team?" he asked, and Molly looked at him with confused eyes "Human…Earth? I don't know what you are talking about, I'm from Oban."

"Oban…but you look like a human to me, are you sure?" and she nodded.

"Yes, I am the apprentice of the Avatar, my name is Molly, but please keep that to yourself for now." His eyes grew wide, as this seemed to startle him "Apprentice of the Avatar, it's an honor then to meet you, I am—"

"Prince Aikka! We must hurry to our pit now!" said an older Nourasian from a few feet away from the two.

"Prince Aikka is it."

He looked at her "If I had known you were royalty, I would've been more courteous towards you" she laughed, and he bowed.

"No need" he took her hand and gently kissed it "My princess" and Molly slightly blushed.

He let go of her hand "I best go now; I hope to see you at the opening ceremony, Molly." Teto hopped off his shoulder and back onto hers; as Aikka led G'dar away she whispered "I hope to see you as well, Aikka."

"I have to say that Prince is quite the looker, but he must be taken by some princess back on his planet" she whispered to the little creature, who simply purred against her neck.

Molly had seen many of the racers, but didn't chat with them like she had done with Aikka; and what he said about her earlier still bothered her. '_Why did he say I was a human? I couldn't be…_' just then she spotted Satis helping a team load up their things onto the Alwas carrying creatures.

Satis hopped onto the front one, and began talking to someone "So you'll take us to our pit then, Satis, I believe your name was" it was a human male talking to her father.

Suddenly she saw the image of a tall human male with black hair and black eyes standing next to a human female that had long pink hair and red eyes; both were smiling at her.

'_What was that?_' she thought.

Looking at the second carrying creature, Molly noticed three male humans setting things up, two of them got their load up and headed over to get onto the first carrying creature.

Molly slowly walked over to the third human, who seemed near her age and maybe older "Hey Stan, could ya hand me that last box? Its sitting over there, the brown one" he seemed to be talking to her, but couldn't see her due to his back facing her and him carrying some things.

She looked over and saw the box, it seemed large, but she lifted it easily and handed over to the boy "Thanks Stan..." he blinked two times while looking at her "Who on Earth are you?"

Molly didn't know what to say, he quickly handed the last box up to the alien who loaded it up and turned back to her "I don't think I've seen you before, were you in the ship with us? Why are you here?" he thought she was a stowaway.

'_Molly, the opening ceremony is going to begin soon. You better go get ready for your performance, I'll see you there!_' said Satis in her head.

"I've gotta go" and she took off into the town toward the coliseum with the earth boy calling out to her.

"Hey where are you going?" but she was long gone.

"Hey Jordan, come on! We gotta hurry and get to our pit before the ceremony starts!" yelled Stan, and Jordan hurried on over to them '_Who was that girl? She was human…what's a human girl doing here on Alwas?_' he thought confused.

* * *

The racers had now all gathered in and around the coliseum, Aikka and his sword master Canaan sat near the front area '_I wonder where Molly will be?_' he had been keeping his eyes out for the girl since he had left for the racing pits.

But all his eyes found was the Crog racer, Toros, Colonel of the Crog Imperium and just seeing the Crog made him worry and slightly annoyed; he had also spotted the Earth Team, but Molly was nowhere to be found around them, leading him to believe that perhaps she was another alien that looked like a human but really wasn't.

Suddenly the crowds' voices began to die down as the three Alwas judges came forward from their place at the tower next to the huge circle tower where the racers would be paired up with each other. In the large circle monitor, the judges spoke "We declare the races of Alwas officially open!"

After a few seconds, the sky around the area began to get dark and lightning and thunder could be heard as the judges quickly bowed before a huge flash of lightning hit the top of the tower causing a powerful wind to blow through the area.

After the light dimmed down, everyone turned to the top of the tower to see a huge figure standing before them "The Avatar" said Don Wei, who seemed shocked as everyone else by his appearance and then silenced when he spoke.

"**Proud pilots, the truce of The Great Race of Oban has allowed you to prepare for this day in peace**" his voice was loud and powerful, as it commanded respect from the racers "**Your wait is now over. On Alwas you shall face one another, one on one, until only three remain.**"

"**There is only one rule; you may achieve victory by any means, as long as you do not attempt to take the life of your opponent. Race like the wind champions, towards the great finals on Oban; and towards the Ultimate Prize!**" with those final words to the racers, the Avatar vanished back into the sky, and the light returned to the area partly.

Suddenly all the racers were cheering, ready now for the races to begin, just then Satis appeared on the monitor with Teto sitting on his head, and silenced the crowd with his loud voice, though not as powerful as the Avatar's.

"Thank you all for hearing my Master's wise words, now before the first two races begin; the Avatar has asked his loyal apprentice to perform a cleansing ritual dance for all the racers. Don't want any evil spirits messing around with the races do we?"

Everyone began chatting now, no one had heard of the apprentice of the Avatar '_Where is Molly, perhaps I could get closer to see well_' Aikka thought looking around for the girl, over the heads of the many aliens.

Suddenly a black cloaked figure appeared in the center circle on the coliseum grounds, tribal music began playing, and everyone had their eyes on the figure in the center. From under her cloak, Molly could feel their stares and wonder while she could only smile in amusement.

"Now they shall see what I am capable of."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ritual Dance and the First Race**

As the tribal music began to get louder and louder, Molly rose her right hand up to her hood and yanked the cloak off her body to which it burst into flames, upon tossing into the air.

A deep emerald velvet top with see through white veils that went up to the base of her fingers, part of her stomach showed while resting at her hips was a long, heavily decorated deep emerald skirt with white and small gold jewels in the shape of flowers.

She still wore her floral crown, earrings, jade ankle bracelets, but the cursed flower stood out the most along with the demonic vine and thorn tattoos, to which gave her the appearance of something very deadly and poisonous.

The flames high over her head fused together, becoming a large clear glass sphere. Raising her left hand high over her head to which it fell into her palm. Soon Molly began chanting in an unknown language that none of the aliens seemed to know of; but the magic felt from the chanting could be felt right away.

'_This language…it must be from Oban, the magic I'm feeling is stronger than any I've ever felt before…perhaps it is even stronger than Nourasian magic_' Aikka thought, watching Molly continue to chant, the sphere now beginning to hover before her. To which when she spoke once more, her voice had an echoing affect like the Avatar when he had spoken only moments ago.

"**Bring forth the auras of these racers, so their minds may be untainted by darkness that may swim within their souls. By the power of Oban, I ask the auras to come forward and expose yourselves to the light before you!**"

At her command, each of the racers and those that worked with them began to glow brightly, each of their auras were different colors of all shades, dark and light, some even mixed with other colors. Slowly the auras pooled from the crowd and down into the center. Hovering around her like bees, many of the auras were larger than others, as others were hidden by the larger ones.

"So many auras, never imagined to see this…I think ours is the bright green and blue one" said Koji, who watched in amazement as the auras just danced around her in a perfect circle.

"She must be waiting for the first aura to come forward…wonder what is gonna happen" Stan muttered, watching closely.

Standing her ground in the center, Molly waited for the first aura to come forward face the light, but not a single one made a move towards her. '_Are none of these racers willing to come forward? If they don't hurry, the darkness will strike them!_' she thought, moving her eyes around looking at the auras that stood their ground, some moving around her, but not closer.

"**Come!****' **she commanded loudly, in which made the crowd flinch at how loud her voice had become** "****Are you racers who want to win? Then show me your flames! Come at me! COME!**" she taunted them, and this seemed to work.

A few auras came forward, one was deep bloody red mixed with black '_The Crogs…such darkness_' another was a warm orange with chalk white '_The __Byrussians…so sad, I wonder why._' The next one had techno like colors '_Ah, the Tehos…they are such a smart race, but they have too much pride._'

The next aura was pure black with a mix of white, to which she felt as if it was trying to peer into her very soul for something '_The Phils…strange, I feel like I've seen this one somewhere before._' The next two she could smile at, one was a lovely shade of green and ocean blue along with other colors that appeared to be lights of a city '_The Earthlings…they have darkness as well, from the war with the Crogs._' The last one was a rich royal blue and bright snow white, the colors of G'dar '_The Nourasians…the young prince, he and his people too have darkness in their hearts._'

The auras came into her circle and she felt the darkness that most of them shared, most of it was of war and loss, guilt, and pain, as well as a lot of hatred. "**Come at me, release the darkness inside or it will devour your souls!**" these words caused the Crogs charge her first, almost ready to take her down.

"It's attacking her!" Jordan cried, fearful of the girl's life, even though he didn't know her name, yet felt that he should help her in some way.

Then right before everyone's startled eyes, Molly grabbed the Crogs aura to her bare hands as it tried to fight her iron grip "So you'll attack me because I look weak, never judge by others looks!" she began chanting, and a terrifying scream of unknown words echoed from Crogs aura, before raced inside the sphere, only leaving behind a huge black smog where it once hovered.

"That is the darkness the aura left behind, there's so much…" Canaan stated, as he was surprised by the black mass, which appeared to be alive yet unmoving at the moment.

"**This is what is inside all of you! Now come at me! Show me why you are here!**" the other auras within the circle went at her, fueled by the darkness driving them to attack the girl chosen as. She grabbed the Tehos aura, and the darkness fell out without a fight; mixing with the smog and the aura went inside the sphere.

The two other auras attacked her, and she grabbed both of them at the same time and they fought back, trying to break free. She slammed the two onto the ground and pulled up the two clean auras in which rushed inside, the smog slowly covering the circle, and yet there were still many more auras for her to cleanse.

When it came for the Earthlings and Nourasians, they flew around her a few times before attacking her at the same time. Suddenly, the black smog around her reached up and grabbed both auras and tried to pull them down.

'_This hasn't happened before!_' Molly raced to free the Nourasian aura, as Aikka held his chest while breathing very heavily "S-Such power…" but he didn't pass out, he forced himself to remain awake.

The Nourasian aura raced inside the orb, but the Earthling aura was being pulled into the smog to which caused Rick Thunderbolt deep pain in his chest as well. "Rick! Hang on!" said Don, who was now worried for his racer.

Both Stan and Koji tried to make sure Rick didn't pass out while Jordan watched as Molly grabbed the aura before it was swallowed.

"**Release this aura! There will be no killing here!**" she yelled and pulled free the aura, she let it go and it headed on into the orb. She then turned to the other auras, and motioned them forward "**Come now or the smog with place a curse upon you! NOW COME!**"

Then to most the racers horror, all the auras charged at her at the same time '_Molly, get out of there!_' Aikka begged, fearing for her life as well as what was about to happen.

As they swarmed around her like angry animals, just as they were about to fall upon her like a violent rainstorm, Molly's body released a bright golden similar to the Avatar's and the darkness shot out of them, falling into the smog which covered whole floor of the coliseum.

The light soon faded and now Molly stood high over the smog with the orb now resting in her lap with the all ninety six auras swimming inside the glass orb; below her the black smog wavered and began creeping towards her.

"Amazing…" Stan whispered, and his team nodded in utter shock "Everyone…we could be looking at the next Avatar" said Don.

Molly got to her feet, and jumped into the air toward Satis and handed the sphere to him, whispering softly "The auras are cleansed, but now the ritual begins." Satis nodded and took the orb from her.

Returning to the coliseum, slowly she floated down into the smog; pushing it back upon touching the ground "**I now ask the darkness around me, to take on forms before me…now come and face me, if you dare.**"

The smog separated into seven black clouds around her, and took on the forms of tall shadowy raven like creatures with red eyes. Their beaks were large and deformed; they watched her for a few moments before attacking her with lightning speed that hardly anyone could see.

Leaping into the air and raised her arms back, suddenly the sound of ripping flesh entered everyone's ears; and Molly slammed down hard onto the ground causing a few cracks to appear. The thorn tattoos had broken through her skin, wrapping tightly around her legs and arms, while her red blood began dripping slowly down onto the floor.

She attacked two of the shadowy ravens; destroying them in mere seconds while the last five began to spin around her, before striking at the same time. Just when they got within inches of her, with one quick and hard flick they were ripped apart by the thorns. Leaving but only one left it; yet it had grown larger than the others, in which Molly noticed how it looked familiar to her, in which her heart nearly sunk in utter disbelief and fear.

"Canaletto" she whispered, horror filling her heart.

The raven went at her, and while Molly lashed at him, yet the thorns did nothing to him '_He is their creator…only one thing can make him disappear for now!_'

Molly jumped back and the thorns sank back painfully into her skin, leaving her wounds quite bloody; but she paid the pain no mind as she turned to look up at Satis, in which he nodded his head at her.

"**My lord and master, guardian of the planet Oban**" she began, turning back to the raven "**I ask for you to allow me to use the magic of Oban, to send this creature before me, back to the cursed place it was born from!**"

Hearing her words, a bright golden light shot down from the dark clouds, in which blinded everyone as that they were unable to look into the light at all. From the light appeared a tall golden staff with a jeweled symbol of the Creators.

'_This isn't Master's Satis's magic! It's another's!_' even Satis appeared confused by this new staff, as he was puzzled why the Creators would be getting involved at all. '_This staff…it has the symbol of the Creators…perhaps they sensed Canaletto?_' he thought, returning to watch his apprentice fight with his old enemy '_Eva…you mustn't let your guard down!_'

"_**Hear our words, Daughter of Oban**_" the many voices said to Molly, who appeared to be the only one to hear them at all. "_**We shall give you part of our power, so that you may see that The Great Race of Oban goes untainted by this creature before you; now send him back into the darkness from whence he came**_" the voices vanished, and Molly felt a great power pass into her body.

Her eyes became a glowing white and her vine tattoos became golden, and seven long translucent featherless wings appeared on her back, yet didn't connect to her body at all. She floated into the air and walked toward the shadow raven, which now had nowhere to run from the blinding light.

The racers were still unable to see what was happening, but they were clearly able to hear Molly's voice, yet most shook in fear for how god-like it echoed over them.

"**Creature of the darkness, your presence here is curse upon The Great Race**" she stared down at the raven, utter distain for it "**Now…be gone from my sight!**"

Pointing the staff towards the raven, she set the shadow aflame with blazing flames like a thousand suns, its screeches endlessly as it burned away, leaving nothing behind in its demise. Once the deed was done, the sphere flew up to the highest tower where the Avatar had stood, and suddenly shattered.

A huge colorful flame now stood high and proud above them "**The cleansing ritual is now complete…let the races begin.**" Slowly she returned to normal, as the light faded away allowing all the racers to finally seen once more.

The racers neither clapped or cheered, as they were in too much shock and awe; for Molly had shown them her power and many of them feared that power. The three judges now stepped forward and as the stone circle began to move, Aikka and Canaan had left to ready G'dar for the race since they had been told ahead of time that they were racing first.

"For the first race, its Nourasia VS Horthem!" two orb appeared on the circle, one with Nourasia's blue symbol and Horthem's green symbol.

"We'll stay around for this one" said Don "Keep your eyes and ears open everyone. We need to learn all we can about our future adversaries" everyone nodded, as the first racer came out.

Aikka led G'dar toward the middle, he spotted Molly sitting next to the flame and smiled at her, and she noticed and nodded at him. "May your race be blessed, my friend" she whispered, Teto and finally hopped up to the tower and jumped into her lap, purring as she petted him behind his ear.

The second racer appeared and stood next to G'dar, the gong was hit and the judges began chanting as the three locks on the gate slowly fell open. Both racers prepared themselves, once the last gate fell, they were off.

Horthem was in first with Aikka following fast behind the alien, as he tried to get ahead of him, it proved challenging due to the size of the racer's ship and the four sharp spikes that stuck out on both sides. He got trapped between the spikes but was able to pull back.

'_Looks like I'll have to use my arrows_' he drew out one arrow and bought the bow and arrow together and began chanting in Nourasian.

"_Unsakai Nurama Ubarar_" the arrow flashed a bright blue, and he took aim at the ship and let it fly right into the back pipe. The ship fell to the ground and Aikka flew before it and bowed before flying off, he had won the first race "He's even a gentleman while racing…don't you think so too, Teto?" he purred, agreeing with her.

"The afternoon races will be…Earth against Grooor, I wonder how that will go?" she said, looking into the flame. "Perhaps we should go see them, I wasn't able to talk to them when they first arrived" she soon was off towards the pits, to meet the Earth Team.

* * *

"_My little rose has such sharp thorns…who would've thought the Creators would appear after all these years?_" Canaletto laughed deeply, quite amused but not troubled.

"_But now there are weeds in my garden, getting close to my perfect rose. I best rid my garden of them before they destroy her beauty…my plans will not be stopped by them, I've waited too long to see my desires become a reality_" images of all the racers upon Alwas appeared before him, he singled out those who he saw unfit and your been quickly taken out.

Then he found the Earth Team and the Nourasia Team "_These two weeds are the ones…but I believe I shall take care of the Earth Team. They shall be the first to go…and then everything will fall into place_" he took the image of the Earth Team and destroyed it in his hand.

"_Old memories may return…memories that brought my Eva to me so long ago_" his demonic laugh echoed throughout the temple.


	5. Chapter 5

**Memories and the Disaster**

Molly had already made it to the Earth Team Pit, she noticed the three men from before '_Two of them must be the mechanics; and the other boy with the half colored hair…what does he do?_' she thought, changing back into her cloak and hood; she still wore her mask.

Upon reaching them, she looked at their star racer and a small memory of another star racer flashed in front of her for just a moment, yet the colors appeared to have pink and white. But she simply shook it off; calling out to them "Your star racer is very odd, I've never seen one shaped like that" her voice seemed to startle them as they spun around.

Jordan ran out front to see who it was; he saw that it was the girl from before "Ah it you, the Avatar's apprentice, right?" she laughed at him "I have a name you know" he slightly chuckled "Really, because if so I didn't catch it at all."

Then she caught him off guard as she leaned in close to his ear and whispered "Its Molly, you remember that now, Gunner Boy."

She walked over to the ship leaving Jordan slightly red in the face, she began to walk around the ship; liking the style of it '_I wonder what's like to fly it, wish I could_' she then noticed that the two mechanics were whispering and looking at her.

"May I ask why you two are whispering so much?" she said jumping in front of them, making them jump in turn "S-Sorry about that..." said the black haired one, while the dark skinned one just laughed.

"We're just surprised to see someone as important as you here" he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I just wanted to see the next racers for the afternoon match, I'm looking forward to it" she said smiling at them.

They both blushed and chuckled "So tell me about your star racer, I like the style of it" both of them grinned widely at each other.

"This here is our baby! The Whizzing Arrow!" said Stan, while Koji shook his head at his partner "We built it on Earth and brought it here for the races, it has a sister unit in the back. This is number one; she's got loads of things on her!"

Jordan came over to the three "I'm Jordan, the gunner for this ship" he pointed at the other two "This is Stan and Koji, they are like brothers from the first time I met them."

"Where is your racer?" she said, looking around for the other member of the team "Yeah there is Rick Thunderbolt, our racer champion from Earth, and then there is—" Jordan was cut off by a booming voice from above them.

"What are you all doing? We have a race in a few hours; we have no time to waste here people!" Molly looked up to see an older human with white and black lined hair, to which he seemed familiar to her.

"Yes sir!" said both Stan and Koji, the muttered a sorry to her and got back to work before they would get another earful. Molly stood by Jordan as the man walked down and over to them, a very serious expression upon his face "Jordan, who is this girl?" he stated, narrowing his gaze slightly upon Molly.

"Don Wei sir, this is...the Avatar's apprentice" now he seemed surprised and Jordan stepped aside.

Don looked over her, his hand behind his back and a look Molly didn't seem to like "Why are you here? We are busy and have no time to talk to anyone at the moment" and she finally noticed it, he didn't like her being there at all.

'_What did I ever do to this man, so rude_' she thought, standing her ground "I meant no harm, Mr. Wei...I just wanted to see this afternoon's racers."

"I don't think I can trust someone who wears a mask and pokes around other racers business, and I don't even care if you work for the Avatar" he said turning around and walking away.

'_Why I've never met a ruder man in my life! I pray their racer is much nicer whenever I meet them!_' she turned to Jordan, her expression tightened. "I best take my leave since your leader doesn't like me very much, I wish you and your racer luck this afternoon" he tried to stop her when another voice called out.

"Hey miss, sorry about Don's choice of words toward ya" she turned back around and saw a very well built man with shoulder length black hair and black shades, he was dressed in a racing suit "Oh, hey there Rick!"

'_So this is Earth's racer...seems a lot nicer than the other human, Don Wei_' she thought as the man walked over to them "So you are Rick Thunderbolt, the racer of Earth?" she asked.

He nodded "Yeah, that's me, and you're that apprentice of the Avatar" she nodded at him, and then he gave her an odd look "Is something the matter?"

"Are you a human by any chance? You kinda look like one, could ya take off the mask so I could see" Jordan gave Rick a surprised look. "Uh Rick, she keeps her mask on because—" he was cut off by Molly's voice.

"It's alright Jordan, it would be rude if I only showed my face around you" Rick gave Jordan a grin and he quickly shook his head at him, Molly loosened her mask and took it off her face and looked at them with her red eyes.

"Is that better?"

Jordan felt his face flush again "Y-Yeah" now that he had a better look at her; she really did look like a human "You are a human!" said Rick, but Molly shook her head and Teto popped out of her hood.

"You both are the second and third person today that has said that today! I'm from Oban, how can I possible be a human?" she said, making her mask vanish "You best get ready, the race is going to start. Good luck out there."

Before they could say anything, she had zipped out of the hanger in a flash "Hey guys, the ship's already for ya! Let's gear up so you all can head out for the race!" said Stan, and Rick and Jordan looked at each other with silent thoughts before heading over to the ship.

* * *

The stone dial slowly spun around and two orbs appeared to show the next two racers "And now! It's Grooor VS Earth!" said the head judge, as the second race of the day began.

Grooor was ready and waiting for the Earth Team, soon they flew in next to him and he headed inside his ship. Soon the gong was hit and the chanting began, once the gate was fully open the two were off with flying speed.

Grooor knocked them around and fired at them, soon Jordan let loose his gun on the alien "Line me up! I don't have a clear shot!" he yelled to Rick.

"He's all yours!"

Jordan took aim, and fired at the ship "Take that! You alien scum!" his fires didn't seem to do much; once they reached a tunnel; Grooor began firing at them again and soon hand them pinned to the wall.

Rick broke away and raced after the alien "This race is getting good; the Earthlings are doing very well" said Satis, who joined Molly to get a better view of things.

* * *

"Yes, they are doing very well. I believe they will win this race" she said smiling at him, suddenly she saw the image of a ship beginning to explode and other of all the smoke a fire from the destroyed ship with a black shadow flying over it.

'_Something is...wrong..._' she looked back at the Whizzing Arrow, it was now flying through the long canyon with Grooor hot on its tail, to which she felt something emitting from one of the engines. '_There is a bomb inside of the star racer!_' her wings unfurled and she shot off the tower when the Whizzing Arrow came out onto the beach.

"Molly!" Satis yelled as she zipped off "Where are you going?"

Aikka had raced over to the coliseum to see the race, only he spotted Molly zipping off the tower "What is Molly doing?" he looked toward the monitor and saw the Earth Team's star racer coming closer to the finish line.

* * *

Molly raced next to the right wing of the Whizzing Arrow "Huh?" Rick saw her for only a few seconds before she stuck her hands into the right engine, and pulled out a large football shaped container filled with purple liquid before shooting off into the sky.

There was no hole left from her hand, and just as Rick was about to win, a pair of red eyes appeared before him "_You won't get away that easily_" and then part of the right engine slammed into the ground and caught fire as he passed the finish line.

Helpers were already putting the flames out just minutes after the crash, Don Wei quickly headed down to see if his racer and gunner were aright. Others were watching Molly race into the sky with the still ticking bomb in her hands '_I only have ten seconds before it blows, I have to get higher!_'

**Ten**

Jordan had popped out of the back of the ship coughing just as Don arrived "I'm ok Don!" but Don didn't seem to notice.

"Where's Rick?" he saw the racer being carried away on a stretcher, he raced over to Rick's side "Rick, Rick! Hang on" he said touching his shoulder "I know you'll make it."

"Very touching" Rick said weakly and turned to look at Don with a small smile "But it's only because you need me."

**Nine**

**Eight**

"Don't worry...I didn't come all this way just to blow it...in the first race" Rick then started coughing before his passed out "Rick!"

**Seven**

**Six**

"Stan!" yelled Koji "That thing that she pulled out of the Whizzing Arrow was a...a..."

"What was it Koji?"

He looked at him with horror "A bomb...and it's got five seconds left before it blows up!"

**Five**

**Four**

Aikka watched Molly get higher and higher '..._Something is going to happen...but what?_' he feared for her, but could only watch her ascend higher and higher into the clear afternoon sky.

**Three**

**Two**

"I'm not gonna make it..." she whispered, quickly letting go of the bomb with only two seconds left.

**One**

**Zero**

The bomb exploded high above them all, the crowd let out screams "MOLLY!" Aikka yelled as soon as he saw the girl falling from the sky at high speed.

"Molly!" Satis soon began chanting and the ocean water spun into the air like a cyclone, and grabbed her before she could fall any farther. The water moved her over to the sands just out, and rested her down before falling back; Aikka had already made it to her side when the water returned to the ocean.

She had many burns and most of her body was bruised up from the bomb, he kneeled down and carefully picked her up into his arms "Hang on Molly, just hang on" he begged, he then raced over to the Alwas aliens and placed her on the stretcher.

Teto raced onto his shoulder, having appeared from Satis's side "Don't worry Teto, she'll be aright...I pray she will" he whispered to the creature as it made crying sounds for its master. Jordan headed off with Don, but saw Molly and his heart hurt "She saved us both...we could've died" he muttered before following after Don and the passed out Rick.

Satis watched Molly disappear into the crowd "Oh Molly...why did you take such a large risk? You may a have powers from Oban, but you must very forget that you are still a mortal...I pray for your recovery, as well as the Earth Team's."

He looked at the flame, it now appeared weak, and sad "Even the flame weeps...but this is The Great Race of Oban, even if I myself hate it sometimes" he disappeared without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rivalry and Molly's Decision**

Canaan walked into the Nourasian pit, only to see Aikka talking to G'dar, and he was holding a bouquet of the Royal Family's flower, the rare pure blue Star Lily '_Now what is Prince Aikka doing with those?_' he thought, walking over to him.

"Prince Aikka" the boy stopped petting G'dar and stood up looking at Canaan "Yes?"

"May I ask why you have a bouquet of blue Star Lilies? Are they a gift from Queen Nori?" Aikka shook his head at him; he looked down at the lilies.

"I asked my mother to send some, I was going to give them as a get well present for Molly" he said, and his master looked confused "She is the Avatar's apprentice...she's been in the hospital for a day now since the event two days ago. I'm going to visit her now."

"The apprentice, my Prince...it would be best if you didn't become too familiar with the girl" Aikka looked taken aback by his words.

"Canaan, Molly is the first friend I've made outside of Nourasia...I feel that we have a lot in common, I better go now" he said, before running off toward the hospital in town.

* * *

"Where are you going with all those flowers, Jordan?" Stan laughed when he spotted Jordan "I don't think that is the kind of gift you would give to our racer!"

Jordan glared at Stan before grinning "Stan you idiot! These flowers are for Molly, I'm gonna go thank her for saving me and Rick's butt" he looked at the bright blue Periwinkles in his arms.

He began to walk away "Give her our thanks as well!" yelled Koji, Jordan waved at them before running off toward the hospital.

* * *

"Are you feeling better Molly?" asked Satis, who took a sip of his tea "Yes, Master Satis...my burns and bruises are almost completely healed."

Molly looked the same, but still ached from the explosion "You could've died, please don't try anything like that again...gave me a heart attack I say" she smiled at him from the bed.

Teto hadn't left her side once since she arrived at the hospital, he slept on her lap peacefully "I best be off now, have to do see what the judges will do about the Earth Team's race...there may be a rematch within a day or two" he said "Get some rest Molly, I'll see you later...oh I almost forgot!"

He made a pure white ocarina appear; it had the symbol of the Avatar engraved around the mouth piece area. It had beautiful gold and silver flower petals painted around it "Though your birthday has passed, I wanted to give you this...rest easy now" Satis was gone without another trace.

Molly picked the ocarina up "It's so beautiful...I wonder how it sounds" she placed her thumbs on the two holes behind and then placed her fingers on the four holes at the bottom and on the top.

She then began to play a melody that Oban used to sing through the trees and the life when she was a small child '_Oh how I long to return to Oban once again...I miss the singing of the Drudgers, and all the life there_' the tune echoed through the walls of the hospital and gave many of those there a peace of mind.

* * *

Both Aikka and Jordan had come in different ways, both asking where they could locate Molly's room.

After a few minutes, the crossed each other's path while on their way to her room "Oh, you're the gunner for the Earth Team...I saw what happened to your racer, I hope he will get better" Jordan just nodded and looked at Aikka's flowers.

"Are those flowers for Molly?" he asked, giving Aikka a glare.

Aikka noticed his glared, but didn't take any action for it "Yes they are I'm here today to see how she is doing."

An angry spark passes over them both, as they both felt something for Molly, just before it could get any worse a familiar mew made them look ahead.

Teto was running down the hall towards them, he jumped up onto Aikka's shoulder "Hello again Teto" the creature rubbed against his neck and purred.

"It's that fur ball that was with Molly..." Jordan didn't seem to like how Teto was giving the Nourasian all the attention "Teto is a Fox-squirrel, and he belongs to Molly."

Teto could see the fire between the two, and quickly hopped off Aikka's shoulder "Teto?" he mewed at them before running down the hall and into a room. Both the Earthling and Nourasian walked toward the room; soon they heard the soft melody playing inside the room.

"Molly?" Aikka asked, before he slowly opened the door and walked inside with Jordan following behind him. They saw Molly sitting in bed playing a wind instrument, they melody seemed to calm their spirits; soon she noticed them and stopped playing "Prince Aikka and Jordan, hello there."

Aikka walked over and sat on Molly's right side, while Jordan stood at the end of the bed. "I brought you Star Lilies, they are the Nourasian Royal Family flower, my mother grows them in her private garden" he handed them to her, and she inhaled their scent "They smell wonderful, thank you Prince Aikka; and your mother as well."

She looked at Jordan "What are those flowers called? They are so cute!" Jordan slightly blushed and walked over and handed them to her "They're called Periwinkles, the blue ones mean early friendship. My grandmother loved them as a child, the whole house used to smell like them!"

Molly smiled at the little flowers "They're lovely Jordan, thank you" Jordan became a little redder "Y-Your welcome, it's a thank you present from the Earth Team. After all you saved both me and Rick...I gotta go see how Rick's doing, so I'll see you later maybe!"

With that said, he was out of the room and down the hall without another word "Periwinkles...we have a flower almost like it on Nourasia" said Aikka, he touched one of the small flowers.

"Tell me Prince Aikka, does the Star Lily have a meaning to it?" she asked, looking at the prince; Aikka thought for a moment and smiled at her.

"The Star Lily is a symbol of majestic beauty and fated friendship; it is given only to those who the Royal Family sees as true friends, and sometime even..." he paused for a moment.

"Who else?" she asked, wanting to know more; Aikka chuckled "I can't seem to remember who else, how silly of me."

"Really now?" she didn't seem to believe him, and Teto mewed as if to say the same thing.

Aikka petted the little creature upon his head "You don't believe me either?" Teto mewed at him again and all Aikka could do was laugh "So unfair."

Molly rested her head on the pillows; suddenly she found herself very tied and slowly closed her eyes, just had he began speaking again "So Molly—" he stopped and saw that she had finally fallen asleep "Good night Molly, get some rest."

* * *

_Molly opened her eyes to only pitch black all around her "Where am I?" she began walking around in the darkness, which seemed utterly endless._

_Suddenly she felt something wet and sticky underneath her "What is this?" she bent down and touched it but upon pulling her hand back up; she saw scarlet red blood upon her fingertips, still fresh from what she could see._

_She screamed at the sight when the blood lit up and all around her where countless bodies bathed in blood "W-W-What is all this?" she screamed "Who's done all this?"_

"_You have my dear rose" Molly could feel the clawed hands wrap around her frozen body "You killed all those who stood in your way...they were all imperfect, no longer needed._"

_She began shaking her head, refusing to believe such things "N-No...I didn't do this...I couldn't have" she whispered, suddenly her crown shattered and the vine and thorn tattoos came to life and began to wrap around her; forming a cocoon of thorns. Slowly they began to yank her down into the darkness and blood; the more she tried to free herself the more it tugged harder._

_As she felt her sight going blurry, she tried to reach out again, praying that someone would grab hold of her. Before subsuming, Molly felt a familiar grip around her hand, pulling her out of the darkness and blood._

* * *

"Now listen up everyone" said Don to the other three men "I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that we've been granted a rematch today...and the bad news is…Rick is out for a least a week" the three of them all glance at one another, shock and worry on each of their faces.

"No way!" Stan stated, tightening his hands.

"We can't race without a pilot" Koji stated, crossing his arms.

They all looked lost, while Don began to think for a few minutes until he suddenly spoke up "Jordan!" the boy looked up at him "Until further notice, you will be promoted to alternate pilot of the Earth Team."

Jordan looked shocked "M-Me? But Sir I..." Don walked over and placed his hands on Jordan's shoulders "Come now my boy, this is not the time for false modesty. I know you'll do just fine" though Jordan didn't see it that way at all.

The headed down and pulled the Arrow II into the hanger, when Jordan saw it he seemed very shaken "Here it is Jordan, the Arrow II right out of the box, what do ya think?" said Koji.

Stan placed his elbow on Jordan's right shoulder "Be gentle, it's her first time. Hey I guess that's true for both of you!" Jordan gave Stan a scared grin. They hurried him into the cockpit, and went up to the control room to get things started.

Molly, on the other hand, had heard from Satis about the Earth Team's rematch when she left the hospital '_Are the judges of Alwas fools? I don't think any of the men besides Rick that can race!_' she raced that the wind to the Earth Team pit, Teto's claws gripped tightly onto her shoulder as the wind carried her along.

Just as she reached their pit, the Arrow II zipped out of the hanger at break necking speed, so much that it began spinning around in mid air and raced around the large lake, while also hitting a few trees.

"Oh by the will of Oban!" she leaped into air raced after the crazy star racer, questioning who it was.

The second the Arrow II hit one of the stone pillars causing the glass of the cockpit to break slightly, when she heard Jordan's screaming voice "SOMEBODY GET ME OUTTA THIS THING!"

"Hang on Jordan!" she raced on the cockpit and saw that he flying the star racer like a mad man!

"Jordan! Give me the controls!" she says jumping into the cockpit, she notices that her legs are too short for the gas pedals; she sits on his lap and takes the steering controls from him "I'll fly this thing and you do the gas! Can you handle that Jordan?"

He didn't speak, but quickly nodded his head.

In just seconds, Molly had the Arrow II under her total control, and with Jordan's help, steered it back to the hanger and slowly backed it up inside and parked it. "Well that wasn't too hard...was it Jordan?" she turned to see that he had passed out.

"Oh dear...you better stick with the guns from now on."

The other three had raced down from the control room, and just saw Molly hop out of the cockpit with Jordan slung over her shoulder "Are you Earthlings crazy? Jordan could've died from that!" she yelled at them, jumping onto the ground and set Jordan down.

After seeing that he was alright, she looked back at the three who were staring at her with wide eyes, though both Stan's and Koji's mouths hung open. "What?" Stan and Koji ran over to her.

"That was amazing, how did you know how to fly the Arrow II?"

"Could you be the Earth Team's pilot? You're a great pilot; we'll just need to change the cockpit seat for you since you're legs are short."

Molly looked at them like they were crazy "I'm sorry, but I can't take your offer...it would be cheating, since I am not a member of the Earth Team" she flew out of the hanger and looked back at them. "I wish you luck on your race...I wish i could do something to help...I'm sorry" she said before flying off back toward the tower.

Don walked up to the two mechanics, you were checking on Jordan "Looks like there is no other option..." the two looked at him, knowing that they would have to abandon the race without a pilot.

"I will pilot the Arrow II until Rick returns."

Both looked at him, horror and shock written on their faces "WHAT?"

* * *

**I still like this ending, lol! - MH-93**


	7. Chapter 7

**Resemblance and the New Pilot**

"I wonder how the Earth Team will do in their rematch, not having their racer with them" said Satis who stood on top of the tower, Molly sitting beside him with worry written all over her face.

"Why so gloomy?" she looked at him, her red eyes unblinking "You know very well!" she nearly yelled, before quieting down "I'm sorry Master..." Teto looked up at her from her lap, while Satis put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's like I told you! The Earth Team has no chance in this rematch! Jordan is horrible pilot…they evened asked me to become the Earth Team pilot!"

He flinched and stared down at her with wide eyes "They asked you to their pilot?" Molly nodded her head "Yes...but I turned down their offer, because it would be cheating since I am not a part of their team."

'_I've been keeping so many things from you Eva...but how can I tell you that you're really from Earth and that your real father is here?_' he had many thoughts on his mind, and he didn't want to hurt Molly in any kind of way. '_For ten years I've raised her like she was my own daughter...how can I tell her it's a lie?_'

"The race is starting...I wonder how things will go?" Molly whispered, deeply worried.

The Alwas Team soon left and the judges spoke "The next race is a rematch, I now call forth Grooor!" a ship soon appeared, but it had been badly damaged from the last race it shook at it took its place "And now I call forth the Earth Team!"

Molly watched for the Arrow II, and after a few minutes, it flew in almost like a speed demon. It quickly took its place and the cockpit opened up, Molly's mouth dropped open "I am Don Wei, I'll be racing until our racer returns" the judges looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"Let the race begin!"

'_Don Wei you are a fool! You can't race; you could die along with Jordan! Grooor won't make this any easier!_' she thought as the two racers' prepared themselves for the gate to open.

Once they took off, Molly watched the monitor as the Earth Team was off to a bad start; and Grooor didn't want to win like that. He was now toying with them, and throwing Don and Jordan for a loop '_They'll crash if this keeps up! I have to do something!_' Don was now spinning out of control and Molly looked at Satis.

"Master..." he looked at her "What is it Molly?" he saw something in her eyes, and it worried him.

Teto hopped up onto her shoulder "Please forgive me for what I am about to do, but I can't let this go on. You may give me my punishment once this race is over..." she jumped off the tower and unfurled her wings and raced after the Arrow II.

"Molly!" Satis could now only watch as she flew off "I could never punish you Molly...but I have a plan, if you can win this race" he disappeared without another word.

* * *

"Hey Don! Can you even drive this thing?" yelled Jordan, who was trying not to freak out; but with Don driving like a mad man.

"I am driving Jordan! Y-You take care of the guns!" he yelled, they had already reached the water farms and Grooor still wasn't done with them yet "I will have my revenge against you humans, Grooor promises that!" said the team alien, as he fired at them.

"Oh Maya...how did you ever drive a star racer?" Don whispered, recalling the image of his beloved wife holding their five year old daughter "Maya...Eva" a tear ran down his race, and he slowly began to let go of the steering.

"Don Wei, you are truly the biggest fool I have ever met!" he snapped back into reality, and looked up to see Molly fade through the cockpit glass "M-Molly, why are you—" the Arrow II was hit in the back and he was thrown from the seat.

"Don!" she saw that he was simply shaken, but now she had to deal with the race and Grooor, and fast!

'_Their stander seat is too large for me...I'll have to use my powers and wings to take control of the ship!_' she sat down in the chair and let her wings take control of the Arrow II, within minutes she had become one with the star racer.

"Don Wei" he slowly looked up at her "I will help you win this race, please hold on!" he nodded at her; suddenly he saw the image of Maya sitting in the chair before it quickly vanished '_Maya?_'

"Jordan! This is Molly; I've taken over the Arrow II! I'm going to win this race for the Earth Team!"

Jordan was shocked, unsure of what to say "So please do whatever you can to help us win!"

"You got it Molly!"

Molly now made the Arrow II get back onto the track as Grooor lashed out at them again, but he missed each time; while Jordan laid a heavy beating on him. '_It's so strange...this feeling I have while racing this ship...it's like a memory, but from where I wonder?_'

Little did she know, that she was racing in the same style as her famous mother, Maya Wei, and Don was in almost in complete shock though his sight was blurry '_Who is this girl? She appears human in every way...but she's flying like you…Maya_' suddenly he saw the image of his beloved daughter, whom he abandoned ten year ago.

"E-Eva..." he whispered, unable to reach out to her; before he suddenly passed out.

Molly had down reached the beach and Grooor was close behind "Once this race is over...I may be sent back to Oban as punishment for helping the Earth Team" Jordan was the only one that heard, his eyes widening.

"What do ya mean you'll be punished? The Avatar isn't gonna send you back is he?"

She don't answer, and Jordan looks back to see Grooor getting closer, he aims his gun at him "Oh no you don't!" quickly firing at the ship, causing it to tear apart and fall into the sand, just as they passed the finish line.

"We won!" he yelled cheerfully.

Molly landed the Arrow II down and opened the cockpit and the crowd behind her cheered; Aikka caught her looking his way and waved, but she turned away and looked up at the top of the tower flame.

"Looks like we'll be heading home early Teto" the fox-squirrel drooped his ears and mewed at her sadly.

Jordan popped out of the back and looked up at Molly, she looked at him "I was glad to have met you Jordan, and Prince Aikka...you two have been my first friends outside of Oban" she said, floating up to the judges.

"Molly!" he called out her, but she didn't turn around; when she reached the judges she spoke calmly to them and all those in the crowd "What I have done is something that is not allowed within The Great Race of Oban; and my master, the Avatar himself will see that I am rightfully punished...but I don't regret what've done today."

Before anyone could react, the clouds over head grew dark and everyone knew why.

The Avatar was coming.

"Molly...she wasn't kidding about him coming to punish her, I hope it's nothing too harsh" he said, kissing his dog tags as he watched Molly hover over above.

Lightning hit the top of the tower, and the Avatar appeared floating over the flame "_**My apprentice, come forward before me**_" Molly obeyed and flew within her master's line sight; she fell to her knees mid air and bowed before him.

"My Master, I know what I've done will not go untouched" she looked up at him, not even afraid of what could happen to her "I will take whatever punishment is fit for me; I will take it with honor my Master."

Aikka was amazed by Molly's words '_Such grace...she is truly loyal to the Avatar, I've never seen someone like her_' he thought, wondering what the Avatar's punishment would be to her.

The Avatar stared into Molly's eyes for what seemed like forever, until he finally spoke "_**It is true that you won a race for the Earth Team, in the place of their true racer whom is still resting**_" he glared down at the three judges who shook in fear and terror.

"_**But there is no punishment needed since you saved the Earth Team twice my daughter, instead I ask that you become the Earth Team's pilot until their racer returns to take his place**_." Her eyes widened in utter shock and debrief, but was overall beaming with utter joy.

"_**Will you become the pilot for the Earth Team?**_"

She looked at him and smiled brightly "Yes my master! I will pilot the Arrow II for the Earth Team" she floated back on her feet and bowed before him.

"_**I shall take my leave, but I shall return for the semi-finals! Until then, race as you always have!**_" he said before disappearing back into the sky.

Molly flew down to Jordan, who seemed shocked by all that had happened "So...I guess that means we'll be partners for a while" Molly nodded and have him a quick hug before pulling him up and into the cockpit.

"You better hang on Jordan, I'm going to lift the Arrow II back to the hanger!" and before everyone's eyes, Molly used her powers to lift the Arrow II into the air; she then raced off toward the Earth Team pit with at bright smile on her face.

* * *

Later that day, it was known throughout Alwas that the daughter of the Avatar was racing among them; other still called her the apprentice while few called her the daughter. Some were scared to go near her, and Molly learned this after she had returned to watch the remainder of the races.

She had hovered of the crowd and many of the silence themselves until she had reached the tower, Molly brought her hood up and wrapped her cloak around her body with Teto curled up on her lap.

"Seems I've made a mess of things" she looked to her left to see Satis sitting next to her, a frown on his face. "Master...no they were already scared of me when they first saw me, now they are only more wary. I can't blame them at all."

"Your race isn't until the day after tomorrow, what are you going to do on your day off?" he asked, a small smile on his face.

"I'm not sure myself...perhaps I'll practice with the Arrow II, the feel of the ship is so familiar to me" she said, petting Teto as he slept soundly.

Satis stroked his beard "I see...well I must be off, I've got to go see how the other two planets are doing" and he was gone the next second.

* * *

When night had fallen, Molly had visited the Earth Team before they shut down for the night '_Guess I'll head back to the tower before I go to sleep_' Teto was fast asleep inside her hood.

Just then she noticed a hanger was still open, and the lights were on "Now who could still be awake?" she flew down toward the hanger, and inside was the Nourasian beetle G'dar '_I had no idea they were so close to the Earth Team_' she hovered closer toward G'dar.

Suddenly his eyes open and opened his wing flaps and screeched at her "G'dar! Shh my friend" she said hovering over to his face; he quickly folded down his flaps "That's a good boy."

She gently petted him "Is Aikka around?" she asked him, G'dar made a humming sound to say as if he didn't know where his master was "I see...I guess while I'm here I'll play a lullaby for you."

She pulled out her ocarina, and began playing a soft tune that slowly made G'dar fall asleep; the lamps within the hanger dimmed their flames until only the night sky above them shined through. Soon she stopped playing and put her instrument away "Good night G'dar" she kissed his head and flew out of the hanger and towards the tower.

Emerging from the shadows, Aikka walked up to G'dar and smiled at him "You fell fast asleep my friend, I almost did myself...perhaps next time I'll play my biwa with her next time" he whispered, petting G'dar's head before heading to close the hanger's doors.

"Good night...my dear friend" he whispered, taking one look into the night sky before he headed off to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Training and Music**

Don Wei stood in front of his desk and breathed a heavy sigh "Better get this over with" he pressed the large red button with his good hand, since his left arm was in a sling from yesterday race.

A red light scanned him, and soon he found himself standing in front of the president of Earth "Mr. President, we have made it through the first round of the pre selections...we have the Avatar's daughter" he didn't seem to like using the word "To thank for helping us, she will be our pilot until Rick recovers."

"The Avatar's daughter?" the president said, smiling a little and that made Don worry "With her racing, surely the Avatar will be on our side...this is good news Don; keep that girl with the Earth Team for as long as you can" and just before Don could say anything, the communications with Earth shut off.

"Mr. President...he mustn't even think he can use her as a puppet, the Avatar could easily send her back to Oban" he muttered, heading out of the room to find his crew.

Stan and Koji were fast asleep since today they had no races today, but would work on the Arrow II once they got up; since they would have to train Molly today on how to fly their ship. So he headed down towards the hanger and spotted Jordan sitting on the stairs drinking hot coffee "Up early I see" Jordan turned his head and looked at him.

"Would you have any idea where Lady Molly would be?" he asked, Jordan turned back to his coffee and shook his head "No sir, I haven't seen her since yesterday...I would guess she'll be in town."

"Well then you better go find her! Time is wasting and we must teach her how to pilot the Arrow II!" Jordan looked back at him and stood up "A-Ah yes sir! I'll find her right away!" he handed Don his cup and took off, before he ran right into one of the tubes and then took off outside in search of Molly.

* * *

Near one of the smaller ports of town, she decided to take a small break in one of the local bars. Upon walking into the bar with her hood down, many of the aliens inside grew quiet and whispered to each other.

She let them do as they pleased and headed over to the bar and took a seat, the head bartender came up to her "What's it gonna be?"

"Guadean Water" he nodded and handed her a blue cup pouch "Here ya are" she nodded her head at him and began drinking quietly; while the aliens around her stared or went back to whatever they were doing before she had entered.

As she and Teto minded their own business, a tall familiar figure had entered the bar and brought everyone to a dead silence, it was Grooor and he was searching for the Earth Team pilot; and Molly was his target!

As he made his way to the bar everyone moved away, suddenly a drunken green lizard like alien stood in front of him.

"Hey G-Grooor, at least no one can say you lack courage!" he laughed turning the other way "I mean, after being humiliated by those kids" he laughed and some other joined in his laughter "Any racer would've hidden in a very deep hole!" he laughed, unknown that he a just pissed Grooor off even more!

"If I ever dig a very deep hole, it will be your grave!" he hit the lizard over towards a table and broke it in half, he then continued to walk over to Molly; now everyone was trying to hide from Grooor, knowing he was out for blood.

Teto began hissing very loudly as Grooor came closer "Hush Teto" she whispered and he went to hide in her hood; Molly stood up and turned to Grooor as he stood in front of her "You know why I am here."

"You've come to congratulate me for winning" she taunted him and this only angered him "Guess again!" he tried to grab her throat, but missed as she had jumped away "Grooor has never lost a race! He is a fighter! A champion above champions! You have robed Grooor of his victory!" he yelled at her.

"If you wish to fight me, let us take this outside so that we don't destroy anything else" she said and he only charged at her, she jumped into the air and grabbed his back pipe and floated over to the door with him "I'm sorry for the disturbance" and flew out of the bar.

Aikka, who had been sitting on the second floor, stopped drinking and ran out of the bar and after Molly and Grooor '_Are you really going to fight Grooor? Molly what are you thinking?_' he thought running outside toward the docks where Molly had set Grooor down on a large cluster of rocks.

She landed on a nearby tree "We will fight here Grooor, but I have no plans of losing" she removed her cloak and let it hang on the branch of the tree.

This time she wore a black swordsman shirt with small rips along the sleeves, it left part of her waist showing, a pair rich brown knee length pants that had a long red scarf that hung at her waist with one part of it hanging above her knees "The first that gives up loses" her crown glowed and her long hair was pulled into a high ponytail with only a few loose strands hanging at the side.

Jordan had just arrived on the scene and saw that everyone seemed to be watching something "Now what is going on?" he headed up onto the dock and noticed Prince Aikka was there "Hey can somebody tell me what the heck is going on?"

Aikka didn't look at Jordan "Come take a look for yourself, Grooor just challenged Molly to a fight!"

"What?" he ran over and looked toward the rock clusters; he saw both Grooor and Molly fighting each other, each time Grooor would strike at her Molly just missed each of his blows. Steam blew out from his holes "You are half your size" he yelled, getting ready to strike again "And soon I will reduce you to nothing!" he lashed out at her.

"Half your size" she missed his arm and moved around "But twice the speed!" she was soon behind him and tore his back pipe in half. Grooor spun around to whip her, but she had gone around at his side and did a high kick in his face which knocked him out in one blow.

"Game set and match" her cloak reappeared on her arm with Teto on her shoulder, she looked over see a whole crowd cheering. She noticed Aikka was among them and hopped back over to the dock "Aikka!"

Aikka reached her first "I must say that was an amazing fight, perhaps next time I'll show you how we fight on Nourasia" he said smiling at her "That would be fun, I'll look forward to that."

"Hey Molly!" Jordan called, walking over to them.

"Oh Jordan, what are you doing here?"

"Don Wei asked me to come find you, since you're gonna be our pilot; he wants you to know how to work the Arrow II" he said, before giving Aikka a look "Let's go back, I don't wanna hang out forever with the lapdog of the Crogs."

"Jordan!"

Aikka glared at him and put a hand on his dagger "The Nourasians are no one's lapdogs!" Molly put herself in between them "Stop it you two, now!" she looked at Jordan "You go on back to the hanger, I'll be there shortly."

"But Molly" she pointed her finger at him "No buts Jordan, now go" he sighed and left without another word.

She turned back to Aikka "I'm sorry Aikka" he shook his head.

"It isn't your fault, Jordan who should be the one saying sorry...not you" his hands went to his side "I best leave now, come visit whenever you can."

Just as he was about to leave, Molly reached for his hand "Aikka...if you would like to hear me play my ocarina again, come to the tower tonight when no one is around. But only if you wish too, see you later" she said, before taking off toward the Earth Team pit.

He chuckled slightly "Seems I've doubted her keen senses once again, I shouldn't be so cocky."

* * *

"I think the booster seat will work just fine with her, since her legs aren't long enough" said Stan as he finished setting the small scooter inside the cockpit.

"Yeah, we can't keep letting her use her powers since doing all that could drain her dry" said Koji who was looking over the final works of the Arrow II.

Molly flew into the hanger and noticed them "Well it seems like the both of you two have been busy" both glanced up from their work.

"Oh, hey there Molly"

"We're all ready for ya, so let us help you get settled into the cockpit. Stan and I changed a few things for you."

While both of them helped Molly get settled into the Arrow II, Jordan was getting into the turret "What does she see in that Prince anyway?" he muttered to himself "I mean he's working with the Crogs!"

Once Stan and Koji had returned to the control room, Molly started up the Arrow II and slowly took it outside "Alright Molly, we'll help ya understand how this baby works."

As soon as Molly understood the basics, she had the Arrow II under her full control and was flying it quiet well around the lake '_How strange...even without using my powers, I can somehow manage it all_' she thought, flying around the lake without much of a problem.

"You're doing great Molly, keep it up" said Stan as he and Koji worked at the computers; while Don watched on the monitor on her flying.

As he watched, his mind was still in deep thought since yesterday '_Molly flies the Arrow II almost as Maya did with the Cloud II...but she couldn't be Eva, I haven't seen her in ten years...she's back on Earth_' he thought, trying to figure out what was going on through his head.

After about two hours of training and practice, Molly returned the Arrow II back to the hanger "Well, this has been an interesting day" Teto rubbed against her and mewed "Yes it has Teto...yes it has."

Once she had gotten out of the Arrow II, she noticed Jordan looking up at her; he didn't seem happy but walked away before he could speak "Jordan" she called out to him, he stopped but didn't turn to look at her. "You mustin forget that I'm an alien to you as well; I am not one of your kind...so don't think you can treat me like one, and please don't be so hard on Aikka...I'm sure he doesn't even want to work with the Crogs."

"Molly I—" but when he turned around, she had already flown out of the hanger and off "But you look and feel human to me" he muttered, watching her leave.

* * *

By the time night had fallen, Molly had returned to the tower to watch the stars "All of these stars and planets...they are Mother Oban's children, and my own brethren in some kind of way" she whispered, glazing at each one while Teto watched with her on top of her shoulder.

"The night is still young and yet so many stars have appeared" Molly looked behind her and saw Aikka standing, he was holding a beautiful cherry wood Biwa with the Star Lily painted on the front and a matching plectrum.

"Aikka, you're here!" she smiled, he walked over and sat on the other side of her and set the Biwa down and rested the upper part on his right shoulder "I'm sorry if I made you wait, I had to make sure Canaan was asleep before I left."

She brought out her ocarina "It's alright, I'm glad that you were able to come" she said, giving him a smile. Teto hopped down onto her lap and she soon began to play a melody upon her ocarina; Aikka soon followed with the soft melody of his Biwa.

As their music mixed with each other, small glowing butterfly like creatures began hovering around them; Aikka just about stop playing when he heard a voice in his head.

'_These are Raioflies...Oban has a breed just like them only they are much bigger than these...they are like Earth butterflies only they glow_' it was Molly speaking to him through a link.

He nodded at her, and continued playing while Teto hopped off Molly's lap and began jumping at the Raioflies; trying to catch one as they flew around Aikka and Molly. Some rested on top of their shoulders and heads, soon their music grew to a halt.

For the next hour, the two watched the stars and talked among each other of their lives "Molly, you been with the Avatar for how long?" asked Aikka, as he let a Raiofly land on his index finger.

Molly glazed up into the endless night sky "Ten years...ten long wonderful years" she said, smiling at the memories.

"Then you would be fifteen in Earth years...what about the five years before all that?"

Molly sat up, shrugging her shoulders "I have no memory of those five years...I only remember meeting two beings; one of darkness and one of light." Aikka sat up and looked at her, he could see all of her emotions inside her red eyes "One cursed me and the other blessed me."

"Cursed you?" he questioned, to which Molly shook her head "It's nothing, but now that I've told a little about myself…what about you? What is life like on Nourasia?"

He could tell she was avoiding the question, but didn't press it any farther "Nourasia, in my own opinion, it's a world of great beauty and mystery…most of the continents are covered with thick forests, while others have vast savannah like plains where it just goes out for miles and miles. In total we have five very large oceans, filled with countless types of marine life."

"What about its cities, I've been told that many of them are quite ancient?"

"Yes, nearly all of the cities date back from the time when the Nourasian Kingdom was first founded. Our capital city, the Holy City of Dol, is both a city and a fortress…but even then it couldn't…"

Molly knew that she was getting into an uncomfortable zone for the prince "You need not say more if you don't wish to. But I believe it's time we parted, more races are heading our way."

He only nodded in agreement "Well then, I'll be watching your race tomorrow then. Until then, Molly."


	9. Chapter 9

**Fixed Race and Being Saved**

The crowd was in a loud and joyful mood that morning, almost all of them were of the Alwas race that they were chanting one name over and over "Flint! Flint! Flint!"

"We continue the second round of pre-selections with the Earth Team!" as the Arrow II flew in and landed some of the crowd made booing noises towards them; it was because they were going to face the hometown hero Flint.

"And now, the one you've all be waiting for" began the judge as Flint's racer flew in "The champion of Alwas, our beloved planet" said the tall judge "The great, the powerful!"

"The mighty Flint!" all three said, and the monitor showed Flint smiling at the crowd "Accompanied by his faithful companion Marcel!" he appeared on top of the racer handling the gun. From inside his turret, Jordan smirked while fixing his gloves "This is gonna be easy" while Molly didn't voice her own opinion.

'_What are those judges up to?_' Teto growled in agreement, his fur standing up on his back.

"This race will include a special rule" said middle judge as he dug his hand through a pot filled with tennis sized balls with symbols; he drew on out "It's the Trap Circuit Roll!" then both the middle and tall judge began to snicker to each other as the racers got ready.

Marcel started firing at them the second the two ships had passed through the gate "It's a love letter from Marcel!" of which hit the Arrow II a few times.

"No way" Jordan growled as he aimed his guns on them "Get a load of this!" firing back at Marcel, the ship moved under the Arrow and onto the other side.

Jordan quickly switched over, continuing to fire at his target, Marcel ducked at three shots zoomed over his head "Hey where did the little guy go to huh, to bed?" laughed Jordan, as the Arrow II zoomed ahead.

"Marcel, we need more heat!" yelled Flint from inside "Got ya!" he yelled back.

The Arrow II was now ahead of the Alwas Team, but Molly was keeping her senses sharp '_Something about this race seems fishy…and with traps possibly appearing I'll need to keep an eye out_' she thought, and soon the judges began pulling their traps.

They missed the two spinning wheels, and we're halfway launched into the air due to the boulder and Molly and the team understood what was going on "Molly, listen to me! The race is fixed!" Don yelled loudly, his face red with rage.

"Yeah, no kidding!" she said.

"You're only chance is to run your adversary off the track!"

Both Marcel and Jordan were firing at each other, until one of Jordan's shots hit one of the spinning wheels that had Alwas slugs running them "My babies!" yelled Marcel "How could you?" he ducked again as Jordan kept on firing at them, not giving them a chance to fire back.

Marcel hit the back of the Arrow II, making it slow down "This is not gonna work" said Molly as she raced beside Flint's racer "Molly!"

"Jordan, hold your fire!"

"Are you nuts?"

A monitor appeared inside the cockpit and Flint smirked at Molly, while Teto hissed deeply at him "You better quit while you still can little one, you don't stand a single chance against the mighty Flint!"

Molly glared at him "You're mighty alright, a mighty cheat!" Flint swallowed back a breath "All the traps are against us and not you! You should be ashamed!"

"It's not my fault if I'm lucky" he said "Besides with my amazing natural talent, I can fly through these traps with my eyes closed!"

Molly grinned "Ok champ, this one is all yours! I'll close my eyes" and they soon reached two tunnels, with one trap on while the other was off. Flint took the trap that was on while Molly took the one that was off "Just watch me, and learn!" he said.

"Flint has lost his mind!" said the middle judge "We must stop it!" he pulled down the rope which caused the blades to stop going side to side, and Flint went right through with no problem.

"Man, this guy is crazy!" said Jordan, who thought Flint had gone through an active trap while Molly didn't believe '_The judges saved him…I will not let anyone cheat in The Great Race!_'

Now Flint was trying to go through all the active traps and the judges were pulling the ropes over and over to turn them off and on, and soon all the ropes hand come tangled into a knot.

Both racers had reached the door lifting trap, and Flint wasn't stopping "No one can beat the mighty Flint! I'm invincible!" he yelled as they flew into the trap, almost slamming into the iron door. Now they raced quickly through the opening and closing doors, trying on to get lost or ram into one of the closing doors and crush themselves.

Soon Molly had reached the end in first, but looking back she saw Flint's racer fly out in pieces with Marcel and his slugs flying out. She flew the Arrow II passed the finish line while a shocked crowd looked on, but Molly was in rage at the race.

'_How dare they pull something like this, I won't over look this…not one bit!_'

"Thought we were goners there, but that was some race wasn't it Molly?" said Jordan, but as soon as he saw her face on the screen; she could see all the anger swimming in her eyes "Jordan, just hold on a second…I need to have a _talk_ with the judges."

He didn't argue with her "W-Will do, Molly" he knew that he had to stay out of this, because it was gonna get ugly.

Molly flew out of the cockpit and up to the three judges, who seemed surprised to see her "Wait p-please!" they shook in fear as they could feel her angry aura.

"This race is nothing but an insult!" she yelled, Teto followed her by hissing loudly "I should report this to my master! You insult your people as well, in a race it should be fair and no cheating!"

Molly didn't even notice that her vines were coming out of her skin, it was feeding off her anger and the crowd could see that something was going to happen and many of them ran off '_Oh man…this is gonna get ugly, I hope she doesn't blow the judges sky high_' Jordan thought, keeping his head low inside the cockpit.

Now the vines and thorns began reaching out toward the three terrified judges, Molly was being completely swarmed in her anger and there was no one around to stop her.

"_Yes Eva, destroy them and their planet, they insulted The Great Race…they are imperfect_" whispered the seducing voice of Canaletto, hovering over her mind.

"Imperfect…" she whispered, falling under his spell, slowly raising her hands to which the thorns were ready to strike.

"_**Eva!**_" the Avatar's voice echoed through her, and Canaletto's whispers fell back into the darkness "_**You mustin let the darkness win…let go of your anger, I shall deal with them in due time.**_" Molly regained her senses and quickly pulled her vines back from the now passed out judges, Teto's back was arched up as she looked down at her shaking hands.

"I…I did it again…I nearly lost control…" her eyes began to water and fall down her cheeks; she looked toward Jordan and sent a spell at the Arrow II to make it fly back to the hanger.

Jordan cried out, just as the cockpit shield pulled over his head "Molly! Where are you going?" but she was already flying away from the coliseum.

* * *

Aikka had finished his race early in the morning, so for the rest of the day he took G'dar out toward the sea cliffs about ten miles away from town.

Soon after finding a quite area, he landed G'dar on the grass so that the beetle could rest. While he took the chance to practice his sword and bow, since the races on Alwas were going to come to an end soon, he had to be at his best to be a part of The Great Race on Oban.

He was preparing to fire his last arrow at one of the huge boulders that stuck out of the water "Un Seki Nurama tera Ubara" the arrow began to glow brightly, but just before he let it fly towards the target he had chosen; the giant boulder was slashed into tiny pieces.

G'dar screeched in terror from being awaked and Aikka ran to his beetle's side "It's alright G'dar, calm yourself" but this did nothing for both the Prince and his beetle; because the sound of another boulder being destroyed was heard again along with an angry scream that made his ears hurt.

He headed back toward the cliff, where he could see ten or twenty black vines hacking away at the rocks and boulders and the enraged voice sounded very familiar "Molly?" he tried to find her among the dust clouds that appeared after she destroyed more rocks.

Just then the noise stopped and when the clouds slowly faded away, he could see her floating above the water; her head hung low as a number of black vines hung from both her arms, flicking slightly.

"Once again I almost lost control of myself…I'm such a disgrace to master!" she screamed, lashing out at another boulder "I can't even stop myself from hearing the words of darkness!" Teto was hiding in her hood, frightened by her rage, yet unable to get away.

From where he stood along the cliff, Aikka could see the angry tears running down her face and the thorns, which were cutting deep into her skin and bleeding out '_She'll pass out from all the blood she's losing!_' he rushed back over to G'dar, jumping on top of him "G'dar, we have to chase after her!"

G'dar took off into the air and raced after Molly, who was nearing the water surface slowly '_Faster G'dar! Faster!_' he begged and the beetle answered by quickening his speed.

Just as Aikka had her in his sights, she crashed into the water "MOLLY!" he leaped in and swam after her; he reached out to grab her wrist and the vines coiled around his arm.

The thorns pierced his skin and broken into it, but he wasn't going to let the pain stop him, quickly grabbing hold of her wrist and swimming back up to the surface, as soon as he broke through the surface G'dar hovered over them and Aikka pulled himself up onto two of G'dar's legs as the beetle flew back to land.

Teto popped out of Molly's hood cold and wet, and hissing at the top of his lungs towards Aikka "It's alright Teto!" the creature stopped hissing and jumped up onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, though shivering slightly.

"Good boy…don't worry about Molly I'll take her back to my hanger" he suddenly began shivering, and Molly was even shivering.

"G'dar, we must hurry back to the hanger right away!" he yelled and G'dar screeched as he sped up. Aikka brought Molly up and rested her against his chest "Hang on Molly, we're going to get you help" he whispered, flinching at the pain that the thorns had left on his arm.

* * *

When Aikka had returned to the town, he tried to head toward the hospital only it was busy and full due to all the races today; many racers had become injured or gotten into fights with other racers.

Leaving him with no choice but to return to his own hanger, once G'dar was safely inside his pen, Aikka raced upstairs with Molly in his arms and entered his bedroom and sat down on the floor with her.

'_We're both soaking wet…I can handle the cold for a while, I better get her out of these wet clothes before she freezes to death...only how do that without…_' he was in quite an odd predicament.

He quickly tried to think of something, until he saw a long piece of black cloth upon his table; it was usually used for his hair but he could use it to cover his eyes '_I could use that winter robe I brought along to wrap her in, better get this over with before she wakes up or she'll get the wrong idea_' Teto mewed at him, telling him it would be alright.

He laid her down on the bed and ran up to get the robe, when he came back he quickly took off his top shirt, before grabbing the cloth and went back over to Molly. He set the robe down and took her back into his arms on the floor, she was colder than before, and quickly removed her damp cloak off.

He set her down onto the robe and tied the cloth around his eyes nice and tight "Good thing Mother taught me how to do this…I pray I can finish before Canaan returns" he muttered, as his cheeks were a deep red.

Her clothes were the same from yesterday, and he was able to remove the top quickly and then her pants, but left her undergarments on since they were dry for some reason. Pulling her hands through the sleeves and tied the rope around and quickly took the cloth off, she would be more comfortable now "Better dry her hair off."

He had another towel and used it to try her hair off a little, before he set her back on the bed "There…get some sleep Molly, we'll talk later" he whispered, closing the small curtains and heading off to the bathroom with Teto on his shoulder; taking his and her wet clothes with him.

'_Hopefully Molly will wake up sometime tonight…she'll want an explanation_' he thought blushing again; he quickly untied his hair which touched part way down the top of his spine.

He started the water and looked at Teto, who was still on his shoulder, in the mirror and smiled "What a day this has been…what do you think Teto?"

Teto scratched his ear and looked at Aikka in the mirror and just mewed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rick's Return and Molly's Promise**

"Prince Aikka this is an outrage! She is one of our rivals in this race!" yelled Canaan, who had just learned from Aikka about Molly's presences in their hanger during breakfast.

"She would've died Canaan! And she is not the true pilot of the Earth Team; she is only standing in until their pilot returns" said Aikka, trying not to raise his voice towards his mentor, though he was starting to become annoyed.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Aikka glared at Canaan, and used authority in his voice as he spoke.

"You seem to have forgotten Canaan, that she is also the daughter and apprentice of the Avatar himself! She is more powerful than most of the racers here, I told you how she took out Grooor the other day" Canaan held back a breath, he could hear the anger with each word.

"No magic, just her own power and speed…I saved her because she is my friend. Do I make myself clear Canaan?"

Canaan bowed his head "Yes, my Prince."

Teto, who was on Aikka's shoulder, picked up his ears and looked behind and mewed "So the Prince does have claws" laughed Molly who stood in the doorway, wearing a white Nourasian shirt that hung at her shoulders, with earthy brown ankle length pants with a white and brown scarf tied around her waist.

"Molly!"

She bowed to both of them upon walking over to the two of them "I want to thank you Aikka, for saving me after…my little meltdown" she said, before looking at Canaan "Thank you as well, for putting up with me. I'm sorry if I caused you any problems during my stay."

Canaan seemed taken aback by her words and just nodded at her, Teto jumped up onto her shoulder "I best take my leave, I've got to go see what the Earth Team is up to…I believe we have a race later today."

"Must you leave now?" Aikka asked standing up, going to walk her out.

"I need to go Aikka, I've stayed too long; and I need to see what the Earth Team is up to" she said, giving him a sweet smile. "I'll need to make sure I repay you, have a good day" and without another word she flew out of the hanger leaving the Nourasians alone again.

"Canaan, I'll be in my room…we'll train later" he said and walked off before Canaan could say anything to stop him.

Upon entering his room, he noticed that Molly's cloak and clothes had been left behind "She must've forgotten them" he noticed something poking out of her cloak, and upon getting closer he saw it was her ocarina. Aikka reached out and picked it up "Such an interesting instrument…" he whispered, remembering how she had played it that night.

Just as he was about to place the mouth piece in his mouth, a sharp pain from his right arm ran through him like a blade and caused him to drop the ocarina onto the floor "M-My arm…" he pulled back the sleeve to see the vine like marks from his wrist to his elbow "I better treat this…or it could get worse."

* * *

When Molly returned to the hanger, she noticed that Stan was removing her Rocket Seat and replacing it with the Standard Seat.

"Stan, what have you done with the Rocket Seat?" she said floating over to him "You know the Standard Seat is too big for me."

"Yeah but it's perfect for me" she looked over at the balcony and saw a familiar face.

"Rick!" she flew over and wrapped her arms around his neck "You're back!"

"Yeah I'm back" he said returning the hug, she let go of him and stepped onto the floor "Those Alwas doctors have technology that far surpasses what we have on Earth."

He smiled down at her "So, I heard ya kept my seat warm for me" and she lightly blushed "It was nothing, really…" he then rubbed her head and she looked up at him.

"Thanks Little Mouse, you'll have to tell me all about it, modesty for the losers" just before Molly could say something, Jordan came running out the door "Rick!" hugging the racer around the waist. "Hahaha! Rick you're back, that's so cool!" he said rubbing his head against Rick's waist.

"Boy we really missed you around here!"

Rick tried to push Jordan off of him "Easy Jordan! No hugging, doctor's orders!" Molly giggled at the two, she left them alone and knew that her job was done and was about to head outside until Rick called out to her.

"Hey Little Mouse!" she looked back at him "We're gonna do a test flight with the Arrow II around the lake, why don't ya come watch us" she smiled and nodded at him.

"I think I better, so that you don't crash again!" she laughed, and Rick smirked at her while Jordan ran down the stairs towards her "By the way Molly" she looked at him "Where did ya go after that race yesterday…you never came back to the hanger."

"Hey Jordan, come on we need to get started!" said Stan, who was helping Rick get inside the cockpit.

"Go on Jordan, I'll tell you later."

He nodded though he gave her a worried expression, but ran over to the Arrow II, while Molly flew outside to wait for them. Once Jordan got into the turret he suddenly noticed how her clothes looked '_They looked like something that Nourasian Dog would be wearing…_'

* * *

As Aikka began his search for Molly, he thought best to start by looking for the Earth Team whom he quickly found were outside with the Arrow II flying around the lake in the center.

"It's flying different today…" he said, until he noticed that Molly was standing among the other three humans "Their racer must've returned" he headed on over to her.

Molly and Teto watched as Rick flew around the lake two times before Don said something in the headphone "Go ahead Rick, let her rip!" and the Arrow II quickly sped up, and began doing side flips while other racers watched from afar.

"Rick seems to have returned to normal, he seems very happy to be back racing again" she said to Teto, who mewed in reply.

Suddenly the Arrow II began moving side to side, and almost hit one of the hangers and then raced out toward the pillars in the lake and everyone was surprised "Rick, is everything ok?" asked Don.

Just as the Arrow II was about to crash into one of the pillars it missed it and seemed somewhat under control again as it flew around again '_That's not like Rick…he never take that kind of risk_' she thought, worrying about him and for the race later on.

Suddenly dark clouds began moving in on the area and thunder drummed in the distance "It's going to rain again…this storm just doesn't help the mood."

She saw the Arrow II head back to the hanger and was about to follow after them, when a familiar voice called out to her "Molly!" she turned to see Aikka running over to her with her clothes in his arms "Aikka! Are those my clothes?" she asked when he reached her.

"Yes they are, you must've forgot them" he handed them back to her, and once they were in her arms she made everything, but her cloak and ocarina, disappear "Thank you, I can't believe I forgot them…listen I need to talk to Rick for a moment."

"I'll come with you…that stunt he just pulled seemed odd" he said as they head off toward the Earth Team hanger "Yes…yes it was."

When they reached the hanger, Molly stopped and looked at Aikka "Could you wait out here? I don't think it would be good for you to come in…" he nodded, but she knew he was hurt by her words.

"I'm sorry."

Rick jumped out of the cockpit "I'm going up to rest" he said and started up the stairs "Rick, wait up" said Molly, but Rick didn't seem to hear her.

She stopped at the stairs just as Jordan talked with Stan and Koji "Man, Rick's awesome!" she looked over at the three "Its sure great to have a real pro at the controls again" both Stan and Koji chuckled at him, while he turned around to see Molly.

He saw the hurt in her eyes, but she quickly began leaving the hanger "Molly!" he called out, but Molly was already outside and running away with Aikka following behind her in the pouring rain. Jordan ran out just as he saw the two disappear down the road "I was right…those clothes do look like that Nourasian Dog! Molly must've gone to their hanger after the race!" he growled, tightening his hands.

* * *

'_Good thing I had an umbrella with me_' he thought, as Molly walked with him to the race track.

She had placed her cloak on, and had mostly been quiet when they left the Earth Team hanger; Teto had been trying to get her to open up but nothing seemed to be working.

"Molly…"

"Thanks for yesterday Aikka, I'll find some way to repay you…the race is going to start soon, I need to go" she said before flying toward the coliseum.

She headed toward a umbrella like tree that stood near the coliseum, as she sat under and wait for the race to start; she heard a familiar chuckle behind her "Well you've have been having a rough time since I left" she turned to see Satis smiling at her.

"Master!" she was happy to see him, but also felt ashamed that he knew what had been happening "You've returned…" she whispered as he came over and sat next to her.

"The race is about to start…aren't you going to get ready?"

She shook her head "No…Rick has returned, and the Earth Team no long needs me…besides, it's better this way."

"But your instincts are telling you something else" she looked at him "You know something is going to happen…so never doubt your instincts."

She tried to find meaning in his words as the judges spoke "For the third round of pre selection, I call forth the Earth Team!" the Arrow II came flying out onto the raining grounds "And representing the Mong people, Ceres!" a black trombone shaped racer slowly floated out next to the Arrow II, but its pilot Ceres seemed frightening a little bit.

After a few minutes, the two racers were off the second the door had fallen.

Rick had taken the lead, but he had no idea what Ceres was going to pull "Humans, your hour of judgment has come!" he hit the side of his racer and a shield formed "Something to shake you up a bit" and he sent the shield flying at them.

When it cut through one of the stone bridges, Jordan seemed shocked "Whoa, what was that?" he turned at began firing at Ceres as they entered a tunnel.

"Jordan, see if you can hold him off!"

"Watch me!" he said "Take this stick man!"

But Ceres began controlling Jordan's shots "Your attacks are pitiful" and began sending the shots back at them, and Rick's muscles began tensing up and his vision was coming burry; and he almost crashed like before.

"Go Rick! Just like on the test track, the Thunderbolt Zigzag!" yelled Jordan, not knowing that Rick was in danger.

"Not now!" he begged, but he was already starting to hit things and giving Ceres the lead.

Molly noticed what was happening on the monitor "You must forgive your friends for not seeing the real you" said Satis, watching her closely "If not, then you're just putting a price on friendship…isn't that true?"

Molly was on her feet "Perhaps…but I must go now and save them, something is clearly wrong with Rick!" and she flew off, hoping she could get to Rick before the Arrow II crashed.

"Canaletto…what have you done?" whispered Satis.

"Rick, would you stop playing around with this guy?" yelled Don "He's dangerous!"

"He can't hear you sir, he DKO'd! His nervous system is completely shocked!" said Koji.

"Don't be ridiculous! He was in perfect shape this morning!" yelled Don, who was in disbelief.

Ceres was now firing at them without a care for the pilot and gunner "How can you image, even for a second that you are worthy of the Ultimate Prize?" he began "Humans, Crogs, Nourasians…they are all the same. A few thousand years of existence and you think you are important" before he raced off to leave the Earth Team behind.

"Rick! What's going on?" yelled Jordan.

"E-Everything…is f-fine" he said weakly "I just need t-to…rest a b-bit" and he was out like a light; leaving the Arrow II to its doom.

Molly had reached a bridge far ahead of them, and quickly spotted the Arrow II flying against the wall "Rick! Its worst than I thought!" she quickly jumped off the bridge and raced alongside the Arrow II and faded into the racer and headed up to the cockpit.

"Rick!" she found him out cold when she entered "He must've been knocked out" she looked at the controls and saw that they were heading for a wall "Not good!"

She pushed his right arm that was in the control, and was able to miss the wall which caused him to come to "Little M-Mouse…what are you d-doing here?"

"Don't talk now Rick, I'll take over the controls" she said sitting on his lap and letting her powers become one with the Arrow II.

Far ahead of the Earth Team, Ceres could sense something was different in the Arrow II "That's intriguing, I sense a new spirit" he pulled back to see, and was right in front of Jordan for him to fire "Now I got ya!" and began firing.

"All resistance is futile; the Mong people are the last of the ancient people of the galaxy" he said "And I am the last of the Mongs, you are not even worthy of facing me!"

"Then get lost!" yelled Molly, while Teto loudly hissed.

"I see that you still do not understand, in my great mercy I shall put an end to your suffering and offer you one of the most beautiful gifts" he said, putting his staff down "Let me show you the world of the Mong."

Ceres now began to play his flute to try and trap Molly, but as Molly listened to the flute playing she could understand that this music was sad and sorrowful. So she connected her mind with Ceres, and began speaking to him '_Ceres how are you able to end my suffering, when you yourself are suffering?_'

'_How would a creature like you…understand the pain of being the last of your kind?_'

'_Because I too have always felt alone…even with the Avatar and Oban who are my parents, I've felt truly apart of them…don't think that you're alone Ceres, because there are others like you out there_' her words seemed to touch him, and he stopped playing his flute and stop racing.

The Arrow II took the lead, as they flew in; Molly returned to normal and looked at Rick "It was nice of you to drop in Little Mouse" he said weakly "I always wanted a co-pilot."

She smiled and winked at him "Anytime Rick" but he didn't reply, in which he passed out again.

* * *

Molly headed over the hospital after she made sure the Arrow II was back in the hanger with Stan and Koji.

"Could've been Canaletto's doing?" she whispered and Teto mewed sadly, both of them worrying for Rick.

She decided to float outside the window where Rick and Don were talking with the doctor.

After looking over the data, the doctor spoke "You have a strong constitution Rick; you'll pull through" Molly felt very pleased by his words until he spoke again "But your racing days are over."

"What, no way?" yelled Rick, and Molly's heart sank deeply.

"Your accident against Grooor has caused unusual side effects on your nervous system" the brain image began showing the damage spots in red "You lose control of your muscles in moments of violent stress."

"Well then you've got to heal him!" yelled Don.

"Even with our level of technology, there are some illnesses that we cannot conquer" said the doctor, who looked at the two "To stay alive he must never get into a star racer again, ever."

Rick stood up and grabbed the doctor by the front of his shirt "That's impossible!" he yelled "I can't be sick!"

"Rick, stop it!" begged Don, who tried to pull him back.

Jordan came running in to see what was wrong, and saw Rick and tried to help Don pull him back "Rick!"

"Don't you understand? Racing is my whole life!" soon his hands began shaking and he let go of the doctor, and when Jordan tried to put his hand on Rick's shoulder he pushed him away.

"Just leave me alone" he whispered, before walking out of the room.

* * *

Molly followed Rick all the way to the empty coliseum, where she watched as he stared out into the area before sitting down.

As she drew closer, she saw a single tear fall down his face '_Even grown men cry…because no creature can lock away their true emotions forever_' she floated over in front of him.

'_It must've been Canaletto's doing…there must be a way to heal Rick_' she thought, wondering what she could do to heal him '_I can't race on Oban…only on Alwas, and I want the Earth Team to make it_' suddenly she felt Oban's presence around her.

"_**My daughter…the night before your return, you must cast out the evil spirit that grows within this mortal…but only if they win the races here on Alwas**_" said the Mother Planet in her head.

"Thank you mother" she whispered, before looking at Rick.

"Rick"

He looked up at her "Little Mouse…what are you doing out here?" he didn't dry his tears, she floated down and smiled at him "I shall race the Earth Team to Oban, but I can't race on Oban as it is not allowed…but you still can, because there is a way to heal you."

His face seemed to brighten "There is?" she nodded.

"On the night before the three winning teams leave for Oban, I shall cast out the evil spirit that grows inside of you…but the Earth Team must be one of the three winning teams for this to happen, so I will race for your team as best as I can."

She held out her pinky finger "It will be a pinky promise that I will do my very best to see you all on Oban" Rick nodded and wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Thank you…Molly."


	11. Chapter 11

**Para-dise's Tricks and the Black Feather**

It was the middle of the night, yet Molly couldn't find sleep as it alluded her every second, to which she decided fly around the area in hopes it would make her want to go back to bed.

Looking towards the Earth Team hanger and noticed a strange colorful light was coming through the windows, before they disappeared "Stan and Koji wouldn't be up this late…would they?" she flew over to see what was going on.

She called out as she hovered into the hanger "Hello? Is anyone there?" and was greeted by the same colorful light that appeared to be that of a young woman with long pink hair and wearing a red racing suit; Molly drew closer to see that the woman was touching the Arrow II.

The woman must've of felt her presence and slowly turned around, red eyes met red eyes '_Her eyes are the same shade as mine…who is she?_' the woman was fully human, and yet Molly knew that she was a spirit from the other side.

A smile appeared upon her face "_You pilot a beautiful craft, my darling_" and her voice drew Molly towards her, like that of a siren.

"Mommy!" she reached out towards the woman, who opened her arms wide for the girl.

But before she even touched the woman, she vanished and found herself back in the tower "A dream?" she sat up and looked at her hands "Why did I call that woman…Mommy? I feel like I've seen her before…but the memory is so distant I can't seem to grasp it."

She recalled the few flashbacks of the same woman with a man holding their arms out towards her, calling her by the name Eva '_Perhaps Satis will know…I'll need to ask when he returns_' she thought getting out of bed '_Better head to the hanger…we're having a race later today._'

* * *

Teto was still half asleep by the time they had arrived at the hanger, she quickly spotted Stan, who was working on the Arrow II, while Koji and Don were talking with one another about something.

As she walked over, Don turned around with a serious expression upon his face "Young lady, its time you and I had a little talk."

"Ok, but how is Rick doing?" she knew that Rick had decided to wander around and see if he could find any clues to whoever dismantled the Arrow I, so she would act clueless on his whereabouts.

"Rick's…away for now" she acted surprised.

"He's away, can I—" Don cut her off.

"The best thing you can do for Rick is be worthy of the place that he's given you" she seemed taken aback by this.

"Have I not shown my skills in piloting for you many times?"

Don narrowed his eyes "I hope you realize that I never trusted you to pilot the Arrow, you have shown skill, but you have also repeatedly refused to do as you were told."

Molly glared at him, and Teto hissed from inside her hood "You seem to have forgotten Don Wei, that I saved both you and Jordan from death…you have no power over me, only my master can give me orders."

Before Don could yell at her, she was out of the hanger and flying off without another word.

* * *

Jordan had followed Molly until he saw her land at the back of two hangers; she was sitting in a tree looking up at the blue sky.

She slowly walked over to her; he had a lot of things on his mind "Always mister cheerful" he said walking under the tree, but she didn't speak. He sat down beside her "Uh listen, about yesterday" he began, not knowing if she was listening to him "I was so happy to see Rick, I know I let you down…ya angry with me?"

"Perhaps…" she said, petting Teto behind his ears.

He tried to say something, but nothing came to his mind so he just leaned against the tree; while someone watched them from the roof of the nearby hangers.

After a few minutes, Teto picked up his ears and began hissing "Teto?" and looked behind her to see a white and green four legged, one eyed robot walking over toward them.

She looked towards the robot, knowing well who it belonged to "Para-dice…I thought as much, she's up to something" she whispered, jumping down from the tree and startling Jordan.

"Molly, what's up?" he followed her eyes just as the robot spoke.

"Hello!" said the robot with its eye lighting up "Today is your lucky day!" Jordan stood up and gave it a weird look "Mister Jordan, your name has been chosen from all the competitors on Alwas to inaugurate Para-Dice City, our new video arcade!" the robot hopped over to him, but tried to keep a distance from Molly and Teto, who was hissing at the top of his lungs.

"Is this a joke?" he said, and the top of the robot's head popped off and a white and pink badge appeared. It had a box shaped cat head on the front and back of it.

"And here is your personal VIP pass" Jordan looked at it, amazed by what was happening while Molly glared at the robot.

"Really?" he began "For once I won something?" he looked at Molly and smiled "Come on Molly, it's time we had a little fun."

Molly took one look at the robot and then at Jordan, she smiled "Yes, it does sound like fun…lead the way little robot" this caused the robot to back up at bit, frightened by Molly's smile.

"Para-Dice City, here we come!" he yelled, as he began following the robot.

Molly then looked in the direction of Para-Dice, who was startled by Molly expression; a very frightening smile mixed with a glare and a hissing Teto "M-Meow…she knows" her voice shook as Molly followed after Jordan.

"Looks like we'll be having a wet cat soon, huh Teto?" she whispered while petting under his neck, purring deeply.

* * *

The robot led them to an empty part of town where there was nobody around, and soon they stopped in front of a giant ball with the same box shaped cat mark on the front, the robot pointed toward the mark that had a small slot "Just slip your card in, and the fun begins!"

Jordan walked up to it "Right here?" he popped it in, and the machine started up.

It got on four legs and had three poles on both sides, and large ears appeared on the top of its head "What is this thing?" asked Molly as the stairs appeared, and Jordan put his hands on her shoulders "Come on, let's check it out!" and he pushed her up the stairs.

Soon they entered a large room with two round chairs and a lot of empty monitors "They call this an arcade?"

Molly narrowed her eyes "Whatever it is, I don't like it" and suddenly the monitors began lighting up.

"Hang on, it's lighting up!"

Looking towards the tall monitor, a cat figure appeared and grinned at them "Welcome humans! I'm Para-Dice, and you're not!"

"Ha! I guess this is it!" said Jordan as he moved his arms, a grin on his face as he sat in the right seat and took the controls "Yeah, let her rip!" and pressed one of the buttons.

Molly knew right away that the power at the Earth Team hanger would down '_Para-Dice has connected her machine to the hanger's…I'll play her game, but I'll be the one controlling…not her_' she thought smiling.

"Can you beat my super high score, I sincerely doubt it!" said Para-Dice, getting Jordan ready.

As he looked through the racers, he found the Arrow II "Hey there's one like the Arrow II!" he looked at Molly and pointed at the other chair "You can take the pilot seat, I'll handle the guns!"

"I don't—"

"Come on!" and she sighed and took her seat, and grabbed the controls.

"If you insist" and the game began.

Molly drove through the walls, but she knew now the Arrow II had turned on and was now floating in the hanger; soon enemies appeared on the game and new she knew the turret had come out and was firing at poor Stan '_He'll be fine, I'll play along for a few more minutes before I blow this game sky high_' she thought moving the Arrow II back and forth.

Soon they reached the end boss, and slowly destroyed it but now Molly knew that the Arrow II would be damaged if one of the smaller enemies hit it '_I've got to end this game now!_' she let her vines get into the system, along with Koji who was trying to stop Para-Dice's virus; they managed to shut the game and virus down.

"Huh? What just happened?" asked Jordan who looked confused, when he looked over at Molly he saw the vines "Molly, did you shut the game off?"

"I had to Jordan, it was a trap set up by Para-Dice to destroy the Arrow II…we better head back to see how they are doing" but just when she stood up from the game, darkness overflowed her body.

'_No! This shouldn't be happening!_' she began to recall dreams where she had destroyed planets with Canaletto leading her, along with another puppet of the Timeless One.

"J-Jordan…head back to the h-hanger…go now…"

He stood up and Teto jumped onto his shoulder "Molly, what's wrong with you?" she looked at him and shook her head "G-Go now…this p-place is g-going to explode…g-go" she begged him.

He nodded and quickly ran out of the arcade, as Jordan ran back toward the hanger, a figure watches him leave and looks back at the machine "Can't have you getting hurt, because that's my job…Eva" said the deep male voice.

Inside, the darkness had overflowed throughout her body and had knocked Molly out; just as the machine was about to explode she disappeared and just as she promised, the arcade went sky high in a million pieces.

* * *

Back at the hanger, Jordan found the others alright, but saw that the Arrow II had been somewhat damaged though it would still fly.

"Just in time for cleanup" said Stan, while Jordan remembered what Molly had said '_Molly was right…it was a trap! Set up by that Para-Dice!_' he walked over to Don, going to tell him everything '_It's my fault and Molly could be hurt…I should've known better._'

"Sir, I—"

Suddenly Molly flew in "Is everyone here alright?" and they looked up at her "Yeah, but some hacker got in and started messing with the Arrow II" said Koji.

Jordan looked at her with worried eyes and noticed a long sleek black feather in her hair '_Where did that come from?_' he would have to ask her later.

"Yes I know of the hacker, she led both Jordan and I to an arcade of hers that connected to the Arrow II and the hanger's power system" she looked at Don, and bowed "I apologize Sir, it won't happen again."

Molly then began hovering over to one of the storage rooms at the back and pulled the door open "I thought cats hid better than this, hmm Para-Dice?" she said to the startled child.

"O-Oh uh…it was just a-a game…" but Molly drew closer "I've heard that cats have nine lives" she smiled at Para-Dice, who was shaking.

"Let's see how many lives I can get by just dropping you in the lake!"

"The lake?" and Molly grabbed Para-Dice by her tail and flew out with the child screaming "MEEEEEOW! PUT ME DOWN!"

Once they were over the lake, Para-Dice was still screaming "PUT ME DOWN THIS MINUTE!"

"Alright, but you asked for it" and she let go, and Para-Dice fell into the water with a huge splash "I'll say that's about four lives…the next five will come during our race, see you later Para-Dice" she laughed flying back over to the hanger.

She hadn't noticed once, of the black feather in her hair, or the deep emerald eyes watching her from high above the clouds dressed in a cloak of black along with a red necklace that bore the shape of Canaletto's mark.

"I look forward to your race, as well as seeing you again…little Eva."


	12. Chapter 12

**Questions and Crow's Appearance**

"Today we continue the fourth round of pre-selections with the Earth Team!" the Arrow II flew out into the arena, part of it had be somewhat damaged, but Stan and Koji took care of that; the crowd was cheering loud and proudly towards them since they were one of the leaders in the races.

The judge spoke up again "Racing the little prodigy from the planet Weta, Para-Dice!" speeding out came a large ball shaped racer with the face of a cat.

Teto hissed when Para-Dice appeared upon a small screen "Meow, takes a lot of courage to fly a wreck like that!" she still appeared somewhat damp from her little swim in the lake "But don't expect me to go easy on you, big girl!"

Molly glared at her "The name is Molly, and this no longer one of your games Para-Dice" she points at her "This is for real."

"You will never learn, I'll never let you get the Ultimate Prize!" and the screen disappeared, and Molly became puzzled as well as confused.

'_How does she know of the Ultimate Prize? Master spoke about it to everyone before, but that cat seems to know more from the way she spoke of it._'

Molly of course, knew all about the prize as it was a wish granted by her master to the winner of the race. "Today's race will include another special rule" he reached into the jar and pulled out another ball with a square on it "An arena race."

"Hehehe, oh great this is gonna be so much fun" the other judge nodded at him.

The gong was hit and once the doors fell open, the two racers were off with Para-Dice flying way out in front and the Arrow II following close behind.

Aikka had the day off and deicide to go watch the races today '_I wonder if Molly is racing today…_' upon reaching the coliseum, he saw both the Arrow II and Para-Dice take off "I was right!" he rushed over to find a seat and found one near the front.

His eyes turned toward the monitor, and noticed at large black bird sitting on top looking toward the crowd and suddenly its eyes locked with his '_That bird…_' he noticed a scar over the right eye, and without warning the bird took off into the sky and up toward the tower where he saw a black cloaked figure sitting near the flame.

'_Who is that?_' the bird landed upon the figure's right shoulder, suddenly he knew that whoever was up there had noticed him '_I sense demonic forces at work…and those two have something to do with it._'

He tore his eyes away from the figure, looking back up to the monitor as Molly and Para-Dice were playing a game of cat and mouse inside of the arena.

* * *

"Fly little missile! Fly, fly away!" Para-Dice cheerfully yelled, as twenty missiles flew at the Arrow II, Molly was able to miss a few while Jordan was blasting two or three away "Missiles closing in, I can't hold them off!"

Molly drove the Arrow II into one of the tunnels "We lost her" said Jordan, and then they could see light at the end of the tunnel "Light, dead ahead!" but they entered the arena again, which confused Jordan "Another arena?"

"Jordan, this looks really familiar…" if she was right, than this was the same arena and that had just gone in a circle.

Suddenly Teto hissed and Molly looked up to see Para-Dice falling towards them "There you are!" she laughed "Peek-a-Boo!"

"Para-Dice!" yelled Jordan, and Molly drove the Arrow II away from her.

"You're hopeless at hide and seek!" and sent another wave of missiles at them.

"We're back where we started!"

The Arrow II flew into the circle ring that went around the arena, hoping to hide from Para-Dice until she could think of a plan to defeat her or get out of here.

Para-Dice began looking around for the Arrow II "Where did those mice go?" and began looking around the holes "Come out, come out wherever you are…" she was right next to where they were hiding, but it was too dark for her to see them.

"This place is one big maze, what now?" whispered Jordan.

"If this place is a maze, there must be a way out of here" said Molly.

As Para-Dice flew off, Jordan spoke again "Got any bright ideas?"

Molly thought for a moment then remembered something "Why don't we go out the way we came in!"

"Ah ah ah…where are they?" she began looking back and forth for them until one of the monitors found them, she smirked "There they are" and began dancing back and forth "Turn little cannon turn! Turn, turn, turn!" two cannons popped out and began firing as the Arrow II began racing to get away from them, looking for the hole they came in through.

"Molly you gotta make a choice! And hurry!" yell Jordan, as the repairs were still holding but not for very long.

"I'm trying, but they all look the same!"

Suddenly a screen popped up and Para-Dice laughed at them "Hahaha! Just give up Molly! I want the Ultimate Prize very very very very very badly!"

Molly decided to see what Para-Dice knew of the prize "Then tell me Para-Dice, what is the Ultimate Prize if you know what it is" this seem to get her talking.

"Don't play innocent with me! As the daughter of the Avatar you should know! The Ultimate Prize gives the winner any wish, any dream!"

Molly knew this would surprise all the racers, even the Earth Team "Your knowledge is very sharp Para-Dice…my master will grant the winner of The Great Race of Oban anything he or she desires" this made Para-Dice jump for joy and her cannons stopped firing.

"I knew it!"

They know sat inside the ring, somewhat damaged "I'll buy us some time to find our way out Molly, just get me in as close as you can!"

Molly nodded and started the Arrow II just and headed right for Para-Dice "Somebody hit that cat!" a few of his shots hit her, and this angered her as she charged at them.

They knocked into each other, and Molly saw that the repairs weren't going to hold out much longer '_I've got to get us out of here!_' she looked up and saw a familiar pipe "That water…" it was the one that they hit went they entered "We hit that pipe! That's where we entered!" she began driving it up toward the tunnel.

"Molly! What are you doing? Head for the water!" yelled Jordan, who was trying to keep Para-Dice back.

"I'm sure it's here!"

Para-Dice sent another wave of missiles just as they entered the tunnel "The Ultimate Prize is mine! Mine, mine, mine!" she danced around inside of racer, thinking she won, when in fact it was the complete opposite

At the finish line, the crowd waited for the winner and the judges spotted the Arrow II heading their way "We have a winner it's…the Earth Team!" with their left engine making a flame, Molly zoomed in and landed the Arrow II down.

"We did it partner" said Jordan giving her a thumb up and a huge grin on his face "I guess so…" she said smiling, and Teto rubbing against her neck.

Upon the tower, the figure watched the crowd cheer for the Earth Team's win "Eva, you sure do know how to put on a show" his finger brushed the hawk under her neck "Don't you think so, Reza?"

Reza made hissing sound "I must thank her for giving us such a show" under his hood, a smirk appeared, before he disappeared.

* * *

As Stan and Koji got working on the Arrow II, Jordan remembered the feather he saw in her hair "Hey Molly, what's that feather in your hair?" she looked at him, reaching up to touch her head.

"I didn't even notice" but when she touched her hair where the feather was suppose to be, nothing was there "There's no feather, Jordan."

He looked at her with a confused expression "Funny…I saw one in your hair early, guess my head was playing tricks on me" she nodded and said good bye as she flew out of the hanger and towards town, not noticing Reza who was following her from high in the air.

The town was busy as ever, and Molly decided to do a little shopping '_I wonder what I'll find today…_' as she wandered around, she soon found a small jewelry shop and went inside, looking at the different beaded jewelry.

As she looked around, she recalled how she almost always made gold, silver bracelets and even friendship bracelets '_That's what I should do! Make bracelets for everyone, Aikka and Jordan will get friendship bracelets_' she began picking out some different metals and wools as well as beads and shells.

Once she bought them, she headed back outside and flew off to the water fields outside the town. She found a tall rock to sit on as she began working on the arm bracelets, Teto curled up in her hood for a nap.

She started with Aikka's which would be a brown leather arm bracelet with leaves and vines of green, blue, and white "I hope they will like them…" she whispered, smiling at the thought.

Just then Teto's ears rose and he was on her shoulder, hissing up a storm "Teto? What's the matter?" she looked towards whatever he was looking at and held her breath.

The black cloaked figure stood just twenty feet from her, Reza perch on his shoulder; Molly was completely frozen with shock "You…it can't be" the figure began floating over towards her.

Her eyes widened "No…y-you shouldn't be…" her voice was shaking while Teto hissed towards Reza, the hawk narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's been a few years…Eva" he drew back his hood, and Eva froze right then and there.

Blackish silver hair, pale skin with light pink claw scars over part of his chest that she could see; and the familiar emerald eye with a black triangle tattoo. His other eye was covered by a black eye patch, while his bangs were held by a black head band.

She spoke only one word, her eyes locked with his single looming eye "Crow…" he smirked at her.

"Hello my cute little sister."

* * *

**Really am sorry for being away for such a long time, I've just gotten back home to FL and things have been busy around here! See you all soon! - MH-93**


	13. Chapter 13

**Crow's Visions and the Loss**

She dropped the bracelets and floated into the air, her hands reaching out towards him "C-Crow…is it r-really you?" he gave her a simple nod and a reassuring smile, opening his arms wide for her.

Molly flung herself into his familiar embrace; burying her face into his shoulder "It really is you…my brother" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes Eva…I'm back" though his touch, Molly could remember the little boy that Satis had found on another planet, he was alone just like her.

Crow, was the boy's name, he and Molly made a bond that could stand the test of time, they became brother and sister as well as best friends. But all that ended when the two had turned 10 years old.

Molly pushed out of his arms "Eva?" he looked at her, a hurt glaze in his eyes.

"How?"

"What?"

"How are you alive? Five years ago when Canaletto attacked us, you tried to keep him back while I rushed back to the temple…" she looked up at him, confusion mixing with her tears "When we returned, you were gone like the passing breeze."

Crow looked at her, a hand went over his heart "Yes Eva…I did disappear, but I'm back for a reason" when his hand moved, Molly was now staring at the symbol of the creature that cursed her. "T-That's…his s-symbol" she floated back down on to the rock, but her eyes were still locked with the necklace.

He appeared in front of her, with one hand he grabbed her face, but not roughly, and emerald met ruby "My reason is you" this caused her to jump into the air, breathing very rapidly as she looked upon him with utter shock. "I now serve under Master Canaletto…I was sent here to do something for him, as well as watching over you."

Molly covered her ears and shaking her head "No…it's not true, it can't be" her eyes threatened to flood with tears any second; he shook his head at her.

"It's all true my sweet sister, I also have the power to see parts of the future…I have already seen a few for you…shall I tell you?"

She didn't even look at him, but moved her hands away from her ears as that she was unable to look at him.

Crow didn't make a move towards her, but simply spoke "Losses are headed your way, first of the blades, second of an arrow, and last of the shadows; aliens you thought of as friends will turn their backs; a shadow will return from the long forgotten past, and the demon within will finally be freed."

A few minutes passed, and Molly didn't reply so he simply sighed and brought his mouth to her ear and whispered "Your sorrow will be your undoing…see you later Eva" leaving a small kiss on her cheek, he disappeared while leaving another feather in her hair.

* * *

The next night was the ceremony of the semi-finals upon Alwas, where the remaining six racers would come forward and be congratulated by the Avatar again.

Molly sat in the stands with Jordan, waiting for the ceremony to begin; Jordan had noticed how quiet she and didn't talk about it for her sake. When all the torches were lit, the middle judge spoke "The six remaining pilots please step forward" Jordan turned and grinned at her.

"Here's our big moment, shake a leg Molly" they both stood began walking over toward the center.

But when Molly passed the point, the guard stopped Jordan "Pilots only, please return to your seat" he sighed "Guess I'll be watching with Don Wei, real trilling…go on its ok."

She nodded and made her way down to the Earth Team spot, from the stands Don looked at the remaining six '_Ninety-six teams were called to Alwas, and now only six remain…it's a miracle we've made it this far_' suddenly the six pilots were raised into the air on top of six stone pillars.

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind blew around them, the Avatar was coming.

A golden light hit on top of the tower were the six colored flame still burned brightly, and after a few seconds everyone could see the Avatar standing before them bathed in a golden light.

Don crossed his arms "Well, we're certainly not in Kansas anymore."

After a minute or two, the Avatar spoke "_**Congratulations proud pilots**_" he began saying each of their names "_**Toros, Colonel of the Crog Imperium**_."

"_**Rush, from planet Byrus**_" the Viking alien held his pickaxe high.

"_**The special **__**envoy of planet Atlou, Super Racer**_" Molly looked over at the shortest racer and almost fell over from utter shock; it was Satis dressed up in confusing outfit.

'_You've got to be kidding me…what are you up to master?_' she thought, trying to hide an amused smile.

"_**Aikka, Prince of Nourasia**_" Aikka placed a fist over his heart, while Molly whispered his name; he turned his head and smiled at her, she returned it before quickly facing the Avatar "_**The representative of the Earth Coalition and Oban, Lady Molly**_" she bowed before him.

"_**And Spirit, Ambassador of the Fills**_" Molly turned to look at him, but suddenly had the same flashback of a star racer cashing; the one that looked like the Whizzing Arrow but its colors were pink and white.

Upon pushing it out of her mind, she saw the faceless alien looking her way and quickly looked back at the Avatar; but recalled Crow's words to her.

'_A shadow will return from the long forgotten past_' but quickly shook her head as the Avatar spoke again.

"_**Now you shall all race in turns against each other, each victory will earn the winner one point. At the end of six races, the three pilots with the highest score shall be deemed worthy to go to the Grand Finals on the planet Oban.**_"

He raised his arms "_**Race like the wind champions, towards Oban, and toward the **__**Ultimate**_ _**Prize**_" he vanished into a wind of light.

* * *

The next day, the semi-finals had begun and Molly and Jordan were getting ready for their race; upon looking outside of the hanger Molly saw Aikka with a wounded G'dar heading back to their pit.

"Prince Aikka…" she whispered, Teto's ears drooped, and he mewed "Looks like your boyfriend took a beating, not that he didn't deserve it" Molly gave him a look as she started the Arrow II up.

"Don't go there Jordan, we will have to do better than the Prince."

"That shouldn't be too hard, the guy rides a bug" he signed off while Molly shook her head.

In the turret, Jordan growled "This prince is a grade 'A' loser, why does she care so much about him?"

The Arrow II flew out of the hanger and towards the coliseum.

* * *

"And now it's the Earth Team, challenged by Colonel Toros" said the two judges, as the Crog Trident got into position; the Arrow II flew in and took its place beside the demonic looking ship.

"Molly look it's a Crog Trident, that's what they used when they attacked the Earth" said Jordan, and Molly could sense the fear and anger in his words.

"Yes, I've learned of those ships back on Oban – both fast and powerful – they aren't to be put down in any kind of way" Teto hissed towards the Crog Trident, suddenly Don appeared on the monitor and began talking to the two of them.

"Listen up" he began "Both of you, we're entering these playoffs with a clean slate – I know Toros is tough, but that doesn't mean we can't pull off a surprise victory."

Why was Don Wei giving them such kind words? Molly didn't ask, but merely nodded her head.

"You've both shown your ability to beat the odds."

"We won't let you down Sir" said Molly before signing off.

As the race began, Molly seemed to get ahead of Toros only by getting him on the curves, but she was being watchful of the Crog's movements.

'_Those blades could cut the Arrow II as if it were paper_' while Jordan was able to keep Toros back, the shields on the Trident were much stronger than Jordan's bullets.

Soon the Arrow II was trying to shake the Trident off since it now seem it would rip right through them "I can't shake him!" but then she thought of the only thing she could do, she would have to put distance between them!

She soon began activating the Hyper-drive '_This is a bad idea, but what choice am I left with?_' soon the Arrow II was flying ahead near the speed of sound, while Molly heard Don say they were out of the Trident's range; something told her it was too soon.

Soon they reached the water fields, and Molly disengaged the Hyper-drive; but her mind was still wary of the Trident.

"Ha! I love to see the look on that Crog's face!" Jordan yelled, just then Toros appeared on their monitors "Are you finished playing Humans?" Teto began hissing, Molly's expression was blank "It's been amusing watching you struggle with your pathetic ship."

Toros next choice of words shot Molly right through the spine "But now I'm bored" Jordan didn't seem to notice anything "Well, don't let us keep ya."

'_Jordan you fool!_'

"Very well then" suddenly the radars got the Trident baling towards them with its blades front and headed right to them.

Within just five seconds, Toros passed them leaving the Arrow II with a clean cut on the cockpit's right side. As the Arrow II slowly fell towards the water, Molly recalled Crow's words of his vision again.

'_Losses are headed your way, first of blades, second of an arrow, and the last of the shadows_' and the first loss was of the blades – the Trident's Blades.

As they crashed into the waters and dirt paths, Toros raced ahead "No one can resist the strength of the Crogs" he said "Earth and the rest of the galaxy must learn, once I have claimed the Ultimate Prize – all shall kneel."

* * *

Upon getting the two pieces of the Arrow II, Molly quickly left the hanger and a familiar voice spoke "Great stunt you pulled out there" she looked up and saw Satis sitting on a rock with some tea at his side, he patted a spot next to him "Want to sit down and talk about it?"

She gave Satis a weak smile and shook her head "Not today Master – I need to go clear my head" and walked off down the path, just as a storm began brewing.

Not even noticing that she was being followed by Reza.

* * *

Into an hour of walking, rain began pouring down like small rocks and Molly was forced to take cover in an open hanger. But before she could even relax, and pained screech startled her and turning around she saw G'dar "I'm back here once again" the beetle made another screech towards her.

"Now G'dar, it's me Molly" she whispered walking towards him, she noticed the wounds on his two front legs "You had a rotten day too huh?" G'dar folded down his wings as Molly began petting him, Teto hopped off Molly's shoulders and began jumping at the beetle's tongue again.

Like the last time, he got a big lick, and Teto returned the lick by rubbing against the beetle's head "Now when did you two become so close?" Teto mewed, and she giggled.

"G'dar, can you keep a little secret?" the beetle hummed as if he was saying yes "I'm making a little present for him, it should be ready by tomorrow."

Suddenly she could hear swords crashing upstairs '_It must be Aikka and his master_' she never knew what Nourasian sword fighting was like, so she headed upstairs to see what they were doing.

"Prince, keep for guard up! No wonder Spirit surprised you" said Canaan pointing his sword towards Aikka.

Aikka charges with his dagger but Canaan side steps him and brings his sword down; Aikka quickly does a back-flip in the air and attacks again. As Molly slips back out of the door frame, Aikka notices someone there and thrusts his dagger out; missing Molly very closely.

"Molly?" he was clearly surprised to see her "What are you doing here? This is not the moment" she nodded before speaking.

"I thought you might like to talk since we both lost the race…" she could see Aikka thinking about her words.

"This is clearly a lie!" they were both startled by Canaan "Any opponent would rejoice at our defeat" he pointed his sword at her; Teto began hissing at him "She is a spy, and we shall deal with her what deals with spies."

Molly backed up from the sword "Look at me, do I look like a spy to you?"

Aikka put a hand on Canaan's arm "I'll handle this" this caused Molly and Teto to gasp in fear, she soon runs passed them and down the stairs with Aikka calling out to her.

"Molly, wait!"

* * *

Molly makes it as far as she could behind the hangers, breathing very rapidly; knowing Aikka was following her close behind.

Suddenly she loses her footing and slips onto the ground, sitting up she hears Aikka come up behind her and looks at him; his dagger in his hand.

"Why did you wait so long to deal with me now?"

"Deal with you?" he seemed confused, until he looked at his dagger "Oh, you mean this?" he threw it to the ground "This is for practice!" she seemed relieved.

He held out his hand to her "I apologize for the rough reception" she looks at him for a few seconds, before taking his hand and being pulled up "Nourasians are well known for their hospitality."

He began looking for a spot where they could get out of the rain, and soon found one "Come" and he lead her over to a large umbrella shaped tree.

After a few minutes, Aikka spoke "It has been an unfortunate day" she looked at him "Yes, for the both of us."

Sky blue and ruby met, Molly hadn't felt this happy since her childhood days with Crow when they were still together on Oban '_Perhaps I truly can call both Aikka and Jordan my two closest friends…but they can't replace Crow, no one can heal that wound_.'

Just as Aikka was about to say something, Canaan called out from the distance "Prince Aikka! Prince Aikka!" he looked sad "I must be getting back; my fencing master is a bit of a nuisance, but he means well."

"I know the feeling."

"Put today's race behind you, we'll do better tomorrow" she nodded at him, a small blush on her face.

He waved goodbye and ran off back to his hanger, leaving Molly in a much better mood than she was before.

Just before Aikka entered the hanger, he felt a rush of cold air and a whisper in his ear "You and that human will cause nothing, but pain and sorrow to her – but you will suffer as well."

He turned around, but there was nothing at all just the rain; looking down he saw a blackish red feather at his feet "Where did this come from?" upon touching it, the vine markings on his arm stung and he pulled back in pain.

* * *

"No p-please I t-told that h-human nothing…I swear to y-you Lord C-Crow" begged a terrified Alwas Scrub, he was on his knees before Crow who seemed to have an annoyed expression on his face.

"Sorry, but Master no longer needs you anymore…and you've caught me in a very bad mood, so don't beg anymore or I'll—" but the Scrub began begging again and again, deepening Crow's headache.

"You asked for it" and he teleported outside just as the house caught on fire, floating above the burning building; not caring for the screaming Scrub inside who was slowly being cooked, his fingers brushed against Reza's neck.

"Now that's all taken care of—" he made three feathers appear which turned into red orbs, one with the image of Molly, Jordan, and Aikka. "Its time I took care of those nasty weeds growing around my sweet flower" taking the two orbs with Aikka and Jordan into one hand.

"I'll just kill two little birds" he suddenly crushed the two orbs in his hand "With one stone. It shall be simple and effective."

* * *

**If you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review behind and fav if you wish to read more! - MH-93**


	14. Chapter 14

**Promises and Misunderstandings**

"I hope your team fairs better than it did against the Crogs" began President McMullen, who wasn't pleased one bit with Don's update "A second loss would put us in a very difficult situation.

Don nodded "I'm absolutely confident our new strategy will pull us through" the president nodded, but didn't seem as sure before sitting back.

"The Ultimate Prize must not fall into the wrong hands, Don Wei" though he was just a hologram, Don knew all too well of what was going on.

"You've made that very clear, Mr. President, we will win this race at all costs!"

* * *

Upon the beach near the village, Molly walked across the wet sand while Teto slept on her shoulder; while she appeared at peace her mind was in chaos.

She recalled yesterday's events; of how they had almost won but had just played right into the Crog's little game. Standing upon a rock looking out to sea, she closed her eyes and held her arms up to allow the wind to blow through her, hoping it would clear her mind.

But she was stuck by the memory of the Arrow II slashed in half, almost killing her and Jordan, falling to her knees Teto woke up and tried to calm her down. She slowly opened her eyes and came to look at her reflection in the clear water, she soon saw the image of her, and Crow laughing together she frowned at the image.

"Get it together Molly, you can't return to that time…no matter how much you wish."

She brushed the image away, and came to see her reflection again before standing up and turning away. Teto drove down to one of her pouches, and began looking through it.

"Teto what are you up too?" she grabbed him, noticing that he had the two finished arm bracelets in his mouth.

"You're saying I should give them to the guys' right?"

He mewed and hopped onto her shoulder; she took both bracelets in her hands and looked at them.

Aikka's was made of brown leather that had leaves and vines of green, blue, and white around it; it also had the Nourasian symbol on it as well. Jordan's was made of black leather that had the same pattern as his clothes "I guess I could give them their gifts…" Teto mewed and she smiled.

She walked up the stone stairs that led out on the long grass fields just outside of the city, following the path she picked up her head and noticed a familiar figure sitting upon a hill facing the sea.

"Prince Aikka?" she whispered, watching him before quietly floating towards him.

He didn't seem to notice her, as he was in deep mediation with his bow and an arrow in front of him. Suddenly, he stood up and picked his bow and began chanting "_Un Seki Nurama tera Ubara!_" his arrow glowed blue and a gust of wind began going inside the arrow, soon he let it fly towards the rock formation.

She giggled and he turned towards her, though he was surprised his face soon grew cold and distant "That was quite the shot, your aim hasn't fail you once in any of your races" she said floating towards him.

"My next adversary is you" his words caught her off guard, and she simply floated there with the bracelet hidden in her hand.

He soon turned away from her and began walking away "Ah, Prince Aikka!" she tried to follow him, but the sound of waves made her look out towards the rock formation. His arrow had split the tall formation in half "Amazing as ever…" she whispered before running off after the prince.

She soon found Aikka just outside the town, she called out to him "Prince, wait! We were bound to race each other sooner or later!"

"I have received orders from the Nourasian Court" he stopped and turned around to look at her, a pain expression on his face "In fact, direct orders from my father, after the start of the race I am to—" he closed his eyes and looked away from her "Eliminate you."

Teto picked up his ears, and bared his fangs "It's against the rules" she whispered softly, trying to see if he was joking.

"The rules forbid me to intently take your life, short of that I am free to use any means at my disposal to stop you" his words cut through her like a knife.

"So I am to be a target" she floated closer to him "G'dar, my mount, was hurt during the last race, we can no long take any chances against your laser cannons."

Molly looked down "I was looking forward to our race, at least with you I didn't expect a battle" Teto mewed sadly.

"This is not the way of the Nourasian Knights; we have always been a peaceful people, I am truly sorry" he bowed to her and began turning away.

Molly wouldn't leave it at that "You expect me to leave things the way they are now?" she yelled, he stopped and looked back at her "Pardon me?" he was confused.

"If you're so worried about the Arrow II's cannons, we could have a clean race" this seemed to get his attention.

"A clean race?"

She nodded and floated over to him "Yeah, no weapons, a race for speed" she gave a smirk "Unless you're afraid to find out which one of us is the best pilot."

He grunted, but she didn't let her smirk go and soon he smiled and began laughing "You speak like a true Nourasian!" she smiled and Teto mewed "I like your offer, though I may risk banishment from my court…"

"Well if it comes to that, you can do your time on Oban" she laughed and he smiled.

"If you can convince the Earth Team to hold it fire, then I promise not to use my arrows" Molly smiled "Well then Prince, prepare to lose with honor!"

"I am always prepared to lose with honor!" he said proudly, they light placed their fists together to seal the promise.

"If you happen to win" he blinked at her "I have something I'll give you, but if you lose you have to wait until we get to Oban."

"How are you so sure that I'll be going to Oban?" he asked, arching his brow at her; she winked and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before flying off "Because I know you'll do your best to get there!"

As he watched her go, a sharp pain stuck his arm "Not again…could that voice have been telling the truth?" the thorn tattoo had grown darker, and was slowly sapping his strength away.

"Perhaps I should've told her…" he whispered.

* * *

As the Earth Team helped fix up the Arrow II for her race, Jordan looked outside and noticed Molly flying in, he gave her a grin "You'll never guess who we're racing against today, Molly."

"Prince Aikka" she said floating by, he looked surprised "Well yeah, but how did you know?"

"I've just made a deal with the prince, no weapons allowed" this shocked him.

"What?" he said, trying to see if she was joking.

"It will be a clean race for speed and no one will get hurt" she said giving him a smile, Jordan picked at his ear "It's a good thing I've got a book in the turret."

"Out of the question!" yelled Don as he walked down the stairs "We must win this race at all cost, Molly!"

'_I knew he would say that_' she turned towards Don Wei "With all due respect Mr. Wei, the Arrow II is fast, but not strong in her defense, in order to win—" but Don cut her off.

"Trust the Nourasians? Never!" he yelled "Don't you see they need this victory as much as we do?"

"But Aikka can be trusted!" she growled at him.

He pointed at her "You will neutralizes the prince's mount early in the race, that's an order; the Arrow II has been newly equipped for the job!" Stan gave her a smile, but soon stopped upon seeing the pain in her eyes.

Jordan picked up the new ammo "Trust me, the pleasure will be all mine" he patted the ammo.

Molly looked down "This is exactly what the prince has been ordered to do" this caught Don by surprise "What did you say?"

"We don't want to fight him! His magic arrows are very powerful" she warned, but Jordan only huffed while Stan spoke up "The heavy duty cannons are set Mr. Wei."

"That's a job well done gentlemen, you can go to bed now" both Koji and Stan began walking away while Don turned "If he is as good as you say, then we must strike first" he began to walk away and Jordan came up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Partner, you must really be dreamin if you think your sweet prince will keep his promise" he began walking away from her, until she spoke up "So then it's true, you Earthlings really don't have any chivalry at all."

Both Don and Jordan stopped, but only the gunner turned around and looked at her "What's that suppose to mean?" Molly crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"It means you are too afraid of seeing who's better, you would rather stab your opponent right in the back than facing them head on because you would rather use tricks than your own power" she said in a mocking tone, but her next words wouldn't be forgotten.

"It also says that you have no courage or justice."

Jordan dropped the ammo onto the ground, he tightened his fists "What the heck, humans have chivalry! Our soldiers that have fought against the Crog Armies have both courage and justice in their hearts!"

Molly smirked "Then why you, a soldier yourself, isn't showing that chivalry right now?" he growled at her, but her next words tore him apart "At least the Nourasians can still show their chivalry when racing."

Jordan charged at her, his fist rose, but Molly didn't move as his fist punched her right cheek "Jordan!" yelled Don, who was in shock as well as Stan and Koji who had their mouths open.

The rage inside him soon blew away, and upon seeing what he had done, he leaped back "You d-didn't move…w-why?" he fist was shaking; Molly slowly turned her head and raced him, she touched her red cheek which was beginning to swell.

"I didn't because I wanted to see how you would react, you call yourself a soldier, and yet my words stuck your heart?" Jordan didn't look away from her "It shows that you've still got a long way to go before you can call me partner…but if I see your chivalry in today's race, I may take back what I said."

Don came up next to Jordan, but Molly wasn't done yet "I speak not only to Jordan, but for the rest of the Earth Team!" both Stan and Koji shook.

"If I see chivalry in everyone day, then I will know if this team has even the right to go to Oban…if not then everyone here will see and feel nothing but regret in their hearts, as will I" she turned and began floating away.

"I shall return before we are called to the race, and think about what I've said."

* * *

Down by the docks, at the bar where Molly had her fight with Grooor, Rick Thunderbolt had been going around town asking everyone about the pendent with Canaletto's symbol on it since the night with the strange Scrub who he had taken it from.

He sat at the bar and ordered a drink, he looked down at the pendant '_This symbol was painted all over the walls in that alien's house, it was even on him_' he thought back to the wide eyed Scrub who had confessed to the planting of the bomb in the Arrow I.

Upon getting his drink he drank a bit '_Kept on talking about some Master of his, called the Timeless One…then he says that he's coming_' he remembers taking the pendant and leaving the house, just as he is a yard or two away the house goes up in flames despite the rain that night.

'_That flame burned away all my evidence…now I have nothing_' he thought as the bar owner brought him another drink.

The others in the bar were looking towards the monitor as the judges spoke "And now it's the Earth Team!" most of the aliens were booing the Earth Team since their race against Alwas "Against Prince Aikka of Nourasia!" some were yelling for the prince to win.

Though Rick could hear them, he paid no attention to the monitor as his mind was elsewhere.

* * *

Both G'dar and the Arrow II had readied themselves for the start of the race; Molly looked towards the prince who had a smile on his race as he petted G'dar.

She brought up her monitor, hoping to get through to Jordan once more "Jordan, please listen to me" she begged, he had his eyes on her, but he didn't look too happy "If you hit the prince you'll hurt him, if you miss him then he'll probably hurt us! Is that what you really want?"

He gave her a hard look "I'm just following orders Molly, like you should be" he suddenly regretted those words, but didn't show it.

"We can win this without using weapons, weren't you going to show me your chivalry today?"

"Sorry, but I took the sucker punch in the last race! Crogs won, Earth Team zero!" he folded his arms and leaned back "I'm sticking to the plan."

Molly turned away "That hate inside of you, it will consume your heart someday" she turned off the monitor and looked back towards Aikka "What should I do?" Teto mewed and licked her swollen cheek.

She looked forward and everything seemed to freeze, as a voice entered her ears _"…second of an arrow…aliens you thought of as friends will turn their backs…_" it was Crow's voice.

Molly closed her eyes, and a single tear fell "Then I won't regret our friendship, for if it should break I won't regret a single moment of being with them" just as they were getting ready to take off, Crow's voice whispered one word.

"_Why?_"

And she only answered "Because they are my first friends, just as you were my brother" their racers got into position and awaited the start of the race.


	15. Chapter 15

**Shattered Hearts and Deep Wounds**

Molly brought up her monitor again, hoping to get through to Don Wei "I beg you Sir, we can't do this" Don looked surprised, but his gaze soon hardened.

"We can do this, and we will" he said "Concentrate on the race, Molly, and take him out early" she growled at him.

Both racers started up and waited for the gate to fall, while Don watched, he mind was in thought '_Molly, if you only knew how the future of our planet hangs by a thread, we cannot afford another defeat!_'

As the Arrow II roared her engines, Jordan chuckled and placed his hands on the controls "Good night sweet prince, the sandman's comin" the gate had fallen only three seconds later and the two racers were off.

Just moments into the race, Aikka looked back at the Arrow II and noticed that the turret was aiming at him, he readied an arrow, but Molly quickly did a cartwheel and threw Jordan off and Aikka looked surprised.

"Molly, what are you doing? You're leaving us totally unprotected!" he yelled, pressing the button to get to the other side; Molly grinned and pressed at button.

This caused the turret to lock inside the Arrow II "Hey, what's—" Molly looked towards Aikka "Jordan, he's not gonna shoot" true to her words, the prince smiled and lowed his bow.

But Jordan wasn't pleased "You locked me in here! Are you nuts?" he yelled "Molly, let me outta here!"

Don was furious "Molly, what on earth are you doing?" on the monitor, Molly smiled "I intend to win this race, the honorable way!" she pressed a button and disappeared off the monitor.

"Cockpit transmission off" said Koji, not too surprised by the girl's actions.

"MOLLY!" yelled Don.

* * *

"I don't understand why these humans wish be so violent, they are acting like Crogs if you ask me!" she said to Teto, who mewed in agreement.

She raced after Prince Aikka, who was a few feet from her; he looked back and smirked "Quickly G'dar, the Oban princess is on our tail!"

Watching from the cheering crowd, Canaan voiced his displeasure "Prince Aikka, use your bow as you were ordered!"

Molly came up next to G'dar, and though Aikka couldn't see her, he knew she was smiling as was he '_I've never known such a wonderful person_' he thought as they neared the tunnel.

Flying side by side, both racers avoided the poles with grace almost like the two were dancing; once they were out Molly quickly raced ahead of him "Nice move princess" he followed quickly behind her as they flew pass the objects, which he had soon taken the lead once more.

"Nice move prince" she muttered a grin on her race while Teto mewed with joy; while Aikka and Molly were enjoying their race, Jordan was still trapped inside the turret.

"Somebody get me outta here!" he yelled into the monitor.

* * *

"Any progress?" growled Don towards Koji, who was typing away "Not yet Sir, the closing of the turret is an emergency command."

"There's no outside override Sir" said Stan, and this only angered the manager.

"What can she been thinking?" he yelled, wishing he could do something.

* * *

The race had been going well, Molly sped up the Arrow II's engines, and zoomed ahead of the prince and his mount, she looked back "Sorry prince, I guess I'm just too fast for you."

While he was falling behind, Aikka had a plan, he place his left hand upon G'dar's shell and casted a spell "_Un Seki G'dar Wakar_" which caused the beetle's large shell to turn pure white with light blue wing like markings all around him, this made him catch up to her, he turned and gave her a wave before moving on.

She simply smirked '_Always full of tricks, but that's what I like about him_' she began to speed up.

* * *

"He's gaining on her! What about the turret?" yelled Don, he looked towards Koji who had a smile on his face "We're in the security system!" Stan looked towards his partner.

"Try to open the turret doors, while I shut down Molly's access" Don looked back up at the monitor with a pleased grin, though not one of the Earth Team members knew that they would destroy whatever loyalty that Molly had for them.

* * *

Both the Arrow II and G'dar shot out of the tunnel and into the deep canyon, as Aikka held the lead, both of them dodged the fallen boulders.

As both fell under two rocks that covered the path, Molly narrowly missed it and sped on "Molly, could you keep your eyes on the road and off the prince!" yelled Jordan from inside the turret.

Aikka looked back to see if Molly had made it, he smiled as he saw the Arrow II flying fast behind him "Don't worry prince, I'm right behind ya!" how little did she know of the Earth Team's plans.

Suddenly the lights came on inside the turret "Jordan! We're getting you out of there; you know what you have to do!" Jordan grinned "Oh boy do I!" he was ready for action.

* * *

Both Aikka and Molly reached the beach with the finish line ahead, both racing like the wind "They've almost reached the finish line, are you sure you want to do this Sir?" asked Stan, who knew of what would happen, but both maniacs could see that Don Wei didn't care.

He only cared about the race.

"We're going to win this race, my way!" he pointed at Molly's image on the monitor with hate in his eyes "And we will teach this mutineer a lesson she'll never forget!" how true his words were, but they would come a heavy price.

Stan looked deeply hurt and guilty as he turned and pressed the button which would free Jordan, and scar the Earth Team forever.

* * *

Molly was about to pass Aikka "I knew we'd win" she said with a grin, Teto mewed in agreement, but suddenly a beeping sound came and Molly's eyes widened in horror "The turret's been unlocked!"

The turret popped out "Jordan! Stop it!" she screamed, while Teto hissed; but he wouldn't listen as he charged the turret's guns and aimed for their target, Prince Aikka and G'dar!

"NOOO!" she screamed teleporting outside the Arrow II leaving Teto and a bit of her power to fly the ship, while Molly appeared as nothing more than just a blur between the turret and G'dar.

Jordan fired and the Arrow II tilted fast to the side, both shots hit the upper parts of both of her arms with a force that could've torn her arms off if she didn't have her power.

G'dar reared to the side, and Aikka believed that he had been hit and now grabbed an arrow it fire it at the turrets; though she was in horrible pain from Jordan's blast's she heard Aikka's spell "_Un Seki Nurama tera Ubara_" and she turned around to stop his arrow, but it pierced deep through the space between her left lung and heart and stopped when it hit her shoulder blade.

She held back her screams of pain, and teleported back inside the Arrow II, the remainder of the shock from the arrow caused the Arrow II to malfunction and crash into the sand, leaving the Earth Team in complete shock and lost for words as Aikka raced pass the finish line to the cheering crowd.

Canaan clapped quietly, though he would have to Aikka a talk later and Don could only stare as the Nourasians got their first point leaving the Earth Team with nothing at all, but defeat that was because of him yet he would never see it that way.

* * *

Back on the beach, Molly had placed a cloaking spell around the still crackling arrow and wrapped her cloak around tight to hide the burning scars on her arms; she opened the hatch and opened her eyes just a bit to see Aikka flying towards her.

She knew he wasn't coming to see if she was alright, she could smell the anger and betrayal around him; she broke their promise '_I welcome his anger, for I deserve every bit of it…I could keep our promise_' she showed no emotion as he looked at her.

"I thought you had honor, but now I see that you and the rest of them have none" his words pierced deeper than his arrow, she said nothing as it wouldn't change a thing.

G'dar flicked dust at her as he flew away with Aikka, Molly watched him leave while Teto mewed and licked her cheek. She soon her the hatch open in the back, and look back to see Jordan falling onto his butt; she jumped down and glared at him.

"Why? Why did you have to ruin everything?" he glared and stood up, Teto hissed at him "You trusted the prince more than me partner!"

"You idiot!" she hit him in the chest "Hey, don't push me!" he tried to do the same, but she side stepped and he fell flat on his face.

"I trusted you, and you let me down!" he looked up and saw the pain and tears in her eyes, his heart fell into a pool of regret. She turned away and flew away "Molly!" he called out, but she was already gone.

He kicked at the dirt "All ya had to do was follow orders!" suddenly he was lifted into the air as was the Arrow II; Molly's remaining power lifted the two back to the hanger while Molly disappeared.

* * *

Just four hours after the race the whole Earth Team hadn't spoken once to each other, and though Koji and Stan worked to repair the Arrow II; they both noticed the silence between Don and Jordan.

While their manager was tending to other things, like watching them and seeing if the ship was alright, while their gunner helped with the turret; they noticed how he kept looking outside, like him they too wondered where their racer had gone off too.

'…_you Earthlings really don't have any chivalry at all_' Jordan recalled her words from early, his chest tightened '…_you would rather stab your opponent right in the back than facing them head on…_' he closed his eyes and recalled the pain in her eyes, she had trusted him and he gave nothing to show for it.

'_Maybe…I should've listened to her, maybe then we would've won_' he thought, suddenly he heard a familiar meow.

The whole Earth Team looked towards the front of the hanger, and true to their eyes, Molly stood there looking towards them without any emotion upon her face.

Jordan ran up to her, smiling as he was glad to see her, but soon frowned upon seeing her expression "Y-You came back…" he muttered, she turned and looked at him.

"Yes, but for the last time" all of them seemed surprised, but soon Don walked forward yelling at her "I hope you're pleased with yourself!" Koji and Stan came up next to him, but couldn't look at Molly.

She turned her cold eyes upon him, and he stepped back in fear "Disappointment is all I have to say to you humans" she spat, the red flower glowing from her mixed emotions "Though I told you, asked you, begged you!" Jordan looked away, but Don held her gaze.

"Not once did you listen, nor did you trust me! You saw that I was going to win that race, but no you had to butt right into it which almost killed both Prince Aikka and his mount, and in turn he could've destroyed the Arrow II, but only his arrow slowed her down!"

Tears were running down her race "I thought I would see chivalry in you all, I had my trust in you…and you just shot it down; the Earth Team has now lost both my trust and any chance at winning this race, I can no longer keep my promise with Rick Thunderbolt."

This seemed to surprise them "A promise? What are you talking about?" barked Don, Molly smirked at him.

"I made a deal or promise which ever you want to call it, with Rick…I said that I would do my best to get the Earth Team to Oban, and then on the night before the three teams leave; I would cast out the evil spirit inside him…and then you would've had your old racer back like that."

She would've laughed at their shocked faces, but held it back due to the pain of the arrow in her chest; she turned around with her back to them "But now I see that I can no longer race for the Earth, as you have lost all your faith in both me and yourselves" she looked back at Don, her red eyes bore into his.

"As long we flew, we still had a chance; I refused to have believed it was the end of the world, but now I see how yours has just died" Don saw the image of his long dead wife for only a moment, and suddenly Molly was gone like the wind.

They stood there for a moment, each of them knowing that they would have to forfeit the race and leave for Earth; Stan and Koji went back to work while Don headed upstairs.

Jordan, on the other hand, walked towards the spot where Molly had been '_Was I right to follow the plan or…_" suddenly he noticed some dark droplets on the ground, he kneeled down to get a better look; what he found shocked him and filled him with worry.

"This is…blood" he looked outside, fearing if it belonged to Molly.

* * *

"Please Prince, I must tell you—" Aikka cut his master off with his own voice "Enough Canaan! I won the race; now put an end to whatever you wish to say!"

They had been arguing for the pass twenty minutes upstairs, and Aikka had just about enough of it; he stormed off to his room and locked the door. Quickly, he changed out of his clothes into more comfortable ones; freed his hair from their ponytails and crown, and lay down upon the bed looking up at the ceiling with crossed arms.

He was anger, upset, and deeply hurt by today's race '_I'm such a fool!_' he bit his lip, thinking of Molly's smiling face earlier that day, which was followed by her expressionless face at the end of the race.

'_Why did I say such cruel words to her? They were clearly meant for that human gunner, but they just rushed out and I can never take them back!_'

He had a wonderful friend taken from him, and his heart hurt because of it as well did the thorn marks; they had burned his skin after the race '_It because I caused her such sorrow…I promised to never let her feel that way, I too have broken my promise to her_' he buried his face in his hands, trying his best to hold back the hot tears ready to burst from his eyes.

Suddenly a tap came from the porthole; Aikka looked towards the window and saw Teto outside "Teto!" he whispered getting up from the bed and letting the little creature inside, Aikka noticed something Teto was carrying in his mouth.

"What is that you have there?"

He held out his hand, and Teto dropped it into his hand "An arm bracelet" he muttered, looking over at the Nourasian symbol upon it; someone had crafted it with great care.

At that moment, Aikka knew what the arm bracelet was; the little gift that Molly had talked about early if he had won the race "Molly…please forgive me" he two tears fall, before trying to pull himself together.

Just then, Teto jumped up to the porthole and mewed at him; he looked at the creature and just with his green eyes, Aikka know that Teto wanted to show him something. Without a word, Aikka grabbed his cloak and followed after the fox-squirrel off the roof of the hanger and down the path towards the small forest nearby.

* * *

After just ten minutes, Teto had led Aikka to a spring near the center; but he heard voices while Teto jumped through the brushes and towards the spring.

He climbed the tree, and settled himself onto the strong branches and watch from his cover as Teto ran towards two people by the spring; he held his breath as the moonlight fell upon her "M-Molly…" her expressionless face stuck him hard as he listened.

"I still cannot believe what you did today! What were you thinking Molly?" it was Satis, whose voice was filled with great worry and pain.

Molly slowly sat down on a rock, Teto hopped up onto her lap "I couldn't let them be harmed, I just couldn't let that happen Satis" she said, her breath horsed and weak.

Satis shook his head "You'll be the death of me, but enough of that! Hurry up and take off your cloak, we must hurry and heal your wounds!"

'_Wounds, what is Satis talking about?_' thought Aikka, as he watched Molly remove her cloak.

His eyes widened in complete shock and horror, upon both of her upper arms she had horrible burn marks "That turret really scared you…is that all you have?" the next thing Aikka saw would haunt his soul forever.

An arrow appeared from her chest, still logged inside her, but was had sickened him the most was that…the arrow was his own, the one he had fired at the turret. In just seconds, Satis nearly yelled at the top of his lungs.

"That arrow belongs to Prince Aikka! Did he try to kill you?"

Molly grunted and shook her head "N-No…I took both the turret's blast and the arrow to stop Jordan and Aikka from killing each other, but t-they don't know of what I d-did…" suddenly he began coughing up small bits of blood, and Aikka could almost feel his heart break.

"Don't move Molly! Just rest and let me get that arrow out of your chest…" Satis drew closer to her, and Teto jumped to her shoulder.

"M-Master…" she whispered very low, even Aikka couldn't hear her "I-I haven't told you yet b-but…C-Crow is here and a-alive…" Satis eyes widened in horror and shock as he drew the bloody arrow from her chest.

Though Aikka had heard that last bit of her words, he turned fled from the sight, but couldn't escape the scream that echoed through her lungs. He didn't dare look back as he held tightly onto his cloak and the arm bracelet.

'_I've lost my bond with you, and almost took your life…why Molly?_'

* * *

High above the clouds, Crow watched the prince run back to his hanger "I'll never forgive him or that human…" he hissed, while Reza chirped with agreement. "I will slowly kill them in front of you, my beautiful sister…I swear to you Eva, I will have their worthless lives!"

Darkness had begun to drown the hearts of those close to each other, none of them would ever forget this day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oban's Voice and Rick's Compromise**

Molly sat under a raging waterfall, the cool water rushed through her hair and cleaned her crown; it also soothed the pain of the two burn marks from yesterday's race with the Prince of Nourasia.

Without opening her eyes, she lifted her right hand to the small scar left by the prince's arrow which had pierced her; though both caused her pain, Aikka's words and the Earth Team's betrayal couldn't be erased from her heart.

To clear her head, Molly went off into the forests of Alwas and found the large lagoon and its waterfalls; she had remained at the lagoon since she left Satis at the spring, after tending to her wounds. Teto sat on a dry boulder with her cloak and other items; she wore nothing but a black tube top and matching bikini bottoms with a clear brown cloth around her waist.

'_What now?_' she asked herself '_I've left the Earth Team; they will surely have to give up now and return to their planet_' she thought of Koji and Stan, they had seemed like such good friends towards each other and friendly.

Don Wei, just thinking of that man gave her a sour taste in her mouth.

Rick Thunderbolt, a fine racer, and kind human with a wonderful humor, Molly wished she could see him race once more.

Looking up into the still dark sky, with the sun only an hour from rising; Molly caught sight of two bright stars and the images of Jordan and Aikka appeared '_Jordan C. Wilde, the cheerful gunner of the team; always doing his best for his team…Prince Aikka of Nourasia, a noble young man who is the heir to a great kingdom._'

She recalled the first time she met both, and the two flowers they had given her '_A Star Lily and __Periwinkle…both sharing the meaning of friendship_' she remembered that day they both came to visit her in the hospital; now it seemed so long ago now.

But she forced the memories away, knowing they would do nothing to ease the pain; but as she was trying to forget a soft voice spoke to her in the form of a bright golden light.

"AH!" it surprised her as she tried to shield her eyes; it caused Teto to run off hissing at the top of his lungs.

"_**My daughter, you can truly never let these memories leave…as they will always be a part of you.**_"

Molly glazed up to see the form of a beautiful woman, she floated like a high cloud, dressed by the planet that was her; and eyes that Molly always saw whenever her voice sung her to sleep.

"Mother!" she cried out, reaching out for the ethereal being before her, though she was only an image of her true self.

Mother Oban opened her arms towards the child, and embraced her as any loving mother would to her own child "_**You must go back, tis not the end of their world just yet…listen to one and you shall see that they aren't all bad**_" she cupped Molly's left cheek and she held the warm hand of her mother there.

* * *

"So let's go over this once more time, shall we?" said Don, who stood near the window of his office, Rick leaned against the desk; the sun beginning to rise causing the shadows to flee.

Don began slowly pacing in front of Rick "With the Earth Team's recent loss, we are in a very difficult situation" Rick thought of saying something, but it would save it for later "With Molly leaving due to the loss of this which she caused herself, and without another human racer…" he gave a grim look towards the Earth Champion.

"The Earth Team will have to forfeit the race, unless we somehow get Molly to race for us by the next race which is in just two days."

Don heaved a sigh, thinking it was impossible; Rick spoke up "Yeah, but I'll say the loss of the race wasn't really Molly's entire fault."

Don looked up and was about to protest, but Rick held his hand up to silence him as he continued "The blame really can't be put upon her shoulders, the reason we lost that race what because of the trust between Molly and the members of the Earth Team."

He looked shocked and hurt by Rick's words, because deep down he knew they were all true "Molly would've won that race with just speed, but at the last minute you set Jordan free to fire at the prince, who in turn fires his arrows; and what happens?"

The aged man doesn't answer, he just furrowed his brows tightly "Don Wei let's his pride get in the way, just to teach Molly a lesson…and because of that, the Earth Team lost the race. Jordan as well is also another cause—besides myself, Jordan is, or I should say now was; a good friend of Molly's…he didn't trust her with the race and followed your orders, instead of listening to her pleas."

Don would've yelled at Rick for saying such things, but knew that he was right; they had let Molly down and broken her faith in them.

"But I must say, Molly has such strong beliefs and that she would fight for…that is what I like about her, she won't let anyone put her down just like you've been trying to do, Don."

Don finally had an enough, and spoke up though he was trying to be calm, which didn't work so well "Now that you've made your voice heard, will you try and reach out to Molly? You seem like the only one that can approach her now, maybe she still holds a small bit of trust towards you" he turned his back to his old friend.

Rick got to his feet "I can't make any promises, but I'll give it a shot that's all I can say" suddenly Rick thought of something "By the way Don" the manager looked at him, one of his eyebrows raised.

"Since the moment you first met Molly, I noticed how distance and cold you've been with her, or maybe a better word is uncomfortable."

The old manager stiffened as he recalled the race of his beloved wife and daughter "Perhaps when things settle down…if they do, I may tell you" Rick didn't press on, he could see the tension around the manager; he knew when Don didn't want to talk about something.

Rick grabbed his coat and started for the door, just as he pressed the button Don uttered "Rick, why didn't you tell us about your deal with Molly?"

That was a simple question, he didn't look back "I didn't want to give the team false hope" and walked out without another word, leaving Don to his thoughts and haunting memories.

* * *

To find Molly, Rick headed towards the races where he would maybe see her above the judges up on the roof watching the races; if she wasn't there then he would have to look for Satis in hopes of finding her.

'_Molly seems like the one to head above ground, someplace high where no one can find her_' he thought, getting to the coliseum and noticing that a few of the racers that had stayed behind were taking their seats; he slowly walked down keeping his eyes open for the little mouse.

He looked towards the roof above the tower; sure enough floating near the edge was a figure dressed in a black cloak with their hood drawn up '_Could that be Molly?_' but then he noticed a bird on their shoulder, at that moment the figure seemed to look his way and disappeared in just seconds.

"That couldn't have been her…but then who was it?" he muttered.

* * *

Jordan, still feeling hurt and depressed over yesterday's race, had gone out to the busy market hoping to blow some steam off, how wrong he was.

As he bent his back forward while walking, a nearby market Scrub ran up to him holding a light blue dress "Oh look at this dress, it was made for you!" the Scrub held it up and Jordan growled and barked "Get lost, I'm trying to be sad!"

Terrified, the Scrub ran off into the crowd.

Jordan huffed and just as he started to walk away, a familiar voice called out to him.

"Well, hello there! If it isn't my good friend Jordan" the gunner looked behind him, and sure enough, there was Satis with a kind smile on his face.

"You're not training with your partner?" he asked, looking around for his daughter, though he knew where she really was.

"What partner? You think I've got a partner?" he said with sarcasm, began walking again as Satis continued "I sure hope your team recovers quickly from its two crushing defeats" he suddenly appeared in front of Jordan standing upon a box, this surprised the gunner "H-How did you?" he looked behind him and then back at Satis.

Satis leaned towards Jordan, and held a hand to his mouth and whispered "I've heard the name of your next adversary" he looked behind him and continued "He's one of the best in the competition, and very apt renamed, Super Racer!"

Jordan just stared for a minute and held both his hands up "Well my bags are packed, with three defeats under our belt we can go home early" he began walking away, but Satis wasn't done yet "Hey, Super Racer's nothing to make fun of! I've seen him race, he's fearless!"

Jordan had looked but, and at that moment Satis's voice wasn't in his ears, both is eyes had fallen on one figure just up the path "Aikka" he breathed seeing the prince walking on another path.

"O oh yes, he's a living legend, this Super Racer, unbeatable!" Satis went on; not noticing Jordan's attention was elsewhere "This is all your fault" he growled.

"What's my fault?" Satis was confused, the next thing he knew, Jordan was running off after Aikka "Humans are always so unpredictable, and so rude too" he stroked his beard.

After following the prince for five minutes towards a deserted part of the market, and just when he reached a dead end, Aikka was gone "Don't even think about disappearing" he muttered, looking around before turning towards a tunnel that seemed to lead underground.

Jordan growled and started down the tunnel, determined to make sure Aikka paid for the last race.

* * *

After talking with a few other aliens in the coliseum for an hour, he had finally learned where Molly and Satis were staying during the races.

As he neared the back entrance of the coliseum tower, he noticed a larger Scrub guarding the doorway which led to the stairs and up to the top floor. Rick knew that the Scrub wouldn't let anyone through unless Molly knew them, and after yesterday's race, there was a very high chance that she wouldn't let one human inside her chambers.

'_I can't just turn back now…there's gotta be a way inside_' he leaned against a tree and began going through his thoughts.

He didn't even notice Teto running up to him, until the fox-squirrel mewed at him "Huh?" he snapped back into reality, and looked down to see the little creature "Well if it isn't Teto, it's been a while since I last saw you."

Teto mewed and jumped up onto his arm and ran up his shoulder, he began rubbing against Rick's neck and cheek "Hey now, I'm happy to see you too, little guy" Rick petted under Teto's neck in which he deeply purred.

Rick smiled at the creature, but soon he looked back on the situation that was at hand.

Teto seemed to notice Rick's inner frustration, and hopped off his shoulder "Teto?" the fox-squirrel began running towards the Scrub guard.

Half way there, Teto looked back at Rick and mewed; suddenly he realized that the creature was helping him get to Molly "Well, who would've thought?" he didn't give the little guy a lot of credit, but from now on he would be sure to.

Rick walked up and Teto leaped onto his shoulder, as he approached the guard, he was stopped "Halt, no one is allow beyond this point. Lady Molly has given orders for no one to visit her now."

Before Rick could say anything, Teto gave a loud meow and the Scrub looked at him "Why is the Lady's pet with you?" he eyed Rick.

"Teto found me and led me here" he half lied "Perhaps he wanted me to see Lady Molly for some reason" the Scrub eyed both him and Teto, and surprisingly he stepped aside to allow Rick inside.

"Just a warning for ya" said the Scrub just as Rick stepped inside "The Lady's been quiet and very moody, so don't try to upset her too much."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks" he said, heading up the stairs, knowing Molly possible wouldn't be very happy to see him.

'_I'll bet I'm gonna be right about her not being happy._'

* * *

After walking down the path for twenty minutes, Aikka soon heard the heavy footsteps coming from in front of him.

From the shadows of another tunnel, the Colonel of the Crog Imperium, Toros walked up to meet the prince both stared at each other; Aikka not liking one bit that he had to meet the Crog here.

Jordan, who was still following Aikka, had spotted the two just a ways down the tunnel "Colonel Toros" he muttered, slowly walking closer.

"What are you so desperate to speak to me about, Toros?" anger and hatred swam in his words.

"I was merely concerned that my young ally was becoming a bit soft" said Toros, though Aikka knew he didn't care on bit.

From a good few feet away, Jordan could hear everything "So the rumors are true, Prince Aikka is in the Crog's pocket!" he wanted to get closer to hear better, so he looked around and noticed a ladder going up to the platforms above him.

"I doubt your father would be pleased of your actions in the last race, risking defeat for the sake of the Oban girl" Aikka didn't want Molly to be brought into this, his heart pained at even the mere thought of her.

"You know I won that race!" he said, trying not to raise his voice towards the larger alien.

Toros narrowed his eyes at Aikka "It's a good thing you did, I was starting to wonder if the Nourasians had found new allies" this was only adding fuel to Aikka's flame.

"Alliance does not mean servitude Toros, we have our own agenda, not the Crog agenda; and I am determined to win the Ultimate Prize" his words were bold and true.

"You're still young Aikka, you have much to learn" said Toros, giving the prince a look.

Jordan peaked over the railing just to hear Toros speak again "I wish you the best on your coming race prince, and don't forget to answer the call of the Crogs, whenever it may come" he turned to leave, and soon disappeared down the other tunnel.

Aikka growled deeply and turned back the other way "The call of the Crogs, err if only Molly could see this" he quickly began following Aikka back outside.

As Aikka walked out of the tunnel, he deeply sighed and continued to press on; suddenly Jordan appeared behind him "Hello prince, you and I have some unfinished business" he said, glaring at Aikka.

Aikka simply smirked "Oh? And breaking your word was not enough? Now you must spy?" Jordan growled, and tightened his fist.

"Stay away from Molly, or I'll promise you'll regret it!" Aikka narrowed his eyes at the gunner, what right did he have to say that? Molly was truly never apart of the Earth Team in the very first place.

"Says who, her guardian?" Jordan lifted his fists.

"Says her partner!" he said with a smile, before throwing punches at Aikka, which all of them missed.

Aikka leaped back, a hand went to his cloak "I suggest you leave while you still can!" he tossed off his cloak, and got into fighting position pulling one knee up and raising both arms.

"Ya know, I've been waitin a long time for this" Aikka said nothing; he only smirked and would show this human real fighting.

Both charged each other, Jordan using his fist and Aikka, upon jumping into the air, this foot.

* * *

Once Rick had reached the top, he soon heard the melody coming from inside the chamber.

He stood outside the curtain doorway and listened, the tune seemed to be filled with the sense of sorrow and frustration. He quietly walked in, and Teto hopped off his shoulder and ran towards the large window part of the tower; following him Rick spotted Molly sitting on the edge with her back to him.

She seemed to be playing something, and didn't notice his presence.

But Rick noticed the two burn marks on both of her arms '_Now how did she get those?_' Teto rubbed against Molly, which made her stop playing the ocarina.

"Teto, where did you go off to?"

Teto looked towards Rick, and Molly followed her pet's gaze towards the former racer, who raised his hand and smiled.

"Hey there little mouse, been a while."

Shock was the only thing seen on her race; she slowly stood up "Rick?" she muttered "Why are you here?" wondering if she should cast him out as she did with the other members of the Earth Team.

"I've come to give ya a compromise, if you're willing to listen" he said, hoping she wouldn't resent him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dream State and the Promise**

Silence passed over them, Molly couldn't seem to stand it anymore so she spoke up "Well…" she began, trying to mask her emotions "What is this compromise of yours? Is it your own or the Earth Team's?"

Rick arched his eyebrow and said sheepishly "It's really my own…but I haven't gotten really far with it yet" Molly would've laughed and told him he was an idiot, but she was no longer an ally of the Earth Team.

She slowly walked towards him "I should just throw you out of here after what your team did" she picked up her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulder, hiding her burn marks.

"Yeah, the team pulled a bad move, a really bad move…and a lot of them are guilty because of it, Koji and Stan" he found a chair and sat down "And even though they won't admit it, Don and Jordan too."

This made Molly laugh harshly "That stuck up manager and the gunner boy would feel guilty? Now that is something I thought I would never hear!"

"So they sent me, because they thought you would still hold some trust in me" this silenced her laughing, she held a serious gaze with Rick.

"Trust, that shattered into a thousand shards after the race…what makes you think I'll trust you, you are still like the others" Rick shook his head at her, giving a small smirk.

"Well, could you give me a chance at least?" she gave him a look, but Teto mewed at her "Why should you get a chance, Rick Thunderbolt?"

He stood up and crossed both of his arms "Because I wasn't there with the team when we lost the race, so let me prove to you that I can be trusted."

Molly stared at him for what seemed like forever, before she finally sighed "Very well then, come over here" he followed her to a spot where large pillows rested and a very soft looking rug "Sit."

He took the pillow opposite of her, she sat down with both legs crossed and Rick did the same "Your compromise, it must include some kind of way to place me back in the team, correct?"

Rick just smirked and nodded, knowing there was nothing he could say for the moment "Without trust, no one can truly work together as one; in order for me to trust you and the maybe the Earth Team…you must open your heart to me, as I must also do the same."

Rick placed his arms on his knees "So what are you suggesting?"

"We enter a Dream State" he gave her a weird look "This will allow us to connect our minds, in this sate we will ask each other questions. All of which must be truthful, and both of us will know what a lie is if one should appear."

She held her hand "If you can do this, then perhaps I can trust you again…and maybe the Earth Team" Rick reached up and took off his sunglasses, placing them at his side he took her hand and looked up at her with his green eyes.

"Then let's do this" and since the last time he saw her, Molly gave him a real smile.

* * *

Jordan and Aikka had ended their fight after just ten punches and twelve kicks; Jordan was on one knee catching his breath while Aikka leaned against a hut taking deep breaths.

Jordan's left cheek had been bused, while Aikka hadn't suffered too much; he held his thorn arm as it had stung a few times while fighting with the gunner.

"Had enough yet?" he said, getting back to his feet, which only earned him a glare from Jordan.

"Not until I'm sure Molly's safe from you, you're the reason she turned her back on us" Aikka had just about enough of this.

"Molly trusted me because she could see me as a friend, she isn't one of your kind!" he hissed, the thorns on his arm throbbed.

"Well she's my partner, and I'm not about to lose her to some pet of the Crogs!"

Aikka anger and reached it boiling point, he grabbed his cloak and glared at Jordan "You don't know anything about Molly, you only know she is the daughter of the Avatar…you weren't the one that saw the burn marks nor the arrow that almost pieced her heart!"

Jordan was taken aback "What are you talking about?"

Aikka decided it was time Jordan knew "During the end of the race, when you pointed your cannons towards my mount and myself; you didn't hit me…and I didn't hit you with my arrow" he glared harshly at Jordan.

"Both of us had hit Molly, your cannons had hit her arms while my arrow imbedded itself in her chest! She almost died because of us!"

With those words, Aikka ran off leaving a shocked Jordan behind "N-No" he recalled the blood he had found after Molly visited them last night "I almost killed her" he fell to his knees.

* * *

"_Rick, we're in the Dream State now" the former racer opened his green eyes and was startled by his surroundings._

_The dream and become a vast field of that seemed to float above the land, he turned around to see a huge oak like tree towering before him. High in branches, Molly appeared, but she didn't look like herself. _

"_Molly, this is the Dream State?" he called out._

"_Yes, this is my own dream world" a large root from the tree lifted him up to the branches, and from where he was he could see she looked like some kind of light spirit out of some fairytale._

_Her body now shined a bright gold, it seemed to form a dress that flowed like a river, and her eyes were no longer red, but now replaced with a matching gold as was her long hair. What remained was her normal skinned face and the crown and cursed flower, both stood out along with the six pairs of long curled wings like those of the Avatar._

"_Surprised?" she asked, giggling at his expression "Anyone would be I suppose, this is the form my Mother gave me long ago…in this form I am much stronger, but we can save that for another time."_

_Rick wanted to ask questions, but he nodded and sat down "So I guess ladies first" Molly smirked again "Such a gentleman" she settled down on a branch._

_She closed her eyes and thought for a moment, of what her question would be, and then she had it "Why do you need me?" _

_Rick knew he wouldn't have to answers her with his voice, but just his mind; so closing his eyes he showed her his thoughts._

_Molly could see how he was the champion on Earth, one of their best racers and that winning the race could save their planet from total war with the Crogs. Looking deeper, she could feel his emotions; he felt that something terrible was going to happen, Rick showed her the image of how she had given him new hope in the race. But the one thing that both of them shared was the dread of the unknown, her fears soon heighten when she saw that he was carrying the image of Canaletto with him._

"_That is enough, now it's your turn" she quickly stated, not wanting to know more._

_Rick noticed the tone in her voice, but didn't say anything as he spoke his question "Why did you come to Alwas?" this question seemed simple, but Molly know it had a deeper meaning._

_So she showed him of how she would ask questions of other worlds and stare up into the night sky on Oban, and then she showed how she met Aikka and Jordan; telling him that those two were her closest friends. Through her, Rick felt her love for the sky and racing, the emotions were the same when he had started out as a racer, but suddenly that faded away as he heard Molly talking to someone, a memory is what came to his mind._

"…_second of an arrow…aliens you thought of as friends will turn their backs…__"__ it was a male voice, and he saw the image of Crow, yet his hood was covering his head and face._

_Molly's voice chimed in "__Then I won't regret our friendship, for if it should break I won't regret a single moment of being with them__" her voice sounded so sad and pained._

_The male voice spoke again, but only uttered on word "Why?" and Molly responded to the voice, her words surprised him._

"_Because they are my first friends, just as you were my brother."_

* * *

Rick's eyes snapped open, and he quickly sat up "Though I still hold anger in my heart towards the Earth Team" he looked over at her, she had her back to him.

"So you won't trust me or them?" he said, grabbing his sunglasses, slipping them back on.

She turned around, and to his surprise once again she had a small smile on her face "My trust with the Earth Team will take time, but my trust in you is still here" she touched her chest.

Relief passed over Rick like a wave; he stood up and put his shades on "Thanks Little Mouse, he walked over and rubbed her head she gave him a fake glare, to which he just laughed.

"I'll let the others know the news, so how about tomorrow you and I go out to do a little training" she gave him a look, Teto who had fallen asleep when they entered the Dream State, finally woke up and jumped up on Molly's shoulder and purred.

"Training for what?" she asked, Rick smirked and started walking off "You'll see, come by the hanger tomorrow."

"Wait just a moment" he stopped a looked back, Molly took out Jordan's arm bracelet from her pocket "Could you give this to Jordan, I made it for him" she held it out and Rick took it into his hand.

"That's nice of ya Little Mouse, I'll be sure to get it to him!" he said heading out.

With that, Rick was gone, leaving Molly to wonder what their training would be about "Sometimes humans can be so confusing" she rubbed Teto under his neck "But I guess that's the best thing about them."

Teto mewed, happy to see that his master was getting better.

* * *

"_Crow, my son_" the voice of Canaletto had captured his servant's attention "Father Canaletto!" he looked around the darkened branches of the tree he was resting in.

"_I've sensed your deep anger and jealousy_" Crow could hear the dark humor in his master's voice "_Caused by those weeds which surround our flower?_"

"Yes" he hissed "Those loathsome, disgusting barbicans are deflowering her each day! Father, let me kill them before her! I want the heads of Prince Aikka and Jordan!" he yelled.

A deep laughed echoed around him "_All in good time, my son…soon our flower will bloom, and my plans will come into place_" shock appeared on his face, then a smile.

"Eva will awaken soon? She'll return to us? Is this true Father?"

"_Yes…and you shall be the one to free her; and once I regain my throne both you and Eva will be together forever_" he whispered, Crow thought of Eva and him living together again; returning to their lost childhood.

"_Now, go and do as you have been ordered_" with that, Canaletto's presence was gone and Crow petted Reza who chirped at her master's happiness.

"Yes Reza, soon Eva and I will return to Oban and we'll become a family again…but nothing will be done until I've ripped and burned those weeds."

He brought forth the image of his dear sister, who was now removing her cloak to tend to her burn marks and arrow wound "Why…why would let them scar you?" he asked, knowing he would never understand his sister's love for those weeds.

"I promise…I promise to kill those weeds before you, and then we can be happy again Eva" he whispered, his green eyes growing darker, almost becoming a shade of dark red.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm going to do all I can to just focus on this fanfic right now, cause I wanna see it finished before I work on the others!**

* * *

**Training and Super Racer**

Rick had barely stepped outside the hanger when a familiar voice called out to him "Rick!" he looked up and saw Molly flying towards him.

"Here there Little Mouse, you got here quite early…guess it because your race is gonna happen in six hours" he said as she landed, she was dressed in the same outfit she had fought in when she battled with Grooor as she hair was in a high ponytail.

"We you're the one you said come by the hanger, so I thought I come early for our training" she said with a smirk "So what will you be teaching me?"

This time it was Rick who smirked "Well since you're so eager, follow me and will get started" he began walking down the path the led outside of town, as Molly followed after him.

"By the way" she began, Rick looked at her while they walked "Don't worry Little Mouse, I gave it to him. He asked who it was from and I just said you, and he goes all quiet before walking away."

'_That's so like Jordan_' she thought, smiling only a bit.

They walked down toward the large lake that sat in the middle of all the hangers, Rick sat down on the hillside "Alright Molly, I wanna see you run around this whole lake side without using any of your powers. I just want to see your physical strengths" Molly looked around the lake and dropped to her feet.

"Alright then, how many laps?" she removed her cloak and set it down on the ground, Teto jumped off her shoulder and ran up Rick's shoulder "You don't seem worried at all, alright I want twenty laps" he pulled out a small stopwatch.

"Starting now, Little Mouse!" Molly was already way ahead of him; all Rick could see was a burry figure and smoke following its wake '_Oh wow…I think she just passed me eleven times!_' even without using her powers, Molly was very active.

Somehow, Rick managed to click the stopwatch just when Molly was finished, looking at the time he whistled low "00:00:42 seconds, I've never seen a star racer go that fast before" Molly just grinned at him.

"So what's next?" she asked cheerfully, he gave her a raised eyebrow "Well I can see that you're quite pumped" he stood up, and Teto climbed up onto his shoulder "Let's take a little walk while I try and think of something else you can do…I also wanna have a little chat with ya."

Molly tilted her head, but slipped her cloak back on and followed after the racer.

"I guess I'll start first" he began "How I started out racing professionally was the day I met Don Wei, some friends and I had went out on our dirt cars into the vast desert. We wanted to have a race, so we stopped at an old gas station and I spotted an old man sitting in the shade."

"That was Don Wei?"

Rick nodded "Yeah, but he looked nothing like he does today…I remember that day so clearly I said 'Hey, hey old man you busy? We need someone to give us a start' and then he just says 'Excuse me?' while I answer him 'We're racing, or is that not obvious enough for ya?' I was pretty young and cocky then."

"You sure sound like it" she said, soon they came into town, but since it was a little early, there weren't too many aliens walking around.

"What what did Don Wei say?" she asked.

"He just laughed and said 'You want me to start a race?' and began laughing again, we all thought he was kinda crazy at that moment, I just said 'All man, you were out there!' but suddenly he just stands up and says 'Ok fine, I'll do it, but don't shift so early this time' I gave him a weird look."

"So did you listen to him?"

Another nod "Yeah and I won that race and all the others after it…Don Wei trained me long and hard, and I became the racing champion" they soon came out onto the docks where the blue Alwas Ocean greeted them.

"But enough of the past, this is a good place to start training again" Molly grinned at him.

"Bring it on, I'm ready for anything."

Rick watched her remove her cloak; the two burns still looked bad '_I should ask how she got those after this_' he thought.

* * *

"How are the repairs going?" asked Don from the second floor.

Stan looked up at him "She's almost done sir; it's a good thing that the Arrow II didn't take too much damage from the last race" Don nodded his head, and Stan went back to work.

Looking over at the turret, Don noticed Jordan leaning against the turret; he was holding something in his hand. He shook his head and walked back to his office, while Jordan stared at the crafted bracelet that Rick had given him yesterday.

"Molly…will you ever forgive us? Or even me for that matter?" he muttered, slipping the arm bracelet into his pocket. He then walked outside the hanger and looked up into the blue sky "I wonder if Rick can bring her back…" he blinked a few times, until he felt someone watching him.

Turning to one of the far off hangers across the lake, Jordan saw a black cloaked figure standing on top of one of hangers "Molly?" the moment he saw the figure, they vanished the next second "Was that her? No…she's with Rick right now…then who was that?"

Though he wanted to find out who the person was, Jordan returned to the hanger unknown of the dark green eyes that bore at him with pure hatred "Soon…you'll see the true beauty of my sister…and then you'll die along with that prince" Crow whispered to himself before disappearing.

* * *

"Hey Little Mouse, tell me what Oban's like" only an hour had passed since Rick's training lesson began, and Molly had enjoyed it "Why the sudden question?" she asked.

"I've only heard a few things about Oban, but I've always wondered what it looks like" he said "And who better to ask then the daughter of Oban herself?" Molly giggled and jumped into the air, she hovered over the water surface looking out into the sea.

"Oban" she said the name like a prayer "Just to speak of her beauty isn't enough for one to truly understand her. One must see her to understand that beauty that captures all…she always changes her gown to match the mood of her planet" she turned around to face him.

"So I can't really tell you what Oban looks like…because I can't find the words to match her beauty" Rick could see that Molly held a great love and pride for her mother planet, just like how he loved the Earth.

"Well looks like we'll just have to win in order to see that beauty won't we, Little Mouse?" he said standing up, Molly smiled and followed after him down the dock.

"While I'm at it, I was wondering" she looked at him "How did you get those burns on your arms? I didn't see them before." She stopped head in her tracks, and turned away from him "I got them…during the last race, but it's nothing you need to be worried about" she faked a smile at him.

Rick raised an eyebrow, not believing her words, but he didn't want to press on that subject anymore. So he decided to ask her another question "Then what about this brother of yours?" he saw all emotion disappear from her face, she stared at him with utter shock "H-How do you…k-know about t-that?"

He took a step back "Well, back in the Dream State…I kinda saw this memory of yours, you were taking to someone, and you called them brother before he came out of the Dream State" he tried not to look at her, but he could see the sorrow in her eyes "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"N-No…it's alright" she began, tears beginning to drip down her cheeks. Teto jumped from Rick's shoulder over to her, he rubbed against her cheek "I haven't talked about him with anyone, but my Father…he was my best friend" she tried to hold back a sob.

"Molly…" Rick whispered, she shook her head and tried to smile "Please don't tell anyone about him…the race will be starting soon, we better head back to the hanger."

Rick only nodded, and the two began their walk back to the hanger.

By the time they had returned, there was no one working on the Arrow II, suddenly Rick got an idea after looking at the Arrow II "What this ship needs is a little TLC" Molly looked at him with a confused look, he pointed over at the spray cans "Why don't you see what you can do, it might even improve your spirits."

"Huh? Are you sure?" she looked doubtful, until Rick rubbed her head "Sure, I'm sure" he said before walking toward the stairs "Think of it as your last excise for today."

Molly looked up at the Arrow II, then at Teto who mewed at her "This could be fun" she muttered and once Rick had disappeared into the second floor, she floated over to the ship and made the spray cans appear in front of her "Let's see what we can do to make you look better."

* * *

At the coliseum, the race was going be begin "Next, we call forth the Earth Team!" while Rick had joined up with Don Wei and the two mechanics in the control room, Don spoke "Let's hope your training pays off" he was as sour as ever.

"Ya know Don, a little faith might do some good" said Rick, the Arrow II appeared in the center of the coliseum and Don took a closer look to see that someone had painted the image of Teto onto the left side, though it looked like a weird rabbit.

"What is that monstrosity?" he yelled, while Rick just chuckled.

"It looks like a colorful rabbit's head to me" Don glared at him, and Rick raised his hand "Hey, you wanted me to light a fire, so I lilt a fire. Remember, before I met you Don I didn't have any tattoos" Don only grunted and sat back down.

"And now, without further delay, I call forth Super Racer!" out from the tunnel, came another racer that looked like a stark's head with two large iron balls below it. It hopped next to the Arrow II, and Super Racer himself popped out from his cockpit "Give it up for Super Racer!" he cried, waving into the crowd.

Molly lowered her cockpit shield and looked toward Super Racer, who turned, and pointed at her "I see you've tried to top the fabulous design of my super star racer! Your attempt has failed!"

"That voice sounds really familiar" said Jordan, and Molly could only agree with him.

"Satis, what are you doing in that silly costume?" she asked, doing her best to hide her amusement.

"Satis?" he said, waving his finger at her "What are you talking about? I am…Super Racer!" the crowd cheered at this, while both Molly and Teto giggled "Go on, giggle all you want. In a few minutes, I'll be the one laughing…when you're the one losing the race!"

This silenced her; she looked up at her master "Don't let his dubious appearance fool you Molly, Super Racer is one victory ahead of us. He's only lost to Toros" Jordan looked doubtful "This guy cannot be for real, come on he looks like—"

"Losing this race would mean—" he couldn't finish '_The end of the world as we know it._'

The gate began falling "We need this victory, do you hear me!" the last part of the gate fell, and the Arrow II zoomed through it first with Super Racer following far behind "Let's see how well you've trained today" he fired at the Arrow II, but Molly gracefully dodged all the shots.

The turret pointed its guns toward the other star racer "Back off you super wacko!" he let his turrets do the rest of the talking, they were able to keep the other ship back.

"Looks like these kids have something up their sleeves after all!" Super Racer gained speed and began firing at the Arrow II again, which met with Jordan's own gunfire.

Watching from inside the hanger, Don was filled with utter dread "They had better not blow it" he muttered.

"Time to teach them a lesson of my own" Super Racer chuckled as he hit a button, which caused the two iron balls to begin spinning around in an eight pattern through the hold of his racer. As he neared closer, Jordan couldn't even destroy the iron balls with his guns.

"Molly, we may have a problem back here!" he yelled.

Molly looked back, and quickly saw the balls coming and was able to avoid one, but the second ball hit the other side of the turret's hole.

"Lose him!" came Don's voice.

"I'm trying Sir, but I'm at maximum speed!"

"He's got a bigger wing span Molly; he's not as moveable as the Arrow II! Take advantage of that!"

Molly began driving the Arrow II pass some of the buildings, and almost hit a wall before coming to a quick stop and quickly speeding back up again, Don breathed a sigh of relief.

But Super Racer had bowled right through the objects in his way "You've done well so far my dear, but I you truly worthy of taking my place as the Avatar?" he muttered, quickly speeding up and before any of them could react, one of the iron balls hit the turret right out of the Arrow II, taking Jordan with it.

"MOLLY!" he yelled as he went spinning.

"Disaster" Don cursed under his breath.

Teto cried out, while Molly regained control of the Arrow II she sped up to catch up with Super Racer "Hang on Jordan!" while somehow the turret took the place of the other iron ball, Jordan quickly broke the glass as the racer went through a tunnel "That's it! No one touches my turret!" he yelled, beginning to climb up toward the cockpit.

Once the ship made it outside the tunnel, Super Racer noticed that one of his iron balls was missing "Huh? Uh oh!" he looked forward to see Jordan in front of him "Hey, no hitchhikers!" he began rocking the ship, trying to throw Jordan off.

Molly was now behind Super Racer, and she quickly noticed that Jordan was hanging onto the ship "Jordan!"

"I really don't feel pleased, thank you!" he said, before hitting a button that made the hood of the racer fly off, taking Jordan with it "WOHHH!" he screamed.

"NO!" Molly was just about to turn around and race after the gunner, until Rick spoke up "Don't Molly! If you save Jordan now, you'll lose the race for sure! Use the trust you have in me, and believe when I say that Jordan will be alright! Prove that to me right now!"

"What?" she screamed, but suddenly she could understand his words and quickly turned around and raced back after her master "If you lied to me, I will kill you Rick!" she hissed, Teto hissed in agreement.

Rick only smirked and sat back down, as the crew watched in awe, the Arrow II sped up and had now reached the canyon area. But Super Racer wasn't done yet, his ship pointed to the ground and the single iron ball began spinning around and around.

"If you can't beat me here, then you'll never take my place as Guardian of Oban" he said.

"Impossible…she'll never make it" said Don, as he fell back onto his seat, while Rick kept watching.

Teto mewed and Molly could understand his worry, she recalled her training with Rick earlier that day, closing her eyes she recalled the words '_One breathing entity_' she began clearing all her thoughts.

"Here goes nothing!" she muttered after opening her eyes and speeding the Arrow II up, and dove right into the iron ball's path. At that moment, all time seemed to slow down as the Arrow II slipped right through the path, before the ball even touched it.

"Ha, what!" cried Super Racer, who was in utter shock.

Molly raced out of the canyon and down the beach, Super Racer pulled off his mask and smiled "Ah, and so the torch is passed to a new generation" the Arrow II raced through the finish line.

"And the winner is, the Earth Team!" but Molly didn't remain long, she quickly raced out of the coliseum in search of Jordan.

She soon found him in town nearby on top of a cloth in front of a house; he looked up and gave her thumbs up along with a smile. Molly looked down and despite her anger towards him; she returned the gesture and a smile.

* * *

Back at the hanger, Don breathed a sigh of relief; there was even a smile on his face for a moment until it suddenly disappeared with a fake cough "Another reckless gamble, but I'll take the victory" he said, before walking out of the room.

Rick smirked "There was nothing reckless about that race, and you know it better than anyone."

For now the Earth Team still had a chance to make it to Oban, but how long would their victory last?

* * *

When the races had ended for the day, both Molly and Jordan returned to the beach with the Arrow II. While watching the sunset, Jordan looked at Molly before speaking "So does this mean you'll race for us again?" she looked at him for a moment before giggling.

"H-Hey I'm being serious!" he yelled, blushing a little.

Molly winked at him "Yes, I'll be racing for the Earth Team again…but that doesn't mean you all have my trust again" Jordan frowned at his and looked back at the setting sun.

"That's ok" Molly raised her eyebrow "I rather have you here with us, with or without your trust" she smiled at his words and looked back out on the ocean.

'_I hope I can make more memories with you Jordan, along with all my other friends_' she thought, giggling at the thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**Marksmanship and the Past**

As the Arrow II zoomed around the lake, Rick looked at the stopwatch before speaking through the mouth piece "Ok Molly, now give me the edge."

"Check" she said as the Arrow II turned on its side "Triple spin clockwise!" Molly spun the ship around which almost made Jordan sick to his stomach.

"Good thing I ate light" he muttered.

"Jordan, instead of wining, why don't you switch the turret and aim towards the rear?"

"Sorry Rick, I'm on it!" Jordan made the turret switch around to the other side.

"Is that the best you can do Molly?" she glared at his words while Teto hissed "Give me the same, counterclockwise! Come on, keep doing your best!" she did the same and zoomed right by him again.

Rick smiled and saw that she was getting better and better, after a few more laps, he called them in and Molly landed the Arrow II back inside the hanger. While Stan and Koji worked on the tune ups and repairs, Don walked out of the second floor building and over to Rick.

"How was today's training?"

Rick sighed "We're doomed" Don's expression was utter horror, until Rick smirked "Their making good progress, you'll be very happy" Don looked down at his crew and placed his hands on the railing "Ok people, let's get it together! It's almost time I'm counting on all of you to do your very best, and win today's race!"

Molly growled under her breath "Me, me, me…a simple good luck would be nice, just once" Teto rubbed against her cheek, hoping to sooth her anger.

Rick noticed Molly's expression, but still questioned why Molly still held such a deep hatred for the man '_He did betray her during the race with Prince Aikka, but could it be more than just that?_'

He watched as she closed the cockpit up and started the Arrow II up and flew out of the hanger; Rick followed the others into the control room to get ready for the race.

* * *

"For the fourth round of the playoffs, we now call forth the Earth Team!" the crowd cheered loudly as the Arrow II flew into the coliseum "And from planet Byrus. Rush aboard the Storm Crusher!" Molly turned around to see a massive star racer fly out with a very large Viking alien piloting it.

"Hey Jordan, take a look at that" she mutter, amazed at the size of the star racer "Ah, that fat Santa doesn't scare me" said Jordan, who rubbed his nose.

Rush lifted his giant pick axe and spun it around before hitting it back on to his ship "Ho, ho, ho!" he laughed deeply.

At that moment, Jordan had second thoughts "Well, not really" he muttered under his breath.

"That ship looks too heavy to be fast" said Rick as he and the others looked over Rush's Storm Crusher.

"Koji" said Don, hoping they could get some answers.

"Fused magma for propulsion, extremely resistant exterior...there's no telling how much thrust he has" said Koji.

"Keep digging" said Don "Remember, I don't like surprises."

"Today's playoff will have a special rule" said one of the judges, while the other pulled out a yellow ball with a bull's-eye on it "Target Race!"

"A target race, I like the sound of that one" said Jordan, happy that this race would be fun for him.

"Stan, do you know what that means?" asked Molly.

"I haven't a clue" he said.

"There're surprise targets no doubt" growled Don.

"Come on Don relax, trust the kids to do their thing" said Rick, trying to keep Don calm.

"As if I had a choice" he growled.

* * *

Just as the gate began to open, both the Arrow II and Storm Crusher started up, and once the gate fell they were off.

The Arrow II tried to pass the Storm Crusher, Rush cried out "Out of my way! I need this victory!" he began pushing his ship closer to the Arrow II, trying to trap them against the wall.

Jordan fired, but to his dismay, all of his shots bounced off "Molly, I can't hold him off!" he was forced to hide inside the ship while growled, but knew what to do.

"Its edge time!" she quickly when to the side and flew away from Rush, while he hit the wall "That was so not cool" she muttered looking back at Rush's ship as she zoomed ahead, unknowing that she had missed one of the targets.

"Sir I think you should know that the alien's ship is cruising at only 30% of its capacity, in other words he's dragging his feet" said Koji, which surprised Don.

"Why on Earth would he do that?" he barked, they were just about to find out.

Rush had spotted the first target "Ah, there they are" suddenly two robot arms extended from his ship and destroyed the first target. An orange smoke went up in the air for all to see "One point for Rush, and an extra bonus point for being the first to score!" yelled the judge.

"The one who destroys the most targets in the shortest time will be today's winner!"

"Molly the spheres, they're target!" said Don "Turn back at once!" Molly looked back at the two spheres she just passed "That's it!" she swung around.

"Jordan hit them!" but it was too late, Rush had gotten to them first and sped off, while Molly raced after him. Far ahead, there were two blue targets "All most there" mutter Jordan as he lined up the turret "Got ya!" he fired at the target and hit it, but when he tried to fire at the next one, Rush put out one of his robot arms and stopped him.

Once he took care of the target, the judge said the score "Earth Team one, Rush five!" things were not in their favor.

"Faster Molly, without this victory we're finished! Find the targets!" yelled Don, who only cared about winning the race.

"Cut her some slack Don, you're only gonna freak her out" said Rick, trying to get Don into believing in his team.

"Rick, I asked you to coach them not me, alright!" he growled while Rick glared at him.

* * *

Molly was still hot on Rush's tail, but the Byrussian would soon fix that "Bye bye kiddies, and on to the Ultimate Prize" he kicked up his speed, but Molly wouldn't let him go.

Soon they flew into two tunnels, and in just seconds Molly barked out "Jordan turn on your infrared, there are targets here in the tunnel!" he did as she said, and soon he began firing at all the targets he saw.

Soon they were nearing the end "Watch out Jordan, we're leaving the tunnel!" but Jordan didn't turn off in infrared fast enough and the light blinded him.

"The Earth Team has destroyed four targets" said one judge.

"Didn't see that one coming, did ya big guy?" mutter Jordan, as he was rubbing his eyes.

"Rush has destroyed five" Jordan looked toward the small screen and saw that Rush had ten, while the Earth Team had only five.

"The revised score is five for the Earth Team, and ten for Rush!"

The Arrow II was still behind the Storm Crusher, and Don couldn't take it much more "Molly what are you doing? Don't let him control the race!" Molly glared at Don while Teto hissed at him.

Jordan was still rubbing his eyes, but each time he looked out, everything was blurry "Great now I'm color blind" he looked again, and saw that maybe he could use this "Molly, do me a favor, give me an edge."

She smiled "Whatever makes you happy" the Arrow II turned on its side, and Jordan began firing away at the hidden red targets his blurry eyes had spotted "Hidden targets!" growled Rush, he lifted his robot arms up and began hitting the other hidden targets.

The new score is twenty-four to twenty-four; both racers were now tied and had gone through the last tunnel. Now it was the last leg of the race "Buckle up Jordan, we're back to racing!"

Rush seemed amused by Molly stubbornness "Ha, ha, ha! Now you're forcing me into the wall!" the broke out onto the beach and right in front of the finish line, was the last target "One more!"

"Jordan I hope you're ok, cause I got a real treat for you" Jordan smiled "I'm all over it!"

As he tried to line the turret, Rush quickly noticed and tried to block them, but Molly flipped under him "Its mine!" he yelled, hitting the Arrow II from under which sent them flying into the stick that held the last target.

Which in turn sent the target flying into the air, Molly quickly flipped around and just when they thought Rush would get it, his robot arm only cut part of the stick and Jordan fired at the still falling target which blew up and let out yellow smoke.

"Yahoo!" yelled Jordan.

"We won!" Teto ran around Molly's shoulders meowing happily.

* * *

"Yeah!" yelled Stan.

"That's incredible!" said Koji.

Don let out a sigh and sat down "I'm getting too old for this" he muttered.

"Well you did the best you could to stop them, but they still won the race" said Rick with a smile on his face, while only Don could smirk.

"The final score the Earth Team twenty-five, Rush twenty-four…Earth Team wins!" this added another victory to the team.

Once both ships were in the coliseum, both Jordan and Molly didn't notice that Rush was eyeing them.

* * *

Once the Arrow II was back in the hanger, Molly climbed out of the ship and saw Rick, he gave her a thumb up which made her smile.

"Bravo Jordan, you saved the day my boy! That was excellent shooting!" said a very pleased Don, while Jordan just rubbed his eyes "It was nothing sir" Don put his hand on the boy's shoulder "Come now, pull yourself together! We have more races to win."

The sight of Don giving Jordan praise saddened Molly, as she felt left out. Suddenly Don seemed to notice Molly and Rick who was standing nearby, Molly turned away and Rick glared at him "Molly…I must congratulate you too, it was a tough race. And you…faired beautifully."

Though Molly could hear the doubt and disappointment, she simply said "Thank you sir" before floating off toward the entrance. Just then she looked back all called out to Jordan, who was putting eye drops in his eyes.

"Jordan, a change of scenery will do us good! Let's blow this pop stand!" he gave her a look.

"I can't breathe in here" she whispered, before summoning a bubble seat which Jordan hopped on to and pulled his shades down, he grinned at her before they took off.

Just as Don was walking up the stairs, Rick stopped him "You really got a problem with this girl, don't you?"

Don remained calm "I'm tough with all my pilots, you should know that" Rick was taken aback, but spoke again "Maybe it's time you got a life, Don."

"My life is perfectly fine as it is thank you" he said before walking up the stairs.

"Yeah right, I should hate to be your son or for that matter your daughter" this stopped Don in his tracks.

Rick looked at the shocked man "Did I say something wrong?"

* * *

"I'm not sure I'm up for a long ride Molly" said Jordan, as he floated on top of the bubble while Molly led the way.

Soon they came out to one of the large water fields outside of the city "Besides, these fields all look the same to me" Molly just shook her head at him "Jordan, you really have no sense of adventure, hang on!" she suddenly sped off down the path with Jordan following after her.

Unknown to either of them, was that Rush appeared to be following them, his pick axe in one hand while his eyes were on them.

* * *

"You have a family?" asked Rick "How come you never told me?"

Don stared out the window at the sunset "You remember when we first met?"

"Yeah sure" muttered Rick.

Don recalled the past, the day he met Rick when he was just a dirt racer, and helped him win that race "You won that race and everyone after it."

"Thanks to your great coaching" said Rick.

"From the moment we worked together, it was the beginning of a new life for me…but I didn't say much about my previous life" now Rick was interested.

Don recalled the faces of his wife and former racer, Maya, and of his young five year old daughter, Eva "You see, I've been a manager before, a married man with a young daughter."

"The death of my first champion, turned my world upside down, I lost the desire to carry on" his voice was filled with regret "I cut all links to my past in order to survive."

Filled with utter shock at this, Rick could only say "I can't believe you managed to keep this from me, all these years."

* * *

"This island is filled with ruins, but none of them were built here on Alwas" said Molly as they flew around.

"Whatca mean Molly?" asked Jordan.

Molly was just about to answer him when she spotted the remains of a small floating temple '_Just like the ones on Oban_' she thought.

Once they reached it, she turned around and smiled at him "Because these ruins are all from Oban" this surprised Jordan.

"R-Really, but how did they get all here?"

She shrugged "I'm not really sure, I never asked my father about it" she floated up to one of the small holes "I'm going to take a look inside, feel free to follow me."

"Hey Molly, I think we should head back…I mean its get dark soon" said Jordan, looking around with a worried look on his face.

"Don won't worry, I'll be just a minute" she said before disappearing inside the ruins.

Jordan climbed up but waited outside the hole for her return.

Molly had found one of the small tunnels, but when she tried to crawl through the stone gave away and she slipped down the hole. She summoned a light orb and began floating around the huge chamber "These ruins are very similar to the ones on Oban, aren't they Teto?"

He simply purred, and just at that moment Molly noticed a mural on one of the walls "Now what do we have here?" she floated over, but as light grew brighter she saw the mark of Canaletto "Ah! What is this doing here?" she touched the wall, and suddenly the ruins began shaking and water burst through the wall.

Just before she could teleport out, the mark of Canaletto glowed brightly and Molly let out pained scream.

"Molly, get out of there! It's sinking!" cried Jordan, upon hearing her screams he only screamed out her name in vain "MOLLY!" but the evil magic had caused Molly to become weak, she fell into the water with Teto still holding on to his master.

Suddenly Jordan heard a familiar engine and looked up to see Rush above the ruins, the alien jumped down and with a mighty howl he raised his pick axe and broke through the stone "Head for dry land, there's nothing you can do for her now!" Rush said before jumping into the darkness.

Jordan understood and leaped into the water and began swimming toward the land.

Inside the ruins, Molly was falling deeper and deeper into the water; both she and Teto were knocked out and losing air. Luckily Rush had just spotted them, and once he had grabbed her, the ship above began pulling them up as fast as it could.

Once they had broken through the surface, the Storm Crusher pulled Rush over to the shore and he began patting Molly's back to get the water out of her lungs, Jordan took Teto and began doing the same to him.

Once her eyes began to open, she looked over at Rush and shock was seen all over her face "Molly are you alright?" asked Jordan, who was now holding a very wet Teto.

"You saved me, but why?" she asked, still confused.

"I was following you" both of them had confused looks on their faces "I wanted to congratulate you on your victory!" a toothy smile appeared on his face "It was truly a splendid race, Hahaha!"

"You mean you're really happy for us, I- I don't understand" Rush held out his massive hand for her, she took it and he pulled her up "I lost the race today but I'll surely win tomorrow, I my planet we pride ourselves in seeing the bright side of life. My ram's horn is always half full, Hahaha!" he was pulled back onto his ship.

"Come I'll drive you back to your pit! You both have enough excitement for one day!" he yelled.

Once they had gotten on top of the Storm Crusher, Rush gave them some blankets to dry off. Just as the sun was about to disappear, Molly noticed that both Jordan and Teto had fallen asleep "Mom…I need a big hug" she heard him mutter, she giggled at this.

Upon looking into the sky, she suddenly saw the image of a large bird like creature, but when she looked again there was only an Alwas bird flying overhead.

Soon she fell asleep to the sound of Rush's humming, letting her mind wander off.

* * *

Back in his office, Don was staring down at a brown box, after a few minutes he opened it up.

Inside was a photograph of Don ten year ago, with him was his wife Maya, and smiling with her ruby eyes, was his little girl Eva.


	20. Chapter 20

**Fragments and the Curse**

The following day was covered in clouds, dark and filled with thunder and lightning "Looks like today's race will be wet and cold…" muttered Molly, who stared out from the tower.

"Yes, it would appear so" she turned around and saw Satis walking over "Seems nature is quite upset today, be careful today my dear."

She smiled at him, but soon frowned "Have you…located him yet?" Satis looked at her and frowned as well "No…since he is under the protection of Canaletto, it's almost impossible for me to even locate him. But I can say this, he is still on Alwas somewhere…I fear me may try and mess with today's race."

"Crow wouldn't be so foolish to appear now, and why would he mess with today's race?" she said, Teto popped out of her hood and mewed "Alright Teto, I've got to go now Father…wish me luck."

Satis watched Molly fly off toward the Earth Team hanger, her let out a long sigh "Perhaps I shouldn't have brought you here Molly" he made the image of his daughter's next opponent, Spirit, appear before him.

"You don't even know that you'll be racing against the same creature that raced your mother ten years ago…I wonder if your memories will awaken from seeing Spirit?" he muttered, also questioning if Spirit would remember Molly, or who he knew her as, Eva Wei.

* * *

"Hey you guys, ready for today's race?" said Molly when she flew into the hanger.

Both Stan and Koji grinned at her while Rick gave her a smile "You bet partner!" yelled Jordan, climbing up onto the Arrow II. Molly floated over to the cockpit and took a seat before grinning at Jordan.

"Looks like you let yesterday's race get to your head, Jordan" he smirked before hopping down and heading into the turret.

As they all got into their places, Molly closed the cockpit and took hold of the handles, suddenly she saw the image of the pink haired woman, and before she could react everything around her changed.

Opening her eyes again, Molly could see that she was in front of a large hanger with humans inside working a star racer that looked similar to the Arrow II '_Where am I? Is this a dream?_' suddenly she heard the soft giggling of a little girl behind her.

Turning around Molly saw a five year old girl with short black hair and bright red eyes, she wore a pink dress, and a large smile planted on her face. Molly's eyes widened '_T-That's me!_' suddenly she found herself back in the Arrow II.

She quickly shook her head and started the Arrow II up; as she floated out she heard Koji's voice "Good luck guys!" she looked back at Rick and Don, while the former racer was smiling, Don had his usual frown.

"Hey" she looked forward at Jordan's face on the screen "So Molly, according to Rush's rule, is your ram's horn empty or half full today?" she smiled at him.

"It's full, defiantly full to the brim!"

"Alright then, let's get out there and kick some alien butt!"

The screen faded away and Molly looked forward, thinking of the race and how things were going to play out '_What if Crow does appear? What will he do?_' she thought as she drove the Arrow II down the tunnel toward the coliseum.

* * *

"For the fifth round of the Alwas playoffs, I call forth the Earth Team!" the crowd cheered, sitting among the spectators was Rush and sitting next to him was Prince Aikka.

Rush seemed surprised to see Aikka "Prince Aikka, have you come to support the Earth Team too?" Aikka looked at Rush and gave a small smile, but soon it faded into a frown "I don't make it a habit of befriending opponents" he was looking toward the cockpit of the Arrow II "It can lead to disappointment."

Rush looked at Aikka and let out a sigh before looking back at the Arrow II.

"Challenged by Spirit, Ambassador of the Fills" Aikka seemed startled by this, he looked toward the tunnel and remembered that Spirit had once beaten him.

After a few minutes, Spirit didn't appear "Ha-ha, I guess our reputation is too much for him, he didn't even bother to show up" Molly wasn't so sure of that, suddenly thunder echoed in the skies above them.

'_The storm…it's finally here._'

Suddenly Teto started to growl and his tail was up, he was looking toward the tunnel "Teto" she looked toward the tunnel and saw Spirit walking out.

'_I can see why Teto is like this, Spirit seems very frightening…_' she thought, she heard Jordan's laughter.

"Correction, I think Spirit forgot something, like his star racer" at this moment, Molly suddenly tensed up after looking at Spirit again, she stared at his white face "That face…" suddenly she saw the image of her again as a child, only now she was standing before the pink star racer.

Only this time, it was on fire and something was standing in front of her wearing a long grey coat. It turned around and Molly found herself staring into the eyes of Spirit, the feeling of terror fell over her like a wave.

She snapped back and watched as Spirit began walking over to take his place next to the Arrow II, he suddenly looked up toward the cockpit and the feeling of anger was being to boil inside her '_What's going on with me? What are all these emotions?_'

* * *

Don was growling under his breath as his fists tightened, Rick noticed this "Hey Don, something bothering you?" he didn't answer, Don only growled harder as he glared at Spirit.

* * *

As the platform moved around to face the gate, Jordan still couldn't understand Spirit's idea for winning the race "Ok, I guess he's walking, fine by me at least this will be painless."

Molly kept her eyes on Spirit, not even noticing that the flower was glowing, and just as she made the Arrow II hover. Spirit suddenly threw off his coat to expose his strange body, which shocked both Jordan and Molly.

"W-What is that…thing?" he muttered.

Molly on the other hand was shaking with fear, as Spirit got on all fours, another memory rushed through her.

She saw herself as a child again, back in front of the hanger with the pink star racer, only now she watched as her child self ran inside toward two people, a black haired man, and a pink haired woman.

'_Mommy, Mommy! Please take me with you! I wanna ride in your star racer!_' she heard her child self say as she ran toward the pink haired woman, who opened her arms to embrace the girl.

Suddenly the imaged changed, and Molly saw her child self in the arms of the black haired man '_Mommy's going to win isn't she Daddy?_' the man smiled at the child '_Of course she is Eva, you know Mommy's never lost a race._'

The next moment, Molly found herself looking at Spirit as he passed her child self and the man, once Spirit seemed to be staring at her child self which made the girl scared.

Now she watched as Spirit began to change, his black skin, or fur began growing out like a cape. It engulfed his whole body until he now stood floating; he had become a slick raven like creature/ star racer.

* * *

"That ship" muttered Don.

"Huh?"

"It's impossible."

"What is it? Have you seen it before?" asked Rick.

"I know that wicked creature" he muttered, anger in his voice.

* * *

The gong was sounded and Spirit had completed his transformation, he still stared at Molly through the Arrow II.

Molly on the other hand was breathing slowly; the flower had come alive and was forcing its black vines around her, trying to take control of her mind "N-No…not now, I w-won't let you…" but the flower wouldn't listen.

"_Kill him…he murdered your mother, give me his blood…release your anger upon him, tear him to pieces_" it whispered inside, her anger was giving it more power as were the returning memories.

Teto was forced off her shoulder, hissing deeply "T-Teto….hurry…get help…" she managed, trying to fight against her emotions and the darkness inside of her. But she was losing the fight, just as the gate began to fall, the flower had consumed her, and now Molly was being driven by her hate and anger.

Teto managed to use some remaining magic to teleport out of the Arrow II; he had to call upon Satis or Mother Oban if Molly was to be freed of the flower's influence. The black vines covered her arms and the controls of the Arrow II, now the darkness had control over her and the ship, and its target was Spirit.

"No, no, no, no!" she growled slowly looking up, her eyes were blood red, and the Arrow II roared to life "Spirit, you will not escape me this time, that's a promise" there was venom in her words.

As the gate began to slowly fall, Aikka felt his arm sting a little, when he looked under the sleeve he saw that the black vines were glowing and slowly moving around '_What's going on?_' he looked toward the Arrow II and saw a looming smog around the cockpit, his heart fell "Molly…" he uttered under his breath.

The gate quickly fell and the two racers sped off.

* * *

Watching the race, Don tightened his fists again and spoke "Do you remember when I told you that I abandoned my wife and daughter after the crash of my first champion?" he was talking to Rick.

"Yeah, well sure Don, but I don't see the connection" he said, confused at what Don was trying to tell him.

A few seconds passed and Don answered "That champion was my wife, her name was Maya" this came as a shock to Rick.

"Maya, she was one of the greatest star pilots ever!" Don nodded at this; Rick looked back at the race, and saw Spirit "That winged ship, of course, it was the alien ship she was racing the day of her crash. How could I have forgotten that ship?"

* * *

Molly tried to ram Spirit, but he flew out of her path "Coward!" she backed up, but he flew out of the way again.

"Molly?" called Jordan, but the Arrow II tried to ram Spirit into the wall, Spirit got out the way and Jordan quickly went to the other side. The Arrow II hit the wall that this caught the others off guard, Don tried to talk to her "Molly, I want you to race with extreme caution, this alien is very dangerous!" but Molly couldn't hear him.

The Arrow II tried to ram Spirit again, and this time Jordan brought up his screen up hoping to knock some sense into her. But soon all was forgotten as once he saw her, the vines had covered the whole cockpit and Molly was at the center "Molly! Molly what's wrong with you? Molly!" he yelled, trying to wake up.

Suddenly the flower's gold eye appeared and stared at him "_She can't hear you boy…the only thing she desires now is the blood of that murderer_" suddenly Jordan was cut off still crying out Molly's name in vain, he saw Sprit flying next to him.

"Blood of that murderer…what is that dam flower talking about?" he didn't know what to do.

"_There he is…kill him, let his blood be spilled_" Molly looked up and saw Spirit standing on the right reactor, she hissed deeply and did a barrel roll, but Spirit didn't move from his spot. Far head Molly spotted a small bridge and the Arrow II rose higher "I couldn't care less what happens to me, as long as you disappear once and for all!"

"Molly, don't do it! Snap out of it!" yelled Don, but no one could stop her now.

Aikka stood up but could only watch in horror as the Arrow II rammed right into the bridge, knocking Jordan out and making the Arrow II smoke. Spirit had jumped out of the way and transformed, he now flew next to the Arrow II again.

"Why is she taking all these risks, I don't understand. It's as if he's taken possession of her" Don uttered.

'_Someone has to stop her!_' Aikka quickly got up and raced off back to his hanger, praying that he could save Molly and Jordan before the Arrow II destroyed them.

* * *

"Koji, what data do you got on Molly's physical condition?" asked Rick, the mechanic typed away "She appears ok, but I can barely get through to the Arrow II. But here's the bad part, Molly's brain waves are off the charts, she not just angry, she's gone completely off the deep end!"

This didn't make any sense to Rick, why would Molly bare such hatred towards Spirit, she didn't even know him '_Unless she somehow feels connected to Maya's crash_' suddenly the thought hit him.

'_Could Molly be…Don Wei's daughter?_'

* * *

The race was going bad, both racers were nearing the last leg of the race, as soon as the Arrow II brought through into the canyon Spirit jumped them and covered the cockpit.

Covered in darkness, Molly looked up and saw the face of Spirit staring at her, the thorns sprung to life as she screamed "Don't come near me you, MURDERER!" she began tossing the Arrow II against the walls, hoping this would kill Spirit, but the alien remained.

"_Kill him, give his blood to me!_" hissed the flower, and just after hitting a rock that damaged the right reactor. The Arrow II was spilt once again and the turret and cockpit went flying, the glass of the cockpit shattered and the Arrow II was now in three parts.

The team could only stare in utter shock at what had happened and soon they lost the signal.

* * *

Due to the crash, the flower had lost some of its control over Molly and she slowly woke up among the ruins of the Arrow II "I did what I had to do…" suddenly she cried out as Spirit hovered over her, Molly only managed to sit up against a rock before she passed out.

Spirit hovered down and transformed, but before he could even get close to Molly, G'dar appeared and Aikka leaped off of his beetle and stood between him and Molly, he drew his dagger "You have won the race Spirit, you have no reason to harm the girl!"

Spirit held his hands up, showing that he meant Molly no harm and slowly walked towards her, Aikka lowered his dragger and let him pass. Sprit kneeled down and carefully touched Molly's forehead with his hand, a glowing yellow light radiated from his hand.

_"Oh, Daddy I can't see!" said young five year old Eva Wei, who was jumping up and down to try and see the race "Alright Eva, time for a piggyback" said Don Wei, who picked his daughter up and placed her on his shoulders._

_"There, is that better?"_

_"Yes, I can see her! She's winning, she's winning!" she yelled cheerfully at the sight of seeing her mother's star racer, Cloud II make the sharp corner and fly ahead of the other racer._

_Just then, before Maya Wei ever reached the finish line, her star racer exploded before the crowd, Don Wei, and little Eva's eyes._

_"Mommy" was the only thing she said._

Aikka could see the torment on her face and quickly raised his dagger, Spirit did not stop though, and he forced the memory of the race he had to live with the rest of his life.

He showed her the final moments of that race with the Cloud II, he had noticed that her fuel was leaking and had flown down to try and help her. But Maya shook her and told him to go know, almost knowing what would happen to her, and he flew away and just before the Cloud II crashed.

Maya had given him a peace sign along with a smile, which was destroyed by the flames.

Tears ran down Molly's face as the memory played in her head, Spirit only patted her head and stood up; upon looking up into the sky a tear ran down his face. He looked at Aikka before transforming and racing off to finish the race, this caught Aikka off guard to see Spirit cry.

He watched the alien fly off, and then turned to Molly, as he kneeled down to see if she was alright. Aikka noticed the tiny smile on her face, and smiled himself as he noticed the rescue team had arrived.

But that peaceful moment wouldn't last long "My sweet sister has done quite a lot of damage today, wouldn't you agree?" Aikka spun around, only to see Crow floating before him, a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" growled Aikka, as he drew out his dagger.

Crow tilted his head in a playful manner "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell you, the name's Crow and I happen to be Molly's older brother" this caught Aikka off guard, and Crow punched him in the stomach which sent be back a few feet.

"The race may be over, but Molly and I have some business to take care of back at the coliseum" Crow picked Molly up and headed toward the coliseum, leaving a passed out Aikka behind.

* * *

Once Crow reached the top of the tower, the race had already finished "Wake up Molly, we have things to talk about" he whispered, and Molly began to slowly wake up.

Once her eyes focused, she leaped out of her brother's arms "Crow!" she hissed, before holding her shoulder "Careful Molly, you don't want to hurt yourself anymore than you've done now do you?" she growled as he smirked at her.

He floated around her "Why didn't you let the flower take full control of you? You were so close in killing that alien" Molly glared at him and tried to hold herself up.

"Because, I won't allow this flower or Canaletto to control me like a little puppet, unlike you Crow!" he hissed at her.

"I am not a puppet, Master Canaletto didn't brainwash me! I chose to become his servant so that I could see that my wish is granted!"

Molly was stunned by this "W-Why? Canaletto is nothing more than a liar! He's tricked you Crow!" tears were running down her face.

"No…the only way that we can truly live happier…is to see that Master becomes the Avatar! So now tell me sister, will you choose me?" he held his out towards the crowd, and a red barrier surrounded the whole area "Or the creatures that are using you like a puppet!"

Molly stared in horror as black vines began attacking the crowd; their screams were too much for her as she charged her brother "Enough Crow!' she screamed, stopping the vines.

The whole crowd looked up and saw them; Aikka had managed to make it back and noticed Molly and Crow floating above the tower. He passed through the barrier and called out to her "Molly!" Crow turned and glared at the Prince "You should've stayed knocked out, foolish Nourasian!"

Crow sent a blast of darkness at Aikka "No Aikka!" Molly zipped in front of it and caught it in her hands. She then tossed it up into the barrier, causing it to shatter; she turned to the crowd and screamed "Get out of here, now!" as the crowd began flee, Molly floated up to her brother's level.

"If you want a fight Crow" she grabbed and tore her cloak off "Then I'll be the one to give it to you!"

Crow smirked and tore off his own cloak "Sounds like fun, let's see who the real puppet is shall we sister" he said, surrounding himself in darkness.

"Yes, we shall my brother" Molly surrounded herself in the light of Oban.

The storm roared and the battle had begun.


	21. Chapter 21

**Raging Hearts and the Final Race**

As the crowd fled the area, both Molly and Crow flew off into the stormy clouds, the energy between them sparked like two serpents preparing to lunge at each other's throats.

After being pulled out by Rush, Aikka was forced to return to his hanger '_This is going to be ugly_' a burning pain came from his arm.

"Ahhh!" he hissed grabbing his arm while running back to the pits.

The Earth Team had just managed to recover both Jordan and the damaged Arrow II just before the weather turned into a monster itself "Where's Molly?" barked a wounded Jordan, trying to get up from the bench, but was held down by Rick.

"You take is easy, don't go breaking your bones kid. I'm sure Molly's alright…I hope" he muttered the last part under his breath.

Satis had finally be able to return after hearing Teto's cry for help, he found the little fox squirrel shortly after arriving and now he was rushing toward the fight.

'_Canaletto, why are you forcing them to fight?_' he only prayed that he had the power to stop them before they killed each other. '_Mother Oban, give me the power to save them_' he prayed, knowing the planet would hear his plea.

* * *

Molly knew that she could no long deny the rage inside of her; she would make Crow regret the day he returned "You should've died instead of becoming Canaletto's pawn! You should have died Crow!" she screamed as they clashed in the stormy skies.

She would release her true power, knowing for the fact that she could become consumed by her own hatred. But she wouldn't let Crow hurt her friends, nor cause harm to the other racers.

"He gave me the chance to save you from this world, he told me of your true suffering! You kept it hidden from me, why Eva? Tell me why?" he yelled.

Both knew that words couldn't end the anger between them, so Molly and Crow allowed themselves to be consumed by the power the slept inside of them.

'_Mother Oban, creator of all the planets of this galaxy I ask you to answer my plea, remove the chains that lock away the beast that sleeps deep inside of me_' within moments Molly was bathed in the golden earthy light of Oban and the Creators, being wrapped inside the light felt like the softest silk.

Crow become wrapped in black and bloodied thorns of his master, and once the chains that held them back shattered, so did their human bodies.

Though they were high in the stormy clouds, once they had broken from their shells, the power blew like a tornado across the area. Many of the stronger racers wanted to see what was going on, Aikka was among them.

'_My arm is burning like crazy, what is going on?_' he raced back toward the coliseum in order to find his answer.

The sky above the coliseum was nothing more than a huge hole and he what he saw fighting above them all was something he had never seen before.

Two massive birds, twice the size of any space vessel he had ever seen before, both looked totally different from the other.

On one side there was a black bird that had the appearance of a monstrous demon like crow; its feathers were pure black with deep garnet blood running down them. One of its eyes appeared to be missing while the other was an ugly green color mixed with a painful red; both its talons and huge beak were ready to attack the other bird that flew on the other side.

Aikka turned to the other bird, and it had the appearance of a beautiful peacock/phoenix, its main body was the color of creamy golden light while its train of long feathers seemed to change colors based upon the bird's mood. He watched at the feathers went to a burning red for anger and hatred; both birds raised their heads high and let out a piecing cry.

The moment Aikka caught the golden birds eyes, he saw the beautiful shade of red inside of them "Molly…can this be your true power?" he muttered in awe.

Suddenly the cursed flower appeared on the golden bird's neck and Aikka watched as the black thorns cut and wrapped around its neck; though he could see the pain the thorns had caused, the golden bird stood its ground against the black crow.

Both birds charged at each other with speeding force, causing shockwaves each time they slammed against one another '_Such force, they'll going all out_' Aikka was forced to take cover while the two birds raged like wild animals, it was clear to him that only one of them would come out alive.

* * *

Just when Rick had reached the roof of the hanger, it could hardly believe his own eyes.

The sight of two massive birds fighting in the stormy skies, it was like something out of a book of myths, the two looked like gods fighting for good and evil.

From the far distance, Rick caught sight of the red flower wrapped around the golden bird and he knew it had to be Molly "But who's the black crow she's fighting…I just hope they don't destroy the whole area" he rushed back through the window to let the rest of the team know what was going on in the skies above them.

Satis had reached the battle site and his worse fears had come "This isn't good, both of them have unleashed their full power; but if they attack each other too much then they could cause a black hole!"

For the most part, Molly was trying to bring the fight out over the ocean, hoping to cause less damage "Molly, the flower will have more power over you if become too weak! Transform back, you must!" he wished she could hear him, but it was impossible.

Suddenly the black crow appeared behind her and used its beak to stab her in the back, she let out a screech in pain, which caused more thorns appeared from the flower as it grew from her pain. She launched herself at him, crashing into one of the small nearby islands, once the smoke had cleared Satis spotted the white bird flying up into the air again, blood dripping from her neck.

"Molly!" the Avatar spun around and saw the Nourasian prince calling out to the white bird, suddenly he dropped to his knees in pain as he held his right arm.

"Prince Aikka, what in Oban's name are you doing out here?" he ran over to the groaning prince "S-Satis…is that flower going to take c-control of her again?" Satis saw something moving on the prince's arm, once he lifted the cloth and saw the thorns he stepped back "Aikka, how did those thorns appear on you? More importantly how long have they been on you?"

Aikka closed his eyes "It was a few days back, after Molly's race with Flint…I found her tearing a few islands apart, and she fell into the ocean, when I went to save her the thorns cut into my skin…I've been meaning to tell her, but after our race I couldn't say anything."

Satis could see the pain inside of the prince's eyes; he and the human boy were true friends to his daughter.

"Well you can't help Molly if you're in pain yourself, luckily these thorns haven't gotten to your heart…I can remove them now, hold still for a moment" Satis wrapped his hand around the thorns, and muttered a few words under his breath and pulled them out of Aikka's skin.

Aikka hissed in pain as the thorns were yanked out, Satis glared at the thorns and few them to the ground where the turned to dust. A sudden screech made the two look back into the sky, it was the white bird again, it seemed to be fighting against itself.

"No, you must change back Molly! Change back before you break!" Satis yelled.

Aikka watched helplessly as the flower began breaking his friend apart, all her defenses, and her will to live '_Molly, can't you fight it? Where is the strength I saw so many times before?_' he then noticed Crow rising into the sky, doing nothing to help his sister's suffering.

This angered him beyond belief, running from Satis's side he got onto higher ground; he then yelled at Crow "You told me you were her brother! And yet you watch as your sister suffers? YOU NEVER DID LOVE HER DID YOU?" the black bird froze and fell back onto the ground, and he looked, truly looked up at his sister who was crying in utter pain.

"_My…sister…_" suddenly a bright light shined above them, Aikka was forced to shield his eyes '_Is it the Avatar?_' peaking just a little bit, he caught sight of a slim figure dressed in a multi colored dressed and mist like hair, her eyes couldn't be seen from where he was standing.

"_**My daughter…my son…end this fighting between both of you**_" the same size as the Avatar himself, Mother Oban floated like a cloud toward the two birds.

Crow ran from her light and disappeared into the darkness, leaving only a wounded Molly behind who was looking at her mother in all her grace and beauty. Wrapping her arms around the white bird's neck, she pressed her face against the bird's slender head.

Aikka reached Satis and whispered "Who is that creature over there?" Satis didn't turn or look at him, he kept his eyes on Mother Oban and Molly "She is the being of Oban, the mother of all things…Mother Oban is what she is called" both watched as Mother Oban began spreading her power over the wounded white bird.

"_**Calm your spirit my child…you mustn't let Canaletto win…soon the final race shall come and you'll return back to my arms once again**_" she whispered softly while stoking the long neck of the bird.

Molly began closing her eyes, listening only to the voice of her beloved mother and the thought of returning home to her planet caused the flower to lose it power over her. Soon the golden light of Oban surrounded her and the only thing that she could remember was the singing voice of her mother, thought it sounded different, as she drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

As the sun rose on the day of final races of Alwas, Satis lingered outside of the tower talking with Mother Oban.

"_**Satis, you know that she shall question her true linage very soon…once today is over I know she will ask, and know what you shall do**_" he didn't look at her, so she continued "_**Are you prepared for the consequences that lie ahead?**_"

Satis glanced inside of the tower where Molly and Teto slept peacefully, he sighed deeply "Though I say I am prepared…my heart is telling another story" Mother Oban only nodded and began to float away "_**Very well…I shall await your return to Oban…I pray for you both**_" and with that she disappeared back to Oban.

Leaving the worried Avatar behind to deal with the problems that lay before him "Oh Molly…will you very be able to forgive me?" he was always question what she would say to him.

* * *

With the help of Flint and a few of his friends, along with the rest of the Earth Team, they had managed to make a brand new star racer, named the Whizzing Arrow III.

While Don had over looked the rebuilding of their new star racer, a messenger had come by from the judges on their final opponent. But when he had read the message, it was the worst thing he could've imagined "We'll surely lose…and Molly hasn't shown up yet."

He took the message with him to tell the others, once he stepped out onto the balcony, he saw that Molly was already with the team overlooking the ship "She's beautiful you guys!" she said, making the Scrubs and two mechanics blush, as Molly hovered over to Jordan, Rick glanced at the new Arrow III and over at the two.

"A brand new ship…for a brand new champion" he muttered while looking at Molly, while they all chatted with each other, Don walked up and began talking "I have the name of our next adversary" they all drew quiet and looked at him.

"We're up against Colonel Toros."

"B-But he's never lost a race!" said Jordan "Ever…"

"And he nearly flatten us the last time" muttered Molly, remembering the memory well.

"This team has improved tremendously since we lost to Toros" said Don, seeing that no one would say anything he continued "Fill the tanks and run the final checks right now! We'll be called at any moment now!"

"Yes sir!" said Stan.

"We're on it!" said Koji, as the two went to do what they had been told; Molly and Jordan gave each other worried glances.

"After you partner" she nodded and they headed to their spots, giving Rick and Don just a simple look, Molly closed the cockpit shield around her.

"We now call forth the Earth Team!" the new Arrow III flew out onto the center "Challenged by Toros, Colonel of the Crog Imperium!" the crowd was silent as the Crog ship flew out next to the Arrow III.

From the crowd, Rush along with Flint and Marcel watched for the race to begin, worried for what lay ahead.

Aikka was among the crowd, watching with Canaan '_Molly…I hope you stable enough to race_' once the gate was down, they were off.

Toros had gotten the lead while Molly did her best to get the hang of the new Arrow III, once she had everything under control she was right on Toros '_That's my girl_' thought Rick who watched as the Arrow III get right behind the Crog ship.

Toros kept spin side to side, keeping Molly back behind him but that wasn't going to stop her "Let's see what she's got" she then tried to side pass Toros, but was forced back again.

"Outta my way Crog!" Jordan began firing at Toros, but most of his shots bounced off.

Molly went on the side and while Jordan kept firing, she passed Toros and took the lead, soon they reached the water fields again, and they knew well of what could come next.

"Ok I'm having a bit of déjà vu back here" Jordan said looking around; he soon spotted Toros coming in from behind "We need some speed Molly!"

Soon Toros began charging his blades up and began barreling towards them "MOLLY!" cried Jordan, she looked behind and saw Toros coming the memory of what had done to them before played in her mind.

"Not this time Crog" she muttered, and in a spit seconds before Toros made contact with the Arrow III, she pulled up the side jump move that was her mother's best move. The Arrow III only got a small cut from the top blades.

"I've learned my lesson Toros, you can't trick me twice! Stan the hyper drive, is it fixed?"

"Roger that! Same commands as before!" Molly pressed and few buttons and the Arrow III went into hyper drive "Hang on guys!" and soon the blasted off down the path after Toros.

But Toros saw them coming and kicked up his own speed "Koji, can we make this baby go faster?"

Both Stan and Koji glanced at each other "Well, yes or no?" barked Don.

"Stan, what about the—" began Koji.

"Totally out of the question, the Arrow's hull could break apart under the thrust!"

"Hello! Toros is getting away!" barked Molly.

Stan shook his head "We haven't had a chance to test it! It's just not safe yet" Don put his hand on Stan's shoulder "Stan, please do it…we have no other choice."

"B-But Don!" growled Rick, seeing where this was going.

"I assume full responsibly!" they all shut themselves up and the mechanics had no choice but to follow orders.

"Booster drives enabled!"

Molly pressed another button that had appeared, and the tint in the cockpit went to a red color as the boosters appeared and soon the Arrow III was going faster than any racer Molly had seen before.

She quickly incased Teto in a bubble shield to protect him from the speed force that ran through the Arrow III "The hull is holding!"

Soon the caught up with Toros and he was forced to step aside as the Arrow III flew past him "By Kramm!"

While the crowd was going crazy for the Earth Team, everyone cheered for the Arrow III and even Aikka smiled before frowning again when his master gave him a stern look.

Once they had gotten far enough ahead, Molly turned off the boosters and hyper drives, and sped on ahead with Toros following in from behind. Soon he began firing at them, but for the most part the Arrow III hadn't been hit yet, the crowd watched in eerie silence as the Arrow III went into the tunnel.

Once they had gotten out into the canyon, the turret was shot and black smoke flew out from behind, while Jordan did his best to put out the smoke; Molly tried to stay ahead.

But Toros passed her as soon as they reached the beach, and used his own hyper drive to get ahead of them "Here goes nothing!" Teto closed his eyes and held on tight as both the hyper drives boosters appeared and shot them forward with great speed.

"You're gonna crash against the temple walls! You must stop now Molly!" begged Stan, but Molly wouldn't hear any of it.

"I told you all that I would get you to Oban, I'm not stopping now!"

Both ships were neck and neck with each other, and just as Toros slowed for one second the Arrow III took it chance and took the lead and Molly clicked the button just in time as she passed through the finish line and spun around to get out of Toros's way as he crashed into the wall.

Everyone was in utter shock, the cockpit pulled back and Molly was in shock as well "The winner is the Earth Team!" everyone began cheering loudly for the wining team and Jordan popped out from the cockpit hole and grinned at Molly.

"Toros has five victories and is there for qualified for Oban!"

"The Earth Team has three victories, and must there for wait for the results of the competition between Prince Aikka and Spirit!"

The whole crowd began booing loudly at this; it was unfair as the Earth Team had just beaten the best racer, the judges still weren't done yet "If Prince Aikka wins the Earth Team will qualified for the finals! A victory for Spirit would create a tie in his favor, and disqualify the Earth Team from Oban!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Jordan yelled, while Molly turned toward the crowd to look for Prince Aikka, but she couldn't find him.

Teto mewed sadly "I know Teto…the Earth Team is in a pickle now…Aikka where are you?"

* * *

Once the afternoon race had come, hardly anyone spoke as they all waited for the race to begin.

Molly sat with the Earth Team, seeing as this could be the last time she would see them again "You know that Aikka will lose this race on purpose so the Crogs can win. Anyway, everybody knows the Nourasians are in the Crog's pocket."

"Please don't start with that again Jordan" she said sadly.

"Believe whatever you want" she looked away from him "But I saw them together."

"We now call forth Aikka, Prince of Nourasia!" Molly watched as G'dar walked over to the center with Aikka riding him, he could feel someone watching him and looked in her direction.

Molly smiled down at him, but seeing that smile only made him feel worse '_Molly please don't look at me this way, it only makes it harder_' she gave a worried look when he turned away from her.

"Challenged by Spirit, Ambassador of the Fills!" not too far away from the Earth Team, Toros and Canaan were sitting next to each other, putting one large arm around the old Nourasian Toros spoke "I hope you made things clear to your young master."

"Absolutely clear, the prince will do as you have…requested" Canaan looked sick as he spoke the word.

"I am pleased to hear this, Earth must be taught a lesson" said Toros, as he narrowed his eyes.

As the gate fell, both Aikka and Spirit zoomed off but Aikka lagged behind "Well would you look at that, the honest prince is not even pretending to race" growled Jordan.

"That's impossible, Nourasian Knights have honor. He won't let me down" said Molly, still trying to hold her faith in her friend.

Each time Aikka got too close to Spirit, he would pull back but G'dar screeched and fought him "G'dar calm down, today is not our day for victory" but G'dar only screeched at him, upset at this fact.

"I feel the same way; we are betraying our friends and ourselves" he said, hating the fact that he was forced to do this "This cannot continue" he placed his hand down on G'dar's shell.

"Un Seki G'dar Wakar!" the beetle glowed like before and began gaining speed, and this surprised the crowd greatly.

"What is this treachery?" growled Toros.

"I…I don't know" Canaan couldn't understand what was happening.

"You fight well Spirit, but today I must win" Aikka said while pulling out an arrow, as he took aim he said a spell "Um Saki Narba Saphar!" he fired the arrow which blinded Spirit and caused him to hit the ground, allowing Aikka to take the lead and win the race.

"Prince Aikka wins!" the whole crowd cheered loudly as Aikka landed "The three teams selected for the Grand Finals on Oban are the Crogs with five victories, the Nourasians with four victories, and the Earth Team with three victories."

Molly smiled brightly while the others cheered, but not everyone was happy "Failing the Crogs was a most deadly mistake, this day shall not be forgotten" hissed Toros as he left the area.

Rick glanced over at Molly who was chatting with Jordan; he could see that she was happy that the Earth Team would be able to go to Oban, he knew what it meant for him '_Guess this means I'm back to being their racer…only if Molly can cure me that is_' Molly caught him looking at her and she hovered over to him.

"I'll come by the hanger later, don't worry Rick I always keep my promises" she whispered giving him a hug "I know Little Mouse, thanks a lot…guess I'll have to learn some tips from you on the Arrow III now won't I."

Molly giggled and she said goodbye to them all before going off to find her father.

* * *

Shortly after the team got back to the hanger, a few Scrubs came by to help them load and pack up their things for the trip to Oban tomorrow.

Rick mostly hung outside while they packed everything up, soon the sun would set and they would be off to Oban '_Hard to believe that we made it this far…it's all thanks to Molly_' though he still wondered who Molly really was.

'_She tells us that she isn't human and that the Avatar is her father…it just doesn't make sense_' while going through his thoughts, a familiar voice startled him "Rick if you think too hard you'll get winkles early!"

Molly floated down holding a small ball of light in her hand "Hey there Little Mouse, is that the thing that will cure me?" she nodded.

"Yes, this is a bit of power that belongs to my mother…Mother Oban, it may hurt for a few seconds but the darkness will leave you soon" she blew at the ball of light and it appeared on Rick's forehead.

"Calm yourself Rick, and just close your eyes" though she couldn't tell if his eyes were closed, she could see that he was relaxed.

Soon the light began to work its magic, and Rick flinched a bit as Canaletto's darkness seeped out of his head; soon the light pulled away and disappeared.

"How do you feel Rick?" she asked.

He touched his head and smirked at her "I feel better than ever, almost like a feather…I'll have to let Stan and Koji know to change the seats" she laughed, happy to see that Rick was back to his old self.

"Thanks a lot Little Mouse, you've saved us, and the Earth… I don't know how we'll ever repay you."

Molly winked at him "There's no need to Rick, I'm just happy to have come to Alwas and met all the people and creatures…I'll show you and Jordan of what my home has to offer."

Just before she flew off, Rick still had to ask her some other questions "Hang on a second Molly, I still have to ask you something" she stopped and gave him a look.

"Who are you really Molly, surely the Avatar can't be your real father and Oban can't be your real mother…" she grew quiet and set herself on the ground.

"The Avatar and Mother Oban aren't my real parents…I can only remember ten years ago when my father saved me from the darkness, I am a woman both blessed to help the galaxy, and cursed to destroy all life. I made both of my parents promise me that if this flower takes full control over me…" she looked at him, and the look in her eyes scared him.

"That they must kill me before I could get the chance to destroy everything I know and love…but I am prepared to die Rick, I've always known that someday I would lose sight of who I really am."

She jumped into the air "Promise me this Rick, don't share this information with anyone…I would rather have everyone remember me how they knew me, good bye Rick…I'll see you and the others on Oban" she then teleported away.

Leaving Rick to question what the future will hold "Don't know if I should fear it…or embrace it."

* * *

When Molly returned to the tower, she saw her father looking up at the stars on the roof "Father, I've returned."

Satis turned and look at her, he forced himself to smile though he was crying inside "There you are my dear, is the Earth Team all ready for Oban?"

Teto popped out from her hood and rubbed against her cheek "Yes Father, all the racers are prepared…but we're leaving tonight, I can't wait to be back at home again!"

Satis smiled but soon frowned which Molly noticed "Father, what is wrong?" she hovered over to him; he tried not to look at her.

"Molly…so many things have happened while here on Alwas…you've made good friends and raced wonderfully" she didn't understand where he was going with this.

"Father, what are you telling me?" there were questions on her mind, but when she tried to speak again, Satis held his hand up "My daughter…please forgive me someday" and suddenly a power like nothing she had felt before surrounded her.

"N-no Father…what are y-you doing…to m-me?" she fell to the ground, Teto began running around tying to wake her up "It's for your own good Eva…I should've never had brought you to Alwas, think of this nothing more than a faded dream."


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome to Oban**

Among the ancient ruined cities of Oban, the giggling voice of a girl could be heard among the old buildings.

"Come now you all are faster than this!" laughed Molly who was dressed in wide cream hip pants while she wore a matching tube top with a matching long coat. Quickly she was pulled down by her braided hair by one of the creatures of Oban; in this case it was the four eyed wolf beasts that roamed the area.

"Hey! Don't you dare rip my hair out!" she yelled playfully, the wolf let go of her braid but caused it to come loose. She glared at them before launching herself at one of them, trying to wrap her arms around the beast's thick and furry neck, the wolf fell over on its back.

"Got ya!"

She loosened her grip and got a huge lick from the wolf "Eww!" the wolf howled in laughter while she glared at him before rubbing the slobber off of her face.

"That my furry friend; was uncalled for!" the beast howled with laughter, just before she could pounce the wolf again, a loud bell echoed through the ruins.

"Father is calling, looks like the racers have all arrived" the wolf put its head under her arm, she petted the beast's head "Don't worry my friend, I'll be back later!" she then took off into the air and towards the floating temple.

Catching sight of her home in the distance, Molly saw the nine pods floating around the temple "So nine racers in all, I wonder what aliens I'll see."

* * *

Upon finally reaching Oban, the whole Earth Team wandered outside of their pod to take in the beautiful view and many child planets of Oban.

Though they didn't have long before they started to make their way toward the center temple, while Rick and Jordan led the way, Don and the others stopped for a moment to see how high they really were.

But as soon as both racer and gunner passed through the round doorway, the door shut on the three men, forcing Rick and Jordan to keep going toward the center. Walking down the row of columns, soon the two Earthlings reached the center where a large garden greeted them.

Just as they walked out into the red threes and brushes, a familiar mew caused them to look back on the path "Hey Rick, its Teto!" the little fox squirrel hopped over to the two and leaped up onto Jordan's shoulder.

"Well it's nice to see that someone we know greeted us" Rick petted Teto right under his chin and the little guy purred loudly. Before they knew it, Teto jumped off of Jordan shoulder and started hopping down the path, he turned back to look at them.

"Come on Jordan, I think he's showing us where we gotta go."

He nodded and they followed Teto until they reached the large pond in the center of the garden, they also saw the other racers. Jordan quickly spotted Aikka and the prince saw him, the two glared at each other for a moment before Rick put his hand on the gunner's shoulder.

"Not now kid."

Teto spotted Aikka as well and he hopped over to the Nourasian who was leaning against a tree, when he looked down at the little creature, Teto jumped up onto his shoulder and rubbed against his cheek "Hello again yourself Teto, you're looking well" the fox squirrel mewed at him.

Suddenly Satis began speaking, which had caught everyone's attention "In the name of my master, the Avatar, I welcome all the finalists of the Great Race on Oban!" all the racers began to group around him.

"Your attention please, winning pilots! The first match of the Grand Finals will begin in just a few minutes! There will be nine races total, nine races where you all will race against one another at the same time!"

"But we must study the courses" said Ning, and Satis only laughed at her words "Study the courses? This is the Grand Finals we're talking about! The nine races will take place in a different region of Oban!"

With his staff, Satis drew out a circle "The course of the race will only be marked by stone doors which you will have to find and fly though; they'll be no time for study!"

"Will the scoring rule stay the same?" Sul asked, and Satis smiled "Just to make things a little more interesting, the first three racers of each round will receive points. Nine points for the winner, six points for second place, and then three points for third. The Ultimate Prize will be awarded to the pilot totaling the highest number of points at the end of the nine races. Got it?"

"Eighty-one point maximum with one hundred twelve possibilities of scoring" Ondai calculated "It's a fair race, but I will still dominate it."

"And remember, any attempt on a competitors' life is directly forbidden!"

"Who could possibly think of something like that" General Kross muttered, earning him a glare from Satis "The penalty is immediate disqualification" Kross narrowed his good eye at Satis, and the Avatar knew that the Crog could try something.

'_I'll have to keep my eye on that one._'

Just before he could send them off back to their pods, another voice chimed in "Oh Satis, if you keep talking like that you'll put them all to sleep!" Teto leaped from Aikka's shoulder and just before he neared the water, he leaped right next to the area next to Satis.

Molly appeared next to Satis, grabbing her friend "Teto, you gave me away!" the fox squirrel crawled up to her shoulder, and Molly crossed her legs as she floated next to Satis.

"Molly, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she glanced at Satis and only smirked; she turned back to the racers, not noticing the looks that she was getting from both Aikka and Jordan.

"So you are the nine racers, I welcome you all to Oban! I hope you'll enjoy the sights that the Mother Planet has to offer" she bowed before them "Before I forget, I'm Molly the Avatar's daughter and apprentice, I'll also offer some help during the races."

Suddenly the loud howls of the wolf creatures echoed from the surface, Molly flew over to one of the large round windows "Alright already!" she yelled, she glanced back toward Satis and the racers "I'll see you all on the race track, good luck!" she jumped down toward the surface.

Sul glanced at Satis for a minute; the Avatar looked at the magician, but said nothing as all the racers departed back for their pods.

* * *

"Hey Rick, how come Molly didn't smile at us?" Rick looked at Jordan "She was smiling Jordan, not at us maybe…we'll talk about that later, and we've got a race to win."

After Satis had forced the main temple to rise into the sky, all the racers returned to their pods to prepare.

Once they all were in their star racers, four beams of light shot out from the main temple and the ground where the star racers were glowed white for a few seconds before opening up to the red canyon area below.

"Hang on Jordan; because this race is gonna get interesting!" Rick said as they fell toward the surface, he started up all the main reactors so they wouldn't crash. After hitting a few of the thick roots, they were off to a fine start "Hull ok at 90%, booster drives took a beating though" Koji mentioned.

"Nice job Rick, we'll fix this little problem after the race!" Stan said giving them a thumbs up, Jordan kissed his dog tags in thanks that they didn't die.

Since they didn't have too much info on Oban's surface, the Arrow III had no other choice put to follow the other racers in hopes of finding one of the stone doors. The racer that was in front of them was Lord Furter, and the little alien captain wasn't about to allow them to pass.

While his crew panicked, Furter shouted his order "Pull hard on the ores men! Port side on the enemy!" and what he meant by ores, were in fact the ship's cannons!

"Rick watch out!" the Arrow III was able to miss one shot but the other cannon was able to hit it, causing the ship to fall back, and Jordan returned fire at the frightened crew mates allowing the Arrow III to take the lead ahead of them.

They also happened to find one of the stone doors which gave Koji some more information on them, up head Rick spotted Aikka. He quickly noticed that Jordan was trying to aim at him "Jordan, you remember what happened last time you fired at Aikka."

Jordan recalled it well "I'm just keeping an eye on him, there's no law against that is there?" Rick rolled his eyes and kept on racing, unknown that they were being followed by a creature of Oban.

While Aikka had beat them to the next gate, the Arrow III followed behind though it was quite an away from Aikka. Upon getting behind Kross, the Crog General cut through some of the roots which held a huge boulder that was leaning against the cliff and it caused Aikka to fall off of G'dar while the beetle hit the ground.

The Arrow III had come across the Nourasian, but just before they reached them a giant four eyed wolf leaped onto the boulder that had almost killed the two; it cracked open and the wolf attacked the huge insect creature that would've made the Prince and his beetle its lunch.

With orders from Don not to stop, Rick kept on going but had spotted Molly jumping down to Aikka's side '_Looks like you saved the day again, Little Mouse_' they kept on going, hoping they could find another ring.

* * *

"That Crog, he saw you coming and didn't want you to keep behind him" Molly hopped down next to G'dar "You're lucky you saw that boulder coming, or it could've been a lot worse."

Aikka looked at Molly and then back at the four eyed wolf that was killing the giant insect "That thing had spotted you a while back, it should've known better than to try and eat one of the Avatar's guests."

Molly kneeled down to G'dar and petted his shell "You raced like one of the Speed Dragonflies, you'll do better in the next race" G'dar hummed at her while Aikka walked over to them.

"Thank you Molly, if you hadn't come to my aid" Molly stood up and Teto, who was hiding in her hood, popped out and leaped onto the Aikka's shoulder "That's strange" he looked at her.

"What is?"

She pointed at Teto "He usually doesn't like strangers, he always hisses or bites them" Aikka tilted his head at her "Teto's liked me since we first met back on Alwas, don't you remember Molly?"

When she looked up into his eyes, Aikka couldn't find the Molly he knew so well "Prince Aikka, please don't jest with me. I've been here on Oban during the races on the three other planets, and I've never met a Nourasian."

* * *

After all the racers got back to their pods safely, Molly wandered around each of the pods to see if she could get a look at any of the racers or talk with them.

She had avoided the Crog and Nourasian pods since she didn't like the Crog General, but while for the Nourasian Prince she had avoided him since the knowledge he had told her early, that still plagued her mind.

When she wandered over to the Earth Pod, she hid on the roof when she caught sight of the Earth Team's pilot and gunner talking to the Prince '_What could they be talking about?_'

"When I mentioned Alwas, she told me that she been on Oban the time the preliminary races were taking place" both Rick and Jordan looked at each other, the gunner had a hurt look while Rick spoke.

"Well if we get the chance, we'll ask Satis about it" Rick put a hand on Aikka's shoulder.

"So don't worry too much, you better head back to your pod. See you at the next race Aikka" he nodded his head and hopped onto G'dar and flew back to his pod.

"Molly's forgotten all about us? How can that be?" Jordan muttered, trying his best to understand the new information "Wasn't Molly suppose to make our welcome to Oban better…what happened to her, I don't get it."

With the new knowledge in her hand, Molly returned to the main temple, unsure of what to do with it '_Would Father have the answers? Or are those racers just playing a little joke on me?_' for that moment, Molly didn't know what to believe.

* * *

"Satis, you are foolish to have eased her whole memory of Alwas, when I show up again she'll be a wreck and demand answers from you" Crow laughed while looking at the image of Molly in the pool that surrounded his master's cage.

"_Yes he is…_" Canaletto chuckled "_But this will help her grow faster and soon she'll return to us…but we shall watch them a while longer. You shall have their heads my son…it shall all come in due time._"

The faces of Aikka, Jordan, Rick, and the Earth Team appeared in the pool, and Crow showed his fangs "I know that I must wait my Master, but it gives me more to think about what I'll do to most of them once I get my claws on them" he hissed deeply.


	23. Chapter 23

**Pirates' Welcome**

"We'll reach the red leaved forest by dawn; I wonder how the race will go?" Molly murmured to Teto, who was trying to nip her fingers "Sul is in first place, followed by O and then that Crog…the Earth Team came in fifth place, their star racer has such a strange shape."

She fell on her back to gaze high into the night sky, while Teto sat on her chest. Suddenly she caught sight of a cluster of shooting stars "I wonder who's wishes will be granted tonight?" she giggled, while Teto blinked at her and mewed.

* * *

Upon the temple and pods landing back on the surface, Rick and Jordan decided to go out exploring the red forest and some of its ruins "Koji mentioned that Oban is bigger than Earth's own sun, so who knows what kinds of surprises we'll find."

"Yeah, it hard to believe that we were in a desert yesterday" Jordan said as they reached a wide clearing with a river and many ruins all around.

"Whoever built all these temples is long gone, but at least they make the area pretty" Rick added as they started to cross the river, using the many rocks to hop across. Once they got to the other side, Jordan turned back around to the pods while Rick went on ahead.

"Hey Rick, maybe we should head back. I mean, we don't know what could be out here."

But he was heard on deaf ears "Rick?" he turned back around and the older man was gone. Sighing, he knew that Rick would've gone off into the temple to explore "Better go follow him, as he wandered inside there were a pair of empty black eyes watching him from afar.

As Rick made it to the top of the ruins, he noticed a pillar nearby "Now what do we have over here?" as he neared the pillar, he noticed a mark and began brushing the dust off and saw the same image as the one on the necklace he carried.

"This again, here and on Alwas…what does it mean?"

Suddenly he heard footsteps and the moment he spun around he thought he saw a tall lion-like creature disappear behind the ruins. "Who's over there?" he started wandering around to see if he could find the creature, but after walking around he couldn't find anything until something hit him.

"Waah!" both Jordan and Rick yelled before turning around.

"Rick, it's just you…I thought it was something else that I heard earlier" before Rick could ask, another voice chime in.

"Escape is pointless" they both spun around to see Lord Furter "You are at my mercy."

Both of them sighed at Lord Furter "Well that mystery is solved" Jordan said before glaring "You know short stuff, you almost scared us."

"I should've terrified you" he drew out his sword and held it high "For I am Lord Furter, master pirate and king of the seven seas!" he pointed his sword at Jordan and Rick.

Before they could get the chance to laugh, Furter's crew surrounded them with weapons "Oh it's a fight you want?" they braced themselves back to back and grinned at the small crew members.

"Tie up these tourists and find a deep hole to dump them in" Lord Furter ordered and his men attacked, but Rick and Jordan were able to push them away with their feet since they were so small.

Three charged Rick but he kicked them back hard, Jordan did then same slowly got closer to a few "Come on, drop your weapons and fight like men! I'll take you all on!" suddenly one of the crew members got behind him and wacked him with a pole.

He fell onto the ground out cold "Jordan!" three crew members jumped onto Rick, trying to hold him down; but the racer threw them off "Now you guys asked for it."

Quickly he grabbed two of the members and threw them against the two that were at Lord Furter's side "Why you!" he slowly backed up as Rick walked towards him "What's the matter, cat got that big old tongue of yours?" he smacked his fists together and smirked at Lord Furter.

"Quickly men, throw his partner off of the ruins!" Rick spun around just to watch three of the members throw Jordan off of the ruins "Jordan!"

Suddenly there was a huge thud behind Lord Furter, when he turned around, he came face to face with one of the Drudgers "What in the name of the seven sea?" he fell back and Rick only glanced at the creature before hearing another voice.

"Taking out your opponents before the race, that's not a very wise move Lord Furter" they turned around to see Molly floating down while carrying a still knocked out Jordan by his shirt.

She was dressed in white clothing today, along with a bit of gold detail along her puffy pants and tube top. Her small cloak covered some of her tattoos and her long hair was free as ever "I wonder what would happen if I tell my Father what've you've tried to pull here today, I'm sure he would be very displeased."

Rick noticed that Lord Furter was shaking in his boots '_Even some of the racers are scared of her_' Molly set Jordan down and skipped right in front of Lord Furter, a smile on her face.

"Now, why don't you and your crew go back to your pod, hmm? The second race will be starting soon, and if I catch you trying to kill any of the racers again…"

She grabbed him by his jacket and looked him in the eye "I'll make sure you feel my wrath as well as my Father's, understand?" her tone was filled with venom, even though she spoke so calmly.

Covered with sweat, the little alien slowly nodded his head "Y-Y-Yes…I-I u-u-understand."

Molly dropped him and Lord Furter wasted no time in running back to the pods with his crew racing behind him. Jordan started to wake up and Rick smiled before turning to Molly "Thanks for the help Little Mouse."

She glanced at him "Little Mouse, why are you calling me that?" Aikka was right, the girl didn't remember them at all "Should I call you Molly then?" he asked while smirking.

She blinked her eyes and slightly blushed "It's alright, you can call me Little Mouse…somehow it seems to suit me. You two better get back to the pods, the second race is going to start soon."

She floated over to the Drudger "Thank you for warning me of those pirates, you saved these two today my friend" she kissed the Drudger's forehead before it ran off back into the forest.

"By the way" they both looked at her "Good luck on the race today!" she winked and flew off back to the pods and temple.

* * *

Upon getting back to the temple, Molly spotted Teto running into the Nourasian pod carrying something in his mouth.

'_Now what could he be up to?_' she followed after him, glancing around she didn't see any of the two Nourasians. Upon peaking down the hole that showed the hanger, she spotted Teto giving a few red leaves to the Nourasian beetle "Well Teto I had no idea you made a friend."

Teto jumped in surprise as she floated down, he blushed before running up onto her shoulder. G'dar chirped at the sight of her and Molly bent down to pet him "I'm sure you'll do better, just keep an eye out for that Crog" G'dar hummed and she giggled.

"Seems G'dar is comforted by your presence" she turned to see Aikka standing nearby.

"Prince Aikka, I didn't notice you."

"I'm known to be a light walker" he said smirking, Teto leaped from Molly's shoulder over to Aikka's "Hello to you as well Teto."

Suddenly Molly recalled what Aikka had said to her yesterday '_What if he wasn't jesting?_' just as she was about to bring it up, Aikka spoke "Molly, I want to apologize for my rudeness yesterday…I suppose I saw someone else on Alwas that looked like you."

Molly could see that he was lying, his eyes whispered it '_Why are you lying? I don't understand…but I'll keep quiet, for now._'

"I forgive you Prince Aikka, you better get settled because the race is going to start soon" Teto hopped back over to Molly.

"Yes, but from now on…could you just call me Aikka, I don't like it when everyone calls me prince. Makes me feel left out in a way I suppose" Molly giggled and found herself a lot more comfortable around the prince.

"Alright then Aikka" she gave a him a quick kiss on his cheek before flying up into the air "Good luck on today's race, don't push yourselves!" and then she was gone.

G'dar made a humming noise and Aikka stared at him with a light blush "It was j-just a friendly kiss, nothing else!" he hopped onto G'dar and waited for the race to begin "Just a friendly kiss…nothing more" he muttered before touching his cheek.

* * *

After getting barked at by Don, both Rick and Jordan climbed into the Arrow III; and soon the floor opened under them and the race began.

Once Rick spotted Lord Furter's ship, he rammed hard into them before zooming off "I've got a total of five stone gates for today's race!"

"Roger that!"

Keeping up with Ondai and Aikka, the Arrow III passed through the first stone gate ahead of Aikka while trying to speed up to catch up with Ondai.

Just as they celebrated getting through the gate, Jordan noticed something swimming right under the Arrow III "Stan, Koji! I think I saw something" he swapped over to the other side just to see a giant eel like creature swimming before it disappeared under the water "What is that thing? Did you see anything on your scanners?"

"Nothing, whatever it was it couldn't possibly keep up with the Whizzing Arrow III" Koji informed "Check again Koji! Jordan keep your eyes open, and fire and the first sign of hostilely!"

As they passed though the second gate, they soon caught up to Ondai "Now let's see if we can't take first place" they passed though the third and only two left, everything looked good for the Earth Team.

Until Lord Furter flew in from out of nowhere and started blasting them, which gave Ondai the lead again.

"Where in the world did that ship come from?" Don yelled while Stan brought up an image of the ship.

"It's not fast enough to have gone though all the gates" Koji informed them, Jordan went to the other side "Tell him that!"

But just as he was about to shoot, one of the cannon balls hit the Arrow causing them to slow down "They must've come to this location! It's an ambush!" Jordan started firing at the ship until they fired two hooks which tied around the Arrow III and started pulling it towards them.

"Those little jerks just hooked us!" Rick tried to pull away, but the hooks' ropes were pulling them in like a fish on a rod.

No matter how many times Jordan fired at the ship, the turret couldn't break through hull "Hip, Hip Hooray! Long live Lord Furter!" Rick saw what they were trying to do "Jordan look alive, they're gonna try and board us! I'll keep trying to pull away!"

Quickly Jordan got to the top of the Arrow III with a long rod in his hand; he raced over to one of the hooks and started to pound at it. Lord Furter sent his men to start boarding, and Jordan was forced to fight them off while Rick began forcing the Arrow III to pull away from the ship.

Lord Furter soon joined the fight, but just before they could finish Jordan off, the huge eel creature that Jordan had spotted earlier leaped out of the water "Rick, turn now!"

Quickly Rick turned the ship and the pirate ship just before the eel fell upon them, suddenly Jordan spotted Molly racing fast behind the eel "Molly!" suddenly the eel leaped out of the water in front of them and Rick pulled the Arrow III free just as Lord Furter's ship was swallowed whole by the eel.

But the eel wasn't done yet "Keep going, that eel is still hungry! I'll hold it back!" and before their eyes, Molly's whole body began to glow as she drove down into the water.

"What is she thinking, surely she can't take that creature on?" Lord Furter yelled, suddenly the eel rose out of the water along with a slimmer white eel that was coiled around it.

"Yeah, you show that eel who's boss Molly!" Jordan cheered before racing back down into the turret; soon Molly forced the eel to upchuck Lord Furter's ship "Oh, my ship! My beautiful ship!" he wept as it floated in the water.

Upon passing though the forth gate which quickly crumpled, Rick knew that another race had been lost to them '_Guess today wasn't out lucky day_' he knew Don wouldn't be happy one bit, then again when is he ever?

* * *

"Thank you Molly for taking care of that eel, luckily no one was eaten by that creature" Satis commented to his daughter as she floated in the gardens, with Teto running along her arms.

"It's my job to make sure all the racers are safe from the creatures of Oban, now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be" she flew out of the gardens, Satis watching her leave with a smile on his face.

But soon after she left, that smile faded "Molly, you're already regained your friendship with Prince Aikka…soon you'll regain your friendship with the Earth Team. How long will it be until you remember…was I wrong to erase your memories?"

Molly floated into the Earth Team pod and down into the hanger where she found both mechanics along with the racer and gunner.

"You should've won today's race, but because of Lord Furter you still don't have points" all four of them stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Thanks Little Mouse, at least you aren't yelling at us like Don was earlier" she floated over to them "You both know my name, but what are yours?"

Jordan almost flinched, he remembered that Molly had no recollection of Alwas or knowing any of them "The name's Rick Thunderbolt, but you can just call me Rick."

"I'm Jordan, the gunner for the Arrow III" Teto mewed and hopped onto Jordan's shoulder, the little fox squirrel rubbed against his cheek.

Molly blinked at both of them "I don't understand it."

"Whatca mean?" Jordan asked while petting Teto on his ear.

"First Aikka, now you…Teto never warms up to people so quickly, almost like he knew you already."

Both Jordan and Rick glanced at each other, and they realized that Teto still retained his time on Alwas which was why he is acting so friendly "Maybe, he wanted to get to know some of the racers" Jordan said chuckling.

Seeing that the two were getting along, Rick head over to Koji and Stan to chat with them "I guess so, but if Teto likes you then so will I" she placed a quick kiss on Jordan's cheek, which made him freeze and turn cherry red.

"You'll do better tomorrow, keep an eye on Teto for me!" she flew out of the pod, unluckily for Jordan both mechanics and Rick saw the whole thing.

"I wonder if that will give him more power for tomorrow's race?" Stan said loud enough for Jordan to hear, while Rick and Koji were doing their best not to laugh. Jordan could hear them and started yelling "IT WAS JUST A FRIENDLY KISS, DON"T MAKE ME HAVE TO SHOOT YOU!"

All three men started laughing their heads off, while Jordan sulked off to his room which Rick shared with him. Sitting on his bed, Jordan blushed only slightly as he touched his cheek "It was just a kiss on the cheek, that's all" he muttered under his breath.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sisters and the Drudgers' Song **

It was early morning, but Molly was nowhere near sleepy "I wonder if any of the racers are awake this morning" within Teto fast asleep on her shoulder, Molly dressed into dark green clothes like yesterday and flew down to one of the pods where she spotted the two Inna sisters talking with each other.

"We're still nowhere near the leaders, being beaten by that Crog is starting to annoy me…if we don't get the prize then our people will be lost forever!" Skun hissed under her breath, but Molly could hear them perfectly.

"We'll get points Skun, so stop taking like that" Ning muttered, knowing they both felt frustrated. Skun only nodded and the two wandered back inside their pod to get some more sleep, once they were gone Molly floated down with a frown upon her face.

'_They want the prize to save their people; I did hear that the Inna race had lost their planet to war and other things._'

Though Molly only knew that the Ultimate Prize could grant the winner's heart desire, but that is all she knew about it and nothing more. '_I hope that whoever wins, that their wish will be pure as those of the Inna sisters._'

As the sun began to rise over the clover green forest, Molly glazed out at the view before her; Teto jumped onto her lap and she petted him behind his ear. "Another race today Teto, hopefully none of the racers will possibly get eaten today" she giggled at her own joke while watching the sun rise.

* * *

Nearly two hours before the race was to start, an earthquake ran through the area waking up both Jordan and Rick. "Good thing we weren't on the ground for this one" Jordan muttered while looking out the window.

"That's for sure, let's start getting ready, and hopefully we can grab some points" Jordan nodded his head and grabbed his pants, just then he spotted Molly outside the window just as she was floating down into the clover forest.

'_Where could she be going_' he thought as he slipped his clothes on and raced after Rick, as the two headed down to the Arrow III. "I'm gonna go have a chat with Don, why don't you go get some fresh air Jordan."

"Huh, alright then Rick, I'll see you in an hour then" Jordan said as he headed up the stairs, seeing as how he could figure out what Molly was up to.

Once he was outside, he took in the view of the massive clover forest "So this is our race for today, looks a little bit better than the last place." he peaked over the edge, trying to see if he could spot Molly anywhere.

"Are you trying to fall over the edge?"

Jordan nearly fell right over before Molly grabbed his arm and pulled him back up, he fell onto his butt "Ouch" he glanced up at her, Molly have him a puzzled look. "Thanks Molly, guess I looked over a bit too far."

"What were you looking for?"

Jordan snatched the back of his head "Well, nothing really…guess I wanted to dive head first into the scenery" she blinked her eyes at him, and he mentally slapped himself for saying a dumb line like that.

Suddenly Molly started laughing, which made Jordan totally confused. "Dive head first? If you tried that, you break your skull."

He blushed slightly, happy to hear her laughing again since their time on Alwas. "Yeah guess I would break my skull. By the way what are you doing out here? Getting ready to fly out with all the racers?" Teto appeared on her shoulder and she rubbed under his chin as she answered him.

"Yes, I was just getting a survey of the area…you'll all have to maneuver around all the plant life in this area, along with the Tchou-Tchous."

He raised an eyebrow "Tchou-Tchous, what are those?" she only giggled and floated out over the edge.

"It wouldn't be fair to just tell your team about them, but I can promise that they are harmless. Oh, here's something for a little bit of luck." She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before flying off into the clover jungle.

Jordan stood there with a deep blush on his face; quickly he shook himself back to his senses and rushed back to get ready for the race.

* * *

"None of our other adversaries have scored more than once, with the exception of Sul. Which makes him the leader so far" Don informed to both Rick and Jordan, as they climbed into the Arrow III.

"I'm counting on you both to get us points today. We must hurry and catch up with the leaders!"

From his cockpit, Rick frowned and only nodded his head "I hear ya loud and clear Don, let's start this race." Within a few minutes, the floor opened up underneath the Arrow III and it fell with the other racers down below the clover jungle.

Quickly Rick asked the important question "So, any sign of those gates?"

"Looks like six in total, but be careful. The first three appear very close together" Koji informed him.

"Alright then, shouldn't be too hard."

From a few meters away, Molly raced like a blur through the jungle to make sure nothing would be blocking the racers way toward the gates. '_It will be hell when they have to go through the first three, the remaining three shouldn't be too hard though_' using her inner sight, she watched as a group of the racers had passed though the third gate.

Though Mur was giving the Earth Team a bit of trouble, she chuckled to herself as Jordan let loose with his turrets. Giving them fourth place, with the Inna sisters, Prince Aikka, and the Crog ahead of them.

'_Give it your best shot_' she secretly rooted for the Earth Team and Prince Aikka.

She teleported to the fourth gate, and could see the four racers far ahead, racing towards the gate. But her inner sight caught Inna sisters taking a very rooted path, in which the Arrow III took to follow after them.

"Hang on Jordan, things are gonna be getting bumpy!"

Rick piloted the Arrow III quite well, was able to maneuver through the roots, but at the last minute hit one of the giant seed pods but was alright. But this stirred up a family of blue, gel like rabbits that floated into the air; Molly shook her head at this while petting Teto.

"Looks like they woke the Tchou-Tchous up, maybe I should've mentioned that they can be slightly annoying."

Jordan opened his eyes and caught sight of the Tchou-Tchous "Hey what are these things? They're really cute; I'll bet these are the Tchou-Tchous that Molly mentioned!" While Jordan was enjoying himself, Rick was having a hard time maneuver around all the Yunnubs, which soon stuck themselves to the front of the cockpit.

This blocked most of Rick's view, he spun around a few time, trying to get them off which worked after a few spins. Quickly they got back on course, and passed through the gate, Molly raced after them from the sidelines trying to keep an eye on the Arrow III.

Just as the Arrow III approached the Inna sisters, Molly saw them spit from each other '_What are they up to?_' within two seconds, they reappeared behind the Arrow III firing at it.

'_Don't tell me they're going to play dirty too!_' she had high hopes for the Inna sisters, but now those hopes vanished. Jordan fired back on one of the sisters, while Rick continued to evade their lasers.

'_I wish I could do something for them, but the Avatar orders are absolute…I can't help any of the racers during the race._' During the short time since she had known two of the teams, she had grown fond of them both '_I feel like I've known them before…Teto was friendly with them._'

* * *

Through his orbs, Satis watched the whole race and saw how Molly lingered close to the Arrow III, it pained him to see the hurt expression on her face. "Molly, though your heart tells you to help them…I have given my orders" suddenly a misty figure appeared over the pond.

Satis turned from the orbs, and bowed his head slightly towards her "Mother Oban, what brings you to the temple?"

Her pale eyes matched the pain in her voice "_**Do not lie to me Satis; you know very well why I am here.**_" He flinched slightly, but didn't answer as she continued "_**Why did you seal her memories away? You know that she will recall them soon, the seal is already beginning to wear off!**_"

"I know you are angry Mother Oban, but it was the only option I could take. If I had allowed her to retain those memories, then the flower would've already have consumed her."

She closed her eyes in defeat "_**Even so, her rage will be unlike any other when she remembers everything…Crow is still out there, he'll do everything in his power to see that the flower consumes her.**_"

Satis turned away from her and shut his eyes "Yes, I know well that Crow is still out there…he is just as a big of a threat as Canaletto himself."

* * *

When one of the Inna sisters tried to attack Rick, Jordan managed to spray her with a high jet of water which forced her back outside of the Arrow III's hull.

But now Molly watched as the two's sisters made their star racers combine into a larger version. When she saw their main weapon, she nearly screamed in fury '_A plasma cannon! No doubt it's also heat seeking!_' though her father's orders were absolute, somewhere deep inside of her heart she couldn't let things end this way.

Teto, seeing how things were going, teleported back to the temple, to allow her to do what she had to do '_Thanks Teto…please forgive me Father, but I must help them._'

Her body faded into a golden mist which surrounded the Arrow III quickly just as the sisters were locking onto the racer's hull. At this moment, Aikka glanced back just as the mist covered the Arrow III "What is that covering the racer?" inside the cockpit the alarms went off just as the plasma cannon fired two heat seeking missiles.

"Rick, you have to break away!" Koji shouted.

"No, I'm nearly there!"

"You have no choice, their right behind you! You won't have enough time to escape!" Stan stated he quickly turned to Don "Say something Sir! What should we do?"

But Don was stunned to silence and disbelief and couldn't say anything at all to his crew.

Inside the cockpit, all time suddenly stopped as Rick was greeted by Molly, who appeared in her golden spirit state just like she had shown him back on Alwas.

"Molly?"

"Do you trust me with the Arrow III?"

It was a yes or no question, and Rick knew that he could always trust her with the Whizzing Arrow. "Yes, after all…you've flown it before" she didn't seem to hear his last statement as she went inside of the controls of the Arrow III.

Time returned back to its normal flow, and just as the two missiles were within inches of hitting their target, Rick released hold of the controls and Molly took over.

Memories of seeing another star racer like the Whizzing Arrow filled her head '_Here goes nothing._' Then to the utter shock of the Inna sisters, along with Aikka, and the Earth Team, the Arrow III pulled up into the air and turned on its side leading the missiles to hit the water.

Don stared in utter disbelief; no one knew that move besides himself, his wife, and his young daughter.

But this caused the Arrow III to crash into the ground as a result of the missiles exploding. Though they lost for a third time, Molly's act saved them from a possible death once again.

* * *

It was during the late night when Molly was summoned by her father, she stood quietly at the edge of the pond; looking into her reflection and not at the somewhat stern face of Satis.

"Molly, I'm sure you know why I've called you here."

"Yes and my actions won't go overlooked. But before you punish me; please let me explain why I saved the Earth Team."

Satis nodded his head and allowed her to continue, recalling how she had saved the Earth Team back on Alwas many times.

"Before I became one with their star racer, I saw a vision of flying it somewhere else. A watery world with large fields…I could hear the shouts and cheers of a crowd. And somehow, it made me want to fly the Arrow III, if only for a moment, almost like I was a part of the ship from the very start."

Silence filled the air around them; Satis stared long and hard at her, deciding her punishment. But when the little voice in his head said that she was following her heart, the fatherly side of him won over "I understand your feelings and sense of kindness, but I ask that you try and not pull that move again. This is your only warning, my child."

Molly's head snapped up, utter shock on her face "Father…I…I'll will be sure to take heed of your orders from now on." Seeing her smiling face almost made Satis smile, but he quickly turned around "T-That is all I have to say for now. Go off now my dear!"

She giggled softly and appeared next to him "Thank you Father" she gave him a quick peck on his cheek before flying off through the windows. Satis watched her go and sighed loudly "When did I become so soft with her?"

* * *

Outside of the Earth Team pod, Rick informed Jordan on the earlier events "So it wasn't you that had pulled that move off? But Molly? How the heck is that possible?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Not so sure myself, all I remember is seeing her take control of the Arrow III with her spirit form. But it's a good thing that she still knows how to fly the Arrow III though."

Jordan grinned at this "Yeah, she really saved our butts again. How many times is this?"

"Too many to count if you ask me" both of them laughed at this. Rick glanced up into the starry night sky and yawed loudly "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay. Night Jordan, don't let those sisters get ya."

He flinched at the thought of the sisters, but waved Rick a good night leaving him alone. As he looked down at the clover jungle again, he heard was sounded like singing coming from below "Sounds like the same singing from the earthquake, could it be?" he looked below and saw a large cluster of bright, golden lights going through the jungle far below.

"What the heck are those?" just then he brought his head up to see Molly floating down into the jungle. "Molly, where is she going?" at that moment, G'dar appeared with Aikka on his back "Thought you could use a lift, I just spotted Molly myself. She could be going to a music recital."

Though Jordan still didn't like Aikka for a few things, he was curious to see where Molly was going "Alright Aikka, but I still don't like you" he stated as he hopped onto G'dar's shell.

"The feeling is mutual, hang on."

G'dar descended into the jungle, following after the golden lights and Molly as they went deeper into the jungle. When the lights seemed to come to a stop, Aikka set G'dar down nearby so they wouldn't attract attention, both of them slipped off of the beetle.

They walked for a few minutes, until both of them caught sight of what the golden lights really were. A large family of Drudgers was the source of the golden lights, as their manes and eyes glowed brightly.

"These are the same things that saved Rick and I from before, but what are they all doing?"

"We'll find out, let's keep moving if we don't want to lose them."

As the two of them kept on walking, Jordan took them a different way, saying it would be a shortcut. But this only led them right into the large open area where all the Drudgers were gathering, both of them made a break for the nearby rocks for cover.

"Oh brilliant shortcut Jordan, we should just announce ourselves."

Jordan was about to make an excuse, but out of the corner of his eye he saw another bright golden light floating towards the center of the area. Both of them grew silent as they light faded away into the golden spirit form of Molly herself.

She was bathed in a warm golden light, her only her skin retained its normal color tone. She was dressed in a golden dress that seemed to almost be a part of her skin, while her long hair flared around her.

"No way, it's Molly…"

"Such beauty…she outshines almost all of these creatures."

Both of them were stunned to silence at the sight of her. Suddenly all of the Drudgers began singing together, and Molly sung with them.

Though she sung no words, her voice was clear and soft like a chime of a bell. It was like a song one could only hear in nature itself, the Drudgers and she began to glow brighter. Soon the nearby rocks came to life and began to cluster into the center below where Molly floated.

"They appear to be building a temple of some kind."

The stones and rocked placed themselves together, one by one they formed a tall temple like those scattered all around the jungle. Within ten minutes the temple was built, and all the Drudger silenced their singing, and let their heads drop. Molly had stopped singing herself, she skipped into the air and was gone within the next second.

Both Aikka and Jordan left shortly after, unknown that Crow watched them depart from the top of the temple. "To witness such a sight, you two should be grateful that will be the last thing you'll ever see of my dear sister" he held two orbs which had the faces of both Aikka and Jordan.

"Because once I am allowed to fully show myself, my first targets shall be both of you" he crushed both orbs at this statement. He chuckled slightly, before leaving the area, going back to Canaletto's side for the next part of his master's great plan.

'_Soon my sweet sister, you won't have to suffer anymore…you'll finally be free of everything._'


	25. Chapter 25

**Mother's Concern and the Truth **

"_Ladies and gentlemen, the next performance is extremely dangerous. We remind everyone, no flash pictures please. No one has ever dared attempt this stunt with a star racer, ever."_

_It was during the hard rainy season, Don Wei stood along the sidelines with a large crowd, next to him was his daughter Eva. The girl's wide eyes were focused on one person and one person alone._

_Her mother, and his beloved wife, Maya Wei, who stood ready inside the cockpit of her beloved Cloud II to pull off her newest trick to the crowd though Don was nervous for her safety. _

_When the start bell rang, the Cloud II took off down the runway, catching speed to pull itself into the air. Slowly she rose higher and higher, until she turned her star racer towards the cloudy sky and making a loop with a single spin before zooming back to the earth and hovering just as she had done before._

_The crowd cheered loudly for her victory, while Don breathed a sigh of utter relief._

"_She did it Daddy! She did it!" he glanced down as his five year old daughter "Rooooom!" she mimicked the Cloud II's flight with her hand._

"_Mommy's really the best! Nothing could ever happen to her."_

_He smiled and rubbed her head, agreeing with her words, though he frowned the next second "Of course."_

* * *

Inside of the deep office that served has the transmission room inside of the pod, Don's eyes furrowed at the picture of his family. "No…No! It can't be, it's impossible…Rick couldn't have known that move…only Maya could've pulled it off."

He set the picture back inside of its case, and went off to bed, knowing well that he shouldn't dwell on the shards of his past. Within the following two hours, he was woken to the memory of his wife's crash and the voice of his little girl, but suddenly things started to get very cold.

Quickly he got to his feet and rushed outside to see that a blizzard was blowing through around them. He spotted Koji and Stan "How can it be snowing?" he yelled, stopping them in their tracks.

"I have no idea! The temperature suddenly plummeted!"

"Come on Koji, we have to cover the Whizzing Arrow III!"

Don watched the two mechanics rush down to the lower floors to cover the racer up from the blizzard. Both Rick and Jordan followed after them to get heaters from the storage room next to the hanger.

Within the hour, they had brought the heaters up and most of them had gone back to bed. Don on the other hand returned to his office, he stood in front of his desk and turned the transmitter on "I want to contact Earth. When is the next available window for transmission?"

"Communication links presently open."

"Very well, please contact" he was silent for a moment "the Stern Boarding School."

The transmitter scanned him and the screen popped up to the angry voice of the headmistress, whose name he couldn't recall. "_Do you know what time it is? Boarders cannot receive calls at this hour!_"

He kept his voice calm and neutral "I'm sorry, but I'm calling…long distance."

Though she didn't look like she believed him, she spoke evenly "_They all say that. Who is it you want to talk to? The students are all asleep._"

The transmission was getting slightly blurry, but still held on as Don spoke "I would like to speak to…Miss Eva Wei."

The woman clocked her head at him, and spoke rudely "_Eva Wei, who are you talking about? Is this some kind of prank call?_"

Don Wei stood there shocked and unable to speak for a minute, before he forced himself to speak. "I…I am her father…I left my daughter at the school…ten years ago."

"_I know all the names of our students, but there's never been an Eva Wei that attended this school. Now good night you sir!_" the transmission cut itself off, and Don stood there utterly shocked.

* * *

"My, that blizzard certainly woke everyone up last night."

Molly glanced at her father, who drunk his hot tea while talking about the blizzard, she was dressed in a white fury clothing since her body never liked the cold too much. Teto popped his head out of the front of her fur cloak, glancing around and sniffing the air, seeing as how things were too cold he ducked back inside of her cloak.

"Good thing the racers were prepared, I wonder how they'll do in this race" she said, pouring some of the tea. As she slipped some of the tea, Satis glanced through one of his sight orbs, which had Don Wei's image.

'_So now he's discovered that his daughter no longer lives on Earth…it's only a matter of time now._'

He knew the he would have to talk with the human, but it wasn't something he was going to look forward. "Father, are you alright?" quickly he made the orb vanish, and turned to her with a smile.

"I am alright my dear, why don't you go outside for a bit of fresh air before the race starts?"

Though she knew something was off about him, Molly didn't want to push her luck with how she got off from being punished last time. Quietly she teleported outside to enjoy the scenery of the Ice Region, but her peace was soon disturbed by voices coming from the Nourasian Module.

"Your time of half-heartedness is over my dear prince. You're either with us or against us."

She recognized the voice right away; it was the Crog General Kross. '_What's he doing here at the Nourasian Module?_' she hid outside against the wall to listen in on the conversation, hearing Aikka's voice right away.

"My friendship with the Avatar's daughter is…a personal matter. It has nothing to do with the Crogs."

Molly could hear Kross breath in deeply, knowing well that what Aikka had said didn't go well with the Crog at all. But what had caught her curiosity, what that they were talking about her.

"I will not repeat myself."

The moment she took a glance to see the Crog and Nourasian, did she see Aikka backhanded right into the wall by Kross. He fell limply to the snowy floor, and Molly snapped before Kross could do further damage "Stop this at once General Kross!"

Kross had little time to react when Molly rammed at him with full force, though she was smaller than him, her powers made her more than a match for the general. Kross flew at least two meters, but hadn't been knocked out.

As he got to his feet, Kross glared menacingly at Molly, who stood in front of Aikka protectively with Teto on her shoulder hissing up a storm. "You have no right to interfere in this matter!" he started to charge, but instead of getting out of the way; Molly stood her ground and braced her hands.

To both the shock of Aikka and Canaan, the girl held herself against the force of the Crog's strength. Hardly flinching from the powerful alien trying to take her out, Molly's rage, which had been dormant for days now rose back up and caused the flower to slightly awaken, Teto leaped off of her and down to the ground.

Seeing its chance, the thorns lashed out at Kross, draining him of energy with each thorn that made contact with the Crog's thick skin. Molly had lost her senses due to the flower's influence, but Aikka had noticed and got to his feet "Molly, stop you'll kill him!"

With a hard yank, he pulled Molly away and released Kross from the thorns, but this time the Crog had been knocked out cold. "Canaan, go see to Kross, I must deal with Molly" the sword master nodded and rushed over to the fallen Crog.

Holding her in his lap, Aikka saw the blood dripping from her arms, but the thorns slowly crawled back inside. "Molly, wake up…" he murmured softly, shaking her slightly, which did nothing to wake the girl up at all.

"_**My daughter…my poor child**_" Aikka's head spun around to see the tall, and slender Mother Oban floating only feet from him. Time seemed to freeze right then and there, as Aikka couldn't move a muscle, he was forced to watch Molly's body float up and into her mother's arms.

Though he couldn't clearly see her face, Aikka could tell that she was crying as she disappeared with Molly. Time returned to its normal flow again, leaving the prince in utter disbelief "Molly…the flower, it's going to wake up again."

Teto climbed up onto Aikka's shoulder, and rubbed his small head against his cheek, giving the Nourasian some comfort.

* * *

"_Your dear sister has upset both the Avatar and Mother Oban, but now you may begin your own plan of revenge my son._"

Hovering over the red water, Crow grinned at Canaletto "Thank you my master, I shall take great pleasure in this. Let us depart Reza." The red crow screeched loudly as they disappeared through a dark portal, appearing over the snowy mountains to await the start of the race.

Waiting for his two targets, which he had swore revenge against since his time on Alwas "Now, your time of judgment has come."

Through his inner sight, he saw that his sister wouldn't be able to watch with using the flower after its powers had been dormant '_Those fools won't have my sister to protect them this time._'

From the mountain peaks, he watched as the eight racers fell from their pods making their way in the direction of the first and only gate. Though none of the racers had a clue that the gate was really underneath them in the icy caverns, but Crow didn't care for the other racers, his only targets were Jordan and Aikka.

"Both of them are enemies at the moment…and I'll use that to my advantage."

Though he decided to wait until the moment was just right, just before the racers reached the supposed location of the gate, he noticed how Ondai the only robot of the racers dug through the snow and earth into the underground caverns.

"Looks like only one of them knows where the single gate is, I wonder if any of the others will notice."

But just as he was about to make his move, his other eye which was hidden by the patch, glowed and he stopped in his tracks.

Grasping the other eye, he hissed deeply "N-No…get out…of m-my head…you…won't…hurt her…not E-Eva" but the power over Crow forced back the young man's true personality, bringing back the puppet that had been created by Canaletto.

"Why…why does he resurface after all this time…dam it! I must lock him back up; he'll only get in my way."

Though either Aikka or Jordan would've noticed it, they would've counted their blessings on that day, but either of them was out of the hot water just yet.

* * *

"_**The flower is beginning to break its seal…if it shatters than Eva will remember everything from Alwas. Not to also mention that her 'real' father has discovered that she no longer lives on Earth…we're going to lose her at this rate Satis!**_"

Satis kept his glaze on Molly, who slept inside of the protective orb surrounding her bed. Placing his hand on the orb's surface, he answered her "I know you're angry Mother Oban, from now on Eva will remain by my side for the rest of the race. I won't have her attend to the racers' safety any longer."

But that wouldn't be enough for her "_**She'll want answers Satis, if you can't give them to her…then Crow will come and give her the truth. You know what that would mean, we would lose her forever.**_"

As she faded away, Satis could hear her weeping, recalling the pain of losing Crow to Canaletto. Since he first brought Eva to Oban ten years ago, he had raised her like she was his own child.

"Don Wei isn't worthy to be your father…it's his fault that you ended up alone and abandoned, becoming Canaletto's target, in his mad plans to retake the Avatar throne from me."

As he left his daughter to rise and recover, hidden from the shadows came Crow, who watch him leave the chamber.

"I may not have been able to strike those fools down this time, but I shall see that they suffer" he hovered over and passed through the shield meant to keep him out, lying next to her with his head propped up by his hand, Crow smiled down at his sister.

Reaching out to a strand of her hair, Crow spoke softly "Eva…your suffering will soon end. Allow me to break this seal upon your mind, which had been hiding the truth from you!"

Placing his forehead against her crown, within a split second the tiara shattered into dust. Resting his forehead against hers, he was able to reach into her mind and soul, seeking out the memories that had been hidden and sealed by Satis.

"That fool believes he protecting you by hiding the truth…but there must come a time, when the truth must resurface!"

The seal stood no chance against Crow's dark powers, within minutes it too shattered, releasing not only the flower and memories of Alwas back to her. But even the five years she lived with her mother and father, all the way till Don Wei abandoned her that rainy day which had destroyed the innocent child she had once been.

Eva Wei had returned with all her memories, through the utter pain of the truth that Satis sought so hard to keep from her pure spirit.


	26. Chapter 26

**From here on, Molly will now be called Eva in the written format, characters will still call her Molly of course! Hope you all enjoying so far!**

* * *

**Conflicting Hearts and Muir's Desire**

"I'll wait for your answer, but remember that our Master won't wait long…take care Eva."

Those had been Crow's last words before he disappeared; leaving her in the state that he had placed her in. Eva relived every sealed memory from her childhood, watching her mother fly in her star racer and her father carrying her on his back.

Both of her parents' faces came rushing back, they were as clear as day "Mommy and Daddy…they had been…been" she could barely get the word out, recalling what Rick, Aikka, and Jordan had called her upon first meeting them.

"Human…from the planet Earth…I'm a human."

Slowly she reached up to touch her forehead, which no longer had her spellbinding tiara, moving down to hold her cheek "How blind I've been…forgetting such important things."

Eva was unsure of what to do with her newly given memories, whether she should confront Satis to demand the truth that everything she felt was real, or stay silent and see what would come of it. Knowing Satis would suspect something, Eva quickly recreated a powerless tiara and fastened it on '_I still must look for answers, if I confront Satis now…who knows what will happen._'

Suddenly she heard a faint meow, turning her head towards the doorway, she saw Teto standing there looking at her with his big green eyes. "How long have you been there Teto?" he mewed again, before running and jumping up onto her shoulder "I see that you kept your memories, that's why you knew everyone while I was kept in the dark."

She took his off and placed him down on her lap, petting his neck as he purred deeply, she looked outside where they were now floating over the Acid Rivers. '_Another race will begin soon…Satis will forbid me from helping the racers, but it doesn't mean I can't watch._'

Teto hopped back onto her shoulder, and instead of going to see Satis, Eva quickly flew out and down to the rivers in order to await the start of the race.

'_If I see him now, I feel that I may shatter everything we've had together as a family_' even though that her real father was here on Oban, but she couldn't bring herself to see him.

"If fate decides that I am to meet my real father, then I will allow it should it come to pass."

* * *

Don watched as Koji and Stan did the last checks on the Arrow III, though also keeping his eyes on Rick and Jordan who both looked eager for the race, since they had gained points in the ranks.

It brought back the distant memory of when his wife had finished one of her races, and the two of them had gone out to dinner. The memory of Maya only pained him, and now that his own daughter was missing from Earth, it didn't settle well at all with his nerves.

'_Eva, she couldn't have just vanished…that's impossible._'

He recalled how both he and Maya had returned home, just to be greeted by their daughter who had woken up. Don almost smiled at the memory, but kept his firm frown as he started up the stairs to the control room.

Already they knew that today's race they would have to deal with the deadly acid rivers and flammable canyons, in which wouldn't do well with the Arrow III at all.

As soon as the lights above the main temple began to fade away, Eva floated over the middle of the main acid river in which all the racers would have to take.

Once the racers had been released from their pods, the first gate appeared just as they all fell into the canyon. Using her quick speed, she began looking at each of the racers, making sure that none of them would pull anything during this race.

'_This acid will burn anything or one away in a matter of seconds; I won't have bloodshed during this race!_'

Suddenly she heard an echoing screech coming from the first four racers; just as she reached them did she see that Kross had pushed Muir into the acid waters, and had fully pushed the alien's racer into the water, while the Crog went through the first gate.

'_Dam you Kross, you'll pay for such trickery!_'

Teto teleported off of her shoulder, knowing she was about to pull something crazy in order to save Muir before the acid burned through his racer.

Eva began chanting rapidly and drove under the acid waters in her Avatar Form, rushing to Muir as the alien began to sink deeper. But suddenly Muir, through his rage and pain, shot towards the surface just in front of the first gate, Eva raced back up but just as she did her eyes saw the Arrow III heading right for the risen Muir.

Both Jordan and Rick saw the alien racer coming head on, and the gunner quickly began firing "What happened to that thing?"

Rick had been able to avoid a head on with Muir, but was knocked in the side which sent the Arrow III against the walls while he got it back under control, and went through the gate.

Muir, still consumed by rage, missed the gate as he charged after the Earth Team while Eva raced after him '_The acid must've caused him pain, if he doesn't calm down he'll kill someone!_'

The Arrow III sped through the ruins and old stone bridges, while also trying to keep ahead of Muir, who was just busting though everything as he kept up with them. Jordan kept up his firing, trying to slow Muir down, but this only furthered the alien's anger as he sped up.

"What did we ever do to him?" yelled Jordan, trying to force Muir back.

Just then Jordan saw Eva flying next to Muir, but then Muir grabbed hold of the Arrow III with its tentacles. One of them latched onto the turret, emitting a gas which cut off some of the air, forcing him to climb out of the turret.

"Jordan!" she then saw Muir appear from the bottom of his ship, as the Arrow III was pulled under and the alien raised its claw and shattered the cockpit glass.

"NO RICK!"

Rick was knocked to the ground as the glass shattered and fell around him, but just as Muir was about to strike him, Eva threw herself in between them.

Muir's telepathic tentacles sent a painful shock of electricity when he grabbed hold of Eva's arm, but in doing this saw the images of her mother and the crash that killed Maya. The electricity had knocked Eva and Rick out, while static lingered on their bodies, and Eva reverted back to her normal form.

Muir slowly let go of her, calming down and thinking of the images he had just seen.

From below the cockpit, Jordan had finally gotten the hatch to open up, only to see Rick safe but looked up at the sight of Eva in one of Muir's claws. He raced towards them, but Muir had retreated back into his racer with the girl, letting go the Arrow III as it zipped off ahead.

"MOLLY!" Jordan cried, as Muir disappeared around the corner.

* * *

"Automatic pilot switched on! I've got the steering! You take the reactors!" Koji yelled, as both of them quickly took control of the Arrow III, before it fell into the acid river.

"Got it!" said Stan, who began pushing a number of buttons quickly.

Don fell into his chair, utterly grateful that both Jordan and Rick were alright, but also wondered why Muir had taken the girl.

* * *

Eva slowly opened her eyes to a dim darkness, lifting her head she saw that she was inside of a place filled with a web like substance.

"Where am I?" she murmured softly, pushing herself up and off of the web in which she had been resting on.

Taking slow steps on the slightly slipper ground, Eva began to head towards the source of light. As she walked under and around the web structures, Eva soon came upon a small open area where a large, liquid filled globe was settled and sitting atop it was Muir.

She watched as the alien crab spider rubbed two of his tentacles along the globe's outer shell. When she took a few steps forwards, Muir screeched lightly at her in defense as she remained still and kept her sight on him.

Soon he stopped, and went back to rubbing the globe once more "Why have you brought me here, Muir?" she asked, beginning to walk towards the alien.

"I'm not sure, but I feel that you won't hurt me" she said softly, and as she stood in front of the globe Muir stepped back a little, as if to show her something.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?" she said, and upon looking into the globe from where she stood, Eva saw the body of another crab spider that looked similar to Muir only slightly smaller.

This one had coral like tentacles and almost appeared to be sleeping; Eva looked up at Muir, and looked slightly confused "I'm not sure if I understand."

In response, Muir reached out and touched her with one his tentacles, placing it on her forehead, just below the fake tiara.

Closing her eyes, Eva watched as a scene unfolded before her eyes, it showed her a distant jungle planet in where she saw both Muir and the other crab spider. Muir appeared to bring the other one some food, while it rested under a rock home in a nest, suddenly a small space ship flew over head catching Muir's attention.

She watched as Muir left the other one, following after the ship's smoke trail, heading off into the jungle. Soon in the afternoon, Muir had found the ship, in which Eva knew it to be a pirate ship.

As Muir began to look around, the distant firing of guns caught his attention, and he was quickly on his way back to where the other crab spider was. Just as he reached the den, Muir found two alien pirates one of which had one of the tentacles in it hand, while the other crab spider was lying motionless on it back.

Eva watched as Muir, filled with rage, attacked and killed both of the pirates in which she agreed that both pirates deserved their fate. Then she watched as Muir brushed one of his tentacles against the other one, in which the wounded crab spider touched his for a few seconds with its own, before falling limp to the ground.

As Eva heard Muir's sorrowful cry echo through the jungle, she slowly reopened her eyes as the tentacle was pulled away.

She looked upon the dead body of the female crab spider, Muir's mate, with new and sorrowful eyes and understood what Muir was racing for. "You want the Ultimate Prize so you can bring her back" she looked up at him "That's right isn't it?"

Muir hummed sadly, conveying his sorrow to her which made Eva recall her mother's crash, and also having such a desire to bring a loved one back.

Seeing her real mother's face one minute, before it disappeared the next, Eva could understand Muir's pain of losing someone you deeply cared about. But then she remembered what the true power of the Ultimate Prize was, and Satis had even told her that the realm of the dead is one world where even the Avatar cannot touch.

'_None of the racers know the truth, and Muir is racing for something that he can never have back._'

Inside she felt torn whether to tell Muir the truth or not, but she knew that it would be best if she didn't.

Because Satis would know right away, and the bond between the two was already beginning to grow thinner and thinner '_One of the racers will find out the truth…and then demand it from the Avatar._'

* * *

"I still can't believe Little Mouse saved me…but why did Muir take her and not me?" Rick asked, after Jordan had told him of what had happened between them and the alien.

"I don't know…but now I'm not even sure if she's alright."

Rick looked at the gunner, and he also wondered if the former pilot of the Arrow III was alright '_Muir wouldn't have hurt her, there's gotta be a reason for him to take her._'

Just at that moment, they heard the sound of another racer hovering over to them, when both of them picked their heads up to look; they both could barely believe what they were seeing.

"Molly!"

Sitting on one of the outer tentacles, both Eva and Teto looked at the busted Arrow III at the two men; she smiled at the two of them. Hopping off of the tentacles, Eva hovered down into the broken cockpit as Muir left them alone "At least you boys didn't fall into the acid rivers, it's too bad you didn't score any points."

Both of them got to their feet "At least we didn't die, thanks to you Molly" Rick stated, giving her a smirk.

"Yeah, we'll just have to do better in the remaining races."

"Yes, it seemed you will…let me take you boys back to your pod, you'll need to fix the cockpit before the next race."

* * *

Just as the Arrow III was safely inside of the Earth Team's pod, both Stan and Koji began work on the repairs.

"Well it would seem that you've rescued our team once again, I think I've lost count of how many times this has happened" the three turned to Don, who stood at the foot of the stairs.

Eva, keeping her composer in front of the man that was really her father, spoke evenly "It's my job to look after all the racers, now I must go deal with a few things before the next race. I pray you and your team do better tomorrow."

She flew up the stairs, leaving them behind as she raced outside of their pod. Eva then snapped "I know you're there Crow, stop hiding in the shadows like a coward would."

"Must you speak so cruelly to me, Eva?" he whispered, appearing from behind her and resting his head on her left shoulder. He chuckled at her grunting "Why shouldn't I, we're enemies after all now…I don't even see the real Crow inside of you anymore."

He tightened his hands on her wrists, when she tried to turn around to look at him "Let go of my wrists Crow, now."

When he didn't release his grip, Eva twisted her face around just enough to see the scarlet eye that had replaced his once green eye. "Crow…your eye" she whispered, just as he released his hold on her, beginning to back up and turn his face from her.

"Don't look at me…stay away" he muttered, as Eva reached for him.

"No, let me see your face" she stated, almost crying it out as she took his face into her hands, forcing him to look up at her.

This time instead of the scarlet red eye looking at her, Eva found it to be the green eye looking at her. "Crow…is it really you?" she whispered, wanting to believe that the man that stood before her was indeed the brother that she knew and loved.

He seemed drained of all life, but he managed to smile for her "Yeah…I'm still kicking Eva…though I can't…stay for long."

"No, we can get help from Satis! He can save you, please Crow!"

But he just shook his head "I've already gone past the point…I'm sorry that I can't go back…but listen to me."

Trying to force herself from crying, Eva listened to him "Don't lose yourself…don't be tempted like I was…Canaletto won't stop, he'll pull anything to get his claws on becoming the Avatar again."

"I…I promise…just don't disappear forever Crow…don't let the darkness eat you away, please."

As he began to disappear back into the shadows, he only smiled sadly, leaving her behind with only his touch on her cheek.

As the sun began to set, Eva floated above the Flying Temple and just sat there, allowing her tears to flow freely. While the pain in her heart and spirit increased, this would only add to the cursed power growing inside of her.

* * *

**Back here again, all the old chapters have been placed back up! But now I still have to write the others that are left! So ideas please for those upcoming chapters, don't forget to review kindly and please don't rush me with the chapters, they won't be good if I am rushed! See you all soon! - MH-93**


	27. Chapter 27

**-Raises white flag over rock, peaking over- Ok, super sorry for keeping you guys waiting, won't even tell you how much of a PAIN this chapter was...and its short T_T Hope you all enjoy still! IDEAS PLEASE PLEASE!**

* * *

**Origins and a Father's Memories**

It was near midnight when a black cloaked figure appeared on the platform of the Nourasian Pod, quickly and silently they moved towards Aikka's room where the prince slept.

But just as they neared Aikka's bed, did the prince himself awaken and nearly sound the alarm when a barrier was placed around the two of them. He drew his dagger, holding in striking position should the figure make another move, but instead they held their hands up before lifting back their hood.

"You, what are you doing here?" Aikka stated as he stared at the smirking Crow, whose green eye glowed slightly in the dimness.

"First off prince I'm only here to give you a warning…though you race to protect your planet and family…there is an evil far greater than the Crogs. If he should take the power of the Avatar once more, every world and race will crumble under his might."

Aikka flinched at the mention of his parents "Why should I even believe you?"

Crow kicked up his feet and faded out of his sight; Aikka raced out of his room and spotted him floating outside. He leaped up onto the platform, where Crow hovered out in the air "I know you shouldn't believe me, but I speak the truth Aikka…for not just my sake…but also for my sister's sake."

Just as he finished, Crow disappeared through a red portal with the saddened expression upon his face, to which only left the Prince confused by what he had meant; in which followed him well into the morning of the next race.

* * *

Eva chose not to attend the Avatar's meeting, which he had called a little party, that morning, because the grounds that the temple hovered over were the most sacred upon Oban.

"A race within the womb of Oban, where all planets of this galaxy were cared and tended to…before they are released into the vacuum of space to become a planet" she whispered, leaping from the temple in order to travel down the gigantic hole that led into the bowels of the mother planet.

As the darkness faded away into the white and black electric tunnels of the womb, in which her human form faded away into her other form, in which the black currents ran down her body as she began to fly down the tunnels. Passing the small and growing seeds within the womb, which were all being fed by the black currents and moving along the ropes that connected them.

Even before she reached the chamber, she could hear the song from Mother Oban emitting down tunnels; there were no words and yet it was a lullaby at heart. She entered and hovered close to where Mother Oban was singing to the seed that would be launched into space from her womb, becoming a new planet among millions of others like it.

"_**That expression upon your face…so you now know the truth that has been kept from you.**_"

Eva flinched upon hearing Mother Oban's voice, yet she held her face and glazed up towards the beautiful creature that had been her mother for the last ten years. She held out one of her long slender arms to the girl, and Eva hovered onto her palm as Mother Oban drew Eva into her light.

Unable to hold her mother's glaze, Eva looked away as she began speaking softly "_**I know you are in pain, you are feeling confused, lost, and even betrayal. We were wrong to keep your real past from you…I suppose after having you with us for so long, we didn't want to lose you.**_"

Tucking one of her slender fingers under Eva's chin, she made her daughter look up at her, and to her sadness she shall the tears streaming down her cheeks. Eva gripped her mother's finger tightly "I'm overwhelmed with countless emotions…even I am unsure of what to say or do. But I cannot deny that despite everything that has happened since the beginning of the Great Race…"

A huge booming sound echoed throughout the tunnels, yet both ignored it "Both you and Satis have loved me with all your heart, and I couldn't ask for better parents. Recalling the memories of my…human mother, Maya…I could see how much you and she are so much alike."

"_**Because we are both mothers, what else is there?**_"

"Yes, but I could also see how much love you both gave to me…my human mother, she loved me just as much as you do, and always have for these last ten years."

Mother Oban looked down upon the human girl and could see all the newfound emotions swimming through her eyes. Suddenly another exposition echoed through the catacombs once again, much closer and both knew that the racers were getting closer to the final stone gate, which happened to be in the very chamber where they were.

"_**Do not allow them to trouble your heart and mind…come and sing with me, for this little seed will soon be leaving for the stars.**_"

Eva glazed down upon the white glowing sphere, and without speaking she shifted into her other form, beginning to sing the same lullaby that Mother Oban had began singing earlier. Though her voice was louder and more expressive, compared to Mother Oban's soft and angel tone, Eva's voice echoed through the tunnels and reached the other racers.

"Hey Jordan, you hear that?" Rick asked, managing to stop the gunner boy from firing at Prince Aikka, who had also heard the singing and lowered his bow and arrow.

Looking down the tunnel as well, Jordan clearly recognized the voice "Its Molly…its Molly who is singing."

"Little Mouse you say?"

As the Arrow III zipped into the huge chamber, though Sul had come in first with Kross following behind him, the other racers that hadn't been blinded by the white light from the rising planet seed would've seen a figure.

A figure bathed in a golden light, her ruby eyes closed as she sung so beautifully, yet tears streamed down her cheeks.

* * *

It was during the night when Satis found Eva glazing out of one of the port windows of the Flying Temple, her eyes watching the newly born seed fly out into space, joining countless other planets.

She was still in her other form, hovering in the window as the passing breeze brushed through her glowing hair. Though he thought he had been quiet in approaching her, it was only until she spoke when he knew he hadn't been.

"Have you come to watch the seed leave for space, Father?"

He noticed how distant her voice sounded, and it only worried him "No, I…I came to see you…to talk with you about…" he couldn't get it out of his throat.

"About who I really am, the human girl once called Eva Wei, the daughter of a famous racing mother, Maya Wei…whom you saved from the Timeless One nearly ten years ago. Taking her in as your own, sealing her memories and calling her Molly, naming yourself her father, and Mother Oban her own mother…I know, Satis."

He was stunned into silence, staring up at her with wide eyes before gripping his staff and frowning "So…you've regained all of your memories…I don't know if you can ever forgive me…Eva."

Slowly she turned to look upon him, and she hovered down to his level, both of her hands touching his face and making him look at her. Eva could see the sorrow in his eyes, and knowing that she had caused it, pulled her adoptive father into a hug.

"I cannot blame you and I will never blame you…because if you hadn't brought me here to Oban, I wouldn't have known all the people that I've met up until now."

He could feel the tears beginning to well up in his eyes, but he did everything he could to keep himself from crying.

But her next words would stay with him until he had long passed on "And…I wouldn't have known the wonderful Father that had raised me as his own. Despite that I have my birth father…he can never compare the love you and Mother Oban have given me. Thank you for all you have given me in these last ten years, I couldn't ask for anymore than what has been given."

Tears began bubbling down his cheeks, recalling the old memories of Eva as he watched her grow, playing in the garden with the curiosity of a child. Teaching her how to fly higher than the clouds, showing her the many planets and aliens of the universe, how many of them spoke and what their culture was like.

So many memories they had made together, all of them that he treasured more than others long before he became the Avatar.

Yet in the back of his mind he always knew that it would all come to an end, that someday she would remember her past, and leave him behind to seek out the family she never knew.

But Eva was here, with all her memories, and bore him no hatred whatsoever for keeping it all from her '_How she has grown…I barely recognize her at all._'

"Thank you…for all that you have given me as well, my dear daughter…my dear Eva."

But as they remained like that, holding each other, Eva had the lingering thought in the back of her mind '_From this moment on, I will not allow Canaletto to win…for he doesn't control my fate…I shall create my own future, without knowing what shall come ahead. I am no longer afraid of what will come; I shall face it with all that I have to offer._'

Opening her eyes, which too had tears bubbling inside them, Eva looked to see the face of her brother, both of his eyes looking into her own.

'_You won't be alone when that time comes…I shall do all I can to be by your side, stay strong until that time…Eva._'

She smiled upon hearing his voice in her head, nodded towards him, sending him a message as well, just as he disappeared from her sight.

'_We shall make our own futures…you will make your own as well, Crow._'

* * *

**Again, sorry for how short this chapter was! Gonna make up for it in the next chapter, which I have been DYING to get to! You have no idea what I've got planned, or maybe you do... -Goes back under rock- See you all soon, I PRAY! - MH-93**


	28. Chapter 28

**-Comes out from under rock- Things have changed quite a bit in my life, but I will explain at the end of chapter. For all my loyal readers, I cannot thank you enough for standing by with me during this fanfic...it been a long road with this one, and I'll say I'm enjoying every bit of it.**

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter like all the rest!**

* * *

**The Corruption**

"You can keep me caged here all you want, Canaletto…but like Eva, I won't let you control my fate."

The Timeless One glared upon Crow, whom he held prisoner within a red sphere "_Your fate has already been foreseen, but I will use you for my newest target…he has come in the way of my plans._"

Crow then felt the stabbing pain of the black chains and shackles tightening around his bruised and battered body, he had managed to stay in control, but now he would lose it in a matter of minutes.

"You…won't…win…"

Canaletto chuckled deeply, in his clawed hand was the sphere image of Sul, the alien with the most points and would surely win the race, but he had plans for the Master of Time and Space.

"_Ah…but you cannot see…for I have already won._"

* * *

It was early morning before the start of the next race; Eva was the first to awaken and chose to wander the gardens in a trance-like state, until she had reached the Nourasian portal gate.

She chuckled to herself "Even back on Alwas…I wander even now into Nourasian territory once again." Eva often wondered if she should see and confess to Aikka that she had regain her former memories, but as she neared closer to the portal she heard it open and quickly hid behind the pillars close by, watching as the prince walk out, dressed in a brown cloak with a face covering.

'_Such a serious expression…I haven't seen that face in some time._'

As he began walking behind the portal pod, heading over to one of the taller ruins that happened to lead below the gardens, Eva chose to follow after the prince without him knowing.

Aikka slipped into the building, but not before looking behind him, yet Eva remained hidden among the pillars. Once he had headed inside, Eva was quick to follow and discover that the building was empty, but she knew well that the Nourasian prince hadn't simply vanished into thin air.

Her eyes fell upon the circle panel on the floor, and a smirk grew on her face "Don't think you don't know the hidden tunnels around this temple, because you don't, Aikka."

Slipping through it, Eva entered the lower ruined chambers of the temple, and though this area was often filled with a dark presence, she had to learn what Aikka was doing down here. Hovering near the ground, of which was partly flooded, she felt something watching from afar yet it also felt as if it were right behind her.

Quickening her speed, her sharp hearing caught the sound of running water not far off.

Slipping underneath a few of the fallen pillars, the bright blue light of the stone fountain greeted her, and to the slight of the Nourasian underneath the fountain.

But, he wasn't alone.

"You shot us down in the last race, you think we're thrilled to chat with you?" the voice of one of the Inna Sisters, Ning, spoke towards the prince. While her sister, Skun, approached him, and bore her sharp talon nails at him, then grabbing him by his cloak "Say your prayers, you won't leave here alive."

Eva was about to intervene to see that no blood would be spilt, until she heard Aikka speak "The race, is the race. I didn't ask you here to have tea" Eva would've laughed at the comment, if the air wasn't so tense.

"We are here to form a temporary alliance against a common enemy."

His words chilled her blood cold, and Eva chose to remain hidden so that she could hear more of this so called 'alliance' that Aikka had called forth.

"Out of all the racers, Sul is the most powerful" said the robot Ondai "As well as the most unpredictable."

'_So they seek to take out the leader…I was certain that sooner or later, the wizard would become a target._'

"I want the Ultimate Prize, and I ready to risk everything for it. Who among you will join me?" his words clearly got through to the other racers, and Skun backed off of him.

"If Sul is allowed to win again, none of us will catch him in the rankings. The race will be essentially over…we must take Sul down for good today."

It took every ounce of willpower and strength to keep Eva from exposing herself to the group, and taking them all before Satis for judgment. Yet, something whispered to her that she shouldn't move at all, that she shouldn't expose herself to any of them.

Skun looked to Ning, and the Inna sister smiled a toothy grin and held her hand out to Aikka "I want the prize as much as you do."

"And I will follow Ning wherever she goes" replied Skun, placing her own hand upon her sister's hand.

Aikka then looked for Ondai for his own answer, and just as the robot finished calculating, his own smile appeared "It will be close, but the four of us might just make it" he too placed his own metal hand with the sisters.

The prince added his own "Then it is decided, let none of us break this pact until Sul is eliminated from the race."

"Agreed!" stated the other three in union.

Those words had been enough to Eva's ears and heart, she quietly slipped away, "And I once believed that someone was forcing your hand…now I question that thought." She vanished from the lower chambers, reappearing back in the gardens by the windows overlooking the racers' pods.

Her eyes fell upon the pod that belonged to Sul, and though she knew well that the wizard could easily handle Aikka and the other racers; Eva still felt the need to warn him of the danger in the upcoming race that would begin at sundown.

Entering the pod through the upper windows, Eva noticed right away at how bare and quiet this pod was compared to the other pods, and even the racers. Next to the alien called O, the wizard was one of the least vocal of the racers, as well as one of the most mysteries to what his reasons were of being on Oban.

Right away, she noticed the blue shapes and patterns floating out of the hanger hole, hovering slightly around it she soon felt Sul's presence behind her.

Though slightly nervous in the alien's presence, Eva forced herself to keep her cool as she spoke "I'm only here to warn you of a group of racers, they are preparing to ambush you during the race."

Sul only stared at her in silence for a brief moment, before turning his back upon her, hovering back towards the tunnel that led below.

Just at that moment, a flash of angry lash out of her "Do you not care of what I am telling you Sul? Though you may be powerful and mighty, even ones like you should take precautions."

Her words seemed to get through, if only slightly "Why are you telling me this?" it must've been the first time she had heard Sul speak.

"Though I am to watch over the race, and see that no blood is spilt…I cannot allow knowledge I've gained to go to waste. But, if you do not care for your own safety, then I will depart and hope that all goes well with the race."

"Then your visit was nothing more than an error, wasting my time" his words stopped her from leaving, returning her eyes to his. "I gladly welcome the surprise attack; it would break up the completion…and maybe then, my existence."

"Why are you racing then, what drove you here to the Mother Planet?"

Eva felt her rage growing, knowing his words would only feed it. Yet she had to know, just what the wizard wanted out of the race "I am the master over time, space, and even the course of destiny. There is nothing left for me to wish for."

He turned and hovered through the door, but Eva refused to allow him the final word as she raced after him, stopping at the doorway. Her red eyes, a shade darker than what they had been before as she shouted "Well, if you're so bored with your own existence, and then why not just get lost?"

He turned slightly back to her "Leave the prize to the racers, who really need it! I don't think anyone will miss you."

Eva then flew out of the pod, leaving Sul to his own thoughts, as well as her words.

* * *

Three beams of light shot out from the main temple within the following hour, and Eva had already prepared herself to follow today's race with caution.

As the racers fell from each of their pods, and began racing through the ruins, Eva was at first compelled to watch over Sul; but his earlier remark to her warning still lingered. So she chose instead to follow after the current leaders, of which were Kross and the Earth Team.

Eva then took notice to how easily Aikka allowed the Crog to pass him by, before he soon turned around along with the Inna Sisters and Ondai; all of them passing by the Arrow III much to the confusion of Rick and Jordan.

"What's going on here? They're going the wrong way!"

Rick glanced back, shrugging his shoulders "No idea Jordan, but I've got a bad feeling about it." As he focused back onto the race, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a fast blur race behind the Arrow III.

'_Molly?_'

* * *

Eva had just raced around the corner just to see Sul, completely unharmed by the ambush even though she had seen and heard the blasts. She was about to follow behind him to watch over the rest of the race, but then she came upon the Aikka and the other racers who had clearly been beaten by the wizard.

Choosing to show herself, Eva looked down upon the prince and he had just noticed her. Right away, she could see the hurt expression and shock as he flew off on G'dar, while she only gave him a frown and disproving eyes while she followed behind.

Just as Eva was catching up to Sul and Kross, both now in the lead, a dark presence filled air with the white mist that suddenly filled the ruins and racing path.

'_Canaletto…but why now, what is he…_' then it suddenly hit her, the Timeless One was after Sul, since he was clearly in the way of his plans.

Right away did she feel that Sul had been teleported away to another location within the ruins, but it was far from the temple and racers; but she wasn't about to leave Sul in the hands of Canaletto.

* * *

The racers portals began flashing out of control from within the room that Satis was in, and he could hardly believe it "No, it couldn't be!"

Yet, he knew well that it was true.

* * *

The Timeless One stood like a looming shadow over Sul, yet the wizard remained calm and collective as he spoke.

"Are you the one, they call Canaletto?"

His deep voice answered, filled with malice "_Your reputation honors you Sul, your knowledge is impressive, and you powers…far greater than others believe._"

The sound of his voice reached the ears of all the other racers, and it was only Rick that knew whom the voice belonged to.

'_It's the same voice before the crash on Alwas…but how?_'

"What do you want from me?"

"_I underestimated you, Sul…that was a mistake. The light of your strength blinds my vision of the future, a future I've taken great care to control._"

Slowly did he approach Sul, while he backed up slightly "_And this has to end…_" yet his words only made Sul smirk "And what do you plan to do about it?"

"_I'm offering you…a rare alliance. Imagine two great beings standing together…we would be magnificent._"

Yet, Sul's next words would seal his fate "Alliances are for the small and weak, if you are truly Canaletto…then you will have no real powers over this world, not yet." But his words only made Canaletto laugh "_You're making a grave mistake…_"

Before he could use his magic to take Sul out, the wizard raised his palms towards the Timeless One "Be gone Canaletto!" his magic blasted Canaletto's image away, and broke the monitors within the Earth Team's pod.

As the smoke faded away, only dust and small partials were left "I am disappointed, I didn't except you to give up so easily." Yet, due to his own arrogance for his character, Sul turned his back and began hovering away, without even noticing the pillars around beginning to give off a red glow.

Just as he took notice, it was already too late as the ground underneath his feet lit up the patterns; and as he tried to escape, the magic around him kept him trapped while behind a portal began opening.

"A trans-dimensional portal?!"

Sul began getting sucked towards the center of it, while he heard Canaletto's voice "_I am not as powerless as you believe…why do you think I brought you here?_"

Slowly the portal began pulling him down, and he couldn't escape though he tried with all his might "SUL!" his eyes were directed above him where a blinding golden light rammed into the barrier.

Eva had abandoned her tiara, since it was no longer needed to hide the facts; she fully gave into her powers as well as the flower. She wasn't about to let Canaletto do what he wanted any longer, pushing all of her energy against the barrier, it began to crack under the pressure.

But she wasn't going fast enough, all ready Sul had been pulled into the portal by part of his body; quickly she raised her arms and slammed them down onto the barrier one last time. It shattered on contact, and Eva wasted no time in racing down to Sul and taking one of his hands and pulling with all her might to free him.

"Let go of me…you'll be pulled in as well!"

"Not today!"

Giving another yank, Eva used all her speed and power to fly them high above the portal. Suddenly, a sharp pain raced through her body and Eva gripped her neck with her free hand '_I've pushed the limits…I've got to get Sul back to the temple._'

* * *

Eva managed to teleport herself and Sul back to the gardens, where both fell upon the ground with Satis before them "Eva, Sul!"

Right away, he rushed over to Eva and got her onto her back, but the moment he saw her neck he reared back in horror.

With the seal broken, and Eva using all her strength to save Sul from Canaletto's plans, the flower had at last fully bloomed and was quickly spreading the corruption throughout the girl's body. From her neck, a black substance began discoloring her skin, while the thorns and vines snaked around her right arm.

The corruption had begun, and Eva was doing all she could to fight it before she lost her herself in it.

"She…used everything…just to save me" Satis looked back at Sul, who was on his knees, a pain expression upon his face.

A pained whimper escaped from Eva's lips, and Satis looked upon her as her tear stained eyes opened "F-Forgive me…Satis...the corruption…i-it hurts…" she suddenly screamed as her right hand, now completely covered in the black substance, had begun to grow into a bloody claw.

In the blink of a second, Eva was now hovering over the pool with the pillars, and in that second the flower took control and she shattered Sul's pillar in one hit. Turning back, her both of her eyes had nothing but the color of scarlet in them both, she bore her new fangs and screamed at them both, that which sounded like a wounded animal.

"EVA!"

Satis's voice managed to get through, and Eva screamed through the corruption "Creators, I beg of you! I need more time, PLEASE!"

Then, within seconds a brilliant blue light filled the room, and blinded both Sul and Satis, even though he cried out for her "Eva, what are you doing?!"

Only her voice reached him, full of pain and sorrow, and somehow he knew that this would be the last time he would hear her voice.

"The race must be…finished…a new…Avatar must be…chosen…then…I must be…killed. I will buy…you the time…I will be…at…the Heart."

The blue light vanished from the temple gardens, and leaving no trace of Eva at all; only the knowledge that the nightmare that Satis had long feared, had now come to claim it prize.

* * *

**And so begins the beginning of the final chapters of this tale...please let me know what you all think, and ideas are greatly needed and welcomed by all!**

**Now, on to my reasons of not getting the chapter up quicker...this past Sept 20th, 2012...my very sick mother passed away in hospice during the night there. And a new chapter of my own life has only just begun...but now I am grateful that she isn't suffering anymore, she's been sick for a long time...and so with all these changes, I do hope that all my readers and new readers to my fanfics will understand my reasons for not writing very much.**

**Thank you all, and I hope everyone will have a safe and Happy Halloween!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Clashing of the Hearts**

Nine spheres of white light hovered in an orbit around the black thorns that held the limp body of Eva, the corruption that threatened to consume her body and soul, had been slowed with what power the Creators had left.

But, her body was slowly beginning to fuse with the thorns. When the flower finished blooming it would be all over. Eva would be no more than a puppet like Crow had become, yet she continued to fight to give Satis and the racers time to finish the race, and to save the fate of all worlds.

A faint mew from underneath the massive entanglement of thorny vines, managed to stir her awake somewhat. "Teto…you shouldn't…be here…nothing…can…be done…for me." She didn't want her beloved friend to witness her final moments, not when she was like this, in a pitiful state.

Yet the little creature refused to leave Eva all alone, not in her final moments which could be hours to days. All before she would lose control of her very body, and become blinded by the very thing she feared most. She had failed in her duty as the daughter of the Avatar and Mother Oban, to protect the essence of the race; it was a burden that tightened her heart.

From within her 'nest', did the young girl looked back on the five years as a human with her human parents, and of the time they had together before Maya's untimely death. Though she had barely known her real father, Don Wei, she could tell that she had some of his stubbornness running through her veins.

Just as she knew in her heart that she shared Maya's strong willed spirit, and her love for flying high into the heavens.

'_I wonder…will Satis tell him the truth…would it bring Don Wei comfort to know that I am alive? Or will it only shatter him into more of a broken man? Mother Oban, if you can still hear me...please give that man the strength to carry on._'

* * *

"_Daddy!"_

_Don stood along a dirt path that looked to be covered in a white mist and the air felt cold and humid, as if it had just rained._

_"Daddy, where are you?"_

_It seemed to have been so long since he heard that little voice, and though he tried to call out, he found himself without a voice. Looking towards the mist; he tried to seek his little girl out, and though she sounded so close to him, nowhere was she found._

_The mist only parted away to allow Don a small view of Eva, who was dressed in her red coat, and Don knew where he was now._

_This was the same misty road he drove on nearly ten years ago, when he had brought his daughter to the Stern Boarding School, leaving him only the image of his little girl crying in the rain, begging him not to go._

_"Daddy, why did you abandon me? Why did you leave like Mommy?"_

_Soon the mist began to thicken like a wool blanket, blocking his sight from all points, until he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Standing behind him, was a sight that Don had both longed for, and felt guilty towards._

_"She has grown up so much since that day...she's hardly the little girl we left behind" whispered his long dead wife. _

_Maya stood beside him with a charming smile, and soft eyes that could look into his very soul, making him forget everything that had happen ten years ago. _

_"But now my darling our little girl...is no longer who she once was. Its time you opened your eyes, and looked at our Eva in a new light. Because after all, you can't see a forest, without the trees that grow within it."_

_Though confused by her words, Don looked back towards the mist and was now given the sight not of his little five year old girl, but of an older girl that shared her ruby eyes._

_Eva had been in front of him all this time. He had just been too stubborn and heartbroken to see the truth._

_His voice had returned and Don reached out towards his little girl, no longer a child, speaking her name "Eva...Eva...how could I...been so blind?" _

_Suddenly the mist grew black, and the trees and path vanished, as well as Maya's image. _

_"Why didn't you protect me Daddy? How could you ignore me for so long, forget that I existed? It's your fault what is about to unfold!" _

_Then, everything went pitch black and the air turned colder, opening his eyes once more, all he could see was one thing, a single color and his child._

_Blood red, like the fresh roses he would often give his wife, was the color that Eva was bathed in. Her eyes looked towards him, but no longer were they the beautiful rubies he knew._

_Now they were the eyes of a killer and destroyer._

* * *

"It high time you woke up, Don Wei."

The manager of the Earth Team stood up in his bed, looking at the two beings standing before him. One he knew well was Satis, but the little alien wasn't smiling or in a happy mood as he had been before.

The other being beside him, was a completely different alien, if that is what he would call the female. She appeared more like that of a celestial maiden, her whole body seemed so delicate like glass, even for her impressive height.

"_**Come now Don Wei, I'm certain that you have many questions to ask of us.**_ _**Know that there is precious little time to answer them.**_"

"Yes, hurry up and come with us before one of the other Earth Team members wakes up!" Satis muttered turning and walking out of the room with the female following behind him. Don Wei followed the two beings not realizing himself that two others were carefully and quietly following him as well.

Satis opened up the portal and motioned for Don to go through, Satis then followed after him, and just before Mother Oban passed through as well, her eyes caught sight of Jordan.

Knowing well that he wasn't alone, she passed through and kept the portal opened long enough to give them the chance to walk through. The more friends of Eva who knew the truth, the better chance they had at saving her from Canaletto's evil garden.

* * *

"So why is it that you've brought me here, at this early hour?" Don Wei questioned the two beings. Deep in his heart he knew what they wanted to tell him, but at the same time he was scared to confront the truth about his daughter and what his neglect had caused. "Please speak quickly we have another race to prepare for."

"What we have to tell you is far more important than any race. The fate of the entire universe is at stake. Don Wei of Earth, I and Mother Oban…we've kept a serious truth from you. One that we feared if you discovered might affect your team's actions and jeopardize the Great Race, but the time for secrets has passed. You and your team and perhaps one other are the only hope the universe has to survive," Satis told the gentleman before him.

"Is the threat the Crogs?" he questioned, raising a slight eyebrow.

"_**The Crogs are mere toys compared to what this creature of darkness can do to all planets of this time. Remember what your wife said Don Wei. You must see the forest for the trees. One tree in the forest can affect the growth and survival of all others if not properly tended to.**_"

"Mother Oban speaks of the Timeless One; I'm certain that you recall seeing and hearing his voice only yesterday...he tried to take Sul out of the race, permanently. It was only thanks to...our daughter that Sul was saved. But she paid the ultimate price. Our daughter and I do mean _our, _has lost her humanity, or has begun to lose it slowly through the corruption the Timeless One cursed her with ten years ago."  
"Our daughter? Then it's true what Maya was trying to say. Molly really is..." Don Wei felt his body shatter, looking back on the memories of when he first saw Molly...no not Molly, but his Eva.

"_**Yes...our Molly...our daughter, is Eva Wei. The human girl that you had abandon ten years ago...in which has now led up to these current events. Long ago on the night you abandoned her, the Timeless One saw her as the perfect flower he needed to make the universe his personal garden. Satis arrived too late to save her, but he delayed the Timeless One's plan for a time, but now the sands of the hourglass have run out.**_"

The day she had come to introduce herself on Alwas, he thought of her as nothing but a spy for the Avatar, and an annoyance.

'_What a fool I've been, and still am._ _How long am I going to let the pain of losing my wife cost me the rest of my family? I need to stop dwelling on the past and think about the future, for both mine and Eva's sake!" _Don Wei thought.

With determination in his eyes he looked at his daughter's adoptive parents and voiced his questions.

"What do you mean that Eva has become the perfect flower to the Timeless One's plan and that time has run out? Please explain quickly and clearly what is happening to my daughter and if she can be saved still."

Unbeknownst to him Rick and Jordan were also waiting with baited anticipation wondering the same thing.

"Oh, so now after ten years you _care_ now about what happens to her?" Satis yelled, hurt, and anger in his eyes. "Where were you when she needed you to protect her from monsters such as Canaletto? Where were you when she was crying in pain or had a bad dream? _I _was the one who dried her tears, taught her how to use her gifts. I listened to her troubles, hugging her when she was scared. I was her father for ten years and even before her last moments and when she had learned the truth..."

Tears streamed from his eyes, as his voice lowered "She forgave me from all that I hid from her, still calling me her father through it all. And now I'm going to lose her forever...to that monster!"

"_**Peace Satis, anger will not help us now. If we are to help Eva we must work together,**_"Mother Oban told him, gently placing a hand on his small shoulder.

He managed to collect himself again, but retained the bitter expression towards Don Wei.

Mother Oban then looked upon Don Wei, her voice tight as she spoke "_**Before she fled the temple, Eva called upon the beings known as the Creators, asking them for more time. Then she said that she would be at the Heart...of which can only mean the Temple of the Heart, one of the oldest ruins upon this planet.**_"

"Its location isn't far off from where this Temple is now, but the area outside of the Temple...is very dangerous. Reality becomes distorted and the journey to the temple can be fatal if one doesn't watch their step. Only the pure of heart can make it through to the Heart. I'm afraid that you in your heartbroken state would fail to make it through."

"Why tell me this, if there isn't anything I can do to help? Do you suggest I just stand idly by and let my daughter perish?"

_**"You must have faith in those who have befriended Eva. I believe that they will find a way to save our child from her fate. For now we must continue the race for only a new Avatar can stand up to the Timeless One and put an end to his terrible plans. Return to your pod and prepare for the final races. Pray your team has the courage to continue on."**_

Knowing that the discussion had come to an end, Rick tapped Jordan on the shoulder, motioning for him that it was time to head back to their pod.

Yet even as they left before Don Wei did, Rick felt a certain pair of eyes watching them go.

* * *

Though they had kept it to themselves, both Rick and Jordan had agreed after learning the truth about Eva; that during the mid-point of the race they would drop out to find the Temple of the Heart.

Once they were alone in the hanger, getting ready for the race to begin, Jordan spoke up "Rick, how do you think we're gonna find this Temple of the Heart? I mean, I know that little alien guy, Satis, said that it wasn't far from where the Flying Temple is...but we hardly have a clue as to where it even is."

"Let's just say I think we'll have someone's help in that matter."

"Huh, what do you mean by that?"

Rick only smirked, chuckling "You'll see what I mean."

Soon the Flying Temple gave off the signal that the race was about to begin, and within seconds the floor of the hanger gave way, and the Arrow III began its descent to the ruins below.

Today's race looked like yesterdays, only the flora here was much more abundant than before, the trees all had different shades of red leaves that could block out the sunlight. Rick pushed the Arrow III forward, determined to make it look like he was keeping up with the leaders, and it was Lord Furter that was in their way this time.

Sure enough, the pirates turned their cannons on the swift Arrow III, with Rick managing to dodge the blasts and giving Jordan the chance to change sides. Let loose his own turret against the cannons, taking out one of the lower cannons, and giving the Earth Team the chance to push ahead of the pirates.

Upon turning the corner, they could finally see who the lead three racers were.

Ondai was coming in close towards General Kross, while the Crog kept second, and tried to get ahead of the racer ahead of him. Who happened to be the one alien that the Earth Team had nearly forgotten about, the one eyed alien known only as O.

The first gate was ahead of them, and once they all had run through, a surprising drop came to their attention.

Alarms went off within the Arrow III, much to Rick's confusion "What's going on?"

"Seems to be a deep canyon, a very deep canyon!" stated Koji, while Don looked on in nervousness.

"Very deep...it's nearly bottomless!"

"Push the lift reactors to the maximum! Until we sort out what is down there, I want you up in the air as long as possible!" Don commanded.

"You got it Sir!"

Clicking a few of the buttons at his side, the lift reactors were pushed to the max and giving the Arrow III some much needed air. Of which they got good news from both Stan and Koji over the transmitter.

"Fall stabilized at ten percent."

"Great work Rick! You should be perfectly positioned for the next gate."

Don Wei looked on in relief, yet he retained a worried expression.

"Sure hope you're right, Koji."

Rick then decided to take advantage of the situation, speeding passed Ondai who looked to be struggling "You're third, with two more gates to go!"

"You hear that Rick? Are we good or what?"

But their joy would be short lived, as Kross was determined to take first place, and it was O that stood in his way. The tear dropped shaped alien was far ahead of the Crog, but that didn't mean Kross would give him first place, he tried to line O up with his cannon so he could take the alien out.

"Keep still, wandering eye. You cannot escape your fate."

The second that the cannon lined up with O, did Kross quickly fire it and hit the alien directly. Yet this was a fatal error on the general's part, as O released his own attack back on the racer, as well as all the others following behind him in a bright white light.

The Crog managed to escape it without much damage, but it came to the shock of the Earth Team and Aikka, who was close behind the Arrow III, that it had suddenly vanished from the race and the radars.

* * *

Once the blinding light had vanished, and allowed Rick and Jordan to see once again, did they find that they were no longer back inside of the deep canyon.

Instead, what lay before them was a wide plain within another part of the ruins, at the far end from what Rick could see, there appeared to be the entrance of something.

"Rick, where are we? All I remember seeing was that massive light that alien released...did it transport us out here?"

"_**No humans, it wasn't the power of O that sent you here. It was my own power that sent you and your ship here. Beyond this wide area is the Temple of the Heart, you must hurry and reach the base of the temple...for when night falls here, the spirits of evil will rise and attack any living thing they see.**_"

"Who said that? Show yourself!" Jordan commanded, his head flicking around as well as his turrets.

"Jordan, shut up! Mother Oban, is that you?" Rick questioned.

"_**Yes, I have brought you here in hopes that you can find a way to save my daughter from the Timeless One. Go to the Temple and ask the Creators for help. Hopefully they can give you the power needed to save Eva from her fate...be warned, I sense a dark presence watching you both. **_"

"Alright then, we'll hurry up over to the temple then. Jordan, keep an eye out for anything or anyone."

Tightening his hands on the turrets' controls, he picked up his dog tags and kissed them for good luck "You got it!"

The journey to the temple was very quiet. Both men were on the edge of their seats keeping a lookout for any signs of danger. Outside the Arrow III the wind howled and the sky started to darken. Rick became increasingly nervous; pushing the star racer to its limits in an attempt to reach the far end of the open plain before dusk completely fell.

They had almost reached the entrance to the temple when time ran out. Night had fallen and with it came the dangers, to which something latched onto the front of the cockpit, nearly knocking Rick out of his seat.

"**You shall not enter...or see the light of the next day!**"

Looking up to see who had launched themselves at the ship, he nearly regretted upon looking up.

It looked to be a monster right out of a horror movie back home; only this was nothing that a movie could pull off at all. A cross between a large crow, and the body of a strong humanoid, it nearly was twice Rick's height from what he could see. Though any traces of human within it were covered by the bloody black feathers, and its piercing cry.

Yet it was that cry, in which both Rick and Jordan recognized back on Alwas, on the day two birds fought in the sky above them.

"This is bad, very bad. I think Eva' brother is here to stop us from reaching the temple. Is this his magic or someone else?!" Jordan stated trying to get an aim at the monster before it broke the cockpit.

Getting a lock on it, Jordan let loose his turrets and sent the creature flying off of the Arrow III, but it also gave them a clear view of it. Seemingly, the turrets didn't seem to do any harm to it, forcing itself up onto it massive clawed talons, and turning its single red eye upon them.

"Jordan, I don't think this is his magic...I think that _thing_is Eva's brother!" Rick shouted in disbelief and fear. He barreled rolled out of the way and start a steep climb trying to outrace the creature.

Releasing another ear piercing cry, dark forms of things long since passed rose up around it, and both knew that they were in deep trouble at that moment.

"**Her resurrection is nearly at hand...Master will reclaim what had been stolen...I won't allow you to tamper with this vision!**"

* * *

**Bet you guys didn't think I would get the next one out so quick huh? Well, I hoped you all enjoyed!**

**A big thanks goes to kalishevlin, one of my readers, who helped me write out this chapter! I may be working with (him/her) till the end of this fanfic, of which is only a few chapters away from being finished!**

**Ideas are still welcomed, and don't forget to review and fave! See you all again! - MH-93**


	30. Chapter 30

**Blossom of Destruction**

**-Part One-**

"Keep him back Jordan, I'll get us into the Temple!" Rick yelled, focusing on driving the Arrow III towards the entrance of the Temple.

"I'll give him everything I got left in the turrets, but we better hurry! I'll run out of ammo sooner or later!"

Even with all that Jordan was giving everything he had, hardly any of his hits seemed to faze the creature. Suddenly it wasn't twenty feet from them; instead it was on the turrets, trying to get at Jordan.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GET IT OFF MY TURRETS!"

Rick tried another barrel roll to knock the creature off of them, but it clung tighter then a sea star to a reef. It was now using its beak to try and shatter the glass that was the only thing between it, and poor Jordan who couldn't do anything to knock it off of the Arrow III.

'_I've got only one choice; I just hope I'm right!_' Rick quickly turned the Arrow III around, and began racing towards the entrance to the temple. He was right on the money, the second that the Arrow III got within feet of the staircase leading up to the entrance, did the white barrier knock the creature right off of the turrets.

Quickly he slowed down and set the Arrow III now on the platform above the stairs, only to have his attention refocused by the creature's ear piercing screech, as it threw itself at the white barrier; trying endlessly to get at the two humans.

"**I will kill you two! Do you hear me? Kill you!**"Crow shouted angrily.

He kept attacking the barrier, but nothing changed. He still wasn't going to get any closer to the temple or his prey.

"Thank...god..." said Jordan, out of breath as he slipped off of his chair.

"The barrier...looks like it will keep them back. But I think the Arrow III took a pretty big beating from those things, she can't move anymore."

Clicking the cockpit open, Rick jumped out and onto the ground, in which Jordan soon stumbled out of the back of the ship and followed after the racer. Both headed through the large porthole entrance, Rick took out his small flashlight and they headed inside, the darkness surrounded them completely.

Their footsteps echoed throughout the temple and the smell of mulch filled their nostrils. They could taste something bitter in the air and felt the cold zapping their strength, but they carried on down the tunnel.

As their eyes started getting use to the dim light they could start to make out the archway around them.

On either side of the archways, were murals like old cave paintings found back on Earth, yet these paintings were larger and seemed to express a long hidden story. The sound of dripping water echoed through the tunnel, bringing both of them back to their senses; looking at where the sound was coming from.

"Maybe there is something down here, let's keep moving along." Rick muttered, getting a nervous nod from Jordan.

After walking down the damp tunnel for what seemed like forever, Rick stopped and looked towards the archway to his left, shining his light on it. He swore that he could see something moving just out of his light's reach.

"What's wrong Rick, see something?"

"No...Let's keep moving. We need to find those Creators that Mother Oban mentioned."

The sudden drop in the temperature quickly made Jordan increase his speed, wanting to find these 'Creators' and know if they could find some way to help Molly, though he knew better to call her Eva. After all that's what her name really was and who she was in the end.

Soon a strange sight appeared ahead of them, from the crepuscule that seemed utterly illimitable, came the sight of the white light similar to the barrier outside. Approaching closer toward the new entrance, which stood across the only bridge, both gazed down the deep abyss and saw nothing but white light.

Yet they both could hear the sound of running water, like there was a river below them, _far _below them.

Suddenly a familiar mewling cry caught their attention, flicking their heads towards the entrance, at the foot of it sat a familiar face. A friendly meow put them at ease.

"Well I'll be, its Teto! I wondered where he had gotten too!" said Jordan, happy to see the little creature as they ran over to it.

As if he had known them his whole life, Teto leaped onto Jordan's shoulder and started rubbing his body against Jordan's face. He looked at Rick and jumped on top of the racer's head. Rick gently dislodged the little guy. "It's good to see you Teto. We're here to help Eva; can you take us to her?"

Teto jumped back onto the ground, running towards the entrance, before stopping and flicking his ears at them. They got the idea, and raced after the little creature, as he led them into another massive chamber within the temple. He knew that they would be able to help Eva, but first they needed to speak with the old ones, the Creators.

Sliding down the stairs, leading down the lower floor that had a pyramid at the center, he stopped and waited for them to approach the center. When they were a few feet from him, he pressed his paw on the pyramid activating the signal. At once the air in the room changed and the boys found themselves in the presence of the Creators, who hovered above them in nine white spheres of light, all speaking in union.

"_**Our child, our daughter...Mother Oban sent you here for the knowledge to save the one she, and the Avatar, have cared for as their own.**_"

"W-Who are you all?" Jordan shuttered. Aliens he could handle the spirit of a planet, okay that was harder to swallow, but the original inhabitants of the universe talking with him from beyond the void? He felt like fainting.

"These...are the Creators, if I'm right."

"_**Thou is not wrong, we are what is left of our proud race, having given up our own immortality to append for our sins and our brothers and sisters. By now, you are aware of the true prize of the Great Race, and that is what the Timeless One seeks to reclaim.**_"

"The power of the Avatar, but what does or did Eva have in playing in this plan of his?" Rick asked, wanting to get to the bottom of these events. How did a flower tattoo and the ambition to be the perverted Guardian of the Universe have anything to do with one another? It didn't make sense to him.

"_**Though once he had been the Avatar, we regretted those ten thousand years he was in power. So many worlds and races were destroyed in his maddening idea for a perfect world. When Avatar Satis claimed the power for himself, Canaletto managed to hold onto enough to survive these next ten thousand years plotting his revenge and quest for perfection. Yet why or when he found a human child to be the answer to his claim of the Avatar's throne, and his perfect world...that we still cannot understand that matter.**_"

"So he's been alive all this time...gotta hand it to him though, I don't know how anyone could survive another ten thousand years."

"_**All that he had was time, and he used every year, day, hour, and second to plot the revenge that may come to pass. Yet the answer you seek in stopping his plot, and saving the life and soul of that human...may be futile in the end. For the corruption that he long ago planted inside of her, has not only grown throughout her body...but also damaged her very soul.**_"

"What about her brother Crow? How does he fit into this?" Jordan asked hurriedly.

"_**That boy, though human in appearance he may be to all eyes, yet to our own gaze we know that he is more than just what he is. Crow is nothing more than the failed experiment of Canaletto's attempt to create the perfect race during his time as Avatar. In the end, Crow didn't become what his creator had envisioned, and left the soul he made to the darkness for eons until it managed to gain a mind of its own, and escape its prison. Satis attempted to heal the boy, make him more than what he was; but in the end Canaletto reclaimed his 'son' to use him against Avatar Satis daughter knowing the pain would push her closer**_ _**to him.**_"

The new found information hit them like a sack of rocks, yet they were barely able to take it all in slowly.

Yet their answer to saving Eva was possibly futile in the end, wasn't an answer didn't sit well with them. Surely there had to be something they could do. "Please is there any way, anything you can think of that could possibly help Eva?" Rick pleaded with them.

"_**The future is still unwritten, for even we as the Creators, cannot see the future as whole. The powers of the Avatar are vast, but not omnipotent. There are some things beyond anyone's power. The only slim hope you have is if the new Avatar can defeat the Timeless one. If the new Avatar cannot stop him before the chosen time, then perhaps there is hope in allowing the girl to regain her broken humanity and bring an end to Canaletto. Seek help from the one racer who has done battle with Canaletto's weed and survived. But you have little time. The final race approaches. Do what you can to ensure the next Avatar is anointed.**_"

"The one who did battle with the weed? But...there's only one other racer besides the Crog that came with us from Alwas! You can't mean..." Jordan didn't even want to speak his name.

"Yes Jordan, they're talking about Aikka...I don't remember well, but I think he had been injured with something during the races on Alwas. But, somehow he survived it."

"_**Our time grows to an end, return to the temple, and give the warning to the remaining racers, and the Avatar. Pray that everything will work out in the end. Good bye humans.**_"

The nine spheres of light vanished in thin air, leaving behind Jordan and Rick with more questions, than the answers that had been given. Both had a somber expression on their faces, as well as in their hearts. With no other choice they searched for a way back to the flying temple, deciding to return to the Arrow III back outside.

Yet their return was halted by a new voice within the chamber, it was faint and weak, but they recognized it right away.

"Forgive...me...such suffering...I've caused...to you all."

The voice seemed to come from above them, and they could hear something moving.

"E-Eva...is that you?" Jordan managed to ask, his eyes scanning for her.

"Little Mouse, where are you?"

"It doesn't...matter... you...can't help... me now. Please... tell my parents...all three of them...that I love them. I had...hoped to be there... to watch the final... race, but... now... all I do...is dread it. Whoever...becomes...the new...Avatar...make sure... they get the power and...kill both me...and Canaletto."

Then just like the wind blowing through, Eva's voice vanished and the air around them became cold once more. It was useless to search for her without her voice guiding them. Instead they exited the temple and got into their star racer, flying as fast as they could back to the floating temple.

They had a promise to keep and a racer to seek out.

Because now time was against them, and the sands of the hourglass were falling.

* * *

All of the finalists for the Great Race of Oban had been summoned to the main temple, for an audience with the Avatar himself.

Yet, only eight stood around the main pool, with the disappearances of both Sul and the Earth Team, most were on edge of what was about to happen.

Soon thunder was heard around them, as lightning gave way for the Avatar to appear before them in his own grand entrance. Towering above them all, he spoke deeply towards them all.

"**Proud pilots, the Great Race of Oban is soon coming to an end. I know it has claimed a heavy toll among you. But let not the tragic disappearances of Sul, and the Earth Team, distract you from your goal. Today, you face off for the last time.**"

Most of the racers had their eyes on the Avatar, yet it was only Aikka who held his head in sorrow for the disappearance of his human friends; as well as Molly's own vanishing act.

"**Prepare yourself for a long and challenging final race, in which the winner's points will be doubled! This is your last chance to win the Ultimate Prize! Do not; let it slip through your fingers...**"

"The act is up now Satis!It's time to start telling the truth about what's at stake here!" Rick shouted. He and Jordan burst onto the scene panting hard. After dropping off the Star Racer they rushed to the central pod eager to inform Satis about what they learned.

Yet now they had all of the eyes of the remaining racers upon them, most of them expressing shock or confusion.

But either Rick or Jordan bothered with them, their eyes were on the Avatar "We're back from the Temple of the Heart, and its high time everyone here learns the truth about the Great Race...and what is at stake here. Keeping them in the dark is helping no one, but Canaletto."

* * *

**Stay tuned for part two, cause the final race, and the outcome will follow soon after it! What do you think will happen, your thoughts on the ending of this fanfic? Let me know, it keeps my typing away! Also, more love to my reader and reviewer, KaliAnn, thanks for getting my writing going again! As well as all of my readers out there!**

**I also have planned for a little extra stories, after the main one is finished! More on that near the end! - MH-93**


	31. Chapter 31

**Blossom of Destruction**

**-Part Two- **

The Avatar looked down upon the two humans, and though if it had been anyone else, and the situation completely different, he would've yelled at them. The other racers looked between the humans and Avatar wondering what the truth was.

Realizing his secret was up he sighed heartily, and answered the two "**I am pleased to see that you both have returned safely, but onto the pressing matters...**" in a sudden burst of golden light, the racers watched as the Avatar changed back into his real form, much to their shock and confusion.

"_Satis?!" _ The racers exclaimed.

In was incomprehensible that this small, aged, wrinkly old alien was actually the powerful Avatar that had been watching over them from the start of the race. While most racers had a bewildered expression on their face, General Kross glared at the little alien in anger and contempt.

"Explain yourself old man. The Crogs don't like deception and hate being made fools of by anyone including the Avatar."

Satis glared at the Crog, hardly afraid of the huge alien. "Talk to me like that, and I might just have to send you back to your planet in pieces, General Kross! I have my reasons for keeping my true identity a secret from you all, but now that must be broken if I am I tell you of what is now at stake here."

Rick stepped up to speak "Where to begin though, is the question...I suppose all I can say is that the Great Race isn't what we've been led to believe. As that the Ultimate Prize won't grant the wish of the winner of the race...instead the winner of this race becomes what Satis is now. The Avatar of Oban."

Satis nodded his head sadly. "For the good of the galaxy, a new Avatar must arise. A creature of immense strength, and steadfast determination…"

"You mean the winner of the Great Race of Oban?" Aikka questioned, understanding the old alien's words. He had suspected something was off since the moment he had that concert with Molly back on Alwas. Now his suspicions were confirmed, but something told him there was more to the story.

"Yes, indeed like I before you. A mere ten thousand years before today" he jested slightly, trying to smile. Memories of the past flashed before his eyes, but he pushed them back. He had to stay focused for his sake and for the rest of the universe.

"Why did you lie to us, it makes no sense!" Kross growled, baring his fist at Satis.

Satis gave him a hard look. "So your motivations would not be...tainted, by your lust for power and conquest!"

This only seemed to make the General angry, yet he didn't dare strike the old alien, knowing well where that would send him.

Tapping his staff on the ground, Satis rose slightly above them "The Avatar is the guardian and protector of the galaxy. It is a position of great strength and great responsibly, one to be honored, cherished, and protected. Yet there was one Avatar before myself that abused this great power, during his reign, all I know is that it was a reign of utter darkness and sorrow."

"What of Molly? Where has she been since the last race?" Aikka asked, wanting to know the location of his friend, and even Jordan looked bad for not mentioning it sooner.

Satis glanced at Rick, and it was only a nod from the human that confirmed the alien deepest fears. "She is...a prisoner of the Avatar before myself...the Timeless One, or better known as...Canaletto."

Before any other questions could be asked about his poor daughter, whom he wished were here beside him; Satis returned to the topic of the last race. "The final race shall go ahead as planned, regardless of who stays in, and who among you drops out. You have until noon to inform me of your decisions!"

With this newfound information in hand, the racers began to part way, returning to their pods to think things over, and question if they wanted to be a part of the last race. Only the Earth Team, as well as Aikka remained behind.

Once Satis was back on solid ground again, he looked upon both Rick and Jordan, sorrow in his eyes.

"Did...did you both learn what the Creators had to say...in regards to saving...Eva?" Satis whispered fearfully.

"Yes, they told us everything we needed to know in order to stop Canaletto...and possibly save Eva. But if they said it may be impossible at this point, that she may be too far gone in from what the corruption as done to her body, and soul."

"_**We mustn't give up hope just yet, even though my sweet star's heartbeat is faint like the wind...Eva is still holding on for our sake. We mustn't let her down in this moment and time.**_" Mother Oban announced weakly.

The willowy form of the spirit appeared before them, yet she didn't look like herself, and Satis's eyes grew even more worried. "My dear lady, even you have become weak in this final hour. You should be resting elsewhere!"

"_**My dear Satis, I am always like this before the crowing of a new Avatar, I have enjoyed our time together Satis. No other Avatar has made me feel so loved or given me the privilege of being a parent to a child, one of flesh and blood, before. I shall miss you when you pass on.**_"

She bent down slightly and managed to give her longtime friend of ten thousand years, a small kiss on both cheeks. Mother Oban looked into the eyes of Rick, Jordan, and Aikka, her smiling face never fading away once as she held each of their gazes.

"_**I also thank you three as well, for showing me that the people who live with my young ones in the stars, are still good of heart and soul...even in this dark times. Though I cannot be with you all during this final race, I only hope and pray that you will see that a new Avatar is crowned. And that the Timeless One is sent to his long empty grave…that should've been buried more than twenty thousand years ago.**_"

"You give us way too much credit, Mother Oban." Jordan said, giving a cheeky smile. "Thank you though for your kind words."

"_**I can only ask you all one final request. If you cannot save Eva from the evil that he cursed her with, I beg you...see that she is put out of her sorrow. I know she would rather die, than live for the next ten thousand years living as a puppet to that monster. I will be praying for you all in the very end.**_"

"Don't worry Mother Oban; no matter what we'll keep our promise to you. You can count on us," Rick reassured her.

Slowly she began to fade away, returning to the heart of the planet to wait for the crowning of the new Avatar. But before her image had faded away into the wind, she still had one final thing to say.

"_**And if you see Crow...please tell him that even up to now, I still love him since the day he came under my wing. He will always be my son, just as Eva will always be my daughter. Please tell him this...good luck to you all.**_" With her parting words the spirit vanished from sight leaving the heroes alone.

Aikka cleared his throat and looked at the trio, his eyes burning with determination and perhaps even love. "Please, I want to help Mol...I mean Eva. She is my first real friend and the thought of her being a puppet for a monster such as Canaletto is more than my honor can stand. There must be something I can do."

"But are you willing to go against the Crogs, Prince? Because if you help us, there's no going back," Jordan told him cheekily.

"I believe the human expression to be used in this moment is…screw them. As knight and prince, my duty is to my people and my friends. Eva is more important than General Kross desire for power."

Rick smiled and held out his hand to the Nourasian, hoping he would take in friendship. "Well, those words alone, and from what I've seen you deal with. That's enough to convince me to let you in, what about you Jordan?"

The gunner had his arms crossed, and a glare fixed on the prince. But even he relented and held out his hand to Aikka. "Just so you know...I still have a grudge for what happened back on Alwas. But for now, no hard feelings...Eva would just slap us both for being idiots."

"Agreed. What must I do to help? Did these Creators you mentioned earlier tell you my role in all this?"

"They mentioned that you might be able to help Eva regain her humanity because you fought off Canaletto's weed back on Alwas," Rick told him.

"Of course, why didn't I see it before? I must be slowing down in my old age, "Satis muttered. He looked at the Nourasian prince with such intensity. "My boy, no one, not even Eva, has ever successfully fought off Canaletto's influence once he's marked them. Something inside your soul must give you the power to remain pure from the darkness that would taint it. If you could somehow give that power to Eva, she could regain what she lost and perhaps put an end to Canaletto once and for all."

"Maybe its friendship...Aikka, you're the first alien that Eva made contact with right?" Jordan asked, and he even wanted to kick himself for asking that question. But he held his pride and jealousy back for now.

"Yes...I was the first one she met, and befriended. But I don't think it will just take me alone to help Eva. She'll need all of her friends, so you're not getting out of this one Jordan, and neither is Rick."

"Then we have a plan. During the final race we'll try to win the mantel of the Avatar, so we can use the power to stop Canaletto while the remaining two try to help Eva reconnect with her soul."

He was near to tears at this moment, but he tried to hold himself together. "Thank you...if this can be done, then I gladly go on to the next life with a happy smile for Eva. Good luck to you all, and may I see one of you at the very end."

"Don't worry Satis, you will, oh before I forget Eva had a message she wanted us to pass on to you. She loves you, Mother Oban and even Don Wei with all her heart and she's sorry for what trouble she's brought to you three."

Those words had sent Satis over, he started tearing up uncontrollably. "Oh that girl...you must get to yours pods now! The race will begin, and you all must be prepared!"

* * *

The three beams of light shot out from the flying temple for what would be the last time, the sound they created echoed over the planet's surface.

It would be a sound that Eva would always know, and yet the moment was bittersweet, for even as she was slowly lost in the darkness, she could see the fleets of the Crogs and Humans clashing against one another.

'_None of them know...of the true evil that they all should be fighting...please, hurry and crown the new Avatar...I can't hold out much longer._'

* * *

The remaining racers in the final race of Oban fell from their pods, down far below to the darkness below that was once a massive city for the race that once existed upon Oban.

Before even it fell into ruins, just like the race that had created it and so much more.

It nearly made them feel as if a gale storm was blowing from all directions, and Rick quickly maxed out the thrusters to make their landing below a lot easier. Once they managed to get a hold of where they were, it only slightly disturbed them at how dead the final area for the race was.

"Charming," Jordan muttered, tightening his hands on the turrets controls "Glad they saved the best part for last."

As they hovered around the broken ruins, Rick tried to get a lock on where the gates were. "Stan, Koji. Do you see the first gate?" he hoped they could have an answer for him "Because, I've got nothing."

But even they had bad news. Koji's face showed up on one of the monitors, but it was very static. "Neither do I. I'm picking up too much interference on the main scanners."

"Great, just what I didn't want to hear."

* * *

Even the other racers were having trouble as much as the Earth Team, both of the Inna Sisters had been roaming around; it was getting on their last nerves.

"Where are those gates?" Skun growled, tightening her fist.

Then something caught their attention from among the ruins, both sisters turned to see at the very far end, the Trident belonging to General Kross.

They then understood what this last race truly was in the end.

"No regrets?" Ning asked, keeping her eyes focused on the Crog ship.

"No regrets, whatever happens," both look each other in the eye. "I'm glad it was with you."

Ning smiles at her sister, and they look upon Kross, beginning to start up their ships before making a head charge right for Kross himself.

* * *

Explosions echoed nearby, and lights began flashing, catching both Rick's and Jordan's attention right away.

"What was that?"

Rick, who was looking at the blasts from where he was, began to understand the final race. "This is the last race Jordan...and it's becoming a battle."

Now he was thinking hard. How were they going to win this race in the end?

* * *

Aikka was faring no better, as he and G'dar wandered through the ruins, wondering where it was they had to go.

Yet even the prince didn't know that he was closely being followed, by none other than Ondai. "I'm faster, smarter, and I'm still under warranty!"

Getting to the top of the building that Aikka was hovering around, Ondai's ship had shifted into its walker form, baring both of his blades. "Living creatures are pafay! The Avatar must be perfect, like me!" Leaping down upon Aikka, he had only caught sight of him just in time to not allow him to cause much harm to him and his mount.

Firing an arrow at him, of which hit right into one of the 'eyes' of the ship, the Nourasian managed to take Ondai on by himself with his dagger. Quickly bringing Ondai down, and out of the final race for good.

* * *

Upon seeing Lord Fluter's ship get torn in half by the power that General Kross had, the red sphere that held his image faded away. Becoming a black feather once again that floated down onto Canaletto's palm, the old one chuckled deeply, pleased with how things were going along.

"_The time of the final encounter approaches, it has been worth the wait._"

He then showed the image of a chamber, in which was covered in thorns scattered throughout and down the walls. At the very center, there stood a massive black pod with Crow, now fully transformed into a beast of darkness and suffering; watching over it with a beady red eye.

"_The hour of the flowers blooming is nearly at hand, for it shall be the winner that dooms these worlds, and bring about my return to this world. Keep watch over her, my son, for soon she will return to you...and bring about my revenge._"

* * *

Within the hour after managing to keep away from Kross, the Arrow III wandered up to the upper buildings to get a better look at where they were. It was then that just ahead at the end of the tunnel, did they see a familiar sight, and a friendly face.

"Well if it isn't Aikka, good to see that he's still in the race."

The prince lowered his bow and arrow, smiling at the two as Rick opened his cockpit "So, whose left? We just saw Kross take out the pirate, and possibly the Inna Sisters. He's got to be the only one left besides us, though we haven't seen O."

"I managed to take out Ondai myself, and I have a feeling that O has dropped out. We must band together now, we have to keep Kross from becoming Avatar, and see that one of us becomes the new Avatar."

"For once, I'll agree with you on that Prince. But where do we go now?" Jordan asked, bringing up a good question.

That answer came with the sight of a golden beam of light shooting from the ruins; a tower began to rise up with the image of the Avatar's wings displaying the final gate, which would bring everything about.

"It's the last gate."

Rick glanced at Aikka with a smirk on his face "How about we beat the Crogs together? We'll flip a coin for the Avatar."

Aikka only nodded in response. Both racers turned towards the tower, and began their final run towards the tower. To not only beat Kross, and keep him from the throne of the Avatar.

But also to keep a promise that they were determined to keep.

* * *

Within minutes after heading in the direction of the tower, both Aikka and the Earth Team came upon General Kross from behind him. But it would take a lot more than that to outfox the Crogs, though Aikka managed to fire one of his powerful arrows right at the Trident, just as it fired one of its own charged beams.

This knocked the Trident right into one of the ruins, allowing Aikka to race by him. But this was the last straw for Kross, who broke out from the ruins and began blasting at Aikka and G'dar without warning. "You have disobeyed me for the last time!" Suddenly the Trident began powering up its three blades, and raced after Aikka with the blades ready to strike.

Rick did everything he could to keep up from behind. "Jordan, give him everything you've got!"

"With great pleasure!" He gave the Trident everything once the ship was in the line of fire; the turrets were aimed right for the back engines of the ship. Yet nothing seemed to slow the Trident down, and its blades made contact with poor G'dar. The beetle released a pained screech as both it, and Aikka fell into a large ravine, quickly Rick dove after him.

"Un Saki Niamnar!" from the beam that Aikka released from his hand, a dark blue sphere encased itself around the Arrow III, halting its descent. Suddenly both Rick and Jordan heard Aikka's voice in their heads.

'_You mustn't worry about me; you both must stop Kross from winning the race! I will see you both very soon, hurry!_'

Both of them were forced to watch as Aikka disappeared into the ravine, and now it was only the Earth Team, against the Crog General. Filled with new found determination, Rick quickly turned the Arrow III around and began speeding after the Trident. "Jordan, I don't care what you have to do; I'll do everything I can to get in front of him. But I want to give him everything that your turrets have left!"

"Now that's an order I won't complain with!"

Rick managed to finally get behind the Trident, but it suddenly sped up, getting away from them. "He's getting away!"

"Looks like the booster drives are our only chance! Are you with me?"

"Go for it!"

With the last push of a button on his side control, the Arrow III opened up its boosters on both engines. "Hang on tight now, cause we're about to go flying."

* * *

Back at the Earth Team's pod, both Stan and Koji were doing all they could to get the monitors back up and running. They all wanted to know what was happening with Rick and Jordan, and it was nerve wrecking for not knowing what was going on.

"Sir, I have something! We've finally managed to clean up the interference. It appears that our team is neck and neck with General Kross heading for the final gate!" Koji shouted.

"Even with the booster rockets, it's going to be a close one," Stan added. Both mechanics were gritting their teeth as tension filled the room.

"Then we must hold onto what hope we have, and pray that they will reach the end," Don stated, watching the monitor with a heavy heart. '_Not just for Earth's sake...but also for Eva's sake. Please boys, save my daughter._'

* * *

Within minutes after activating the boosters, the Whizzing Arrow III rushed forward with a powerful thrust of speed. It was just enough to gain the lead ahead of Kross, and it didn't make the general too happy. He didn't care about the responsibility to the universe or helping the Avatar's precious daughter, especially not after she humiliated his race back on Alwas. All he cared about was gaining the power and making the Crogs the rightful rulers of the universe!

He pushed his own ship to its limits, wanting nothing more than to tear the humans' ship apart.

The speed that the Arrow III had been pushed to was nothing like Rick had ever felt before, and even though he had been a racer most of his life. This was the moment every racer dreamed of. The moment they went beyond their natural limits to claim victory from the mouths of failure.

'_I only wish that Little Mouse could be here, cheering us both on._'

Rick managed to cut right ahead of the Trident, both racing through a hole in one of the ruins. With the Trident too close for comfort behind them, its blades ready to cut them in two. Luckily they got through the small space, giving them some room between the Crog, but it wasn't enough.

"You are nothing but an insect to me, Humans! You have no place in the galaxy!"

Suddenly the Trident's center blade was right above the cockpit, ready to finish what had been started. Right then and there, both Rick and Jordan saw their lives flash before them, and the promise about to be broken.

But someone wasn't about to let them die. Someone whose spirit was stronger than the Crogs desire for power.

Rick felt the controls of the Arrow III shift on their own, and once looking down; his vision was blinded by a familiar golden light. Soon a new voice entered his head, one that he would never forget.

'_Here goes nothing._'

Time seems to slow down in that moment, as the Arrow III flipped right out of the way of the Trident's blade. Doing a full flip that was known by many people that once saw it in the races, and then time returned to normal and the right engine of the Arrow III smacked down on top of the Trident.

Sending it right into the ground, pushing forward rapidly up the slope, towards the stone gate. By this time, Rick had regained control of the Arrow III, and headed up with full power towards the final gate saying a silent prayer of thanks to both Eva and her mother Maya, who had been the inspiration for that famous move.

Much less could be said for Kross, who headed right for the base of the slope. "By Kramm!" were his final words as the Trident hit, and exploded, causing the slope to start breaking.

Quickly taking a hold of the ship once again, Rick turned off the boosters just as the Arrow III rushed through the stone gate. The golden light around it transferred to the Arrow III, encasing it in a sphere.

Utterly relief fell over both Jordan and Rick in the moment that they had won, and in that winning moment, both of them heard her voice.

'_It's been a great honor to have raced with you both...thank you for giving me this chance to shine once more._'

Soon they felt the Arrow III rise up into the air, and Jordan started smiling brightly. "Rick we won, I can't believe it!" Then the sphere closed in on the ship, teleporting it back to its pod.

But it wasn't over just yet, and Rick saw as his hand began glowing. It was time for the crowning of the new Avatar, and it fell onto Rick to see the plan through. Jordan could only watch as his partner vanished into the light, flying up towards the highest chamber of the flying temple.

There the light carried Rick into the large chamber, and dropped him off on the floor. Right away, he noticed how eerily similar the chamber was to the one in the Temple of the Heart.

"Congratulations Rick, for winning the Great Race of Oban." It was Satis speaking, and Rick had given his full attention over to the Avatar.

"I am grateful to see that you are the winner," he tapped his staff on the ground. The pyramid behind him lit up on command, and a white sphere hovering above it. "Now, the enthronement ceremony must begin. Time is of the greatest essence now."

Unsure of what he could possibly say in that moment, Rick only nodded and began approaching the pyramid.

He was ready to take up the name and power of the Avatar for the good not just humanity, but also for the whole universe. Just as he was within inches of touching the pyramid and claiming the crown of the Avatar, a voice stopped him.

"**The title of Avatar belongs only to my Master, not for the weak humans!**"

A huge black mass of weight rammed against Rick, knocking the racer back against the ground. One of his claws snapped around Rick's thick neck, ready to snap it like a twig.

"No, you must stop Crow!"

Satis sent a blast of his power right at the beast, but even in his weakened state, he couldn't even throw him off of Rick. "**Though I long to kill you now, I must see to my Master's freedom from his prison. And you're standing in the way...Satis!**"

In the blink of an eye, Crow was off of Rick and had pounced on the old alien, knocking him to the ground. His staff fell to the ground nearby, but the gold sphere atop it had vanished within seconds. "No...NO! What have you done Crow?!"

Suddenly a new voice entered their ears. And it was the one that no one wanted to hear, and the one they all feared.

"_Free...at last. After an eternity, my time has COME!_"

* * *

Within the Temple of the Heart, the ground rumbled violently, as the black mass of thorns ripped through the ruins. It dug deep into the earth of Oban, spreading its deadly poison over the planet's surface with the return of their Master, ready to do as it had been commanded ten years ago.

From a section of the temple that was the main chamber, the ceiling caved in, allowing more and more thorns to swarm out and cover more of the temple. It was then that the large flower pod began rising from the gaping hole that had been made, it rose the highest, towering over the temple and black mass that was covering every inch of the grounds around it.

Upon rising to it position, the pod began cracking itself open. The shell that had encased it shattered, allowing the five petals of scarlet red to open wide. At the very center of the newly bloomed flower, stood a figure draped in a gown of thorns, and petals of blood.

"**I am reborn with the seeds of corruption...the will of my Creator, I shall carry out.**"

* * *

**The Great Race of Oban may have ended...but now the real battle is about to begin! Will you stay tuned in for the last, and final chapter of this tale?**

**Please kindly leave a review and fav if you loved this chapter, as much as I did! SEE YOU ALL SOON! - MH-93**


	32. Chapter 32

**Well...here it is, the final chapter of this fanfic...its been a long road. But for now, I will let you all read it, because I have a little surprise at the end of this chapter...what is it you might ask? Well, read and you'll find out!**

* * *

**Efflorescence of Altruism**

Eva surveyed her growing garden from high atop the consumed temple, the sky had been blacked out by countless clouds; yet no rain or wind fell down from them. It was as if the very air had been taken out, leaving nothing by the sound of the moving thorns, and spreading corruption.

From around her neck, where the bloomed red flower stood out, ebony vines grew through her long hair. Slowly a branch of them collected itself at the top of her head, forming into a crown of thorns, and dyed in deep scarlet. Her tattoo markings on her face had metamorphosed into symbols representing Canaletto.

A gown of dark green and red flower petals dressed her pale body, forming around her like a second skin, with billowing bell sleeves that were the shade of blood; a small part of her ankles and feet could be seen, thorns curved around them both and ended at her feet. In that moment for if any soul would lay eyes upon her, many would see both the beauty, and the eyes of a killer at the same time.

As she tended to the blooming flowers around her throne, a new presence had entered her gardens; and she looked up from her 'children' to see the guest.

"**Crow, my brother...how it brings me such joy to see you with my new eyes.**"

"**Eva, my cherished sister...it is wonderful to see you in the form that is truly your true form. This is who you were always meant to be. Master Canaletto will be very proud that his flower has finally blossomed into the perfect being. You are the one who will aid him in rewriting the universe, creating the perfect world. One where there is no suffering, no pain, and none of those insolent imperfect creatures who would ruin our master's perfect garden,**"Crow replied to her.

Just then as the two siblings began to reconnect to make up for the lost time, the voice of their master spoke through the red flowers.

"_Well said, my children. I'm proud of you both. Look at what our powers have created! Already Oban is being reborn in my perfect image, and very soon your Mother will have to obey my wishes. We have much work to do my children. That fool Satis thinks that he can prevent me from claiming my prize, and then he died pointlessly. Soon my garden will flourish for all eternity. My darling Eva, are you ready for the grand finale?_**" **

"**Yes my Master. I'm ready to trim the weeds from our garden,**"Eva laughed maniacally, her flowers around her began growing larger, clustering themselves together.

"**Dear brother, I sense that our guests will arrive soon...will you see to it that they are **_**warmly welcomed**_** into my gardens. I have plans for them all...but you may torment them first. But no killing just yet.**"

The clustered flowers had formed themselves into massive pods like the one she had been encased in, yet now when they broke open, the beasts of the garden had been unleashed. Taking on the forms of giant man-eating plants, the beasts bowed before the presence of their 'mother' as she looked upon them with a tender look in her eyes.

"**My sweet ones, our Master has spoken and his orders are absolute. Spread about the garden, and being the weeding of the impurities that will plague his great vision. Let nothing stop you from blossoming all over the planet! For after Oban...the galaxy...no, the universe will be ours!**"

* * *

The wind howled loudly outside of the flying temple ruins, it seemed the whole planet was dying or in rage. The animals of Oban began running for their lives, but no matter where they fled, the wind brought only death for those in its path. The flora itself was being taken over by the spreading plants changing into copies of Eva's dark flowers.

It had only been a number of hours ago when Canaletto had broken free of his cage, consuming the planet in his corruption. In his final moments of what Rick had seen of him, the former Avatar used what magic he had left to send Rick back to the Earth Team's pod, telling him to escape.

Now it was him, Jordan, Don Wei, Stan, and Koji. But in the time that they had found shelter during the storm, the damage had already been done. In the area that they had flown to in the Arrow III, everything looked like a vast desert, with pieces of the temple and pods scattered about.  
There was no sign of life anywhere on the planet. None of their equipment could pick up any trace of the other racers. Rick and even Jordan were starting to wonder if Aikka and G'dar were even alive.

But even as they lingered near one of the portholes, looking out over the desert sands, Don Wei looked at them from afar, his face expressionless as he glanced at Stan and Koji. Both men were trying to clean the Arrow III's engines out from the sand that she had picked up during their escape.

Knowing there was nothing he could say or do, he retreated back to another room that had the only communication module. He approached the large suitcase, clicking it open and starting up the communication, he had to get in touch with the Earth.

"_Attempting secure connection._"

In a matter of minutes, the light turned green. "_Connection successful._

Don breathed a sigh of relief, and quickly straightened himself up as the module scanned part of his upper body. Within seconds he had a view of the President, but it was a sight that only disturbed him. The President was ashen in color and his gaze was hazy. He seemed lost in his own world. Before Don Wei had a chance to speak he stilled. Sounds of battle cries and explosions came through others men that appeared before him.

"_The Crog Armada has regrouped! All units fall back immediately! I repeat all units fall back immediately!_" It was the voice of one of the military commanders.

"_Mr. President...what is happening?_" But the man in the chair still refused to answer, and another voice spoke, another military member.

"_Earth Defense One to Central Command. Crog cruisers spotted off Venus, awaiting your instructions._"

"_Earth Defense Three, we've got more over here! Three...no eight...eleven! They're coming from everywhere! It's an entire armada! Where's our fleet, we need help!_"

From all that he was hearing in that moment, Don Wei had to "_Mr. President; what is going on? Are the Crogs invading? Has Earth been lost? Mr. President you have to listen to me. The Earth Coalition is facing a danger greater than the Crogs. A monster is planning to use the powers of the Avatar to wipe us all out! Do you hear me?_"

"_Connection terminated._"

It had all been worthless, in a matter of time; soon the Earth...no all planets and their people will have to face against the wrath of the true evil that is coming. The last member of his family would be soon lost to him, or had she already been lost to him the day he had abandoned her.

Suddenly he heard Stan's voice from behind him "Did you get a connection, sir?"

Not wishing to give them any more burden than what he had already learned, Don answered him, lying. "No...No, I couldn't get through. It must be the storm."

While Rick and Jordan continued to look out over the desert, hoping to see a familiar face, or even ship. Both seemed to slip off into their own worlds, as none of them seemed to hear the sound of buzzing wings off in the distance, that also appeared to be getting closer.

Only when Rick chose to look up just as the beetle landed on the second floor, did he know that the third member of their trio had arrived, quickly he began running for the stairs. "Looks like he made it, finally! Come on, Jordan! Up to the second floor!"

"What do you...hey wait for me, Rick!"

Both machines had just looked up from their work to see both racer and gunner run up the stairs to the second floor. They had gotten up onto the floor just to see that it was only G'dar, both men's heart sunk, fearing that the prince was dead. That's when the beetle mount scurried back revealing an unconscious prince. Without a moment's hesitation Rick brought him inside yelling at Jordan to get a first aid kit and some water. The gunner did as he instructed, praying the prince wasn't going to die on them.

'_Eva would kill me if I let you die on my watch, so you better stay alive for us both._' Jordan thought to himself, rushing into the other room and retrieving the items requested. He hurried into the spare room, giving Rick the supplies. The pilot started giving first aid, hoping that the difference between Nourasian and human anatomy wasn't too great. Soon after he started treating him, both of them were pleased to see that his breathing had returned to normal.

"We gave that beetle of his some water. I wonder how long both of them have been out," said Koji, as he and Stan walked into the room.

"Thanks for that you two, but now he needs some rest."

The mechanics were the first to leave, followed soon by Rick, and almost by Jordan before the gunner heard Aikka groan. "Guys, I think he's waking up! Welcome back to the realm of survivors, Prince Aikka. How did you survive the last race? We saw you go down and it looked like the end for you."

He walked over next to him, giving Aikka a hand in sitting up. "Always jesting at such times...but there are matters...of great importance. Satis...is dead."

Even though the Earth Team had suspected that was the case; it still hurt them, especially Don Wei, hard knowing that the kind old alien was dead. Don regretted that he would never get a chance to thank the former Avatar for all he did for Eva, and to learn what kind of young woman she had become. He made a silent vow to the deceased that if, _no _when Eva was saved, he be the father he should have been all these years in honor of Satis's memory.

That is if Eva chose to return to the Earth with her birth father.

"Both G'dar and I fell into the ravine, down into the lower section of the ruins, and once I had managed to waken my mount...we made tracks for the flying temple after seeing the light. But something wasn't right; at first...I feared that Kross had won the last race. As I got closer, I saw Satis falling from the from the main temple and managed to save him as we fled into a cavern nearby, to escape the blinding light that had consumed the whole area."

"What did he manage to tell you...before he," Jordan was unable to get it out.

Aikka's face was dark and filled with sorrow "He spoke of how he had to destroy the Pyramid of Power, in order to keep Canaletto from taking hold of the Avatar's powers."

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_Aikka and G'dar huddled among the ruins of the Flying Pyramid, protecting Satis from the choking air pollution blowing outside of the cave they were hiding in. "Be steady my friend, the storm will be over soon. Satis, what happened, who won the race?" Aikka asked anxiously, worried as to what had happened._

_"There isn't much time left Aikka...I may have stopped Canaletto this time. But it has come at a great personal cost," Satis murmured weakly, his body becoming colder and more transparent._

_"What was the cost, is it your life?"_

_"More...than just my existence...when Crow attacked me in the chamber, he broke all of my willpower...and in doing so, Eva's own will was broken as the corruption consumed her whole. She is...forever lost to...the darkness."_

* * *

"I didn't want to believe any of it, not one word. But I forced myself to keep listening...Satis then said that one of us must go to the second pyramid, at the Temple of the Heart. Only then would one of us be able to destroy Canaletto, and all of his evil corruption for good."

The other two men didn't look at each other, yet there was last thing that Jordan had to ask. "Did...Satis say if Eva could be saved? Surely she can't be lost...forever."

"What about Mother Oban? Can she help us at all?" Rick demanded, hoping that the powerful spirit could help them.

Aikka sadly shook his head, wishing that he didn't have to tell them, "No...before he faded away, Satis stated that Mother Oban is in her weakest state during the changing of a new Avatar. During this time she's in some kind of coma, like a dreamless sleep."

"So we'll be on our own...because if I'm right. Eva should be at the Temple of the Heart; because that's the last place both Jordan and I heard her voice."

Jordan glanced at his partner, "But...that means we'll have to go against Eva, as well as Crow, and who knows what else. I don't know about you guys...but I don't think I could ever shoot let alone hurt Eva."

"It is not always easy to do the things asked of us. I never asked to become the Avatar, Aikka never asked to be the indentured servant of the Crogs in order to save his planet, and Jordan, you never asked to lose your best friend. We may lose our lives, our very souls, but we are the only ones who can stand up and fight for what is right. No matter what happens to us we must follow the mission to its end," Rick told them, his eyes though hidden behind his shades, were distant as if he was remembering something someone told him long ago.

Out of the corner of his eye, from behind the curtain that separated the room, he saw Don's silhouette. As if he seemed to notice that Rick was looking at him, the silhouette vanished from his view. Rick excused himself and followed Don. "Are you just going to walk away again?"

"Excuse me?"

"Don Wei, you have lost so much. Your dear wife, your will to love…perhaps even our world, and your daughter. But you can't keep running when things get hard. Right now we need you, Eva needs you."

"Eva doesn't need me. Look how I failed her. Ten years, ten long years and I never once called or wrote. I never even bothered to check up on her. I wasn't even aware she wasn't on Earth until a few nights ago! I didn't recognize my own child when I saw her. Satis was right, I am a terrible father," Don replied hollowly. He looked down at the floor, tears brimming in his eyes. "I thought I could make it up to her, but now I realize that's impossible. I don't deserve a second chance. You're the ones Satis and Mother Oban chose to save Eva. What difference can I make now?"

"You can make all the difference in the world. There's no changing the past, but you have to let go of all the regret and sadness tied to it. None of us know what the future holds, but I do know this. When this is all over, Eva's going to need someone to help learn what it means to be human...if she forgave Satis and everything he kept from her; who's to say that she wouldn't do the same for you?"

"I hope you're right Rick. Right now though, we should see if Koji and Stan have finished repairing the Whizzing Arrow. You're going to need it if you plan to reach the Temple of the Heart, along with Jordan and Aikka. Who knows what dangers lie out there waiting to stop you three?"

Rick watched as Don left to check on the two mechanics, minutes passed before Jordan and Aikka stepped out of the other room. "Times running short now, we must go before the corruption has any chances of spreading out to this location. Is the Arrow III able to still fly?"

"She took quite the beating during the storm. We've done the best patch job we can, but she's not going to last very long out there," Koji replied, as he and Stan approached them.

"She'll make it to the Temple at the very least, but after that I think she's had it. Such a shame, she was a beautiful ship. I hate to see her go like this, but we don't really have another option right now. We'll do a final systems check and then you three will be on your way," Stan informed Rick.

"Good, the sooner we get to the Temple of the Heart, the sooner we can save Eva," Rick said. He turned to go, but the two mechanics told him to hold it. He turned back towards them wondering what they wanted to say.

"Look Rick, we may not understand completely what's going on. We don't understand how Molly is actually Don Wei's daughter or what this evil Avatar dude wants, but just so you know..." Koji started to say, when Stan finished for him.

"That we're wishing you, Jordan, and even Prince Aikka the best of luck. I hope that whatever you guys got plan succeeds."

"Thanks you two. It means a lot to me and believe me; we'll need all the luck in the universe to pull off a victory."

Both nodded their heads, agreeing with his answer, before returning to make the final checks on the Arrow III for what would be the last time.

* * *

Only a half-hour had passed before Rick, Jordan, and Prince Aikka had left behind the remaining Earth Team members in their quest to reach the Temple of the Heart before Canaletto. Each of them knew the stakes were high and that there was a chance one or all of them wouldn't make it back alive.

"Keep your eyes open for any sign of trouble. We don't know what to expect. Aikka, are you doing okay back there?" Rick asked.

"I am well Rick, but G'dar and I both sense a great darkness fast approaching us. It feels similar to what I experienced before on Alwas. I think we're about to come face to face with the corruption of this planet."

Sure enough as those words slipped through Aikka's lips, did the group see the ominous black clouds hovering high over the area that must've contained the temple. Yet the ruins seemed to be cracking away, as black tendrils grew all around them. Within seconds the Arrow III and G'dar were engulfed in a vicious, man eating, deadly garden!

* * *

Far away sitting on her flowery throne Eva's eyes light up as she sensed her flowers has trapped her prey in their twisted vines, beginning to attack them in their vast numbers. "**Ah, it would appear that our guest have arrived, be kind now my little ones...I want to make sure they'll be in one piece when they see me. You may have your fun; a little blood split won't hurt. But no killing just yet...I have plans for my **_**friends**_**.**"

* * *

"I'm really starting to hate plants! Take this you weeds, wish I still had some of the exploding shells!" Jordan shouted, setting the thorny vines aflame with everything he had inside of the turret shells. The bullets ripped through the plants shredding them to pieces, but as fast as he was destroying them they regenerated stronger and deadlier before.

"The more you shoot down, they'll only regrow twice as fast, not to mention they'll only get stronger!" Rick barked, using whatever moves he had to avoid the vines, hoping that none would latch onto the Arrow.

He glanced for a moment at Aikka, and even the prince could tell that his arrows weren't going to do much. He noticed how Aikka instead decided to try to see if his magic could combat that dark magic infused in the flowers. He steadied G'dar and lining up his arrow, preparing to take aim.

Just at the second before he let the arrow fly, he noticed at black mass out of the corner of his eye. Upon reflex, Aikka turned and fired his arrow at the oncoming black mass. Right away, the creature was pieced by the magic arrow and was set aflame; it didn't regenerate right away and Aikka was hopeful his magic was strong enough to counter Canaletto's power.

"Rick, Jordan, my arrows seem to have an effect on these monsters. I'll try to clear a path ahead for us!" Aikka shouted over the flowers' inhuman screeches.

Quickly taking position behind the prince, Jordan continued to let loose the shells at the vines and flowers, hoping to keep them from attacking the Prince and breaking his magic. After using about three of his arrows, the trio noticed how much thicker the vines became; as well as their sudden growth in size.

"Guys, I think these things are getting bigger...and I didn't bring my extra large machete with me on this trip!" Jordan hissed.

The warning alarms started going nuts in the Arrow's cockpit. Rick's eyes quickly darted over the readings trying to figure out what the problem was, and his sunglasses nearly fell off his face. Something big was coming at them at extreme speeds and he had a feeling he knew what no..._who_was coming after them.

"Guys, I think we're about to have company!"

* * *

Within a matter of seconds a powerful gale rushed by them, it took every ounce of their strength to keep themselves from flying backwards. But in that moment, the vines saw their chance and struck both the Arrow III and G'dar; entangling them like a spider's trap.

A dark chuckling was heard by the struggling trio as a dark shadow descended from the sky, its massive claws digging into the thick vines. A monstrous demon bird gazed down at each of them, as if they were lunch. His eyes bore into all of them and he opened his beak/mouth in a threatening posture.

"**Finally all the little gnats are trapped like flies in a web. Did you three actually believe that you could stand up to my father, Canaletto and his magic? My dear sister...Eva is the perfect rose that will weed out imperfections such as you, and replant a glorious perfect race that will worship her and my father for all eternity.**"

"In your dreams Crow! We'll stop you no matter what you do to us!" Jordan remarked bravely, even though his hands for shaking madly.

**"Silence gnat! You are too simple minded to understand my father's grand vision. My sister told me that I was to bring you to her alive...**" none of the three liked the look he gave them. "**But she didn't say I had to bring you in one piece! I'm going to enjoy ripping your flesh from your bones and causing your blood to spill nourishing Eva's beloved garden!" **Crow bellowed. He flew in close landing on top of the Arrow III. He started pecking at the cockpit glass, and ripping the engines with his claws, trying to get at Rick and Jordan.

"Crow, you have a mind of your own! You never had to listen to what Canaletto had to say from the start! Before she fell asleep, Mother Oban said that even up till now, she still loves you and considers you her son! Canaletto may have made you...but he never loved you did he!" Rich pleaded.

"Grow a spine and make your own choices already! Your so called father abandoned you when you weren't the one he wanted, and left you!" Jordan added, hoping their words would get to the real Crow inside.

Aikka had learned of Crow's true past before they had left, and he knew that only those words would set Crow free. "You wanted to be loved, and you could've just died when he abandoned you! But no...You chose to live and survive, and that wasn't Canaletto's doing! It was your own mind and will...just like Eva, you are free! No one controls you; you are the maker of your own path!"

Their words seemed to be working, as Crow began tensing up, pulling off the Arrow III.

"**No...No...You're not supposed to be awake! Get...back into...your cage! This body...and mind are...MINE!**"

They watched as Crow seemed to be having a mental battle with himself, as if there was a war going on inside of him. He clawed at his body, threw himself all around, as if to stay in total control of himself. Suddenly his body grew rigid, and lifted his face up towards the trio, and to their surprise his eyes were different.

Emeralds orbs shown in the place of where the bloody rubies had once been, showing the true owner from within. From those pained eyes, streamed tears, and blood. A new voice spoke towards them, full of pain, and regret.

"T-Thank you...you all must...hurry to the Temple...I will hold...m-myself...back."

The vines released both the Arrow III and G'dar, falling limp onto the ground as well as the others flowers. They looked around confused at what was happening, as Crow spoke again, his voice getting weaker. "Eva...even now...she is trying to...fight...hurry to her...and tell her...I'm sorry I gave up...so quickly."

"We will...Crow." Rick promised the broken man, as he drove the Arrow III passed him, with Aikka following behind. Using the time that he had given them, they quickly raced far ahead down the path, hoping that the vines wouldn't wake up any time soon. Just then a shadow appeared above them, right away Aikka and Jordan were about to fire just as they noticed who it was.

"It one of the racers, its O! How did he survive the last race?" Aikka informed them, his aim still on the eye alien as it lowered itself before them. They watched as it appeared to hover over to the path to their right, as if it knew the way to the Temple.

"What do you think Rick, should we take the path on the right?" Jordan muttered keeping his turrets centered onto the alien, waiting for it to make the wrong move.

"I say we go with our gut and follow him. He may be able to lead us to Eva." The trio followed the strange alien as he flew towards the temple. Time was running out for all them involved. They needed to claim the power of the Avatar before Eva's garden of evil swallowed up Oban.

They flew for a few tense minutes, the garden seeming to part as they got closer to their destination. The ruins around them vanished in seconds, as all three flew out into a large open arena in front of the Temple of the Heart.

But it too had suffered much damage, the dark red flowers vicious green vines, with black thorns barring any entrance to the temple. The sky above the temple was an ugly black as angry crimson bolts of energy danced across the sky. The heaviness of the air was suffocating, as small particles floated in the air, like the pollen of a flower blown away by the wind.

"This place looks even creepier than it did the first time we were here," Jordan whispered.

"I sense a great power inside the temple. The dark magic is strangling the very essences of life from this place. We must hurry, there's not much time left," Aikka informed them.

Both the Arrow III and G'dar flew in and landed at the base to the thorn covered entrance of the Temple, yet O lingered behind them. Suddenly just as they were about to get off and head up the stairs, the alien released a strange cry/roar; that was soon followed by the ground beginning to shake and rumble.

"I think we've got more than just those plants to worry about here!" Rick stated, as the three looked towards the entrance to see the two massive stone statues come to life. Just as depicted in the murals inside the Temple, one statue was bathed in white, while its twin was bathed in black.

"It's a damn trap, that alien set us up!" Jordan yelled angrily, firing at O just as Rick was trying to pull the Arrow III out of the range of the statues. They were nearly flattened just as the black statue's fist nearly hit them; Jordan began focusing his fire power at the creature. Aikka began charging his arrow, and let it fly at the statue, in which a blast of blue light erupted from the arrow upon impact.

But as the smoke cleared; no harm had been done to the statue much to his shock, and Aikka pulled back just as the statue began chasing him. "Aikka, oh man!" the Arrow III soon took off flying just as the white statue turned its attention on the Earth Team. While Jordan did what he could to shoot at the statue, Rick had to pull a few moves to keep the statue from either knocking them to the ground, or sending them flying out the arena.

Once he had an opening, Rick managed to swing around the statue and make a rush for the Temple's entrance. "We'll have to crash land at the top of the stairs, it's the only way!"

The Arrow III raced up the stairs, nearly getting flattened by the oncoming statue, but had managed to make it to the top of the stairs. But just as Rick looked up, the statue was upon them and he knew what was coming. "Jordan, abandon SHIP!" Rick hollered opening the cockpit and leaping out of the Arrow III, with Jordan following close behind him with a large gun in his hands.

They managed to get out of the way before the Arrow III was crushed by the statute, and Jordan made the bold move to engage the creature. "Rick, head for the entrance! I'll hold this thing back, hurry up!"

"Don't do anything stupid Jordan!" Rick shouted, making his way up the other stairs towards the entrance. Suddenly the statue noticed Rick's break for the entrance, and reached out towards him.

Just then, the same noise that O had made before sounded again and caught the attention of both statues. They watched in shock as O began growing from what he had been, suddenly growing to the same height as the statues in a matter of seconds. The massive alien then charged for the white statue, using his mouth arms to latch onto the statue's hands.

Seeing its partner being attacked, the black statue forgot all about Aikka, who used the chance to flee and race over towards the entrance to catch up with Jordan and Rick. He leaped off of G'dar, before turning to his beetle, "Go my friend! Go and get away from here!" Before rushing up the stairs to where Rick and Jordan were waiting.

"Let's hurry inside!" Rick stated, before he followed after them, Rick looked back outside where O was being beaten by the two statues. Both made eye contact, and Rick whispered "Thank you, for everything," he then fled into the tunnel.

With all that he had done, O surrendered, and released a powerful beam of light that engulfed the whole arena.

It was now all up to the two Earthlings, and Nourasian to set things right once again.

* * *

The trio's footsteps were dampened as they walked through the earthy floor inside the temple. The faint light of one their emergency torches guided them as they made their way through the archway heading for the center of the temple. Each of them were hyper vigilant for the slightest sound of their foe's presences.

"Do you think we should call out for Teto?" Jordan whispered. He was clutching his gun with all his might, his heart beating loudly in his ears. Anything second now he expected the enemy to jump out of the shadow and attack them.

"I don't know...Canaletto is surely here. Waiting for us among the shadows, but he won't make the first move," Aikka muttered, keeping his arrow steady for anything that might rush out.

"Nonetheless, we've come this far because of the sacrifices of Crow and O...we can't turn back now. You both know who will be waiting for us up ahead; we can't turn our backs on her.

Suddenly they all heard the cries of a familiar fox squirrel in pain, and they knew it was Teto's cries. Quickly they sped up the pace, following the creature's cries knowing all the while it could be a trap; yet they also hoped that it wasn't. As they went deeper, the tunnel grew darker like the last time, yet this in this darkness; they weren't alone as the sound of movement echoed up head.

"I think we've reached the heart of this garden...don't let your guard down."

They walked over the bridge and into the main chamber, where a sickly familiar voice greeted them.

"**Well...I was wondering what was taking you so long...I've been expecting you all.**" Eva's voice echoed across the room. Just then as they reached the open area, a giant red flower burst from the floor, growing to a tremendous size, its stem growing over the Pyramid of Power. When the petals bloomed they saw a transformed Eva sitting calmly in the center, a detached expression on her face.

All of them tensed up upon seeing her, but none of them had the heart to attack her. "**First, my brother leaves me thanks to you all. Now my sweet Teto has refused my touch...I only now have my children for comfort, and my Master's words. You have made me into a lonely creature now...are you all pleased with yourselves?**"

They were unsure of whether to attack or not, they weren't even sure they could speak as she hovered off of her throne. Her voice now taken on a sweeter tone, "**It doesn't matter. In the end what do friendship, love, and family really bring except sorrow and pain? My original family abandoned me leaving me to wallow in misery. Satis and Mother Oban said they loved me yet they kept the truth from me for so long. How is that love? You three claim to be my friends, but Jordan and Aikka try to kill me with their weapons and you sweet Rick used me to ensure you regained your health. In the end the only person who ever mattered was Master Canaletto. Only through my pain and sorrows, along with his power and ambitions, can we use our combined imaginations and desires to create a perfect universe. One where there are no sorrows, pain, or death. Only glistening perfection shall all behold...A dream come true."**

"That is not a dream, but a nightmare for all living beings! It's not right to force others to sacrifice their free will and hopes so another may think for them! Your Master wishes the destruction of what is diverse and beautiful universe of many races, for the sake of his unattainable fantasy of a perfect race. I speak the truth when I say that no one, not even the Avatar, is perfect," Aikka replied to Eva. Her cold eyes bore into his soul, but he didn't flinch, remembering it was his unwavering spirit that had defeat the darkness before.

Now it was up to him, Jordan, and Rick to make her open her eyes; restore her to her former self. Or end up having to kill her in the process.

"**How can it be a nightmare, the current state of the galaxy is in utter disarray! Are you not sick of the Crogs commanding your people as if they were brainless creatures?**"

Rick and Jordan glanced at Aikka, and her words had cut sharply like a blade to flesh. She hovered closer towards them, and Jordan fired at her on reflex, forcing her back towards the center.

Her red eyes grew darker, "**Very well then...but if you will not accept the truth that has been given to you.**" Swiftly, a cluster of vines began spouting all around her "**Then none of you shall leave here alive!**"

Thousands of sharp vines, and flesh-eating blossoms descended onto the trio, determined to rip each of them apart just as they had done to the planet's surface. They all split up, Jordan and Aikka taking the left and right paths, while Rick slid down to the lower chamber, knowing he had to reach the pyramid in order to activate it.

"**I don't think so!**" Eva growled, her eyes flashing as she summoned more blossoms. They opened their jaw like petals with icky nectar spilling from them; it fell to the floor and burned the ground like it was acid. Taking the chance while she was distracted, Aikka charged up on of his arrows, and aimed right for her.

"You should keep your attention on all of us, Eva!" he hissed, letting the arrow fly and hit its target. The magic arrow tore itself into Eva's upper left arrow, releasing a powerful blast through her body, crippling her for a moment.

"Get to the pyramid Rick! You've got to activate it, and get what we came here for!" Jordan barked, as he kept packing the heat on the vines closest to Eva, who was groaning in pain and agony from their attacks on her and her children.

The flowers responded to her emotional state; they were growing faster, becoming more deadly and dangerous. Countless vines began jutting out, demolishing several pieces of the temple, as well as the pillars around the chamber. Both Jordan and Aikka had to dodge out of the way as part of the debris fell towards them, even the ground was beginning to shake harder.

* * *

"She's becoming too wild; her powers will bring this whole Temple down!" Aikka shouted at Jordan, rushing over behind one of the pillars. Just then, another one of the giant vines lashed out at the pillar they hid behind; the debris began falling down as they bolted out of the way.

Time was running out for them, Rick began climbing over the large vines that grew in and out of the ground. Jumping over the last one, he saw an opening where the vines hadn't covered the pyramid; his body was sweating by how hard he was pushing himself to his limits. He needed to activate that pyramid and become the new Avatar!

Upon regaining some control through the pain, Eva had noticed Rick's desperate rush for the pyramid. "**That power...ISN'T YOURS!**" she dove for him, her claws reaching for any part that she could grab. But, she was a second late, Rick's hand had reached the pyramid's surface and a white orb of light was released.

Its powerful light burst from the zenith of the pyramid into the air, the energy released shriveled many of the plants, as if it were its own sun. The pure energy was too much for Eva, as the light consumed her whole and began burning off the darkness off her skin.

"Rick, now's your chance finish the job!" Jordan shouted, as he and Aikka slid down to the lower floor, rushing over towards Eva's broken body.

"We'll get Eva! Don't worry about us ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Suddenly all three of them were struck by a ripple of dark red energy. They were frozen in their tracks unable to move or speak. An evil laughter filled the chamber, echoing off the ruins, as the evil himself detached from the shadows above the chamber. This was their first glimpse of the Timeless One, the former Avatar, and Eva's tormentor, Canaletto.

"**I must say that I never expected such insignificant fools to get so close to my precious flower. With her powers she should have crushed you all... without a second thought. I suppose luck got you this far, but it seems to have run out,**"Canaletto hissed at them. He bent down, taking the shaking and wounded body of Eva into his hands. "**My precious flower, don't despair. Once the power of the Avatar is mine again you shall bloom for an eternity by my side."**

The boys struggled with all their might trying to break free from the paralyzation, but couldn't budge. With sheer grit Jordan managed to get his mouth to move and yelled at the creature before him, "Why won't you leave her alone?' Haven't you hurt her enough? What is she to you another pawn in your game?!"

"**Don't presume to think you comprehend my brilliant plan. I have spent countless eons, pulling the strings of the future and fate itself, all in my searching for the perfect soul to use to create a universe of my making. This girl, my precious Eva, had all the desires and spirit to become the next Avatar, but would never take it for herself. Her nobility and self sacrificing traits meant she was the only being who was fitted to wield this power. I knew I had to make her mine. I caused the death of her mother, drove her father away. Watching as she grew into a powerful mage and once the time was right; I used all the pain, sorrow, and rage she had contained to create my garden. She is the one who will help me achieve my dreams, and there is nothing any of you can do to stop me.**"

In his hands, Eva weakly turned her head up towards Canaletto's face, her star and tear tattoos beginning to return to her face. Yet her eyes weren't focused on the Timeless One, but something high above him. Slowly, and painfully, she lifted her right arm above herself as tears glistened from her eyes, as her broken voice whispered.

"M-M-My b-brother...C-Crow...p-please...s-s-save t-them."

"You've always thought only of yourself, haven't you..._Father_?" this new, familiar voice broke Canaletto's train of thought, freeing the trio from his magic. "But now, your nightmare...is going to come to an end!"

Crow, retaining his giant monster bird form, fell from the ceiling onto Canaletto, causing him to drop Eva onto the ground. Using his powerful claws, Crow tore at his father swiftly and violently; showing him all the rage and anger that he had been holding back all this time. "You've used us both for the last time; I won't let you hurt Eva anymore! You will die here and now, never again will Oban see you as her Avatar!"

Throwing himself once again right at the Timeless One, using all his strength to keep Canaletto away from the person he cared most about, as well as the powers of the Avatar. "**You're usefulness to be as now ended, I will give you the death you deserved when I created YOU!**"

The trio watched in utter horror as five red claws pierced through Crow's body, the sound of breaking bones was sickening to their ears. "**You were always weak, why I bothered to create you...it still is a trouble to me even now. But no matter, a future race shall replace you, along with the rest of this galaxy.**"

Suddenly the creature that had been Crow's true form shattered away like shards of glass, much to the shock of the trio. Just then it was Jordan that noticed Eva's body was gone, before he could inform the other two, Crow's voice spoke again, and he's head spun around towards the Pyramid of Power.

"I was never weak...you knew that, and created a cage to keep me locked up. You knew that I would go against you...but now I am here. And now...I will undo all that you've ever done to me, Statis, Mother Oban...and Eva."

There he stood, his body battered, bloodied, and scared like a warrior in a great battle. Crow had freed himself from the chains that Canaletto had bound him to countless eons ago, and now he stood before the sphere of light with a wounded Eva in his arms. His eyes fell upon the trio, and gave them a smile "Thank you for everything up till now, the nightmare can now be shattered."

Time suddenly seemed to halt, as Crow pushed back into the light, his smile never fading once. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO**" screamed the ancient one, rushing towards the power that he had long sought after for the last twenty millenniums.

Yet once his skin made contact with the sphere, the spirits of the Creators appeared to send Canaletto back into the abyss from where he came. "_**TO THE REALM OF SHADOWS YOU CAME, TO THAT REALM YOU SHALL RETURN FOREVER MORE!**_"

All one would ever have seen in that moment was the brilliance of the power belonging to that of the newly crowned Avatar, and that of the Mother Planet, Oban. It shattered over the planet, singing the essence of the life that belonged to the planet; burning away the scars of darkness away forever.

It was this power alone that Canaletto sought after, but in the very end of it all; it was that great energy alone that banished him to the darkness forever.

* * *

The sound of birds chirping and the wind blowing over and though his hair was all it took to wake Jordan up. Picking his head up, he swore he was seeing things as all around him was tall, green grass dancing in the breeze of the clean air. Utterly the opposite of what it had once had been, turning his head towards the blue sky; he felt as if he was in a dream.

"_It's no dream Jordan…never was, and never has been._"

He scrambled to his feet upon hearing the voice out of nowhere, flicking his eyes around for the owner. But he only heard laughing, and he recognized who was speaking, "C-Crow, is that you?" He thought he wouldn't hear the man's voice again.

"_Bet you wished it was Eva's voice, but anyway...the others are looking for you. Seems the blast sent you all too different spots. Hang on now!_"

The ground underneath Jordan began glowing and he felt the ground vanish, as he fell through a portal; landing in another part of the grassy field. "Ouch, hope that won't leave a mark."

"We just survived Canaletto from killing not just us, but the rest of the galaxy...and you're complaining that you might have a bruise? Really now Jordan?"

Looking over his shoulder, Jordan beamed upon seeing the familiar faces of Rick and Aikka nearby. "So this isn't a dream, we really survived!" he cried for joy, leaping to his feet and rushing over to the others.

"It's hard to believe, but Oban has truly been restored. But I haven't seen Eva anywhere, I've only heard Crow's voice when I woke up," Aikka stated, glancing around the field that only seemed to go on for miles around, with small spots of trees and pools of water scattered about.

"_That's because Eva isn't here anymore, she's gone._"

The three of them spun around to see the golden form of the Avatar, yet his face was clearly recognizable to each of them. "Crow!" each cried in union, surprised to see that he was floating before them as the new Avatar.

"_Is it really that surprising to see me?_" he questioned, a smirk on his face. For the first time in his entire life he was truly at peace; and the others could clearly see that by just looking at him.

"What do you mean though by Eva not being here? She's not...dead, is she?" Rick questioned, terrified of what his answer would be. But the Avatar's face didn't lose his soft smile; he shook his head and looked towards the blue sky overhead, and chuckled at bit.

"_No...Eva isn't dead, she's only free now. Free from everything that had once held her down...like the wind, she's left with the next breeze._"

"_**All that matters now is that everything is as it should be.**_"

A new presence appeared before them, in all her grand radiance like a newborn star, Mother Oban appeared. Her attention fell upon Crow, whom she touched his face with her slender hand, a motherly smile and tears in her eyes, "_**My sweet son...how it warms my heart and spirit to see you once more. You've done so much for our family, your dear Father, your true father, would be so proud...and you've freed our beloved Eva. You truly will rule with a kind hand and heart, for the next ten millenniums.**_"

Crow touched her hands, smiling broadly at her, knowing how much love she was giving and had always given to him. "_Thank you...for everything Mother, but now it's time that I send everyone back home._" Returning his attention back to the trio before him, they looked at him with worried and sad expressions on each of their faces.

"_The seeds of a new future have been scattered now, but it will be up to those who wish to sow them. The wars that once were, are now over...it's time to look away from the mirror that reflects the past; and stand towards the light that shall be the new future._"

Aikka tilted his head, speaking with slight confusion in his voice, "For some reason...those words that you spoke, they don't sound like your own."

"_That's because they never were...they are Eva's words for all planets and race,_" they suddenly were encased in a sphere of light; and they knew at that moment that they were going to be sent back home along with the other remaining racers. "W-Wait a minute! What about Eva? None of us didn't get to say goodbye to her yet!" Jordan barked out, wanting to at least see the girl before any of them left.

"_**It's never a goodbye for Eva, for all of you will see her very soon. All I can say is look towards the heavens to see the shining star, which is free from all the rest. Take care and I hope to see your children in the far future.**_"

"_Rick, could you tell Don Wei that his daughter is alive and well? I know that will bring some peace to his heart, and soul._"

But Rick couldn't give Crow an answer as the sphere vanished, taking the trio back to their teams; and within a matter of minutes both he and Mother Oban watched as a number of pods shot from the surface; out into the sea of stars that was space. Yet also in that same moment, it was Crow that caught sight of a familiar star dancing across the sky, before it too shot off like a comet.

"_May your own future be one that you create by your own hands...and your own dreams, Eva._"

* * *

**Now let me be the first to say this...this is the final chapter, but the tale is not over just yet! For I have a bonus story in the making after this one to tell tale after this one!**

**I want to thank ALL of my readers for sticking with me on this story! I hope you all have enjoyed it, and will look forward to the bonus chapter that will tell of what became of Eva, and all the rest of our great cast! Have a great Thanksgiving everyone! **

**This fanfic wouldn't have gotten this far without any of you! - MH-93**

**A Message from my friend, and helper in writing the last bit of this chapter and other with me!**

******This story is nearly complete and its been an honor to help MarchenHope with her creation. I hope that everyone was as thrilled by this story as I was and will stick around to read the bonus chapter. Remember to give MarchenHope your praise! - KaliAnn, signing off-**


	33. Bonus Chapter

**Wish of a Shooting Star**

A world of white surrounded them both, as if both were children once more, holding hands while running through an endless grassy field. Yet this time, neither was running as they only held each other's gaze in their new found freedom.

"Looks like we've both gotten what we've wished for, thanks for being with me till the end Crow."

Eva was bathed in a warm light that reminded her of the arms of her human mother, and the touch of Mother Oban during those cold nights when the darkness plagued her. Yet now, she felt only like a feather, so light that she would easily float away like the leaves on a breeze.

"Yes, we're both here...free forever from the shackles that held us prisoner for so long. But, now is where you must take up the mantle in which you were raised to become."

Eva didn't speak as the nine spheres of the Creators appeared around the pair, they parted slightly as another sphere of golden light shone before them.

* * *

"Princess Nohealani, we will return with your father in a few moments, please wait for us for now."

The female servants curtsy towards the lovely Nourasian Princess, leaving her alone her in the elegant chamber, all which seemed to be carved right out of a massive tree made of rich oak and marble. Rising carefully from the stool, Nohealani strode over towards the full length mirror in order to take in her full bridal appearance. The beautifully layered kimono styled dress tied below her bust line, falling around as its patterns of gold and scarlet shimmered in the light from outside. Even her long deep oak colored hair, which had been curled to perfection, fell from each of the bejeweled buns on each side of her head.

Her makeup was a slight blush of red to her cheeks, while her eyeshadow was a shade of deep gold; and her lips painted red like her the bridal rubies that decorated her neck and ears. "So many hours of preparation, I do hope that his Highness will think I look beautiful," she whispered, looking over herself.

"How would his Highness not think that his bride to be wouldn't be lovely, dressed as she is in all her grandeur?" swiftly turning her head, Nohealani's eyes fell upon her husband to be. "P-Prince A-Aikka!" she nearly fell into a quick curtsy, before Aikka grabbed both of her arms, stopping her as he lifted her back to her feet.

"Careful, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself right before we are to be wed, nor would I want you to mess your makeup up, not after how long it took."

"You're too kind, Prince Aikka."

"Nohealani we're about to be married" he sighed, tired of hearing his title, "You can call me just by my given name if you wish."

A light blush appeared on her face. Even after all this time she was still not comfortable with not being formal with her husband to be. Still, she wanted to be a good wife to Aikka especially after everything he'd been through in his short life.

Even though four years had passed since the day he returned home to Nourasian with Canaan, since reuniting with her betrothed; Nohealani saw how distant he looked and acted. It had taken Aikka a year before he confessed to her of his journey on Alwas and to Oban, yet his thoughts always seemed to return to the Princess of Oban.

At first, Aikka never told his fiancee the name of the adventurous Princess, but the way that he spoke of her, Nohealani could easily tell how much of friend that the Princess had been towards him. "I'll try, Aikka. But it not my fault my mother drilled so much formal words into me."

He smiled and chuckled, "We'll have a lot of time to change that, as my friend Eva taught me, time is a precious thing that should never be wasted. We should make the most of every moment with our loved ones."

"Eva? So that is her name?"

"I'll tell you more if you want after the celebration is over. For now let us enjoy this day."

After the servants returned with Aikka's father-in-law, he handed his bride over to her father and left to wait for her in the Grand Hall where the priests would wed them. Choosing to walk through the courtyard that stood outside of the hall, as Aikka passed by the fountain, he heard the distinct sound of flapping wings.

Spinning around he caught the brief glimpse of a golden bird zipping by as if it were a comet in the sky; he then felt something stuck behind his ear. Reaching up, he pulled a single golden feather as a familiar voice whispered.

"_May you live long with the one you love, my dear friend. Let us race again..._"

"We'll definitely have that race, I'll keep that promise."

* * *

On Earth, the former members of the Earth Team were living their lives full of both happiness and secrets. Ordered by the government to keep the Great Race of Oban they had returned to their lives bonded by a secret. The events they experienced were too fantastic to forget, and forged a bond that would last forever.

Koji and Stan were the least changed by the events, mostly because they hadn't been personally involved in the rescue of Eva or the fight against Canaletto. They had returned to their previous job working for (insert name here), and we're designing new and faster star racers. Each designed incorporated a little of what they had learned from the other cultures they encountered. By using these unique features their racers were the most sawed out commodity.

On a personal level, the two mechanics had come out of the closet and finally admitted their feelings for one another. Being open about their relationship had been hard, but in the end it was worth it. They were much happier working as a recognized couple then just work buddies.

Rick had returned to racing with one of the mechanics' creation, in which they named it the Whizzing Comet. He held his title of champion with that star racer for the next ten  
years, when after both he and Don Wei chose to retire from their careers. During his last years as the champion, Rick met an old sweetheart of his from his childhood, Coral, and married in his last year as champion.

Now he lived close to his old friends with his wife, and a few of their adopted children, who had all taken to calling the old manager 'Grandfather.' It was wonderful to hear the sounds of young children laughing and watching the family grow together. In many ways the friendship and closeness Rick experienced with Eva helped him become a better father than whatever he learned as a racing pilot.

Jordan had also been transformed by his experience, never forgetting the words of wisdom about trust and peace bequeathed to him by Eva. Upon returning to Earth he quit the army, one of the hardest things he'd ever done, and joined the Intergalactic Peace Corps to become an official diplomat of the Earth Coalition.

Being an ambassador after living the life of a gunner was hard work. It took time for him to develop patience and learn to think first instead of reacting with violence. At times he became very frustrated with the underlying ways of negotiation and give and take, but with the help of a new girlfriend, Stella, he slowly moved up the ranks until he was Head Diplomat to Nourassia.

His friendship with Prince soon to be King Aikkia helped the Earth establish a real alliance that was ready to stand up to any threat.

Ironically it seemed that after Crow became Avatar the Crogs had stopped their attempts of galactic massacres. They became more involved with holding together their fractured empire and working to rebuild their society damaged by the events of Oban. No one knew for certain if the Crogs would come back deadlier than ever, but if they did the new alliance would be ready to deal with them.

* * *

It was a beautiful spring morning, and today was a rare reunion between the members of the Earth team, even King Aikka had managed to slip out with Jordan to join them.

"When was the last time you had come out here Don?" asked Rick, who walked beside the older man. Looking up from the sunflowers in his hand, Don gave the champion a wrinkled smile as he rubbed his forehead. The man had aged as gracefully as one could expect. The heaviness around him had vanished as he had come to terms with what had happened all those years ago.

"I want to say about ten years ago. I came here right after we returned. I told Maya everything that had happened on Oban and what our daughter had become. I felt as if she was here with me giving me the strength to move forward. My heart doesn't hurt as much as it use to, but I'll admit there are times I wish I knew what became of Eva. So much time has passed and I still wish I knew what became of her once she was set free."

As they entered the finely groomed graveyard the sweet perfume of flowers and the whispers on the wind carried the sounds of birds singing. Everyone was very solemn as they made their way to Maya's gravemarker, her photo looked untouched by the elements as her smiling face greeted her guests. They all laid their flowers down, each whispering greetings to the deceased champion and mother.

"Hello Maya, its been awhile. I've brought some guests with me today. Today is a special day my love. Ten years ago on this day our little girl helped save the whole universe. Even though I don't know where she is right now, I'm very proud of all she has accomplished. Earth is at peace with our neighbors, and I've made some great friends that have helped me live again," Don said to the photograph, knowing somehow that his wife was listening.

As he gazed at the photograph, Don noticed something in the glass, which seemed to have been recently polished. He looked closer, and as if was a mirror, Don could see a familiar face looking back at him. Daring not to even breath, he touched the image whispering a single word, "Eva?"

And proving that it wasn't just his mind playing tricks on him, a finger came to her smiling lips as she asked him to keep his silence. He heard her voice in his mind gently whispering 'Hello Dad, it's wonderful to see you again. I've missed you and mom, but I am here now.'

On her shoulder was Teto, who donned a red ribbon around his neck with a small bell attached to it. He leaped down and began rushing over towards them group, his gold bell ringing and attracting their attention.

Spinning around they saw the familiar fellow, who leaped onto Don Wei's shoulder as he got to his feet. "Well hello there Teto, nice to see that you haven't aged" he said with a grin. The others turned their heads back to see Eva, standing not too far in spring colored top and long jeans. Her hair done up in a high ponytail that seemed to have been cut short as it was spiky.

She was a vision made real, and that was enough for all of them. With tears in their eyes they shouted the name they had longed to say for ten years with confidence and love.

"Eva!"

She winked with a smile "You boys miss me?"

* * *

"No, the mantle of this weight before us isn't mine to have. Though I've been trained to wield it since I was brought to Oban...I feel that I am not worthy enough for the crown."

He stared at her with confusion with both eyes, she had every right to have the power of the Avatar. More right than he ever had.

"I may have that right, but I choose not to take it. Its time that you took your rightful place in the world Crow, beside Mother Oban...and the whole galaxy. For you too have the right to claim the crown of the Avatar, you may have been his creation. But you alone stood against the darkness, wishing yourself to walk out of it and onto another path."

But Crow refused to believe this, he was nothing...nothing but a puppet. Eva read his thoughts and quickly put an end to that line of thinking.

"A puppet we both were once, but now those threads have been cut. And we who were once puppets may now walk and dance without a master high over us. And now its your turn to make the path you wanted, and the light before us both can give you that...stop denying yourself this Crow. You don't have to anymore brother."

"Eva...", he whispered, almost unable to look at her as she smiled "If I take the power of the Avatar...where will you go? What will you do with your new life of freedom?"

This time, it was her time to be silent, and to show him what she planned to do with her freedom. The images hit him in seconds, and he watched as images of planets and races taken and damaged by Canaletto were brought back to their former glory. He watched as comets flew all around, and new worlds being discovered; and of a golden bird that sang of a new dawn rising for all life. It was the most magnificent vision Crow had ever seen.

"This is what I wish to do, I want to see what is out there...I must find out my own purpose in my life. One that I can create with my own hands...because I now see a bright future for all."

"A bright future? What do you mean?" he asked, recalling a memory of how he and Eva would listen to Satis talk about the unseen future.

"The seeds of a new future have been scattered now, but it will be up to those who wish to sow them. The wars that once were, are now over...it's time to look away from the mirror that reflects the past; and stand towards the light that shall be the new future...and you will be the one to lead everyone into that future. I have faith in you Crow."

She slowly began to fade away, just as the sphere of light began to surround him, giving him the blessed power that drove so many mad. Before his vision faded with the light, Crow turned to look above him and he could see a sea of stars.

"The seeds of a new future...a new chapter has just begun. Good luck Eva, and I will see you again one day."

"_And a new song shall be sung, we shall meet again my brother. So this isn't goodbye...never shall it be goodbye._"

* * *

**And that is that...Thank you ALL for reading and sticking with this story till the very end! It was a blast and I couldn't have done it without my readers s well as my dear friend Kali, you the best girl!**

**So with that, a Merry Chirstmas to you ALL! And may we all see a bright New Years! With love from MarchenHope93**

**PS - If you guys really want a sequel to this, PM me some of your ideas and I'll think about it! Cause I'm missing this story already!**


End file.
